Candy, La Novia del Mar II
by LizvetArdray
Summary: Albert no podía olvidar aquellas vivencias a pesar de los años. Candy había sido su esposa . ...Diez años atrás, en la isla de Suilvach, Candy White le había entregado su corazón al ahora duque de Suilvach, William Albert Andley. Hasta que una amarga decisión lo destruyó todo. Cuando volvió a encontrarse con Albert, Candy no puedo evitar el llamado de la isla y el mar.
1. Argumento

**_**_****_DISCLAIMER:_****_ Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sino a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe imaginantion e Igarashi.**_**

**_****_**Para entender mejor esta historia, leer la primera parte del fic en: "Candy, La Novia del Mar". Espero sea de su agrado. **_**La historia a continuación, pertenece a mi imaginación, sin fines de lucro y para absoluto entretenimiento. **_**

* * *

><p><strong>Argumento:<strong>

Ella había sido su esposa . Una decisión que los separó. Albert no podía olvidar aquellas vivencias a pesar de los años...

Diez años atrás, en la isla de Suilvach, Candy White le había entregado su corazón al ahora duque de Suilvach , William Albert Andley. Él conocía su pasado con el mar. Sus ardientes noches en la isla, bajo un manto de estrellas, le habían hecho pensar que eran los únicos seres humanos en el planeta… hasta que una amarga decisión lo destruyó todo.

Cuando volvió a encontrarse con Albert , Candy decidió ignorar los recuerdos del pasado, pero el magnetismo sexual de Albert hacía que el llamado de la isla y el mar fuese tan poderoso...

* * *

><p><em><strong>UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA,<strong>_

_**LIZVET**_


	2. ¡Inevitable!

**Capítulo 1**

-El Patriarca de Suilvach, Su Alteza Real, el Duque ¡William Albert Andley!

Albert miró el salón del exclusivo Club Bilderberg de Londres, abarrotado de gente. Todos estaban mirándolo, en silencio, pero eso no lo molestó. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención.

Bajó los escalones de mármol con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, observando que la gente apartaba la mirada. Bueno, los hombres apartaban la mirada, las mujeres no. Como la bonita camarera que esperaba al final de la escalera y que le sonrió, coqueta, mientras le ofrecía una copa de champán. Pero Albert no estaba interesado; demasiado joven para su escéptico corazón.

Desde que era un adolescente había sabido que poseía cierto poder sobre las mujeres. Sin embargo, cuando se miraba al espejo se preguntaba si lo que sentían era el deseo de borrar esa expresión cínica y reemplazarla con otra más amable.

Una vez había sido más amable, pero tanto tiempo atrás que ya no podía recordarlo. Era como un sueño y, como todos los sueños, algo irreal.

Entonces algo llamó su atención al otro lado de la sala. Una cabeza rubia entre las demás…

¡Aun ahora!.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por pensar eso y sonrió cuando el director del club se acercó a saludarlo, agradeciendo la distracción y preguntándose por qué no era capaz de controlar tan arbitraria respuesta a algo que no había sido más que un sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

El corazón de Candice Grandchester palpitaba con tal fuerza que empezaba a marearse.

Albert. ¡Estaba allí!

Había desaparecido entre la gente después de bajar por la escalera, pero esa imagen de él apareciendo de repente como un dios de cabello rubio estaría grabada en sus retinas para siempre. Era una imagen que ya estaba grabada de forma indeleble en su corazón. No podía borrarla, por mucho que lo intentase o por mucho tiempo que pasara.

Seguía siendo tan increíblemente apuesto como el día que lo conoció. Alto, de hombros anchos, rubio, con el atractivo exótico de un extranjero, alguien que provenía de una zona más aislada, más inclemente.

Ella estaba demasiado lejos como para verlo en detalle, pero incluso desde donde se encontraba había sentido el impacto de esa mirada; unos ojos tan azules en los que una mujer podía perderse para siempre.

¿Y no lo había hecho ella no una vez, sino muchas?

Le parecía increíble que pudiese impactarla de tal modo después de diez largos años. Ahora era una mujer divorciada, nada que ver con la chica idealista que había sido una vez, cuando lo conoció.

La última vez que Albert había ido a buscarla a Londres para regresar a la isla juntos, la última vez ella había sido su esposa.

Al recordar eso se le encogió el corazón tan violentamente que tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho…

—Candy, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto muy pálida —dijo Archibald, el director de la fundación para la que trabajaba.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, dejando su copa sobre una mesa.

—Debe de ser el calor —logró decir, casi sin voz—. Voy a… tomar ...aire un momento.

Candy se abrió paso entre la gente, sin mirar a un lado o a otro, en dirección a la terraza que daba al jardín.

—No te vayas muy lejos, tienes que dar tu discurso —le advirtió Archie.

Cuando por fin salió a la terraza, respiró profundamente para llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones. A mediados de agosto, cuando el calor en Londres era más opresivo, ella estaba temblando. El aire olía a tormenta y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, pero Candy no veía nada de eso. Como no veía el maravilloso jardín lleno de flores exóticas llevadas hasta allí por exploradores de todo el mundo.

Estaba tan angustiada que tuvo que sujetarse a la balaustrada de la terraza, perdida en los recuerdos. Tantos recuerdos y tan vívidos como si todo hubiera ocurrido el día anterior.

Sintió entonces que una lágrima rodaba por su rostro y, de repente, experimentó una insoportable sensación de tristeza.

¿Pero cómo podía ser? Ella era una mujer de veintinueve años, una mujer madura, dirían algunos. En lo mejor de la vida, dirían otros.

Pero el día que se marchó de la isla de Suilvach, algo dentro de ella había muerto. Y aunque había seguido con sus estudios, superando sus propios sueños al conseguir un doctorado y un máster, y había tenido cariño a su marido en cierto modo, nunca había vuelto a ser tan feliz como lo fue en Suilvach.

Y la razón estaba en aquella sala llena de gente.

Lo había amado tanto…

—Doctora Grandchester, es hora de su discurso.

Esa petición la devolvió al presente y, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Candy se dio la vuelta. Iba a tener que hablar delante de toda aquella gente durante quince minutos, sabiendo que él estaría mirándola.

¿Recordando?

Tal vez ni siquiera la recordaría, pensó entonces. Desde luego, Albert había tenido razones suficientes para odiarla desde aquella vez de ese desagradable incidente, como para que su recuerdo se hubiera convertido en un simple borrón. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ella estaba tan al corriente de su vida como cualquier persona de la calle gracias a las revistas de negocios y del corazón. Tal vez ni siquiera su rostro le resultaría familiar a él. Tal vez no recordaría las noches en la playa, cuando sentían que eran las únicas personas en el mundo bajo un interminable cielo estrellado. Tal vez no recordaría la emoción de amarse los dos, y cómo de pronto su amor se había convertido en una pasión insaciable.

Tal vez ni siquiera recordaría lo que le había dicho bajo las estrellas:

_—"__Candy…Siempre te querré. Ninguna otra mujer podrá ser la dueña de mi corazón como lo eres tú"._

Y tal vez no recordaría aquel día terrible, que definió su relación , en la preciosa mansión de Suilvach, cuando de repente se volvió frío, distante al haberla despedido creyéndola culpable de semejante infamia. Sí, estaba segura que un hombre como él, ya la había olvidado... Él también se había casado y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Convencida de que un hombre como Albert la habría apartado de sus recuerdos, y conteniendo el deseo de salir corriendo, Candy esbozó una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la tarima, intentando desesperadamente recordar de qué demonios trataba el discurso.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

—Candy Grandchester está a punto de dar su discurso, alteza. Tengo entendido que utilizó sus investigaciones en Inverness para conseguir el doctorado —estaba diciendo el director del club—. Tal vez la haya conocido usted. Ahora se dedica a recaudar fondos para varios proyectos infantiles.

Albert miró al hombre que se había abierto paso entre la gente para saludarlo y asintió con la cabeza. El director del club lo había invitado con la intención de conseguir una aportación económica para su proyecto, pero él estaba demasiado distraído como para mantener una conversación.

Candy Grandchester… no, no podía ser ella.

Aunque no había habido otra Candy en Suilvach, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que se trataba de otra persona.

Entonces era Candy White, Candy Andley su esposa, no Grandchester. Aunque una vocecita le hizo recordar con quién le había sido infiel ella, y era lo más lógico que se hubiera casado con ese hombre, ya que también él se había casado.

Al recordar su matrimonio, Albert volvió a sentir una oleada de furia… pero no debía recordar el pasado. No debía afectarlo en lo más mínimo. Candy White, Andley o lo que sea no representaba ni significaba nada en la vida de él.

Y, sin embargo, una parte de su pasado que se había negado a desaparecer a pesar del tiempo estaba frente a él en aquel momento. Albert dirigió atento su mirada hacia la hermosa rubia que se dirigía al estrado.

_¡Sí! Era ella._

Su corazón empezó a latir, desbocado.

En la sala se había hecho el silencio y cuando Albert vio subir a la tarima a una mujer rubia con un elegante vestido negro de cóctel, el mundo pareció detenerse.

Realmente era ella, ¡Candy!

Sobre una tarima, como el pedestal en el que él la había colocado diez años antes; un pedestal donde no había tenido derecho a estar. Pero, desafortunadamente, nada había evitado que cometiese el mayor error de su vida.

Intentando sacudirse esos recuerdos, Albert se concentró en Candy. Su voz era suave, un poco ronca, algo que lo había atraído desde el momento que la conoció.

Y fue el día que la rescataron de morir ahogada. Entonces ella llevaba una camiseta, vaqueros y el cabello mojado que ocultaba parcialmente su rostro, pero tenía una figura tan sensual que se había quedado sin habla. La había deseado desde ese momento.

Entonces solo tenía diecinueve años y seguía pareciendo una niña. Ahora era más esbelta. De hecho, había en ella una fragilidad que no tenía antes. Sin embargo, seguía siendo tan hermosa, como una diosa, una bruja marina. Al recordar quien era ella realmente, se tensó._ "Sirona..."_

Aquella mujer no tenía nada que ver con la joven y su cabello suelto hacia el viento que conoció diez años atrás. En el presente ella estaba con su cabello rubio sujeto en una coleta baja, la raya a un lado y el vestido de cóctel, era la elegancia personificada. Pero su elegante imagen no conseguía detener el torrente de imágenes carnales que aparecían en su mente, el sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel..… y seguían mostrándose en tal detalle que empezó a excitarse sin remedio.

No debería afectarlo de ese modo, pero así era. No podía ser, se forzó a pensar, aquello era inconcebible.

Pero lo cierto era que ninguna mujer lo había excitado como lo excitaba Candy. Jamás había vuelto a perder el control como lo había perdido con ella.

Y nunca había sentido un ataque de celos como el que sintió al verla en brazos de otro hombre…Quien finalmente se la había arrebatado de su matrimonio y de su vida.

Lo vivido de ese recuerdo casi lo mareaba y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartarlo de su mente.

Aquella mujer había sido una valiosa lección y desde entonces nunca había dejado que sus más bajos instintos le hiciesen perder la cabeza. Y, sin embargo, todo eso parecía olvidado en aquel momento.

Sorprendido por su reacción, e irracionalmente furioso con ella, Albert apretó los labios. Oyó reír a los invitados en reacción a algo que ella había dicho y, más inquieto que nunca, murmuró una disculpa antes de salir a la terraza.

En cuanto el discurso de Candy terminase se marcharía de allí y jamás volvería a verla. ¡Jamás!

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

Candy bajó de la tarima. Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recordar su discurso cuando vio la cabeza rubia de Albert destacando entre todas las demás, sus ojos azules clavados en ella. Pero entonces, con un abrupto movimiento, lo había visto abrirse paso entre la gente para salir a la terraza. Y después de eso había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para concentrarse.

Afortunadamente, su jefe en la fundación se acercó en cuanto terminó de dar el discurso y cuando la tomó del brazo no se apartó como solía hacer.

Desde su divorcio un año antes, Archie había dejado bien claro su interés por ella, a pesar de que Candy lo desanimaba constantemente, él era persistente y ella finalmente había accedido a salir en las últimas semanas con él.

Esa noche, necesitaba todo el apoyo posible. Y si pudiera marcharse de allí cuanto antes, tal vez podría olvidar que había vuelto a ver a Albert.

Archie hablaba sin parar, pero Candy no era capaz de concentrarse en lo que decía porque veía dónde la llevaba: hacia las puertas de la terraza. Allí había un hombre de espaldas, alto, de anchos y poderosos hombros, el cabello rubio como el sol rozando el cuello de su camisa, exactamente igual que el día que lo conoció.

Como una niña recalcitrante, Candy clavó los tacones en la alfombra, pero Archie, que no se daba cuenta, seguía tirando de ella.

—Es un duque, así que no sé cómo debemos llamarlo… tal vez Alteza. Sería fabuloso que se interesara por la fundación.

En ese momento, Candy recordó el día que conoció a Albert….

**_*Flasback*_**

_Candy acababa de peinarse, y estaba contemplando su cabello rubio platino cuando observó en el espejo que un hombre entraba en la casa._

_Con más de un metro ochenta de altura y anchos hombros, su presencia parecía llenar la habitación. Su nariz era recta; sus pómulos, pronunciados; y su boca resultaba muy sensual. Poseía una figura esbelta y fuerte. Llevaba una camisa con las mangas subidas y un pantalón de color caqui metido en unas botas militares. Sus ojos azules se clavan en ella, observándola como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos._

_Al cabo de unos segundos, había escuchado su voz profunda._

_—__Soy William Albert Andley de Suilvach. Tengo entendido que eres la mujer con la que supuestamente debo casarme..._

**_* Fin Flasback*_**

—Y esta es la doctora Grandchester, nuestra directora de Recursos, cuya labor recaudando fondos para nuestras instituciones infantiles es fundamental para la fundación.

El pasado se mezcló con el presente y Candy se encontró ofreciéndole su mano a Albert en la terraza.

Albert, con un traje de chaqueta oscuro y una camisa blanca abierta en el cuello, tenía un aspecto imponente e infinitamente más formidable que cualquier otro hombre.

No había perdido cabello ni tenía barriga después de tantos años. Al contrario, exudaba virilidad, vitalidad y un magnetismo sexual más poderoso que nunca.

Y se le encogió el corazón al ver que sus facciones eran más marcadas ahora. Aunque su boca era tan sensual como recordaba; el labio inferior grueso y el superior ligeramente más fino. Siempre le había encantado pasar un dedo por sus labios…

Era una boca que inspiraría deseo hasta en la más descreída de las mujeres.

La fuerza de ese deseo sorprendió a Candy. Pero no podía seguir deseándolo después de tantos años… ¡no! No podía ser... ¿o sí?

Albert la observaba tan fijamente como lo miraba ella, pero eso no era ningún consuelo. Resultaba evidente que la había reconocido, pero también que no le gustaba aquel encuentro.

La mano de Albert envolvió la mano de ella y un millón de sensaciones explotaron por todo su cuerpo…

¡Oh, cielos!

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

Demasiado civilizado como para cometer una grosería y negarle su mano, Albert apretó los dientes ante el inevitable contacto, pero no sirvió de nada. El mero roce de su piel lo hizo desear apretarla contra su pecho, acariciarla como lo hacía antes…

Deseaba con muchas ganas redescubrir a aquella mujer y el deseo era tan fuerte que desató una tormenta de proporciones gigantescas en su interior.

Se preguntó entonces ¿cuándo estrechar la mano de una mujer había provocado tal reacción?…

Pero él lo sabía muy bien: diez años atrás, bajo el reluciente sol de Suilvach, bajo la suave arena blanca , cuando aquella misma mujer lo miró con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

Derrotado, Albert tuvo que reconocer que su deseo de marcharse de allí y olvidar que había vuelto a verla se disolvía en una nube de deseo.

**OOO**

* * *

><p><em>Un Abrazo en la distancia,<em>

_Lizvet_


	3. El despertar

**_Capítulo 02_**

_"Oh , cielos….¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?"_

El roce de la mano de Albert provocó en Candy un pequeño terremoto interno y Albert no parecía dispuesto a soltarla… tan poco dispuesto como ella.

Memorias de años atrás la transportaron a una habitación, específicamente una oficina con olor a mar, ventanas con cristales escarchados, besos, caricias, un sillón confortable y cada una de las actividades íntimas que habían realizado juntos en el pasado, incrementaron su deseo. Reconocer eso la avergonzó y, sin embargo, no parecía encontrar energía para apartar la mano.

Cuando lo miró a los ojos sintió una emoción tan poderosa, un anhelo tan profundo, que casi la asustó. A pesar de tanto tiempo la intensidad del deseo y lo que ese hombre lograba sacar de ella no había disminuido ni un ápice, aquel a quien una vez entregó su corazón , aún era capaz de derretir sus defensas y derribar sus barreras emocionales. Candy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar dónde estaba y con quién, pero era casi imposible. La realidad era tan abrumadora que estando tan cerca de Albert no podía ver a nadie más.

Y, de repente, él dejó de mirarla para echar un vistazo a Archie. Había soltado su mano y una oscura y premonitoria nube parecía haberse instalado sobre sus cabezas.

—Encantado de conocerlo, Alteza —empezó a decir Archie, nervioso.

—Lo mismo digo —murmuró él, volviéndose hacia Candy—. Doctora Grandchester.

Candy no respondió. Recordaba esa voz a la perfección, esa voz, que la hacía temblar y le calaba hasta los huesos. Esa voz que en muchas ocasiones le había escuchado reír junto a ella, y cantar en el silencio de la noche. Esa voz era tan dolorosamente familiar, que Candy tuvo la sensación que debía agarrarse a algo para mantenerse firme. Se encontraba paralizada por las emociones y petrificada por la voz varonil. Así que solo atinó a asentir con el rostro a manera de respuesta.

El director del club estaba hablando con Albert, pero su voz parecía llegar desde muy lejos…

—Tal vez ya se conocen, doctora. Cuando estuvo en Suilvach…

Candy miró a Albert, sin saber qué decir, y él esbozó una parodia de sonrisa antes de responder:

—Sí, creo recordar que nos vimos alguna vez. ¿Para qué estuvo en Suilvach?

Su rechazo era tan doloroso que Candy estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás. La horrible sensación de soledad que había experimentado cuando se marchó de Suilvach diez años antes tan fresca en su mente y su corazón como si hubiera sido el día anterior.

Tal vez pensaba que estaba evitándole un momento incómodo, pensó entonces, recordando cómo ella le había suplicado aquel último día.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, logró esbozar una sonrisa tan amable y distante como la suya.

—Fue hace tanto tiempo que tampoco yo lo recuerdo. Y si no me necesitan, me temo que debo disculparme. He vuelto esta tarde de Nueva York y el cambio de horario empieza a afectarme.

Albert se tensó al instante.

—¿Su marido la espera en casa? ¿O tal vez está aquí? —preguntó Albert.

Candy se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a fingir que no la recordaba y hacer luego una pregunta tan personal?

—No estoy casada, Alteza. Mi marido y yo estamos divorciados.

A Albert no le gustó nada la cascada de emociones que provocó esa respuesta. Pero había imaginado que Candy volvería a casa para ser recibida por aquel hombre que tanto detestaba y la furia que provocó esa imagen lo había obligado a hacer la pregunta.

—¿Y por qué sigue usando el apellido de casada? —insistió, sin poder contenerse.

—Es más sencillo porque todo el mundo en la profesión me conoce como doctora Candy Grandchester. Pero tengo intención de cambiarlo en el futuro.

Era como si estuviese en una burbuja con aquella mujer, pensó Albert; sus acompañantes olvidados por completo.

Archie hacía años, había estado interesado en conocer a Candy Grandchester, más allá de lo profesional pero habían cesado sus intenciones cuando una tarde un apuesto caballero se había acercado a las oficinas del club, presentándose como el esposo de la Dra. Grandchester. Al enterarse que se encontraba casada, Archie había disimulado sus sentimientos bajo el manto de la ética profesional y la amistad. Sin embargo cuando la noticia corrió ágilmente en el club acerca de la directora de Recursos, se estaba divorciando, esa fue la chance perfecta de iniciar sus avances e intenciones de cortejarla.

La algarabía que regocijaba su corazón y la esperanza reanimada que sintió cuando ella hubo aceptado su invitación para cenar no muchos días atrás, se encontraba amenazada con la imponente llegada de ese hombre que a la vista saltaba había quedado prendado de la belleza de la doctora Grandchester. Su Candy.

No obstante al observarlos con detenimiento, se dio cuenta que aunque ambos fingieran indiferencia, era notorio que llevaban a cuestas un pasado. Aquella idea lo puso en alerta.

Hasta ese momento Archibald que no había perdido detalle alguno en las reacciones de ambos se acercó perceptiblemente hacia Candy para tomarla del brazo, en un gesto notoriamente posesivo

Un segundo antes, Candy había deseado poder apoyarse en algo o alguien, pero se apartó, notando el gesto sorprendido de Archie y el del director del club, que miraba de unos a otros con cara de no entender nada.

Candy sabía que había sido presentada como una mera formalidad. A partir de aquel momento, era Archie quien debería intentar recabar la ayuda del duque para sus proyectos, de modo que ella no era indispensable y podía marcharse.

Y de haber sabido que Albert estaría allí aquel día habría encontrado cualquier excusa para no acudir al club.

Con toda la dignidad posible a pesar que sentía que los sonidos en la habitación llegaban a sus sentidos como susurros, y con la elegancia que la caracterizaba, se dirigió hacia el duque.

—Encantada de volver a verlo, Alteza —se despidió.

Ignorando la mirada sorprendida de Archibald y la actitud fría de Albert, se dio la vuelta. Le pareció que tardaba una eternidad en atravesar el salón y estaba casi en la puerta cuando sintió una mano en su brazo. No pudo evitar inquietarse. Pero para su alivio miro con desilusión que no era Albert, sino Archie.

—¿Me vas a contar qué ha pasado? —exclamó Archie.

—Nada —respondió ella—. Estoy cansada y quiero irme a casa, eso es todo.

Esperaba que el pánico que sentía no se notara en su voz, pero cuando sacó el ticket para recoger su chaqueta del guardarropa vio que le temblaban las manos.

Sin embargo Archie, no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la oportunidad de saber quién era aquel hombre .Era evidente que Candy ocultaba más de lo que estaba dispuesta a departir.

—Es evidente que conoces al duque. Habría que estar ciego y sordo para no darse cuenta.-espetó Archie.

Candy suspiró.

—Nos conocimos hace muchos años, en Suilvach. Aunque no es asunto tuyo.

—Es asunto mío si perdemos un posible patrono de la fundación porque tuvo una relación con mi directora de Recursos.

Candy lo miró entonces, incrédula y muy seria.

—Imagino que el duque será lo bastante maduro como para no dejar que ese incidente afecte su decisión. En cualquier caso, más razón para que me marche. No quiero ser un estorbo.

Archie, vio lo afectada que se encontraba Candy. Lamentó haberla presionado de manera nada caballerosa.

—Lo siento, Candy. Perdóname —se disculpó Archie—. ¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos esta semana?

Candy tuvo que contener el deseo de decir que sí para aplacarlo. Ver a Albert la había alterado de un modo tan profundo que no era capaz de razonar.

—Lo siento mucho, Archibald. Realmente me siento cansada y… no estoy preparada para salir estos días. Apreciaría que lo entendieras. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina.

Después de eso salió del club con el corazón acelerado. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y olvidar que el pasado había vuelto a encontrarse con ella de repente.

OOOO

Albert debería haberse olvidado de Candy en cuanto salió de aquel lugar, como hacía con todas las mujeres que había conocido. Pero no fue así. Se hallaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

_"Candy…..Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro adiós; aún recuerdo el último beso que de tus labios probé... la respuesta absurda que de tus labios brotó... pero aun así... te quiero ver..."_

El deseo de seguirla era tan fuerte que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para tranquilizarse. Especialmente cuando ese hombre que había tenido la osadía de tomarla del brazo había ido tras ella como un perrito faldero.

Albert se disculpó ante el sorprendido director del club y se abrió paso entre la gente, ignorando los murmullos que dejaba a su paso. Se sentía curiosamente eufórico y primitivo, como un predador en el desierto, un águila que hubiera visto su presa y no pudiera descansar hasta atraparla.

Era un incómodo recordatorio de lo que había sentido desde el momento que conoció a Candy, cuando perdió la cabeza y se dejó llevar por un sueño tan peligroso como el inducido por un opiáceo. Lo que sentía por ella era demasiado fuerte, demasiado irracional…

Y cuando llegó al vestíbulo y vio que Candy había desaparecido, se sintió absurdamente afligido.

¿Por qué sentía aquella desolación, aquel deseo que no le permitía estar quieto? Candy y él habían roto diez años antes, no había absolutamente nada entre ellos.

Albert supo que al mirar sus ojos, ella aún tenía la capacidad de poder descubrir en los suyos muchas cosas, sus verdades, sus mentiras, hasta lo más recóndito de su ser. Vio las verdes esmeraldas de ella que reflejaban una alegría desconocida para él... que posiblemente eran el reflejo de otro amor, de otro hombre, y el dolor que lo golpeó... le cegó... pero aun así, la quería ver.

Albert pensó que al encontrarse con ella todo había quedado olvidado ... que ya no sentiría nada por ella, que había superado lo que hace tiempo había enterrado... creyó que podría soportar su cercanía y un ¡hola! nada más… pero se había equivocado... como todo lo que a ella concernía. Haberle encontrado de nuevo y ver su rostro... lo despertó y le hizo saber la realidad, que la distancia había sido solo un engaño, que aún la seguía amando, que la realidad de su amor seguía viviendo y haciendo palpitar a ese muerto corazón, sintió desgarrar su alma al verla frente a él y el solo decir un simple "adiós"... revivió la pesadilla de su traición, de su separación... aunque en esos instantes no le importaba demasiado, por que aun así... deseaba volverla ver.

Disgustado consigo mismo, Albert llamó a su hombre de seguridad, decidido a marcharse de allí y hacer lo que debía hacer: olvidarse de Candy Andley… Grandchester.

No tenía el menor deseo de revivir el pasado, cuando dejó que su corazón rigiese sus actos, olvidando sus deberes y responsabilidades. Ahora ya no podía permitirse ese lujo. Tenía alguien por quien velar. No debería perder la razón por ella. No volvería a permitírselo.

OOO

Una semana después, Albert Andley tembló de frío y de soledad mientras cruzaba con el todo terreno las puertas de hierro forjado de la verja del cementerio Greyfriars, Edimburgo.

-Ve más despacio, hijo -le ordenó la señora Elroy.

Albert pisó el pedal del freno.

Quizá se sintiera solo, pero no lo estaba. Elroy, su ama de llaves y ahora la nana de su hijo, que tenía una voluntad de hierro, estaba sentada a su lado, frotándose las rodillas con movimientos circulares. Anthony, su activo hijo de ocho años, estaba en el asiento posterior haciendo un ruido enervante con su aparato electrónico de juegos.

La sensación de soledad no le era extraña, era su compañera desde hacía años, tanto si estaba con Elisa y con Anthony como si estaba solo en los negocios de la isla , o como si estaba en los viajes y reuniones con inversionistas que no lo dejaban tranquilo.

El calor y la luz habían desaparecido de su vida mucho antes del fallecimiento de Elisa.

-¡Papá! ¿Cuántos niños pequeños tienen una madre nueva?

Albert maldijo para sí. Otra vez la misma pregunta.

Elisa había fallecido hacía 5 años. Sus empleados en el puerto, la ama de llaves y su hijo no dejaban de presionarlo para que volviera a casarse.

El silencio invadió la cabina del todo terreno. ¿Por qué los cementerios le parecían los lugares más silenciosos del mundo? ¿O solo era su impresión debido al sentimiento de culpa? No tenía derecho a estar allí.

-Papá, ¿a los niños pequeños no se les da una madre nueva?

Albert sintió un enorme peso en el pecho.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto en otras ocasiones. La respuesta es "no".

-Si te casaras otra vez, ¿no tendría yo una nueva madre?

Albert apretó el volante con las manos y continuó conduciendo hacia la tumba de Elisa.

-Hemos venido por ser hoy el aniversario de tu madre. No voy a volverme a casar. Punto.

-¿Por qué pondrá la gente en las tumbas esas horribles flores de plástico? -comentó Elroy en voz baja-. ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que con este sol se estropean enseguida?

-Porque las flores naturales mueren.

Albert se arrepintió inmediatamente del comentario. Elroy lo miró y él mantuvo los ojos en el negro asfalto.

-En fin, a excepción de esas horribles flores, este lugar es el más bonito de todo Edimburgo –declaró ella -. ¡Mira qué árboles! Aparte del ébano y del roble, al resto se le han caído ya las hojas.

Albert apretó los dientes.

-La hierba está casi marrón, pero aún hay algunas zonas verdes -continuó ella, aún frotándose las rodillas.

-¿Crees que estoy ciego? No tengo problemas en ver los árboles y la hierba.

Su ama de llaves dejó de describir círculos en sus rodillas.

-Estás un poco nervioso, ¿no? Apuesto que ese encuentro con ella no te lo esperabas después de todo este tiempo

-Mi vida no es asunto tuyo.

-¿A qué vida te refieres? Y no me digas que ustedes no son asunto mío.

Albert aminoró la velocidad al acercarse a la tumba de su difunta esposa.

-¡Ahí está la tumba de mamá! -gritó Anthony.

Albert apagó el motor y abrió la portezuela, pero el fuerte viento volvió a cerrarla.

Un enorme sentimiento de culpa lo embargó. ¿A quién intentaba engañar con esas visitas a la tumba de Elisa? No tenía derecho a fingir llorar la muerte de su perfecta e insidiosa esposa.

Sin embargó, había fingido durante nueve largos años, ¿no? El y Elisa habían engañado a todo el mundo, excepto a sí mismos... quizá con la excepción de su ama de llaves y de la abuela de Candy, Ponny.

-Estamos solos -declaró Elroy desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-La gente no suele ir a pasar el día a los cementerios -comentó Albert.

-Sssss -murmuró Elroy.

-¿Es necesario que hablemos en voz baja? No hay nadie más.

-Mamá está aquí -dijo Anthony con voz queda.

Albert, tuvo deseos de decirle:

_"No, no está en este mundo. Acéptalo. La gente muere. Miles, millones de personas mueren tan jóvenes como Elisa. Pero el mundo sigue girando. El tiempo pasa. La gente te traiciona, te mata por dentro aunque tu cuerpo siga vivo". _Pero no lo hizo.

Albert se dio la vuelta en el momento en el que Anthony metió el juego en su mochila. Luego, miró a las manos de su hijo, que sujetaban un ramo de flores. Pensó en la solemne expresión del pequeño cuando arrancó las flores, una por una, de los pastos contiguos a la mansión.

-A Elisa le encantaban las flores -dijo Elroy.

-¿Cuándo florecen los tulipanes, papá?

-En marzo -Albert contestó secamente porque los tulipanes le recordaban a una persona en la que no quería pensar.

-¿Te acuerdas cómo le gustaban los tulipanes a mamá, papá?

La imagen de una chica con un vestido esmeralda, una chica que no era Elisa, lo asaltó. Trató de sustituir esa imagen con la de Elisa, pero, como de costumbre, no lo logró.

-Cuando florezcan los tulipanes, ¿podríamos recoger unos y traérselos a mamá?

-Sí, claro -Albert volvió a abrir la puerta y salió de la cabina de la camioneta rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a volver a cerrarse.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -le preguntó su ama de llave sen voz baja.

Albert se encogió de hombros. Se ponía muy nervioso cuando Anthony salía rápidamente de la camioneta con su ramo de flores en una mano, en la otra un termo, y corría hacia la tumba de su madre. Era como si el niño esperase que su madre saliera de la tumba para abrazarlo.

-¿Por qué demonios nos tiene que traer aquí todas las semanas?

-Sssss -susurró Elroy-. Vamos, acompáñalo. Sé que no te resulta fácil, pero tampoco te cuesta. Además la que viene con tu hijo todas las semanas soy yo. La mayor parte del tiempo estás viajando Albert.

-¿Cuándo va a dejar de pensar en ella?

-¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo tú?

- Sabes bien que nunca lo hago. Ella era tan superficial y fría como esta tumba.

-No me refería a ella y lo sabes Albert.

Sus miradas se encontraron. ¿Por qué su ama de llaves no dejaba de mirarlo? No soportaba la facilidad con la que su ama de llaves interpretaba sus reacciones.

Las hojas secas crujieron bajo sus botas cuando empezó a caminar. Pronto se colocó a espaldas de Anthony, que, con el termo, echó agua en las urnas que adornaban la enorme tumba de piedra gris. Con cuidado, Anthony se arrodilló y empezó a colocar las flores en las urnas. No había recogido suficientes, y una ráfaga de viento las hizo volar, haciéndolas caer en la hierba y en otras tumbas.

Anthony palideció.

-Papá...

Anthony echó a correr tras las flores. El viento continuó trasladándolas de un sitio a otro. El niño volvió a la tumba con los ojos brillantes y las pestañas mojadas. Miró a su padre, pero Albert tenía los ojos fijos en dos flores separadas de sus tallos.

-No he podido recogerlas.

El niño tenía el cabello muy castaño y sus enormes ojos fijos en Albert. Era el vivo retrato de su madre.

Albert se arrodilló e instó a su hijo a que se le acercara.

Anthony, que siempre se había arrojado con facilidad a los brazos de su madre, sujetó las flores que había podido recuperar y bajó la cabeza.

Albert enrojeció, no sabía qué decir.

Albert miró la tumba. Elisa estaba muerta.

Anthony se alejó de él y corrió hacia Elroy. Albert, despacio, se puso en pie.

Albert se sentía tan muerto como lo estaba su esposa. Cerró los ojos y se los cubrió con las manos. Vivía en un infierno.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Elroy, que rodeaba a Anthony con los brazos.

¿Cuándo se habían torcido las cosas? Sabía cuándo.

De nuevo, la imagen de un bonito rostro y un vestido esmeralda acudió a su mente. No era el rostro de Elisa. Nunca era el rostro de Elisa. Era un rostro precioso y joven de ojos verdes, largas pestañas y cabello rubio dorado.

Y sabía por qué. Ese rostro era el motivo de que se sintiera vacío por dentro. Se había engañado de todas las maneras posibles que su decisión de casarse con Elisa era la correcta y lo había hecho a causa de una mujer que lo había traicionado de la peor forma posible.

Miró fijamente la tumba de su esposa.

-¿Qué demonios puedo hacer ahora para arreglarlo? Tengo treinta y cinco años.

-¿Solo treinta y cinco? -dijo su ama de llaves.

Albert se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

-Deberías hacer nuevos amigos -dijo la nana, que asintió en dirección a Anthony-. Deberías pensar en él.

Anthony, delgado y pequeño, con cabellos castaños, estaba caminando hacia la camioneta.

-Si te refieres a mujeres... olvídalo.

-Tienes que hacer algo, tienes que hacerlo por tu hijo -insistió la anciana.

-Mis obligaciones no me lo permiten, además Patty está contenta de ayudarte cuando no estoy en Suilvach. Voy a decirte lo que voy a hacer, voy a comer. ¿Qué te parece un buen filete?

-Le has prometido a Anthony que iríamos a comer a China Town...

-¡Ese maldito restaurante chino otra vez! Coma lo que coma allí, sigo teniendo hambre.

-Ssss...

Elisa siempre había estado a dieta con el fin de mantener su perfecta figura. Su restaurante preferido había sido China Town.

Albert volvió a ver aquel vestido esmeralda y enrojeció al instante. El sentimiento de deseo lo asaltó una vez más- Volvió el rostro antes de que su ama de llaves pudiera adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Después, con pasos largos y rápidos, se dirigió a la camioneta.

-¡Anthony, nos vamos ya! -dijo Albert en tono brusco.

-La próxima vez, ¿podemos traerle tulipanes?

-Sí, claro. Vamos, entra.

De camino al restaurante, Elroy contó anécdotas a Anthony con el fin de aliviar la tensión. De vez en cuando, hacía pausas para darle a su hijo la oportunidad de intervenir en la conversación. Al no obtener respuesta de él, su tono fue haciéndose más animado, decidida a alegrar al niño.

Anthony, sentado en el asiento posterior, guardaba un silencio absoluto. El niño tenía el rostro pegado al cristal de la parte trasera de la camioneta y contemplaba el cementerio mientras se alejaban.

Cuando llegaron a China Town, Anthony corrió por delante de la camarera y se sentó en la mesa preferida de Elisa, en un rincón al lado de los ventanales. Cuando los tres hubieron ocupado sus asientos, la camarera retiró el cuarto servicio.

-¡No! -gritó Anthony.

-Perdón, no sabía que esperaban a alguien. Nadie dijo nada.

Anthony agarró la cubertería y los palillos y empezó a colocarlos de nuevo.

-No me acuerdo dónde se pone el tenedor... -los ojos azules de Anthony se clavaron en Albert.

-No importa, estamos los tres solos, no hay nadie más. Por favor, llévese el servicio -Albert apartó el servicio hacia un lado.

Anthony se echó a llorar. Antes de que Elroy pudiera tomarlo en sus brazos, el niño echó a correr, deteniéndose en la pecera.

-No puedo creer lo insensible que... -comenzó a decir Elroy.

-Elisa está muerta. Lo siento, pero así es -la interrumpió Albert-. Yo no tengo la culpa, así que no veo qué puedo hacer al respecto. Hace ya cinco años que murió.

-Hoy habría cumplido treinta años.

Otra camarera se les acercó.

-¿Les traigo algo de beber?

-Agua. Tenemos prisa, así que pediré los menús también -murmuró Albert-. Mi ama de llaves siempre pide el número ocho.

-¿El menú vegetariano? -preguntó la camarera mientras anotaba el menú.

-Sí. Y, para mí, el cerdo agridulce -dijo Albert-. Y pollo con verduras para mi hijo.

Albert cerró la carta bruscamente, se levantó y fue a buscar a Anthony.

Anthony, con desgana, volvió a la mesa con su padre, pero no permitió que su ama de llaves lo abrazara. Cuando les llevaron la comida, miró a su padre y, de mala gana, pinchó con el tenedor un trozo de brócoli y un champiñón.

-El brócoli es muy sano -dijo Elroy.

Anthony arrugó la nariz.

Por fin, Elroy dejó de intentar entablar conversación con Albert y su hijo. Comieron en silencio hasta que la camarera les llevó la cuenta y papeletas chinas de la suerte.

Cuando Albert alargó la mano para agarrar la última papeleta, una ráfaga de viento sacudió las olor a jazmines lo inundó. Albert se sintió transportado a una era pasada, miró en todas las direcciones , sin embargo no encontró nada.

Elroy abrió su papeleta, lanzó una mirada a su hijo y leyó:

-"Una palabra amable reconforta a una persona durante años".

-"Te va a ocurrir algo maravilloso" -leyó Anthony-. ¿Una mamá nueva, nana?

-¡Otra vez con lo mismo! -exclamó Albert en tono de advertencia.

Anthony se inclinó hacía su nana y susurró.

-¿Se cumple lo que dicen las papeletas?

-Algunas veces... si es que lo crees con todo tu corazón -le susurró su nana.

Anthony cerró los ojos apretando los párpados. De nuevo, el viento sacudió las persianas y el olor a jazmines regresó.

Albert se tensó.

-No le hagas creer esos cuentos -dijo Albert abriendo su papeleta.

Cuando la leyó, hizo una bola con ella.

-¿Qué decía, papá?

-Nada.

Albert se levantó de la mesa mientras su ama de llaves desdoblaba el arrugado papel. La voz de Elroy lo siguió mientras se acercaba a la caja para pagar.

-"Tendrás un encuentro explosivo con una divina mujer".

-¿Qué es una divina mujer, nana Elroy?

Un pequeño rostro y un vestido esmeralda acudieron a la mente de Albert. Las manos le temblaron cuando se sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Su ama de llaves lo estaba mirando con un peligroso brillo en los ojos.

-¡Candy! -exclamó Elroy con voz alegre-. Candy Andley. Es la "Divina Suilvach". ¡Esto es estupendo! Albert, ¿te acuerdas del periodista que la llamó así cuando armó un escándalo al saber los motivos de su partida?

-No menciones a Candy Grandchester delante de mí...

-Candy Andley. Es tu nueva mamá.. o lo será, Anthony.

-No es nada suyo -Albert volvió a la mesa y le arrebató a su ama de llaves la papeleta-. Y no sonrías así, Elroy.

Con enfado, se metió el papel en el bolsillo.

-¿Queréis que os lleve a casa o no? -preguntó Albert al ver que ni su ama de llaves ni su hijo se habían movido-. ¿O van a quedarse a dormir aquí?

-¿Quién es Candy , nana? ¿Qué le pasa a papá?

-Es una larga historia -contestó su abuela.

A Elroy, la lógica le decía que debía despreciar a Candy por haberse divorciado de Albert y haberse casado con el otrora duque de Grandchester. Sin embargo, ¿qué persona se guiaba solo por lo lógica? Ahora, Candy era una mujer divorciada, sola, seguía siendo preciosa, según lo que le comentaba Ponny, y Albert no se había olvidado de ella. Candy era dulce y flexible. Si todo iba bien podría ser la duquesa perfecta. Y también estaba Anthony, que quería otra madre.

-Me gustan las historias -declaró Anthony.

-Esta es muy larga.

¿Y si Albert seguía enamorado de Candy? ¿Y si ella también lo amaba? ¿Y si había una manera de deshacer los entuertos? ¿Y si una mujer inteligente se hacía cargo del problema? Elroy acarició la cabeza del niño.

-Vamos, alcanza a tu padre. Y que no se le ocurra marcharse sin mí.

Cuando la puerta de cristal del restaurante se cerró al salir, Elroy sacó su teléfono móvil del bolso y marcó el número de Ponny, su enervante mejor amiga. Ponny no había superado la separación de su nieta con el jefe del clan, ahora duque.

Luego que Candy se marchara a Londres, Ponny se había retraído en sus aposentos y raras veces se la veía en la isla. Su ausencia en las reuniones del Grand Ceilidh, ocurrió después que Candy hubo partido. Elisa había retornado y no se hubo amilanado hasta no haber logrado poseer el significativo collar de esmeraldas por parte de Albert.

Albert no había tenido el valor de invitarla después de su inminente boda con Elisa, dado que esas reuniones les traían a ambos malos recuerdos.

Como de costumbre, Ponny, no se molestó en levantarse a descolgar el teléfono.

-Ponny, contesta -dijo Elroy cuando saltó el contestador automático-, soy Elroy. Vamos, deja tus sesiones y contesta de una vez.

-Hola -dijo Ponny con respiración sonora.

-¿A qué se dedica Candy últimamente?

Ponny continuó respirando trabajosamente.

-Tengo el pecho...

-¿No te parece que deberías ir al médico...?¿ o decirle a Candy?

-¿A qué viene esta conversación? ¿O me has llamado para meterte en mis asuntos por distraerte?

-Te he preguntado por Candy.

-Ahora mismo iba a llamarla.

-Sigue soltera, ¿verdad?

-Que yo sepa, sí. Dice que Londres no es el mejor sitio para encontrar a un hombre.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea estupenda.

-¡Oh, no! Me parece que se avecinan problemas.

-Con letras mayúsculas. Se refiere a tu nieta y a Albert.

Ponny respiró profundamente.

-¡Cuenta!

OOO

Albert sentía una opresión en el pecho, todo el trayecto de retorno a Inverness, lo había hecho en completo mutismo. Ya era suficiente con saber dónde encontrar a Candy en Londres y sentirse desdichado, como para que Elroy la mencionara allí con la descabellada idea de que fuera la madre sustituta del hijo de Elisa.

La ansiedad y la adrenalina del inesperado encuentro no amainaban ni un ápice con el pasar de los días. Tenía que reconocer que cuando se trataba de Candy, su mundo se ponía de cabeza. Su mal humor era demasiado evidente para los demás.

Las luces nocturnas de la fría ciudad de Inverness trajeron a su mente la añoranza de haberla amado en esa ciudad. Los recuerdos se agolparon con tal magnitud que Albert apretó de manera violenta el volante y tuvo que obligarse a tener su visión fija en las calles de la ciudad a la cual estaban llegando.

Al llegar al hotel, Albert aparcó la camioneta . Ingresó al hotel donde se hospedaban ayudando a Elroy y a su hijo a instalarse en sus habitaciones. Luego se dirigió a la suya para preparar unos documentos y salir de viaje. La decisión estaba tomada. Retornaría a Londres.

Elroy había estado observando con curiosidad las actitudes de su jefe, aunque en realidad fungía más como su hijo, y no podía negar que lo quería como tal, por eso deseaba tanto que se reconciliara con la única mujer que había amado en su vida. La súbita decisión de regresar a Londres por parte de Albert la tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo esperaba la oportunidad adecuada para llevar a cabo el plan acordado con Ponny.

OOO

Candy salió del club y miró el cielo, cubierto de oscuras nubes que amenazaban con descargar en cualquier momento.

Prácticamente había huido del lugar literalmente al notar que Albert se encontraba reunido con el director de su fundación y su jefe.

Archie que sabía muy bien lo que sucedía aunque lo hubiera deseado no había podido seguirla.

Había aceptado a cenar con él varias noches, con el afán de poder distraer su mente de aquellos recuerdos que le atormentaban a diario. Y ahora ese hombre a quien no pensaba volver a ver, una vez más se hallaba de regreso. Candy se preguntaba la razón, dado que la visita anterior no había mostrado interés alguno. Sin embargo en el presente, su actitud era de la más solícita.¿Porqué? Candy no iba a esperar la respuesta a esa pregunta. No quería albergar pretenciosamente esperanzas.

Si estuviera de mejor humor, podría haber apreciado la ironía.

Pero la auténtica ironía era que últimamente había tenido unos turbadores sueños en los que Albert era el protagonista.

Una semana había pasado desde aquel encuentro furtivo con Albert.

En ese momento, el cielo se abrió y empezó a llover a cántaros. Candy miró a un lado y otro de la calle, pero no veía ningún taxi…

Miró entonces la puerta de la institución. El edificio seguía allí, inocente, benigno, todas las luces encendidas… incluso podía oír las risas que llegaban del interior.

Pero no podía volver. No podía enfrentarse con la expresión de Albert, que la miraba como si no hubiese habido nada entre ellos.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio un elegante coche negro deteniéndose a un metro de ella y, de repente, todo pareció ocurrir a cámara lenta. Vio que llevaba la bandera de Suilvach y también que otro coche lo seguía, seguramente el de los escoltas…

Empapada e incapaz de moverse, Candy se sintió transportada a las calles de Suilvach cuando Albert y ella rieron de Ponny para esconderse en un jardín secreto. Una vez allí, Albert la había cercado contra el muro para besarla apasionadamente … Y así de pie bajo la lluvia,bajo la clara lluvia de una noche de primavera, ambos se habían entregado sonrisas ,caricias , ambos bajo la lluvia se habían amado.  
>De pie bajo la lluvia Candy recordó el pasado, las noches y sus estrellas , el movimiento de sus cabellos y la voz que nacía del fondo de su ser llamándola con amor…..<p>

Solo cuando vio la alta figura de Albert saliendo del coche volvió a la realidad.

La lluvia parecía rebotar en él, creando un halo de gotitas alrededor de su cabeza…

Candy dio un paso atrás, sin dejar de mirarlo como hipnotizada.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio, Candy?

La manera en que pronunciaba su nombre, con ese exótico acento, hizo que se le encogiera el estómago.

—No necesito que me lleves a ningún sitio —respondió por fin.

Pero cuando iba a cruzar la calle, Albert sujetó su brazo. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver su pelo empapado, su hermoso rostro, sus preciosos ojos azules y las gotas de lluvia deslizándose por sus altos pómulos…

—¿Qué quieres, Albert? ¿O debería utilizar tu título? —le espetó, con amargura—. Hace un momento has querido dar la impresión de que hablabas con una desconocida. De hecho, me sorprende que recuerdes mi nombre.

—Recuerdo muy bien tu nombre, Candy —dijo él, con un tono que no pudo descifrar—. Estás empapada —añadió, solícito—. Mi apartamento no está lejos de aquí. Allí podrás secarte.

El miedo se mezcló entonces con algo mucho más primario. _¿Ir con Albert a su apartamento?_

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía ese escalofrío de deseo, y pensar que aquel hombre había sido el único en provocarlo la turbaba. Y mucho más que pudiera seguir haciéndolo diez años después.

—No, gracias —dijo por fin—. No quiero molestarte.

Albert no le dio importancia a ese comentario.

—No es ninguna molestia.

—Puedo tomar un taxi —insistió ella—. ¿Por qué has parado?

—Te he visto bajo la lluvia… ha sido una sorpresa.

También lo había sido para ella.

Había creído no volver a ver a Albert después de aquella noche días atrás, estaba segura. Aquel encuentro había sido una monumental casualidad , sin embargo ahora sentía cierta curiosidad…

Había sido su primer amante, su primer amor. ¿Su único amor?

Antes de que hubiera podido aplastar tan turbador pensamiento, Albert la llevaba hacia el coche como si hubieran llegado a un acuerdo tácito y Candy se sentía demasiado débil como para protestar.

Después de ayudarla a subir dio la vuelta para entrar por el otro lado y le dio una orden al conductor. El coche arrancó con tal suavidad que Candy solo sabía que estaban moviéndose porque el paisaje al otro lado de la ventanilla iba cambiando.

Albert no podía dejar de mirarla. Podía ver sus largas pestañas, el bultito en la nariz que le daba un perfil aquilino y su boca…

Solía estudiar la boca de aquella mujer durante horas, obsesionado por la perfecta curva de su labio superior, en forma de arco. Una vez había conocido ese perfil tan bien o mejor que el suyo propio…

Llevaba una chaqueta ligera, pero la lluvia la había empapado y el vestido negro se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Podía ver un retazo del encaje negro del sujetador mientras su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez que tomaba aire.

Albert apartó la mirada, furioso por su inusual falta de control. Había decidido apartarla de su mente por completo mientras salía del club, pero entonces la había visto caminando por la acera con ese paso suyo tan informal y tan sensual al mismo tiempo, como si no se diera cuenta de lo sexy que era.

No debería sentir aquel deseo por Candy, como si no se hubieran separado diez años antes…

Cuando ella se marchó de Suilvach, Albert se había dicho a sí mismo que no podría olvidarla porque había sido su esposa. Pero no podía negar que el placer que habían encontrado juntos había sido algo más que la emoción de dos amantes descubriendo terreno desconocido. Nunca había experimentado sensaciones tan intensas con otras mujeres porque, sencillamente, no eran Candy.

Y reconocer eso era como un cataclismo. Por eso había retornado a Londres y aunque no estaba seguro de poder darle el alcance, pues raudamente se había despedido de aquel hombrecito a quien no le había hecho gracia su manera casi descortés de terminar la reunión; con alivio y excitación la había encontrado ensimismada bajo la lluvia._¿Acaso estaría pensando en él , tanto como él lo hacía con ella?_

Candy podía sentir los ojos de Albert clavados en ella, pero estaba decidida a no mirarlo. Cuando estaban juntos siempre la miraba con una intensidad… como si quisiera devorarla. Entonces la emocionaba que fuera así y la asustaba al mismo tiempo. Su intensidad era tan oscura, tan atractiva. Pero también había sentido esa intensidad el día que se volvió contra ella.

Si lo miraba ahora y veía en sus ojos esa misma expresión…

Candy levantó una mano para tocarse el cuello con gesto nervioso y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al notar que no llevaba puesta la cadena. Siempre llevaba una cadenita de oro que Albert le había comprado en Inverness. A pesar de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, seguía poniéndosela cada día… salvo cuando viajaba, por miedo a perderla.

La única razón por la que no la llevaba en ese momento era que se había vestido a toda prisa para ir al club en cuanto llegó de New Casttle.

Si hubiese llevado la cadena aquel día, habría sido como llevar una placa que dijera: _!Sigues significando algo para mí!._ Pero se daba cuenta que tristemente todo eso era cierto.

—Ya hemos llegado.

El coche se había detenido frente a un edificio de aspecto elegante y un conserje uniformado le abrió la puerta del coche, resguardándola bajo su paraguas.

Seguía lloviendo y Candy sintió un escalofrío, incómoda con la ropa mojada.

Albert señaló la puerta y, sin pensar, ella lo siguió como una autómata. Poco después estaban en un elegante ascensor y cuando las puertas se abrieron, directamente en un lujoso ático, tuvo que contener una oleada de pánico.

Era un edificio antiguo, pero el apartamento había sido reformado y estaba decorado con un estilo contemporáneo. Los ventanales desde los que se veía toda la ciudad y los suelos de madera clara daban una sensación de espacio y lujo informal.

Albert estaba a su lado y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, le resultó difícil respirar.

—Hay un dormitorio con baño —le dijo, señalando una puerta—. No te preocupes, alguien se encargará de secar tu ropa.

Ella lo miró, aliviada.

—¿Tienes un ama de llaves?

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero alguien se encargará de hacerlo. Mientras tanto, te prestaré ropa seca.

Candy entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta antes de apoyarse en ella. Albert no iba a entrar por la fuerza, consumido por una incontrolable oleada de deseo…

Sacudiendo la cabeza, como si así pudiera recuperar la cordura, Candy se quitó los zapatos y entró en el cuarto de baño, que tenía un enorme jacuzzi y una ducha para dos personas.

Cuando se miró en el espejo, dejó escapar un suspiro. Tenía el pelo empapado y se le había corrido el rímel…

Sulfurada, se quitó la ropa mojada y la dejó en el saloncito, sobre una toalla. Luego volvió al baño y miró el jacuzzi un momento, pero decidió entrar en la ducha. Darse un baño en el apartamento de Albert le parecía demasiado… íntimo.

Aunque estar desnuda bajo la ducha le parecía también ilícito y perverso. Y saber que Albert estaba a unos metros de ella, desnudo bajo otra ducha, era tan excitante…

Extrañaba sus caricias, el abrigo de sus vigorosos brazos, el sonido del mar cuyas olas azotaban la arena de la playa ,y en el silencio de la noche disfrutar escuchar juntos las melodías de los seres marinos... En aquella era ambos se pertenecían y oír la voz de él era como recorrer el cielo sin prisa, con el abrigo de su aliento y el encanto de su risa, con aquellos besos que la hechizaban y que ahora después de tanto tiempo aun extrañaba...

Dejando escapar un suspiro de rabia por tan inapropiados pensamientos, Candy levantó la cabeza para sentir el agua en la cara, decidida a marcharse de allí lo antes posible.

**OOO**

Después de ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, Albert se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, pero vaciló antes de llamar. Lo único que podía ver era a Candy con esa ropa mojada… no debería parecer tan bella, pero lo era.

Normalmente, cuando se sentía atraído por una mujer, tenía una aventura con ella.

Pero Candy no era cualquier mujer. Candy y él tenían un pasado amoroso…Habían sido esposos…

Albert descartó ese pensamiento de inmediato. No podía .Durante un tiempo había creído que jamás sucumbiría a las puertas del amor otra vez. Lo suyo con Candy había sido un experiencia demasiado abrumadora, como para caen en sus redes nuevamente y justamente con ella.

Había aprendido desde muy joven a no confiar en el amor. Su padre se había casado enamorado, pero tras la muerte de sus padres y su boda con Candy, Albert había visto que el amor era capaz de destrozarte la vida. Porque desde ese día, Albert el poderoso duque de Suilvach se había convertido en la sombra del hombre que había sido, desolado y ahora diez años después no debía permitir que ese frívolo sentimiento lo gobernase.

Los recuerdos de los tiempos felices, cuando su madre y su padre vivían, pronto habían empezado a parecerle un sueño, algo irreal. Sin embargo, cuando conoció a Candy se había olvidado de todo eso. Y si no la hubiera visto con otro hombre, si no hubiera descubierto que lo había traicionado…

Albert se maldijo a sí mismo por esos pensamientos.

Después de llamar con los nudillos esperó unos segundos y, al no recibir respuesta, empujó la puerta. La puerta del baño estaba medio abierta y, como en trance, tomó la ropa mojada de Candy del salón y dejó la ropa seca sobre la cama.

La ropa olía a ella… seguía usando ese perfume de lavanda y, por alguna razón, eso lo puso furioso, como si el perfume estuviera riéndose de él.

Un ruido hizo que levantase la cabeza. En la puerta del baño, envuelta en una toalla, estaba Candy y la oleada de deseo que experimentó al verla fue como un puñetazo en el plexo solar. Sus largas y bien torneadas piernas desnudas, como sus pálidos hombros y sus brazos…

Albert volvió a maldecirse a sí mismo por haberla llevado allí. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era abrir puertas que deberían permanecer cerradas para siempre.

—Pediré que alguien se encargue de secar esto —le dijo—. Por el momento, puedes ponerte esa ropa seca.

Candy, que se había quedado inmóvil al verlo, dio un paso adelante.

—Prefiero ponerme mi ropa y volver a casa.

—No seas boba. Acabarás con neumonía si te pones esta ropa mojada.

Candy alargó una mano hacia él.

—No me importa. Creo que venir aquí no ha sido buena idea y debería marcharme.

OOO

* * *

><p>Hola! Un capítulo más... Wow diez años es mucho tiempo verdad? sin embargo parece que nuestra parejita, tienen cupido dispuestos a reunirlos. Alcione, hará su entrada también muy pronto al menos de una manera menos sutil, ya lo ha hecho por si no han notado ese detalle. Mientras tanto nuestros rubios lucharán con esas sensaciones , hasta que se rindan hacia lo evidente. Espero que les haya agradado.<p>

Muchos Saludos y agradecimientos a:

**Milu.**- Nena, no voy a hacerte sufrir, al menos no demasiado jejeje . El adelanto que te comenté a que no te lo esperabas eh... Besos

**Sarah Lisa**.- Hola cariño, gracias por los saludos. Sí es cierto que Candy se casó con Terry, más adelante iremos desarrollando el porqué. Un abrazo.

**Patty A.**- Ow si nena, nuestro rubio es incomparable.Y con respecto a Candy...pues ya en su momento le caerán los tomatazos.

**Patty Castillo**.-Es toda una noticia ¿eh? bueno espero que en este capítulo algunas dudas hayan sido resueltas. Un abrazo.

**Rose G.**- Amiga, que buena noticia saber lo de tu fic. yehhh, pero bueno en cuanto a este fic, Albert tuvo que elegir a Elisa, por si no lo recuerdas las leyes del clan lo apremiaban, pero no todo es como parece, ya verás. XOXO

**Nadia**.- Hola nena! Bueno aquí estamos desenredando lo enredado. Gracias por tus saludos. Me has hecho reír con tu review. También te deseo un excelente Albertdía y semana ... Besos

**Faby Andley**.-Cariño, que emoción que te haya gustado. Me alegro...pero..pero también estoy a la espera de tus actualizaciones por cierto excelente capítulo de "Inolvidable amor", pero me has dejado sin uñas a la espera de "Volverte amar y Déjate Amar"... Un abrazo.

**Laila.**- Vamos nena, respira... eso... déjalo fluir , jejeje. Bueno ya vamos viendo el desarrollo de esta historia , ahora todo va a ir bien con nuestros rubios ya verás y ojalá con una madurez adquirida. Espero este capítulo te haya resuelto algunas dudas...Gracias.

**Ally White.**- Hola y Bienvenida ! Me has hecho reír a carcajada abierta tus comentarios. Bueno , como que esperaba este tipo de reacciones. Ahora solo desarrollar la trama y los muchos asuntos pendientes. Aprecio tu comentario y me has alegrado el día. Te envío un super Albertabrazo!

**Angdl.**- Tienes razón en un punto, indirectamente Nodens logró su cometido. Sin embargo Diosa o no, Sirona tenia las inseguridades propias de su orfandad que influyó en parte en la decisión de alejarse de Albert. Bueno ya no adelanto más.. Gracias por tus comentarios.

* * *

><p><em>Un abrazo en la distancia,<em>

_Lizvet_


	4. EL pasado retorna

**_Capítulo 03_**

El silencio se alargó. Candy no podía averiguar qué había detrás de esos ojos azules e intensos como el zafiro.

Pero entonces Albert dio un paso adelante y ella dio uno atrás, con el corazón acelerado.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo Candy? Sabes que no te haré daño. Bien puedes herirme con uno de tus fuegos azules .- Bromeó Albert.

Candy sacudió la cabeza, atónita.

Unos segundos antes había visto un brillo de frialdad en sus ojos y, de repente, estaba reconociendo el deseo que había entre ellos.

Un deseo que era como una fuerza tangible. Candy recordó entonces lo que sentía al tener el cuerpo desnudo de Albert entre sus piernas, empujando dentro de ella con increíble fuerza…

Por un momento, casi no podía respirar.

—Dame mi ropa, Albert.

Él se dio la vuelta sin hacerle caso y Candy miró los vaqueros y la camisa gris sobre la cama.

—No voy a ponerme ropa de otra mujer —le espetó—. Me iré de aquí con la toalla si es necesario.

—Puedes hacer lo que desees—replicó él—. Pero no hay necesidad. Esa ropa es de mi prima Patty. Estoy seguro que tienen la misma talla.

Candy lo miró, sorprendida.

—Sí, recuerdo a Patty.-murmuró apenas.

Siempre le había gustado la prima pequeña de Albert, una chica muy estudiosa y tímida. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, él salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Derrotada, Candy se quitó la toalla y tomó los vaqueros, bajo los que había una bolsita con unas bragas nuevas. Le quedaban un poco ajustados y se sentía desnuda sin sujetador. Sus pechos no tan eran grandes, pero si voluptuosos para su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrada a ir sin él.

En fin, no podía hacer nada por el momento, pensó. Era eso o el albornoz que había visto en el cuarto de baño. Y no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse con Albert en albornoz.

Suspirando, volvió al baño para secarse el cabello con el secador. Le quedó un poco encrespado, pero tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto. Además, ella no quería impresionar a Albert.

Candy tomó sus zapatos y respiró profundamente antes de salir de la suite.

Albert estaba frente al ventanal del salón, mirando la ciudad de Londres, y algo en su postura le dio una tremenda impresión de soledad.

Pero cuando se volvió con expresión irónica pensó que, como siempre que se trataba de él, estaba equivocada.

—Voy a pedir un taxi. Mañana enviaré a alguien a buscar mi ropa. Gracias por todo.- se despidió Candy.

Albert apretó la copa que tenía en la mano.

Debería decir: !_Sí, es lo mejor!_ porque Candy no debería estar allí. Pero teniéndola delante no era capaz de pensar con claridad y la sensación de vacío si ella se iba ….. estaría ahí otra vez en su pecho.

Llevaba los vaqueros y la camisa que había dejado sobre la cama, el cabello cayendo sobre los hombros. Viéndola así, despojada de la capa de sofisticación que le daba el vestido de cóctel, parecía la chica de diecinueve años a la que había conocido en Suilvach.

Sus ojos le habían parecido siempre tan misteriosos…

Cuando la conoció pensaba que eran de color verde azulado, pero de cerca había visto que eran verdes esmeraldas.

La camisa de seda dejaba poco a la imaginación y, al notar que sus pezones se marcaban bajo la tela, su cuerpo respondió con una fuerza inusitada. Los vaqueros eran demasiado estrechos, destacando la curva de sus caderas y sus muslos. Candy siempre había tenido un derrier precioso y unos pechos generosos en contraste con su esbelta figura.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Albert tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse. Pero no podía dejarla marchar.

—Por favor… —empezó a decir Candy—. No me mires así.

—¿Así cómo? -replicó Albert con una voz ronca que denotaba su exitación.-Eres una mujer preciosa. Imagino que estarás acostumbrada a que los hombres te miren.

Candy sintió que le ardían las mejillas al recordar lo que había ocurrido la primera vez antes de irse de Suilvach. De cómo el hombre, se había aferrado a ella como si estuviera ahogándose, como si no pudiera vivir sin ella. Sin embargo había estado tan furiosa con él por su actitud celosa y desconfiada, que amor que él le profesaba no fue suficiente. Que tonta había sido. Un error que había generado otro y luego, la total separación de ambos. Lo había humillado.

Pero decidió cortar por lo sano con ese recuerdo.

—No, no estoy acostumbrada. Y esto no es apropiado. Si no te importa pedirme un taxi…

Albert sonrió entonces, una sonrisa intrigante.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? ¿No quieres tomar una copa?

Ella lo miró, recelosa. Se sentía incómoda y, sin embargo, no era capaz de marcharse de allí. Tal vez porque un insidioso pensamiento daba vueltas en su cabeza: aquella sería la última vez que se vieran.

Una peligrosa curiosidad y el deseo de disimular las conflictivas emociones que provocaba ese encuentro hicieron que se encogiera de hombros.

—Supongo que no pasaría nada por tomar una copa. Después de todo, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Sí, es cierto —sin dejar de mirarla, Albert indicó una botella de licor de café en el bar—. ¿Te sigue gustando?

Candy estaba asombrada. _¿Recordaba su bebida favorita? Solo lo había tomado con él y no había vuelto a probarlo en diez años._

Candy asintió con la cabeza y lo observó mientras le servía la copa con una sonrisa… pero el olor del licor de café le llevó un recuerdo de Albert una noche mágica en Inverness en un hotel de la costa; la noche que se acostaron juntos por primera vez.

Durante un segundo, la intensidad del amor que había sentido por él amenazó con abrumarla.

Atormentada, y preguntándose si la avalancha de recuerdos pasaría, se acercó al ventanal.

—¿No quieres sentarte?-le preguntó Albert suavemente.

Candy lo observó sorprendida."Vaya…¡Tan amable, como si no hubiera pasado nada!. Como si no le hubiera entregado su cuerpo y su alma una vez".

—Gracias.-contestó no muy segura de cómo actuar.

Cuando Albert se dejó caer sobre un mullido sofá, ella eligió un sillón al otro lado, lo más lejos posible. Y al ver un brillo burlón en sus ojos, se dijo a sí misma que daba igual. Aquel nuevo Albert la intimidaba porque en él no había nada del hombre al que había conocido diez años antes.

Y ahora era un hombre, infinitamente más dominante que antes. Había visto algo de aquel formidable Albert la última vez que estuvieron en Suilvach, pero era un mero precursor del hombre que tenía delante en aquel momento.

Con la fina camisa de seda que acariciaba sus pezones, Candy se sentía expuesta. No se había sentido tan rápidamente excitada ni una sola vez durante su matrimonio o desde que estuvo con Albert, y pensar eso la hizo sentir más expuesta todavía.

Intentó pensar que era una persona madura, segura de sí misma. Era una mujer divorciada, no una ingenua virgen, y podía lidiar con aquella situación.

Nunca olvidaría el momento de su adiós, tan frío. Él había creído que lo había traicionado y ella no se lo había podido explicar, porque la verdad es que ella lo había provocado. Tenía que recordar que mientras ella se había quedado desolada, ello no había afectado a Albert. Y la pérdida del fruto de su amor era algo que había quedado grabado en su alma para siempre.

Recordando a quién pertenecía la ropa que llevaba, Candy tuvo un momento de inspiración.

—¿Cómo está Patty? Ahora debe de tener… veintitrés o veinticuatro años, ¿no?

Albert no respondió de inmediato. Era desconcertante lo normal que le parecía estar allí con ella, en Londres.

Y lo intrigaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Tanto que tuvo que contener el deseo de levantarse para no ver ese brillo de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos.

—Tiene veinticinco y se casará a finales de semana con un diplomático Francés. Ahora mismo está en Inverness preparando la boda.

—¿Ah, sí?

Albert asintió con la cabeza, debatiéndose entre el enfado por llevarla allí y la certeza de que Candy no se marcharía por el momento.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a aquella incertidumbre y le recordaba demasiado lo que había ocurrido tantos años atrás. Y, sin embargo, un pensamiento daba vueltas en su cabeza: ¿por qué no hacerla suya otra vez? ¿Por qué no exorcizar ese deseo que lo volvía loco?

—¿Un diplomático Francés? —Candy sacudió la cabeza—. Patty era tan tímida… imagino que no será fácil para ella ocupar un puesto tan relevante.

De repente, Albert sintió un irracional sentimiento de culpa. Había visto a Patty recientemente en Londres, antes de que se fuera a Inverness, y su prima le había dicho que todo iba bien. Pero Candy acababa de recordarle que aquel matrimonio sería un reto para su introvertida prima. Y le sorprendía que recordase ese detalle.

—Patty es una mujer con responsabilidades hacia su gente. Un matrimonio así es conveniente para los dos países.

—¿Entonces es un matrimonio concertado?

—Por supuesto.—respondió él, enarcando una ceja—. Imagino que el tuyo no lo fue y, sin embargo, ha acabado en divorcio.

Candy trató de desviar el doloroso recuerdo de esa vieja herida. ¿Había sido el suyo un matrimonio por amor? En términos generales, sí. Después de todo, Terry y ella se habían casado porque quisieron hacerlo, sin presiones de ningún tipo. Pero ella sabía en su corazón que nunca había amado a Terry. Y también él lo había sabido.

Pero no pensaba justificarse ante aquel hombre, cuyo recuerdo la había perseguido durante tanto tiempo.

—Espero que a Patty sí le vaya bien.

—¿Tienes hijos?

Un sombra de dolor indescriptible cubrió el rostro de Candy. No había esperado esa pregunta.

—¿Hijos? — repitió Candy tratando de sonar firme—. No… no tengo hijos. ¿Crees que estaría aquí si los tuviera?

—¿Por qué no los has tenido?

Candy no podía más con aquel interrogatorio, sin embargo debía ser fuerte.

— Tuve uno pero mi embarazo fue complicado y lo perdí. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hijos?

Albert sintió como una patada en el estómago aquella noticia. ¡Había sido madre, y con Terry!

Luego la miró irónico. Que el duque de Suilvach tenía un hijo, era de conocimiento público.

—No, no los tengo.

Candy tembló al recordar cómo había pasado de ser un amante ardiente a un frío extraño en apenas unos días.

—Cuando me casé con Elisa, ella desarrolló una auténtica fobia a la idea de tener hijos…. Pasado un tiempo, ella me comunicó que no estaba interesada en tener más hijos, entonces, yo solicité el divorcio….No pudimos divorciarnos, poco después ella murió en un accidente.

Ella lo miraba, sorprendida. Y Albert entendía la razón o al menos eso creía. ¿Por qué demonios estaba contándole su vida?

Acababa de contarle algo que solo sabía un puñado de gente. Su vida personal era algo que no compartía con nadie, como sus esfuerzos por sobrellevar a su egoísta e infame esposa. Aunque no sirvió de nada, él sabía cómo era ella desde el principio, pero no contaba con la infidelidad.

_Cuando Candy le había solicitado el divorcio, Albert había frenado durante casi un año todos los intentos de su tío, quien habiéndose enterado de su separación, amenazó que si no conseguía otra esposa y un heredero, tendría que cederle el ducado y con ello, la isla. No tenía elección. Para él, sus habitantes eran muy importantes._

_Al final, ese había sido el trato. Elisa, al enterarse que Candy ya no se encontraba en la isla, albergó esperanzas de ser la duquesa y sintió que debía reclamar aquello que siempre había considerado su lugar. Albert en sus esfuerzos por cumplir los estatutos del clan, había aceptado a Elisa aún embarazada de otro hombre, a cambio de no perder la estabilidad del clan y que la isla fuera desmembrada. Todos sus habitantes dependían de esa unión. Aunque su matrimonio fuese un desastre._

Elisa _sabía que Anthony, su hijo, nunca podría ser el heredero si Albert lograba casarse otra vez. Por ello cuando fue Albert quien insistió en divorciarse, Elisa no estaba preparada para el divorcio y gritó como loca no aceptando tal petición que le resultaba intolerable y luego le amenazó con decirle la verdad a su tío, si se divorciaba. Sin embargo, para alivio de Albert la amenaza no hubo prosperado ya que noticia de la muerte de Elisa junto con su amante, fue un problema que solapar por el bien de Anthony. El niño era inocente de las acciones de su madre._

Candy respiró profundamente. Saber que quiso apartar brutalmente de su vida a una mujer porque temía el momento del parto la hizo sentir un escalofrío. El hombre al que ella había conocido era compasivo, idealista…Nada que ver con él que tenía enfrente.

Para olvidar la pena que sentía al ver cuánto había cambiado, comentó:

—Pensé que todo estaba tranquilo en Suilvach.

Albert tomó un sorbo de whisky.

—Solía serlo, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que tú estuviste allí.

—¿Ah, sí?

— Sí. Hemos hecho muchas reformas. Las conservadoras leyes de mis ancestros han ido cambiando poco a poco.

Albert siempre había sido apasionado sobre las necesarias reformas en su ciudad y, al recordarlo, una ola de ternura tomó a Candy por sorpresa. Pero, temiendo que se diera cuenta, se levantó para acercarse al ventanal con la copa en la mano.

Albert le había hablado de aquel apartamento en el centro de Londres. Incluso una vez le había dicho que debería instalarse allí cuando ella viajará a la ciudad… para que él supiera que estaba protegida.

Pero esas palabras ahora, no significaban nada.

No había oído a Albert moverse y dio un respingo cuando lo vio a su lado.

—¿Por qué te divorciaste de Terry, Candy?

Candy dejó de respirar por un instante , tratando de no contestar la única respuesta que le rondaba en la cabeza. _!Porque nunca lo amé como te había amado a ti!_

Jamás, ni en un millón de años hubiera imaginado que Albert le haría esa pregunta.

Por fin, cuando pudo respirar con normalidad, giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Estaba despreocupadamente apoyado en la pared, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, la otra sujetando su copa.

Tenía un aspecto oscuro y extraño y Candy tragó saliva porque esa intensidad suya encendía un fuego que llevaba apagado mucho tiempo.

Intentó ignorar la sensación, decirse a sí misma que eran sus hormonas mezcladas con los recuerdos y con ese encuentro inesperado. Hizo un esfuerzo por apartar los ojos de él para mirar la ciudad, pero sentía un familiar cosquilleo entre las piernas.

—Sencillamente, nos fuimos separando poco a poco —dijo por fin—. Al principio nos pareció buena idea casarnos, pero la verdad es que nunca funcionó. Y la dificultad para tener hijos fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No nos unían demasiadas cosas, de modo que ahora me alegro de no haberlos tenido.

Candy nunca le había contado a Albert del hijo que habían tenido ambos. Ni a él ni a nadie de Suivach, además de Terry y su hermana Alcione. Tal vez no se lo había contado porque temía que la juzgase…

Y había hecho bien en tener miedo.

No quería mirarlo, temiendo que viera en su rostro unas emociones que no podía esconder. Su rostro siempre la delataba. Era él quien se lo había dicho una noche, con su cara entre las manos…

De repente, un relámpago iluminó el cielo , el viento sopló con más fuerza y Candy se sobresaltó de tal modo que derramó parte del licor de café sobre su blusa.

—Ah, vaya, lo siento…

Albert le quitó la copa de las manos para dejarla sobre el bar, al lado de la suya y, como hipnotizada, Candy siguió la dirección de su mirada. Había derramado el licor sobre su pecho y la blusa se pegaba a su piel…

—Voy a buscar un paño… —empezó a decir—. No quiero estropear la blusa de Patty.

Pero él la sujetó del brazo.

—Déjalo, no importa.

Como si la tensión que había entre ellos afectase a la meteorología, un trueno retumbó en ese momento y Candy quiso separarse de él.

—Pensé que la tormenta había pasado.

Albert tiró de su brazo para acercarla a él, sus cuerpos casi tocándose.

—Yo creo que la tormenta acaba de empezar.

Ella lo miró, desconcertada, como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Pero sentía los ojos de Albert clavados en sus labios… el deseo estaba escrito en su rostro y su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. Porque era una expresión que la había perseguido durante esos diez años.

Intentando encontrar alguna forma de no sucumbir al deseo, negó con la cabeza, intentando apartarse.

—No debería estar aquí… no deberíamos ... Albert...

—Pero nos hemos vuelto a ver y ahora estás aquí, Candy.

—No he aceptado venir para esto.

Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—Desde que nos hemos visto en el club ha existido la posibilidad.

—¿Incluso cuando has fingido no acordarte de mí?

Otro relámpago iluminó el salón, seguido de un trueno más poderoso que el anterior, la torrencial lluvia golpeando los ventanales.

—Incluso entonces.

¿Qué había hecho, apagar mágicamente las luces?, se preguntó Candy, sintiendo como si aquello no fuese real. El pasado se mezclaba con el presente y el futuro se volvía irrelevante.

—La posibilidad de que esto ocurriera dejó de existir hace diez años.¿O es que acaso no lo recuerdas, Albert? —le espetó, sin poder disimular su amargura.

—No quiero hablar del pasado. El pasado no tiene nada que ver con este momento.

Candy estaba sorprendida.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? El pasado es la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora mismo.

Albert negó con la cabeza, sus ojos azules estaban excitándola a pesar de lo que le decía el sentido común._  
><em>

—Te habría deseado aunque esta fuese la primera vez que nos viéramos y lo sabes, preciosa.

Ese halago no la emocionó en absoluto porque era la prueba de lo poco que le importaba el pasado…

Por supuesto que no le importaba, porque nunca había sentido nada por ella.

Tenía que irse de allí, pensó.

—Tal vez el pasado no tenga importancia para ti, pero para mí sí la tiene.

Los ojos de Albert brillaban, mostrando una emoción que él quería negar.

—Candy ….siempre te he deseado.

Candy levantó la mirada, incapaz de apartarse o de articular respuesta alguna. Y la respuesta debería ser: !no!.

¿Cómo era posible que su deseo por él no hubiese muerto en diez largos años? Al contrario, era más fuerte que nunca. Y, sin embargo, Albert quería tratarla como si no se conocieran, como si no hubiera un pasado entre ellos.

—No esperaba volver a verte nunca, Candy —murmuró, acariciando su pelo—. Me propuse no buscarte desde aquella vez…..Tal vez esto tenía que ocurrir… un encuentro sorpresa para libramos del insaciable deseo que sentimos el uno por el otro...

_!Insaciable deseo!_

Eso era exactamente lo que Candy sentía, lo que siempre había habido entre ellos. Después de hacer el amor, solía sentirse un poco abrumada por desear de nuevo sus caricias y solo que el deseo fuese mutuo había evitado que la vergüenza la colmase. Pero de aquello hacía ya diez años. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera ahí? Latente como si el tiempo nunca hubiera transcurrido.

Albert no había esperado volver a verla. Esa había sido una promesa que con el paso de los años había tratado duramente de cumplir. Y aun así, allí estaba él incapaz de moverse.

Albert la había apretado contra su pecho y su vientre rozaba el duro estómago masculino, más duro que antes. Candy intentó apartarse, hacerle notar que no quería besarlo, pero no fue capaz de mover un músculo cuando se apoderó de sus labios. ¿El beso había coincidido con otro relámpago o era cosa de su imaginación?

El corazón de Candy pareció expandirse dentro de su pecho y, mientras sus bocas se ajustaban la una a la otra como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, experimentó una oleada de deseo tan intenso que se olvidó de todo lo demás. Sus manos fueron automáticamente al torso masculino, pero en lugar de apartarlo se agarró a él. Y pudo notar los duros músculos bajos sus dedos era una sensación embriagadora.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Todo pareció detenerse salvo sus corazones, que latían a toda velocidad. La sangre corría por sus venas estimulando sitios que no habían sido estimulados en mucho tiempo…

Albert, la seducción personificada, acariciaba su espalda con manos ansiosas, deslizándolas hasta su trasero, flotando sobre su blusa con la misma habilidad que había mostrado diez años atrás.

Sus caricias eran a la vez familiares y nuevas, totalmente diferentes a las que recordaba. Entonces eran tan jóvenes y su pasión tan desatada…

El hombre que la abrazaba era de un consumado seductor. Y su cuerpo también era diferente, sus hombros más anchos, sus músculos más firmes.

Fue eso lo que por fin rompió el hechizo en el que parecía estar sumida.

Apartándose de un tirón, Candy lo miró a los ojos.

—No te conozco —murmuró—. Eres un extraño para mí y yo no hago el amor con extraños.

—Si no recuerdo mal —replicó él—, te resulta enormemente fácil hacer el amor con otros.

—Solo fue un beso, Albert. Un estúpido beso. No significó nada y… —Candy se detuvo abruptamente.

¿De verdad estaba a punto de decirle que había dejado que Terry la besara porque se sentía terriblemente insegura después de varios días de silencio por parte de Albert? ¿Que había intentado demostrarse a sí misma que no solo él podía excitarla?

No, no iba a decírselo. Albert nunca sabría que su experimento había tenido un resultado desastroso.

—Esto no puede ser. El pasado es el pasado y no es bueno recordarlo.

Albert tragó saliva, intentando olvidar la imagen de Candy besando a Terry. ¿Por qué había tenido que recordarlo?

Lo último que deseaba era que ella supiera que recordaba el incidente. Y, sin embargo, el recuerdo era tan fresco como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior.

Pero besarla había tenido un efecto más explosivo en su líbido que cualquier otro beso. Le costaba trabajo respirar y, al ver que había desabrochado un par de botones de su camisa, su erección se hizo más urgente. Si eso era posible.

Sin embargo, Candy tenía razón. Explorar ese deseo era un peligro. Tenía la sensación de haber escapado del fuego diez años antes y de nuevo estaba en peligro de quemarse.

Pero más fuerte que eso era la sensación que recorría sus venas en ese momento; un deseo carnal que exigía ser saciado. Era como si estuviera despertando de un largo sueño y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse.

En los ojos verdes de Candy había un brillo de preocupación y, en un gesto instintivo, apartó un mechón de su cabello que caía sobre su cara, recordando entonces que era algo que solía hacer antaño.

Tenía que distanciarse del pasado, tenía que distanciarse de ella… pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Si nos hubiéramos encontrado en otro momento en el que no fuésemos libres, el deseo habría sido el mismo —le dijo—. No habría importado que hubieran pasado diez años o que estuviéramos casados. Y ahora los dos somos libres, Candy.

Ella sabía que debería salir corriendo. Debería marcharse de allí y rezar para no encontrarse con Albert nunca más. Pero sus pies parecían clavados al suelo.

Ese gesto, cuando apartó el cabello de su cara, le había llevado tantos recuerdos hermosos de un tiempo feliz…

Sabía que estaba tomando una decisión trascendental al quedarse, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Se sentía curiosamente letárgica, como si llevara mucho tiempo corriendo hacia algo y hubiera llegado por fin a su destino. Deseaba a aquel hombre con un ansia que solo había conocido una vez… con él.

Si algún día volvieran a encontrarse, seguramente Albert volvería a actuar como si no la conociese… y sin embargo allí estaba, mirándola como si fuese la única mujer en el planeta. Y esa esquiva sensación de seguridad, de cariño, que solo había experimentado estando con él, era como un canto de sirena.

Pero luchó desesperadamente porque sabía que podía terminar rompiéndole el corazón otra vez y, agarrándose al último vestigio de orgullo, dio un paso atrás.

—Que hayamos vuelto a vernos no significa nada. Desde luego, no significa que tengamos que terminar en la cama.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos y entonces, después de un ensordecedor trueno, se fue la luz.

Candy dejó escapar un gemido y Albert murmuró una imprecación.

—Espera un momento, voy a buscar una vela.

Candy respiró agitadamente mirando a su alrededor. Unos minutos antes había sentido la presencia de su hermana . Si Alcione quería hacer de cupido, estaba equivocada. El viento soplaba intensamente y confabulado con la oscuridad parecía envolverla, haciendo que deseara olvidarse del resto del mundo, olvidar su historia con Albert y dejarse llevar por el deseo que sentía. Lo deseaba tanto que estaba temblando.

Intentó recordar el dolor de su partida, el horrible momento en el que Albert le dijo que lo único que había entre ellos había una aventura y que tenía responsabilidades que no la incluían a ella. Pero era como intentar agarrarse a una nube. Lo único que sabía era que no podía marcharse, que no podía decirle adiós. Todavía.

En el silencio del apartamento oyó un golpe y luego una palabrota. Esos sonidos deberían haberla ayudado a recuperar la cordura, deberían haberla empujado a salir de allí. Pero, en lugar de eso, solo servían para inflamar su deseo.

Un segundo después, Albert volvía al salón con una vela en la mano y Candy solo pudo maravillarse de las sombras que creaba en su rostro, haciéndolo más misterioso… si eso era posible.

Albert dejó la vela sobre una mesa y se acercó hasta quedar a un centímetro de ella. El calor de su cuerpo y su exótico aroma haciéndola recordar esas noches en el desierto…

—No quiero analizar por qué está ocurriendo esto, Candy. No quiero hablar del pasado… te deseo, siempre lo he hecho.

También ella lo deseaba. Había soñado durante años con volver a verlo. Albert había aceptado el divorcio y, cuando supo que iba a contraer matrimonio con Elisa, algo en ella había muerto. Por eso había aceptado la proposición de matrimonio de Terry, pensando que era absurdo seguir amando a un fantasma.

Pero Albert ya no era un fantasma, sino un hombre de carne y hueso que estaba a un centímetro de ella.

Y cuando la envolvió en sus brazos no se resistió. Sencillamente, no podía hacerlo.

Albert sintió que la oscuridad los envolvía como un capullo, alejándolos del mundo. Candy lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando agitadamente, y cuando inclinó la cabeza para besarla tuvo la sensación de que aquello era algo que debía ocurrir. Era demasiado poderoso para negárselo a sí mismo.

Se apoderó de su boca y, cuando sintió los pechos femeninos aplastados contra su torso, perdió la cabeza.

El mundo de fuera, la lluvia golpeando los cristales de las ventanas, los relámpagos y truenos, todo eso quedó olvidado.

Después de unos segundos o minutos, no estaba seguro, Albert se apartó y ella lo miró, atónita, su corazón latiendo como si acabase de correr una maratón.

—Candy… —dijo él, con voz ronca.

Ella no dijo nada cuando se inclinó un poco para tomarla en brazos. No podía hacerlo.

Un segundo después, Albert la llevó hasta una puerta que abrió con el pie. En la penumbra, Candy vio una enorme cama… estaban en el dormitorio de Albert.

En ese momento recuperó parte de su sentido común y él debió de notar que se ponía tensa porque la miró a los ojos antes de decir:

—No hay marcha atrás. Si quieres irte, dilo ahora.

Candy, sin aliento, se dio cuenta de la enormidad de lo que iban a hacer. Pero el deseo que sentía por aquel hombre era demasiado poderoso, de modo que negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero irme.

Albert la dejó en el suelo, deslizando las manos por su cuerpo, y cuando empezó a besar su cuello, Candy cerró los ojos, temblando al sentir una corriente de aire frío cuando desabrochó la blusa.

Casi tenía miedo en aquella penumbra, pero también era emocionante verlo quitándose la camisa. Le gustaría ser tan audaz como lo había sido diez años antes y apartar sus manos para hacerlo ella misma, pero había pasado mucho tiempo y ahora era más cauta.

Sin embargo, al ver el vello de su torso que se perdía bajo la cinturilla del pantalón tuvo que tragar saliva.

Cuando él levantó su barbilla con un dedo, Candy se ruborizó. Había estado mirándolo fijamente, esperando que se quitara el pantalón para verlo desnudo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Eres tan preciosa…

Albert empezó a acariciar uno de sus pechos, moviendo el pulgar sobre el erecto pezón, y Candy dejó escapar un gemido, empujando su cuerpo hacia la mano masculina para aumentar la fricción.

Él acercó el pulgar a su boca y lo chupó suavemente antes de humedecer la punta del pezón… y Candy gimió de nuevo, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Albert, por favor…

—¿Por favor qué? ¿Quieres que lo haga con la boca?

—Sí…

Él inclinó la cabeza para tomar el pezón con los labios, el roce de su pelo sobre la sensible piel de sus pechos incrementando la sensación.

Enredó los dedos en su pelo cuando buscó el otro pezón con los labios…

Poco a poco, empezaba a perder de vista la realidad. Estaba hecha de sensaciones, esclava de aquel hombre y de sus caricias.

Tan abruptamente como había empezado, Albert se apartó y, tomándola por la cintura, la apretó contra su torso con una urgencia que creó un río de lava entre sus piernas.

Inclinando la cabeza, buscó su boca en un beso devorador, la fricción de sus pechos desnudos contra el torso masculino una deliciosa tortura… y Candy sintió la emoción de estar con aquel hombre otra vez.

Obedeciendo la llamada del deseo, bajó las manos para desabrochar la cremallera de su pantalón. Sin dejar de besarlo, tiró de él hacia abajo y sintió que Albert se apartaba un poco para quitárselos.

Luego bajó la mirada hacia la formidable erección y tuvo que tragar saliva. Sin percatarse de la expresión torturada de Albert, acarició sus poderosos muslos recordando el deporte nacional que practicaba. Era un deporte visceral, emocionante y muy violento. Y Albert era el mejor de todos.

Pero Candy no podía apartar los ojos de su magnífica erección, emergiendo de una cuna de vello.

—Me siento un poco desnudo —dijo él.

Candy contuvo el aliento cuando tomó su mano para llevarla hacia la cama. El oscuro cielo iluminado de vez en cuando por relámpagos hacía que todo aquello pareciese irreal, pero el deseo que había entre ellos era muy real.

Mientras se tumbaban en la cama se dio cuenta de que las caricias de Albert le parecían a la vez familiares y las de un extraño.

Él volvió a besarla profundamente, como si no se cansara de ella, mientras deslizaba una mano por su estómago hasta llegar al borde de las braguitas… que desaparecieron un segundo después.

Mientras introducía un dedo en su húmeda cueva, Candy se agarró a sus hombros. Apenas podía respirar, pero se arqueó hacia él cuando otro dedo se unió al primero, abriéndola, ensanchándola, preparándola para su invasión. Enardecida, buscó su miembro con la mano y empezó a acariciarlo arriba y abajo…

Albert se apartó para besar su vientre y sus caderas… hasta que su boca estaba entre las piernas de Candy, acariciándola como había hecho tantos años antes. Ella dejó escapar un gemido, pero Albert sujetó sus piernas abiertas, desnudándola para su boca y su perversa lengua.

Mientras lo hacía, levantó una mano para apretar un pezón entre sus dedos y Candy sintió el primer espasmo de placer, tan intenso que no notó que Albert se colocaba entre sus piernas.

Atónita por la intensidad del orgasmo más poderoso que había experimentado nunca, solo pudo quedarse inmóvil mientras él tomaba su miembro con una mano para acariciar la entrada de su cueva con la punta. Su cuerpo lo deseaba, sus músculos internos abriéndose y cerrándose como si ya estuviera dentro de ella.

Candy dejó escapar un gemido cuando empezó a entrar en ella, sus ojos clavados en los ojos azules de aquel dios pagano que, con una formidable embestida, se enterró en ella hasta el fondo. Sorprendida, dejó escapar un grito, pero el ligero dolor pronto se convirtió en un intenso placer, como si su cuerpo lo reconociese.

—Tú eres la única que me hace sentir así —murmuró.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si hubiera perdido el control.

Después de decir eso empezó a moverse, embistiéndola con fuerza una y otra vez. Candy levantó las piernas para que pudiera enterrarse a placer en ella…

Seguía tan dolida por el pasado … y, sin embargo, aquello le parecía tan natural que no quería luchar.

Los temblores del último orgasmo aún no habían terminado cuando empezaron unos nuevos, más intensos incluso. Con la frente cubierta de sudor, Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rompiéndose en mil pedazos otra vez mientras la intensidad de las embestidas aumentaba.

Y cuando la tormenta de su cuerpo empezaba a amainar, Albert cayó sobre ella dejando escapar un gemido ronco.

Candy despertó durante la noche y comprobó que la tormenta por fin había pasado. La vela estaba apagada y ella tenía la cabeza apoyada en el torso de Albert, los brazos masculinos sujetando su cintura como una prensa.

La tormenta de afuera había pasado, pero otra tormenta se había desatado en su interior.

_¿Qué había hecho?_

Albert se movió entonces, tumbándola de espaldas para mirarla a los ojos.

—Albert, yo…

Pero él la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No digas una palabra. No quiero escucharlo.

Candy tragó saliva. El sentido común le decía que debía parar, pero la llamada del deseo era demasiado fuerte.

En esta ocasión, Albert la colocó de lado y levantó una de sus piernas para enredarla en su cintura. Gimió al sentirlo dentro, empujando hacia arriba mientras atrapaba un pezón entre los dedos. El placer era tan intenso que Candy, sin poder evitarlo, cayó en el fuego de nuevo.

Cuando volvió a despertar había amanecido y se sentía saciada, letárgica y feliz.

_¿Feliz?_

Casi por superstición, decidió no abrir los ojos. No necesitaba hacerlo, las imágenes que se formaban tras sus párpados cerrados eran increíblemente eróticas. Imágenes en diferentes escenarios: Albert en la escalera del club o delante de ella, mirándola con frialdad, los dos bajo la lluvia, en el ático cuando se fue la luz… y luego el calor de sus brazos.

Tal vez había sido un sueño, pensó. Había tenido muchos como ese en los últimos tiempos…

—Sé que estás pensando lo mismo que he pensado yo al despertar —escuchó la voz de Albert—. Y no, no ha sido un sueño.

Candy abrió los ojos, pero tuvo que guiñarlos de inmediato, cegada por la luz.

Albert estaba frente a la ventana, guapísimo y elegante con un traje de chaqueta oscuro, tomando un café.

—También hay café para ti. Además de zumo de naranja y croissants.

Le resultaba tan extraño ver a Albert por la mañana. Le lloraban los ojos y no sabía si era por la luz del sol o por verlo a su lado. Pero ahora que la tormenta de la noche anterior había pasado empezaban las recriminaciones.

_"¿Cómo se le había ocurrido acostarse con él? ¿La tormenta había provocado algún daño en su cerebro?"_

No quería pensar que Alcione hubiera intervenido otra vez. Su hermana se lo había jurado.

Cuando Albert se acercó, Candy se sentó en la cama.

—Estaré aquí hasta finales de semana y luego tendré que ir a Inverness para la boda de Patty. Pero me gustaría volver a verte.

Ella no sabía qué decir, como no sabía qué pensar sobre la tormenta de emociones que experimentó al escuchar eso. Había esperado despertarse y salir del apartamento sin despedirse de Albert siquiera.

Candy apenas logró emitir su voz.

—¿Quieres ...volver a... verme?

Él se encogió tranquilamente de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? Entre nosotros hay algo pendiente…

Candy hizo una mueca.

—¿Quieres que tengamos una aventura durante una semana, antes de que te marches?

—No puedes negar que la atracción entre nosotros es tan fuerte como antes. No veo por qué no puede durar unos días más.

Candy se irguió en la cama, tapándose con la sábana. Se sentía en desventaja estando desnuda cuando él estaba vestido.

—Esta semana voy a estar muy ocupada, no sé si tendré tiempo para incluir una aventura.

Albert esbozó una sonrisa.

—No pienso pasar todo el día contigo. Más bien pensaba en las noches.

Por supuesto, debería haberlo imaginado.

—Lo de anoche fue… —Candy se mordió los labios—. No debería haber ocurrido.

Albert alargó una mano para acariciar su cara, pero en sus ojos no había expresión alguna, nada que pudiera decirle qué estaba pensando.

—Pero ha ocurrido y va a ocurrir otra vez —anunció—. Iré a buscarte a tu casa a las siete.

Y después de decir eso se dio la vuelta.

Candy abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, atónita. Su arrogancia era increíble.

—Pero…pero… no pensarás que voy a volver a verte, ¿verdad?

Él se volvió para mirarla.

—No es que lo crea, es que estoy seguro —afirmó—. Creo que has dicho que esta semana estás ocupada, ¿no? Pues entonces será mejor que te pongas en marcha. Mi coche te esperará abajo y el conductor te llevará donde le digas.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

Albert cerró la puerta de la habitación. No le gustaba haber tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no meterse en la cama con Candy y hacerle el amor otra vez. Despeinada y con las mejillas rojas le recordaba a la Candy de antaño, la mujer a la que tanto había deseaado olvidar. Sin embargo, y aunque el sentido común le decía que no debía volver a verla, no era capaz de decirle adiós.

Se daba cuenta de que había actuado como un dictador, pero la verdad era que no había querido darle oportunidad de discutir. No quería que dijera que se negaba a volver a verlo o que la noche anterior había sido un error que no volvería a ocurrir. No quería dejarla ir.

Debería haberse dado cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez que una mujer no se mostraba encantada de compartir su cama, pero cuando estaba con ella no podía pensar en nada. Iba a estar en Londres unos días y la idea de no volver a verla le parecía insoportable.

Su deseo no había sido saciado, sentía todo por su ex esposa. Una exesposa que lo excitaba de tal forma que casi lo hacía olvidar sus prioridades.

Albert torció el gesto, pero no se detuvo. Cuando llegó al coche, su expresión era tan sombría como la tormenta de la noche anterior.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

Minutos después, Candy seguía mirando la puerta de la habitación, incrédula. Y, para su sorpresa, emocionada al pensar que volvería a verlo. Incluso después de haber anunciado arrogantemente que tendrían una aventura mientras estuviera en Londres _¡Cómo si ella no tuviese nada que decir!_

Recordó entonces la noche anterior y cómo había sucumbido a sus caricias…

Suspirando, se levantó de la cama para ir al baño. Pero eso fue peor porque el aroma de Albert estaba en todas partes y casi podía ver su glorioso cuerpo desnudo bajo la ducha, el agua deslizándose por sus poderosos flancos…

Irritada, abrió el grifo de la ducha intentando concentrarse en otra cosa. Pero la caja de Pandora había sido abierta y en lo único que podía pensar era en los horribles últimos días en Suilvach…

***_FlashBack*_**

La fiesta de recibimiento había terminado. Los habitantes contentos y agradecidos habían dejado la mansión, y el bullicio dio paso a un silencio absoluto mientras Albert se encontraba bebiendo de un whisky, meditando en lo acontecido días atrás.

Candy lo había estado observando en silencio tratando de hablar las palabras adecuadas.

-Albert, debemos hablar.

Al escuchar su voz, Albert sonriente había extendido sus brazos para atraerla hacia él.

- Candy...amor.

- Voy a irme a Londres, Albert.

La rígidez en los brazos de Albert, se hizo notoria.

-¿Cómo? He escuchado mal, …. ¿Te he oído decir que vas a Londres?

Candy asintió levemente.

- Sí, Albert. Necesito un tiempo. Creo que es mejor que regrese a retomar mis estudios allá.

Albert se había quedado frío y su rostro mostraba asombro y confusión.

-Princesa, no lo hagas. Si te vas las cosas sin ti… ¡no!… ¡esto no es necesario! Si es por la discusión que tuvimos, por la manera que resultó todo, dime que puedo hacer para que me perdones. Te amo. No podría soportar que te alejes de nuevo.

Candy deseó al instante retractarse de sus palabras. Sin embargo, su orgullo se lo impidió.

- Albert, creí que confiabas en mí. Pero aquella noche me demostraste que no era cierto. Yo creí en cada palabra que salió de tu boca, me pediste confianza y yo te la di. Al contrario, tú pusiste en duda mis sentimientos hacia ti. Yo nunca te he traicionado. Te amo Albert, eso no va a cambiar, pero ahora mismo estoy enfadada. Y no quiero perder el control. Esto de ser Sirona, me ha desconcertado, quiero ir a Londres y averiguar sobre mi madre. Hay tantas cosas que debo hacer…

- Entonces, voy contigo princesa…- comentó decidido el rubio.

-¡No! -exclamó Candy.-Esto lo deseo hacer sola. Parto esta misma noche. Ya hice los preparativos. Iré hasta Inverness y luego tomaré un vuelo a Londres.

- Candy… amor.-rogó desesperado Albert- No lo hagas.

Candy sintió su corazón quebrantarse, pero decidió que no había marcha atrás.

- Albert. Solo serán unas semanas. Luego volveré y no me iré jamás. Debo hacerlo.

Albert, la miró resignado.

- Está bien, Candy. Solo unas semanas estoy dispuesto a negociar. Sino, iré a buscarte yo mismo. Te amo y no voy a permitir que me alejes de ti. Sin embargo...si ya no me amas… aunque me duela, espero que seas sincera conmigo y me lo digas.

Candy asintió y partió de la isla esa misma noche.

Una semana después de irse a Londres, Candy se sorprendió con la noticia que Lady Elisa había retornado a Suilvach en su ausencia. Candy podría correr hasta los confines de la tierra y, aun así, no podría escapar del hecho de Elisa Russel tenía que ser mejor para Albert de lo que ella era. Era calmada y simpática, una presencia balsámica, no como ella que era una persona que se asustaba ante la inoportuna realidad de su simple existencia. Su peor pesadilla. Candy estaba profundamente enamorada de Albert y creía que Albert también la amaba. Él le había dicho que la amaba, ¿por qué no iba a creerlo? ¿ Y porqué tenía ese temor?

Sin embargo hacia el siguiente fin de semana, Terrence le había extendido una invitación a una cena de gala para recaudar fondos para un centro de acogida de niños con maltrato infantil.

Candy había accedido ir, ya que se sentía en deuda con él. Terrence le había ayudado a salir de la isla y conseguido los tickets de avión a Londres.

Cuando habían entrado al salón, Candy había tenido que tolerar el acoso de la prensa que la estaba tildando como la "cita" del duque de Grandchester en esa gala. No obstante, Terrence como personaje público, hacía que las cabezas se giraran a medida que ambos se adentraban en la sala de baile, pero él parecía ajeno y completamente sereno.

Candy, se apartó para dejar paso a quienes competían por captar su atención y fue por una copa de champán.

Había conseguido enganchar una copa de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba cuando escuchó que alguien decía su nombre. Candy giró y vio a Michael acercándose con una amplia sonrisa. De pelo oscuro y ojos verdes, tenía más o menos la edad de ella. Lo había conocido en la universidad, era amigo de Terrence.

Candy lo saludó con los brazos abiertos y agradecida.

—¡Michael! ¿Cómo estás? Tienes un aspecto estupendo.

—Yo estaba a punto de decir lo mismo. —Mirando su vestido con admiración—. Me he enterado de que te has mudado a Londres y quería ir a visitarte. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la ciudad?

—No mucho. Un par de semanas.-respondió Candy feliz de no sentirse sola en esa gala.

—Tómate el champán y vamos a bailar —le dijo.

Aún sentía el agradable burbujeo del alcohol en su cuerpo cuando ambos entraron en la pista de baile al ritmo de Billie Holiday.

—Y bien, ¿estás trabajando? — le preguntó.

Mientras bailaban, Candy le comentó de su estudios y le preguntó en qué andaba él. No le sorprendió saber que trabajaba para la compañía de inversiones de T&G con Terrence y que le iba muy bien.

—Me gustaría ir por tu departamento y llevarte a comer algún día —propuso.

—Eso sería estupendo.

Candy se apartó cuando terminó la música y chocó contra alguien detrás suyo que llevó sus manos a su cintura para sujetarla. Candy miró hacia atrás para descubrir que era …¡Albert!.

—Hola —susurró, con su mirada gélida sobre Michael—. Preséntanos.

Atontada y sorprendida,Candy no esperaba tal gesto.

—Albert , éste es Michael Lanton. Nos conocemos desde hace unos años. En la universidad. Candy respiró hondo y prosiguió—. Michael, éste es el hombre más importante de mi vida, mi esposo, Albert Andley.

Michael sonrió abiertamente y extendió la mano.

—Andley. Sé quién eres, por supuesto. Un placer conocerte. Si todo marcha bien, quizá te vea en algún encuentro social.

El brazo de Albert se deslizó por encima de los hombros de su esposa.

—Cuenta con ello.

A Michael lo llamó un conocido suyo y se acercó para despedirse de Candy.

—Te llamaré para ir a comer. ¿Quizá la semana que viene?

—Genial.

Candy era muy consciente de la energía que desprendía Albert a su lado, pero cuando lo miró, su rostro parecía tranquilo e impasible.

- Ya , puedes soltarme Albert. No esperaba verte aquí.

- No estoy seguro de que me guste —murmuró.

—Michael es un chico muy simpático y no me cambies la conversación.

- Baila conmigo, Candy. Sé que has venido con Terrence pero quiero que tenga en claro que eres mía.

Albert presionó su mejilla contra la sien de Candy y colocó su mano dentro del corte de la espalda de su vestido, piel contra piel. No había lugar a dudas de que ella le pertenecía mientras la aferraba así.

Candy decidió saborear la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de su delicioso cuerpo en público.

Felicidad absoluta. Duró lo que dio de sí el baile. Albert acariciándola con su nariz, murmuró:

—¿Has decidido perdonarme , Candy?

Cuando termino la canción Candy se separó de él.

- Debo ir al tocador Albert.

Candy salió de la pista de baile y estuvo en el tocador el tiempo necesario para calmar la ola de sensaciones. En su mente rondaba la pregunta hecha por Albert_. __"¿Has decidido perdonarme , Candy?"_

Candy salió del tocador con una sonrisa en los labios. Cuando levantó la mirada vio a Elisa a un lado. Tenía un aspecto esbelto y elegante con su sencillo vestido negro de cóctel. Elisa no había notado su presencia y se había enganchado al brazo de Albert. Candy le dio la sensación de que parecían una pareja.

Elisa descaradamente lo seguía y trataba de buscarle conversación. Sin embargo Elisa, al notar a Candy, maliciosamente se había arrojado a los brazos de Albert y lo había besado.

Candy furiosa se dio la vuelta.

Pero al instante Albert , estaba detrás de ella.

- Candy…

Él le asió del brazo.

- Sueltame , Albert. Me voy.

-Estás enfadada por nada, Candy.

-_¿Nada?_ —espetó furiosa—. Te advertí que me puedo enfadar y que soy celosa. Esta vez me has dado un buen motivo.

-Elisa no significa nada para mí ¿Cómo puedes pensar semejante barbaridad?-le susurró Albert.

-No es lo que piensa ella.

Albert lanzó una carcajada.

-Se cree especial. Tiene tendencia a exagerar.

Candy sabía muy bien que Elisa llevaba años detrás de Albert.

Albert se aproximó a ella.

-Aléjate , Albert.

-No me importa lo que Elisa piense , eso lo hemos hablado antes , creí que había quedado claro ,y tampoco te importará a ti después de que nos hayamos besado -le susurró él.

-No vamos a besarnos Albert. Una cosa es lo que dices y otra cosa muy distinta es lo que yo vi con mis propios ojos. Estaba abrazada a ti.

-Cielo, no voy a negar que Elisa lo intentara, pero sabes que solo tengo ojos para una ninfa que me tiene hechizado. Eres tú, Candy.

De repente, la boca de Albert estaba muy cerca de la suya. Él bajó la cabeza y la besó tiernamente. Sin pensar, Candy abrió la boca. Él le acarició la cabeza, la nuca y todo el cuerpo, igual que la última vez. Un siglo atrás, le pareció a Candy.

Candy sentía que estaba en un sueño, sin embargo ¡ Era la realidad! y se odió por aquello.

Puso las manos en el poderoso pecho de Albert y lo empujó. Por fin, él la soltó.

-Vete, por favor -susurró Candy.

Albert la miró severamente.

-Cariño... He accedido a que te alejes de mí unos días. Te he dejado el control. Me he doblegado y me he ajustado a ti. Haré lo que sea por tenerte a mi lado y hacerte feliz. Pero no seré manso ni me dejaré dominar. No confundas indulgencia con debilidad.

Y dicho aquello Albert se retiró.

Pero, tan claramente como si hubiera sido el día anterior, Candy lo recordaba todo. Por alguna razón, había deseado que se volviera para mirarla, pero no lo hizo y eso le pareció un mal presagio. No había vuelto a verlo hasta un día antes de irse a Suilvach.

Los días pasaban y Candy seguía sin ver a Albert. Suponía que era porque ella misma se lo había pedido y Albert tenía un trabajo que había tenido que asumir, pero a medida que pasaban los días sin saber de él, la sensación de inseguridad aumentaba.

Un día Candy había salido con Terry a tomar una copa, pensando que era absurdo quedarse esperando a Albert. Pero ella no estaba acostumbrada al alcohol y lo único que recordaba era que se sentía mareada. Terry la había acompañado fuera del bar para que tomase el aire y luego llevarla a su departamento, y de una forma totalmente inesperada, empezó a besarla.

Al principio ella lo rechazó, pero él era muy persistente y Candy se sentía tan insegura… ¿y si Albert ya no quería estar casado con ella y se había ido sin decírselo? ¿Y si no pensaba despedirse siquiera?¿Y si se divorciaba de ella para casarse con Elisa?¿Y si ya no la amaba?

Además, amar a Albert de tal modo había despertado sus inseguridades de niña adoptada y su miedo al rechazo de los demás…

Albert no podía ser el único hombre que la hiciera sentir, decidió. Y por eso, casi sin darse cuenta, había dejado que Terry la besara, por segunda vez desde el Grand Ceilidh… tal vez para demostrarse algo a sí misma. Pero no había servido de nada porque ese beso solo le provocó náuseas.

Y fue entonces cuando vio a Albert al otro lado de la calle, mirándola con gesto de incredulidad.

Se había quedado tan sorprendida que no pudo moverse. Y luego, demasiado tarde, intentó apartarse de Terry…

Albert la miró un momento con esos ojos implacables y luego se dio la vuelta. Al día siguiente Albert había partido a Suilvach.

Candy desesperada fue a verlo a la isla. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, había guardias en las afueras de la mansión y se negó a marcharse hasta que, por fin, entró a su despacho. Albert estaba en el centro de la habitación, con las piernas separadas, guapísimo y formidable. Y mirándola como si fuera una extraña.

—Albert, yo… —empezó a decir. Nunca le había costado trabajo hablar con él pero, de repente, no encontraba palabras—.He intentado verte antes, pero no me dejaban pasar. Decían que estabas muy ocupado…

—Parece que tú también has estado muy ocupada.

Candy tragó saliva.

—Lo que viste anoche… no fue nada, Albert. Había bebido demasiado y…

Él hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Por favor, ahórrame los sórdidos detalles. No me interesa cuándo o por qué hagas el amor con otros hombres.

—No hice el amor con él —protestó Candy—. Solo fue un estúpido beso… y terminó casi antes de empezar.

—No estoy interesado —dijo Albert, con voz de hielo—. ¿Para qué querías verme? Como tú misma has dicho, estoy muy ocupado.

Albert se mostraba tan frío… unos días antes aquel hombre la había abrazado bajo el cielo azul , en aquella remota isla murmurando fervientemente: _!Te quiero, nunca amaré a otra mujer!._

Candy tuvo que apoyar una mano en la pared de la ducha para controlar una oleada de náuseas. Había querido olvidar ese último encuentro y, sin embargo, no se iba de su memoria, tan obstinado como una mancha. La había sorprendido tanto su mirada helada…

—Albert, ¿por qué te portas así?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como si no me conocieras.

—¿Crees que realmente importa eso ahora?

Candy recordaba haber dado un paso atrás al escuchar eso.

—Pensé que lo que había entre nosotros…

—Candy. Lo que hemos hecho es lo mismo que hiciste anoche con ese desconocido.

—Pero yo…

—Lo has dejado claro ,Candy. Desde que llegaste a la isla , te has burlado de este lugar. Ahora no pensarías que podías convertirte en parte de mi mundo, ¿verdad?

Al principio hubiera estado loca si hubiera pensado que sí, pero en el fondo de su corazón había albergado la esperanza de que fuera así.

Sí, esa era la horrible realidad. Estaba escrita en su rostro, en la frialdad de sus ojos. Todo lo que había creído compartir con él era una ilusión. Albert la había utilizado; una chica joven que solo estaría en Suilvach solo para sacar de apuros al jefe del clan. Y ahora era el duque de Suilvach, un hombre formidable que no se parecía nada al joven despreocupado al que ella conocía.

—No tenías que decirme que me amabas —le reprochó—. Podrías habértelo ahorrado, yo no esperaba escuchar palabras de amor.

Era cierto, no lo había esperado. Sabía que ella lo amaba, pero no había esperado que él la correspondiese.

Albert se encogió de hombros, mirando el puño de su camisa como si fuera infinitamente más interesante que aquella conversación.

—Hice lo mismo que tú. Y, por favor, no intentes hacerme creer que lo decías de corazón. No puede ser cierto cuando unos días después estabas dispuesta a acostarte con otro hombre.

Candy sacudió la cabeza, horrorizada.

—Ya te he dicho que no me he acostado con él.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que nunca había conocido a Albert de verdad. Y con ese descubrimiento llegó la insidiosa sensación de no valer nada y que la acompañaba desde su infancia, desde que aceptó ser adoptada ya que su propia familia la había rechazado. Siempre había temido no ser lo bastante buena para nadie. Sabía que era absurdo, pero era una sensación de la que no podía librarse.

**_*Fin de flashback*_**

Hasta aquel día, Candy no recordaba cómo había salido del despacho o qué hizo después o el día siguiente, cuando tomó el avión de regreso a Londres. Pero de repente estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra, con su constante cielo gris y sintiendo como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón. La sensación de rechazo era tan corrosiva que durante mucho tiempo no había confiado en su propio buen juicio en lo que se refería a los hombres, concentrándose por completo en sus estudios.

Cuando pensó en lo que había ocurrido por la noche, y en la afirmación de Albert de que volverían a verse, volvió a sentir una oleada de náuseas y esta vez no pudo controlarlas. Alcione también era culpable. Ya se las cobraría.

Candy salió de la ducha para correr al inodoro y, cuando por fin pudo mirarse al espejo, estaba pálida como un cadáver.

¿Qué cruel broma del destino había hecho que se encontrase con Albert después de tantos años?

Y sin embargo, sentía el anhelo de volver a verlo.

Temblando, se sentó en el inodoro y se juró a sí misma que no volvería a verlo. Porque no sabía si podría soportar que la rechazase una vez más.

OOO

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...ha sido un capítulo más extenso, pero he querido describir muchos recovecos de nuestros rubios en el pasado. La terquedad y el orgullo no lleva a nada bueno . Por supuesto que aún faltan detalles por contestar. Albert , ahora que la encontró no está dispuesto a dejarla ir. Candy, está furiosa con la intromisión de Alcione. Menuda hermana eólica, ahora cupido...Elisa, sigue siendo ella misma ¿no?<strong>

**Gracias por seguir esta historia, para la mayoría , sé que no se lo esperaban de esta manera. No deseo desvirtuar el carácter de Albert, sin embargo he querido seguir la línea de la historia previa. Un Albert más orgulloso que antes . Aún Candy tendrá que luchar con sus inseguridades y Anthony el pequeño, veremos si le roba el corazón.**

**Un abrazo enorme a cada de mis queridas amigas que leen y comentan, también a las que no, y me brindan su compañía en este esta historia A mis queridas amigas : _Lu de Andrew, Milu_ **( Sé lo exigentes que pueden ser. jijiji Sin embargo, gracias por todo el cariño y el apoyo. Las quiero)Este capítulo también se lo dedico a **Sarah Lisa**(Ha sido muy grato conocerte en fb).

**Saludos a :**

*Lucrecia.

*Nadia .

*Patty A.

*Sarah Lisa

*MiluxD

*Lu de Andrew

*Azulgep

*Patty Castillo

*Laila

*Angdl

*Ally White

*Faby Andley

*Rose Grandchester

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Un abrazo en la distancia, <em>

_Lizvet_


	5. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 4:**

-¡Guau! ¡Conseguiste quien financie otro Proyecto!

Candy giró a ver a su hermana.

-Solo soy la directora de Recursos -susurró Candy.

-Por favor...

Regina, la directora de ediciones de la institución gubernamental para la que ambas trabajaban, era su querida y guapísima hermana eólica. Alcione.

Alcione aunque se hacía pasar por una mujer de cuarenta y muchos años, tenía el rostro y el cuerpo de una supermodelo. En general, era discreta y tranquila, se enfrentaba a los problemas sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Pero ese día era una excepción y aquello le estaba sorprendiendo a Candy. ¿Qué le ocurría a su hermana?

Alcione lloró y río mientras leía el manuscrito donde el duque de Suilvach había dado un generoso aporte a la fundación. Alcione, sin embargo lo que más le emocionaba era que sabía de primera mano que Albert y su hermana habían pasado la noche juntos, gracias a su intervención en la tormenta de la noche anterior. Tenía la esperanza de ese amor no olvidado a través de los años por fin pudiera sucumbir a un desenlace feliz. Alcione continuó secándose los ojos.

-¿Más pañuelos?

Alcione pasó la última página.

-No, otra vez no. Esto no suele pasarme y lo sabes.

-Me temo que...

Cuando Alcione arqueó las cejas de su rostro de belleza clásica, a Candy le dio un vuelco el estómago.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo van a terminar ustedes dos?

Para disimular el miedo, Candy se pasó la mano por el cabello, que llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo, mientras pensaba en una respuesta.

-¿Que... cómo vamos a terminar?

-Eso es lo que he dicho.

Candy titubeó.

-Alcione, por favor, no deseo hablar de eso ahora.

-¿Dónde está la diosa valiente que se enfrentó a la furia de Nodens? -insistió Alcione disimulando su impaciencia.

Candy se había hecho la misma pregunta la noche anterior. Pero ella misma se había contestado con un gemido. No quería aceptar la respuesta en voz alta.

- No lo sé, Alcione.

Alcione se pasó la mano por el cabello liso negro.

- Esta vez te has metido en un callejón sin salida hermana.-Alcione hablaba de manera pausada y firme- Afróntalo Candy, nunca has dejado de amarlo.

_Alcione recordaba el día en que había enviado a su secretaria a buscar a Candy un día que debería haber estado en una reunión de la fundación, y la había encontrado sentada en el suelo de su cubículo rodeada de papeles leyendo con el corazón destrozado los papeles de su divorcio._

_Como ya era su costumbre, Alcione había acudido a confortarla y tratar de que aquella noticia no afectara ya su embarazo que estaba por el séptimo mes._

_Desde el día en que Candy había perdonado a su hermana. Alcione no había dudado ni un segundo que su principal obligación era velar por su hermana._

_A pesar de las protestas de Candy, Alcione había decidido tomar forma humana bajo el nombre de Regina, trabajando en el mismo lugar que ella y así poder ser parte activa en la vida de Candy._

_El problema de Candy era que su éxito profesional no dependía de nadie, pero su vida personal era un desastre. Alcione había querido intervenir a favor de su hermana. Albert se lo debía, se lo había prometido. Pero la testaruda de Sirona, le había amenazado con desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, si se acercaba a Albert._

_Y en todo ese tormento se encontraba Terrence, el guapo humano que a pesar de sus arrebatos, no había abandonado a Candy en tales circunstancias. Terrence había pasado con ella las diferentes etapas de su embarazo, inclusive se había ofrecido a darle su apellido al bebé. Pasaba por ella recogiéndola de la universidad y asistiendo a cada cita con el médico que monitoreaba el embarazo. Hasta hacían juntos las compras para el cuarto del niño. Candy, ante tales atenciones de Terrence, le había cogido cariño y llegaron a ser más unidos, aunque ni bien llegase a su casa llorase cada noche la pérdida de su amor, y debido a los sobresfuerzos y mala alimentación por su falta de apetito, el embarazo cobró importancia, cuando en aquella oficina Candy había tenido pérdidas sanguíneas en su bajo vientre._

_Terrence ante tal noticia, había insistido en cuidarla personalmente e inclusive le propuso matrimonio._

_La fecha de parto, se hubo adelantado y el bebé nació con complicaciones respiratorias y cardíacas. Tenía las características de su padre, era un precioso niño rubio de tez cálida y suave, con los ojos más azules y hermosos que Candy había visto alguna vez. El bebé fue dado de alta luego de dos meses de constante lucha por estabilizarlo._

_Por eso, cuando Candy decidió casarse con Terrence y darle una familia a su hijo, Alcione no había podido hacer nada para que la terca de su hermana se retractara de tal decisión. Desafortunadamente cuatro meses más tarde, el niño había enfermado y sucumbido tras una desesperada lucha de los médicos y de su madre por sanarlo. Ni sus poderes habían surtido efecto. La pérdida de su hijo, la deprimió de tal manera que no deseaba ya vivir, perdiendo el interés por lo que la rodeaba y ese fue el detonante que hizo que su matrimonio se derrumbara._

_Candy solo había actuado por despecho ante la inminente boda de Albert con Elisa, y de esa manera se había condenado a un matrimonio sin éxito._

- Estoy de salida Alcione, he quedado con Susana. Hoy vamos a ir a almorzar al Café Russo.- respondió Candy.

Alcione arqueó una cejase miró el reloj y lanzó un gemido.

-Dios mío, voy con retraso, tengo una cita con el administrador de un hotel, para la siguiente convención. Luego miró fijamente a su hermana.- No entiendo cómo puedes ser amiga de Susana, esa mujer solo está utilizando tu imaginación y está sacando provecho de ello.

- Alcione- repuso Candy- No empecemos otra vez, ella es mi amiga y me necesita…

-Lo que ella necesita Candy, es que alguien ponga en su lugar a esa mujer. Algún día te va hacer daño. Pero no sé porque me molesto en advertirte si no me escuchas.

- Oh vamos Al, sabes que te quiero hermanita, pero te aseguro que a Susana puedo manejarla.

- Sí, sí, sí… yo también te quiero. Pero ni creas que nuestra conversación ha terminado, no lo he olvidado por un segundo aunque hagas todo lo posible por distraerme.- le retó Alcione a Candy.

Candy le guiño el ojo sabiéndose descubierta y le sacó la lengua.

- Muy maduro de tu parte Candy…. Bueno, ¿a qué esperas? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía? Ve a buscar a tu amiguita y sé su musa.

Candy sabía que Alcione tenía razón en un aspecto y es que siempre había tenido excesiva imaginación, le encantaban las novelas de fantasía. Había conocido a Susana una vez en café por accidente y se habían hecho amigas... y Susana era escritora, además de famosa e inteligente y algo neurótica, una persona irresponsable.¡Y difícil de tratar!

Candy pensó en el cabello de Susana; cada vez que la autora iba a hacerle una visita a Londres, llevaba el pelo de un color diferente. La vez anterior era naranja y de punta. Y respecto a su peso... Seis meses atrás, estaba gorda; y luego ese día era un fideo con una blusa transparente y pantalones ceñidos de cuero. Y también tenía una nariz nueva que le sentaba muy bien.

-¿Qué has hecho con los rizos rubios? -le había preguntado Candy mientras cenaban en el restaurante preferido de Susana.

-Los rizos rubios no me sentaban bien.

-Ya.

Sin embargo Candy estaba ya sentada en el restaurante y Susana no aparecía.

-Las dos. ¡No, las dos y diez!

El altivo camarero estaba cada vez más irritado. Debía de haberle preguntado una docena de veces si quería pedir ya la comida.

-Susana, ¿dónde te has metido?

Cuando las dos elegantes mujeres que ocupaban la mesa de al lado se volvieron y la miraron, Candy se tapó la boca con una mano. Tenía la mala costumbre de pensar en voz alta. Además, iba con ropa de trabajo: una falda negra y una blusa azul.

De repente, la imagen de Albert con los dedos enterrados en sus cabellos le vino a la mente. Albert ¿Por qué no podía olvidarle? ¿Por qué seguía pensando en él?

¿Acaso ninguna mujer lograba olvidar a su primer amante? Quizá se identificaba con las protagonistas de Susana porque la autora, igual que ella, era increíblemente vulnerable e impulsiva, la forma segura de meterse en líos y seguir soñando con antiguos novios.

A Albert le había encantado su cabello, jugueteaba con él cuando la besaba. Nadie en Londres la había hecho sentirse tan deseada.

Habían transcurrido diez años.

"No pienses en él", se ordenó a sí misma. "Lo de anoche no fue nada".

Podía ganarse la vida. Había conseguido ganarse la vida por sí misma.

Pero seguía huyendo del recuerdo de Albert. Había ido a Londres a causa de él, con el corazón destrozado y decidida a abrirse camino en aquella difícil ciudad. A él era a quien quería demostrarle quién era. Y lo iba a conseguir. ¡Lo había conseguido!

El matrimonio de Albert había sido el matrimonio perfecto, con su perfecta esposa y su perfecto hijo. Ahora que lo recordaba ¿Por qué demonios Albert había negado la existencia de su hijo? Elisa estaba muerta. Su abuela Ponny siempre le hablaba de las visitas semanales al cementerio en Edimburgo.

-Siempre le lleva flores. Se ha dejado el corazón en la tumba, con ella. Dice que nunca volverá a casarse...

-Lo siento por él, pero no vuelvas a hablarme de Albert.

-Y su hijo... es un niño encantador. Es igual que Elisa, y necesita una madre.

-Cállate.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo vas a volver a casarte? -le había preguntado Ponny en forma sospechosa.

-Ya lo he hecho y no volveré a hacerlo.

-Me refiero a un matrimonio de verdad.

-Sé que lo haces con buena intención, pero me molesta que te metas en mi vida privada, Ponny.

-¿Tienes novio?

-He comenzado a salir con alguien, su nombre es Archibald.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Se apellida Cornwell y es Inglés

-Archibald Cornwell. No sé, cariño...

-Es muy inteligente y es mi jefe.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a Suilvach?.

-Oh, Ponny...

-¿Qué tiene de malo casarse y tener hijos?

-El planeta está superpoblado.

-Piensas eso porque vives en Londres y lees demasiado.

Candy estaba segura de haber conseguido lo que deseaba todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Londres. Aunque a veces se despertaba por las noches sintiéndose sola y perdida, la cabeza llena de imágenes de Albert.

Siempre soñaba lo mismo. Al principio, la envolvía una oscuridad absoluta, estaba sola y temblaba de miedo. Después, sentía que alguien aparecía y la oscuridad empezaba a desvanecerse. La mano de Albert la agarraba y tiraba de ella hacia él. Ella lo deseaba y veía deseo en los ojos de Albert...

Pero se despertaba antes de hacer el amor con él. Después, continuaba despierta, deseándolo. Diez años. ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitaba para olvidar a un hombre que no la había dejado explicarse, que había seguido con su vida como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si ella no le importara?

Candy estaba jugueteando con los cubiertos cuando su teléfono móvil sonó.

-Soy yo -dijo Susana-. No puedo ir a almorzar contigo. Ni siquiera sé si seguiré viva mañana.

-Oh, cielos!

-Me he pasado por un café y... he comido tres bocadillos de queso y croissants.

-¡Croissants!

-Untados con mantequilla y mermelada. ¡Azúcar! ¡Me he metido azúcar en el cuerpo!

-Eso es terrible -dijo Candy-. ¿Dónde estás? Voy a ir a buscarte...

-Estoy conectada a Internet. ¡Horror!

-Te he dicho que no volvieras a hacerlo.

-Yo... iba a escribir, pero antes me he conectado a la Red...

-Bien.

-Pero...

-Pero ¿qué? -dijo Candy.

-Una imbécil ha escrito que mi novela "Los No amantes" es horrorosa -Susana se echó a llorar.

-¡Esa novela ha ocupado el número uno de las listas de best sellers! No hagas caso, debe de ser una envidiosa. Desgraciadamente, hay mucha gente así.

-Me ha asesinado profesionalmente.

-Susana, ven a almorzar conmigo.

-¿Estás loca? No me puedo abrochar el pantalón después de todo lo que he comido. No, me voy a dar un paseo por el parque para quemar calorías.

-Estupendo. Me reuniré contigo en el parque.

-Estoy demasiado deprimida para ver a nadie.

-Por eso es por lo que...

Susana colgó.

Candy se quedó mirando al teléfono.

-Perdone, señora... -el altivo camarero la miró de arriba abajo.

-No soy una alienígena -le dijo ella bruscamente.

-¿Va a pedir ya la comida, señora?

-La cuenta, por favor -le contestó Candy.

Belgravia, el barrio en el que Candy vivía, era una de las zonas mas acomodadas de Londres. Era tarde, había empezado a oscurecer. Mientras pasaba por delante del edificio Lightfire camino a su casa, Candy se sentía manipulada, estresada y más ineficiente que de costumbre.

El día había ido de mal en peor. Había pasado una hora en el parque buscando a Susana. Al no encontrarla, había vuelto a la oficina.

Alcione la encontró en la sala de fotocopias.

-Dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer en la noche?

-Voy a salir con Archie.

Al marcharse Alcione, Candy se sentía tan culpable por haber mentido que Albert la iba a ir a buscar , con los nervios, metió mal una página en la anticuada fotocopiadora y la atascó. Los demás trabajadores se habían disgustado con ella porque todos tenían prisa y los había dejado sin poder fotocopiar.

Susana no la había vuelto a llamar. Por fin, Candy se marchó de la oficina más temprano y se encaminó hacia su casa con la esperanza de que Albert no la estuviese esperando.

Ed y Elsa, la pareja que vivía en la casa de al lado. Salieron por la puerta agarrados de la mano cuando Candy llegó a casa.

Ed arqueó las cejas, sorprendido de verla. Elsa asintió.

-Hola, chicos -dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Creíamos que estabas en casa... por los ruidos -dijo Elsa.

-Estábamos contentos por ti -dijo Ed.

Candy se detuvo para abrir el cajetín del correo y luego subió las escaleras a toda prisa, sin pararse a pensar en el comentario de sus vecinos.

Estaba algo cansada cuando se paró delante de la puerta de su casa. Las caminatas desde su oficina la mantenían en buena forma.

-Paciencia -susurró mientras rebuscaba en el bolso.

Siempre le costaba trabajo encontrar la llave entre los billetes, las tarjetas de crédito y las barras de carmín de labios.

Por fin, encontró la llave y abrió.

¡ Archie ! Dio un pisotón en el suelo. Cerró las manos en puños. Después, se dejó caer en el sofá. Habían quedado en que Archie iría a su casa a cenar y ella le había prometido preparar la cena. ¡Se le había olvidado! Y esperaba que Albert no apareciera en la puerta. Oh, que lío!

Bien, pues no iba a hacer la cena, no podía. Tendría que llamar para cancelar todo.

Fue entonces cuando su pie se tropezó con algo y bajó los ojos. Vio una prenda color dorado en el suelo, y también una corbata azul, unas medias y un sujetador dorado. Candy tocó la corbata y contuvo la respiración.

Alzó la cabeza. El pasillo estaba lleno de ropa. Sus ojos siguieron el camino sembrado por el resto de la ropa de de un hombre: la camisa, dos calcetines negros, solo un zapato... La ropa llegaba a su dormitorio.

No notó el golpeteo rítmico del cabecero de su cama contra la pared hasta que el golpeteo cesó.

-Oh... oh... oh -jadeó una mujer desde su dormitorio.

Fue entonces cuando Candy vio la minifalda dorada.

¡Vaya lío!

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió una rendija y Archie asomó la cabeza.

-Candy!

Candy se quedó sin habla. Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras se le atragantaron.

Apartando la mirada de él, furiosa, Candy se agachó, agarró la ropa que había en el pasillo, fue a la cocina, abrió la ventana y tiró la ropa a la calle.

- Cariño¿Qué haces? -gritó Archie.

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme cariño en la vida!

Cuando unos peatones miraron hacia arriba, ella los saludó agitando los calzoncillos de Archie.

-¡No, los calzoncillos no! -gritó Archie.

Candy los tiró a la calle; después, se volvió y sonrió dulcemente a Archie, que llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura.

-¡Fuera de mi casa!

-Esa mujer de cabello rubio venía a verte y... me ha atacado.

-Y tú te has rendido. ¡Fuera!

Candy se acercó a la puerta del piso y la abrió.

-Si no te marchas ahora mismo, la sangre va a correr.

Archie salió al descansillo.

-¿Hablas en serio?

De repente, obedeciendo a un impulso, Candy le quitó la toalla, lanzó una última mirada a aquel esbelto y hermoso cuerpo que le recordaba al de Albert y cerró de un portazo.

_Reconócelo, solo salías con él porque se parecía un poco a Albert._

Archie golpeó la puerta y gritó.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto!

-No, en absoluto.

-Eh, no puedo seguir aquí desnudo gritando.

-En ese caso, baja a buscar tus calzoncillos. Están en la calle -Candy echó el cerrojo-. Me has engañado. Nos vemos en el trabajo.

Candy, alejándose de la puerta, siguió por el pasillo y gritó:

-¡Susana!

No obtuvo respuesta.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, Susana estaba cubierta con una sábana escribiendo a toda rapidez.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Viva! ¡Ya tengo el final de la novela! ¡Has hecho una entrada maravillosa en la casa! ¡Qué pasión! ¡Te va a encantar el final!

-No, te aseguro que no. ¡Porque no vas a escribir el final! Voy a arrancarte ese cabello rubio con... con...

En un rincón de la habitación había un paraguas negro. Candy lo agarró y avanzó hacia Susana con él.

-Con este paraguas.

Susana se levantó de la cama de un salto, arrastrando consigo las sábanas y la colcha azul.

-¿Estás enfadada por lo de Archie? -Susana trató de pasar al cuarto de baño con la colcha-. Es un imbécil que no puede dejar de hablar de francos suizos... ni siquiera en la cama. Te he hecho un favor.

Se miraron.

-Un favor enorme -insistió Susana.

No le faltaba razón.

Pero no era el momento de ceder. Sin embargo, Candy bajó ligeramente la mano en la que tenía el paraguas. Despacio, salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

En la cocina, el teléfono empezó timbrar y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Qué tal la vida de soltera en Londres? -le preguntó Ponny.

-Mal momento para preguntármelo -admitió Candy.

-¿En serio?

-No te alegres tanto.

-¿Quién, yo? -su abuela hizo una pausa-. ¿Qué tal Archie?

-Es agua pasada.

Le dio la impresión de que su abuela lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-Vaya, pareces tan desgraciada como Albert.

-¡Para ahora mismo! Como sigas hablando de él cuelgo. Puede decirse que Albert y yo no vivimos en el mismo mundo.

-Está soltero. Tú estás soltera. Los dos lo estáis pasando mal.

-Nos divorciamos hace diez años. Él vive en Suilvach, yo vivo en Londres.

-Uno de los dos tiene que dar el primer paso.

-Yo no...-_"Aún sueño con él…".-_Ponny...

Ambas guardaron silencio durante unos momentos. Candy se sentó en el suelo.

-Ponny, ¿qué demonios me pasa? Lo estropeé todo con Albert. Fui una estúpida, una verdadera estúpida. ¿Por qué no pude hacerlo bien?

-No es demasiado tarde para volver a empezar.

-El trabajo que tengo es excelente y Alcione está conmigo.

-Alcione te adora y tienes a tu amiga Susana.

-¡Esa monstrua!

-¿Por qué la insultas? He leído todos sus libros y me encantan. ¡Y te los ha dedicado todos!

-Mejor no hablar de ella. Voy a dejar el trabajo. Me voy a marchar de Londres.

-Estupendo. Vuelve a casa.

Candy pensó en Albert. Jamás se olvidaría de él si volvía a Suilvach.

-Tengo que olvidar a Albert.

-¿Por qué?

Otro silencio.

La voz de la Ponny cambió, se hizo más cautelosa.

-Quizá... lo que necesites sean una vacaciones. Podría darte una semana de mis vacaciones compartidas... en cualquier parte del mundo. Ya había reservado una semana en París.

-¿En París?

-Elroy y yo íbamos a ir al mes que viene, pero ahora resulta que no podemos ir...

-No, no voy a ir a París.

-Te enviaré el folleto por fax...

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

Albert esperaba en la puerta de la casa de Candy, sin percatarse de que el coche oficial estaba ridículamente fuera de lugar en aquella zona residencial.

No había podido concentrarse en el trabajo durante todo el día, distraído pensando en Candy y haciendo que sus ayudantes se preocupasen. Porque él nunca estaba distraído.

Intentaba encontrar cierto equilibrio, pero el equilibrio había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar la sensación de haber estado antes en aquel sitio, al borde de un precipicio, a punto de desaparecer.

Albert apretó los puños. Él ya no era un crío, sino un hombre divorciado. Había tenido amantes, y ni una sola había logrado tocar esa parte de él que había escondido bajo llave diez años antes, cuando Candy salió de su despacho.

_Sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese recuerdo, pero no era capaz. Ese último encuentro estaba grabado a fuego en su mente y en su corazón: los ojos verdes de Candy llenos de lágrimas, su rostro pálido y desencajado._

_Los celos que había sentido al verla con Terrence. Saber que lo había engañado, que todo lo que le había dicho era mentira, lo había convertido en un cínico._

_Pero lo que se reía de él era el recuerdo de que había ido a buscarla para explicarle su ausencia y también para decirle que quería regresar con ella a la isla, que la extrañaba demasiado . Enamorado como un loco, no estaba preparado para verla besando a otro hombre en plena calle._

_Candy, su amor._

_Recordaba la sensación de que el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies y cómo algo dentro de él se había muerto para siempre._

Como si saliera de un sueño, Albert levantó la cabeza para mirar la casa en la que vivía Candy. Dentro de aquella casa estaba la mujer que se interponía entre él y su futuro. En cierto modo, nunca la había olvidado y la única manera de hacerlo era saciar a la bestia que había dentro de él, demostrarse a sí mismo de una vez por todas que solo era una atracción física.

Y esta vez, cuando se despidieran, Candy ya no tendría el poder de hacer que despertase cubierto de sudor, con una mano sobre el pecho para contener los salvajes latidos de su corazón.

OOO

Candy se sentía como si tuviera quince años. Había visto el coche de Albert abajo y tenía los nervios agarrados al estómago, esperando que llamase al timbre.

¿A qué esperaba?, se preguntó por enésima vez al ver que no salía del coche.

Luego imaginó que se marchaba sin llamar y no le gustó nada la sensación de pánico que evocó ese pensamiento. Le había dado vueltas durante todo el día, aun sabiendo en el fondo que no tenía fuerzas para decirle que no.

Cuando volvió de trabajar, con un dolor de cabeza formidable, estaba tan enfadada con Archie, Susana y consigo misma por ser débil que decidió que no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Recibiría a Albert en chándal y le diría que no pensaba ir a ningún sitio.

Pero entonces imaginó que Albert chascaba los dedos y un ejército de personas aparecía en su casa con la cena…

No podía olvidar el brillo decidido en sus ojos por la mañana. Y pensar en tenerlo allí, en su casa, toda la noche había sido suficiente para que se decidiera y se pusiera un vestido negro de cóctel y zapatos de tacón.

Lo mejor sería salir con él a cenar, pensó. Después, le daría las gracias y le diría que no podían volver a verse. Sí, era lo bastante fuerte como para hacer eso.

Estaba a punto de mirar por la ventana de nuevo cuando el sonido del timbre la hizo dar un respingo. Con el corazón acelerado, se acercó a la puerta y vio una figura alta y oscura al otro lado del cristal emplomado…

Pero no estaba preparada para lo que sintió al ver a Albert apoyado en una columna del porche. Evidentemente, no se había afeitado desde por la mañana y tenía un aspecto tan masculino. Llevaba el mismo traje de chaqueta, sin la corbata y con el primer botón de la camisa desabrochado.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó él, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Sí, claro —murmuró Candy mientras cerraba la puerta.

Albert la tomó del brazo para llevarla hasta el coche y ella intentó contener el ejército de mariposas que parecían revolotear en su estómago.

—¿Vamos a un funeral?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por el vestido negro.

—Ah, bueno, es que no he tenido tiempo de cambiarme.

—Mentirosa —se burló Albert.

Candy se quedó transfigurada por su sonrisa y, sin darse cuenta, se llevó una mano al cuello. Afortunadamente, no llevaba puesta la cadena.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A Cedar Rooms, en el hotel Gormseby.

Candy se quedó impresionada. Era un hotel nuevo y, aparentemente, muy solicitado. Había una lista de espera larguísima para conseguir mesa en el restaurante. Pero, por supuesto, Albert no tenía esos problemas. Al contrario, le pondrían una alfombra roja porque su presencia le daría lustre al hotel.

Y era un alivio pensar que iban a estar en un sitio público, rodeados de gente.

Como si eso pudiese ayudarla a decirle que no…

OOO

Albert tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para comportarse de manera civilizada. El vestido que llevaba era aburrido, pero no podía esconder la elegancia de Candy ni sus largas piernas o la curva de sus pechos. Llevaba el pelo suelto, cayendo sobre los hombros, y un maquillaje discretísimo.

De nuevo, se quedó sorprendido por lo joven que parecía y por lo bella que seguía siendo. Tenía una belleza clásica que mejoraba con la edad, seguro aquello venía con el paquete de ser Sirona.

En cuanto abrió la puerta de su casa, sus preciosos ojos verdes lo habían dejado sin aliento, excitado como un adolescente; algo que no le había pasado nunca con otra mujer.

Con Candy, sin embargo, era como si su cerebro sufriera un cortocircuito cada vez que la miraba. Pero eso lo convencía de que solo era un caso de atracción física y, anticipando lo urgente que sería su deseo cuando llegase el postre, hizo una rápida llamada por el móvil.

Cuando llegó el postre, Candy había dejado de intentar mantener una conversación coherente. La mesa en el fabuloso restaurante estaba colocada de tal forma que los demás clientes no podían verlos y la luz de las velas no la ayudaba a mantener la cabeza despejada como era su intención.

Albert le había preguntado por su trabajo y ella le había explicado que su pasión por recaudar y gestionar fondos había nacido al ver el mal uso que se hacía de ellos. Además, lo había visto como un puesto más estable en el mundo de la administración, pensando que algún día formaría una familia.

Para su sorpresa, Albert no parecía aburrido. Claro que la miraba como si quisiera devorarla…

Intentando desesperadamente controlar lo que la hacía sentir, Candy le había preguntado por Suilvach.

Las cosas que le contaba hacían que Suilvach pareciese un lugar totalmente diferente en el que había pasado muchos días y se enorgulleció de Albert por haber hecho tantas reformas.

—He leído algo en los periódicos sobre nuevas prospecciones pesqueras. Parece haber mucho interés.

—Estamos a punto de encontrar algo grande —dijo Albert—. El Prometido de Patty va a ayudarnos con las prospecciones. Él es un experto.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que Patty se va a casar con él? —le preguntó Candy.

Albert hizo una mueca.

—Es uno de los factores, sí. Su matrimonio será una alianza estratégica, importante para los dos países —respondió, acariciando su copa de coñac—. Tu jefe, Archibald, ¿sales con él? —le preguntó de repente.

Candy había logrado olvidar el bochornoso incidente de la tarde y se preguntó con qué tipo de mujer estaría Albert acostumbrado a acostarse. Aunque lo sabía porque había visto muchas fotografías en las revistas.

—Bueno —respondió—. Solo unas cuantas lo eso.

—¿No has tenido amantes desde que te divorciaste?

—No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo. Yo no te he preguntado si has tenido amantes después de tu divorcio.

Albert sonrió.

—Llevo una vida sexual sana.

Candy hizo una mueca.

—Sin duda —murmuró—. Pero imagino que esas mujeres saben desde el principio que es lo único que estás dispuesto a ofrecerles, como me has dicho a mí esta mañana.

El rostro de Albert se ensombreció.

—Las mujeres saben muy bien lo que pueden esperar de mí. No malgasto saliva con promesas falsas.

Por alguna perversa razón, Candy se sintió reconfortada por esa respuesta. Como si Albert acabase de demostrarle que ninguna otra mujer se había adueñado de su corazón.

Pero, al darse cuenta de lo peligrosa que se había vuelto la conversación, dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa.

—Es muy tarde, deberíamos irnos.

Albert se levantó y le hizo un gesto para que lo precediera. Parecía un sofisticado urbanita, pero Candy no confiaba en él. Sabía que la pasión que había entre ellos no había desaparecido por arte de magia.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo, se dirigió hacia la puerta del hotel, intentando encontrar la forma de despedirse antes de tomar un taxi. Aunque su vientre se encogía patéticamente ante la idea de no volver a verlo.

Pero Albert tomó su mano y, cuando lo miró a los ojos, el deseo que había en ellos la dejó sin aliento.

—He reservado una suite.

Candy irguió los hombros, intentando no pensar que podrían estar en una cama en unos segundos.

—Si lo que pretendes es hacerme sentir como una acompañante de lujo, lo estás consiguiendo. Espero que te sientas orgulloso.

Él murmuró una maldición. Nunca en su vida había sido un patán con las mujeres. Deseaba tanto a Candy que le dolía y había reservado una habitación en el hotel porque sabía que no podría esperar hasta que llegasen a su casa o su ático. Pero ella estaba tiesa como un palo, ofendida y tan remota como el Everest.

Si no hacía algo, era capaz de marcharse, y no le gustó nada el pánico que ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención —se disculpó.

—No sé qué crees que estás haciendo, pero he venido aquí para cenar y no pretendo repetir lo de anoche. Tú y yo no tenemos nada más que decirnos.

—Puede que no tengamos nada que decimos, pero nuestros cuerpos sí tienen mucho que decir —replicó él, tomándola por la cintura.

Candy contuvo el aliento al sentir la erección masculina rozando su vientre… una erección que, de inmediato, provocó una respuesta entre sus piernas.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban en el vestíbulo del hotel, llamando la atención. ¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo? Albert era muy alto y era uno de los rostros más reconocibles del planeta. Y aunque no lo fuera, su atractivo habría llamado la atención de cualquier mujer.

—No tengo ningún problema en hacerte el amor aquí mismo, Candy.

Para ilustrar tal afirmación, Albert la apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿De verdad quieres marcharte? Porque yo no.

Entonces se apoderó de su boca, en el vestíbulo del exclusivo hotel, delante de todo el que pasaba por allí.

Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que el beso era suave, tierno incluso. Si hubiera sido un beso violento, habría sido más fácil resistirse, pero aquel beso le recordaba demasiado al Albert que había conocido una vez…

Por fin, él se apartó para mirarla a los ojos.

—La razón por la que reservé una suite es que sabía que no podría esperar hasta llegar a tu casa, no porque quisiera hacerte sentir mal. Y te pido disculpas de nuevo. Pero podemos seguir con esto aquí y dar un espectáculo o subir a la suite, tú decides.

Candy puso las manos sobre sus hombros. No había espacio entre ellos, no había sitio para pensar y no tenía fuerzas para marcharse.

Aún no.

—Muy bien —dijo por fin.

Con un brillo de determinación en los ojos azules, Albert tomó su mano para llevarla hacia los ascensores.

A Candy le ardía la cara al ver que la gente los miraba y se dio cuenta de que en el espacio de veinticuatro horas su bien ordenada vida se había derrumbado, tanto que ya no se reconocía a sí misma.

Y lo peor de todo era que se sentía emocionada y viva como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Por la mañana, de nuevo Candy despertó en una habitación que no reconocía. Pero esta vez, Albert no estaba mirándola, con un inmaculado traje de chaqueta. Su lado de la cama estaba vacío, las sábanas apartadas.

Candy supo de inmediato que estaba sola y no le gustó nada la sensación de tristeza que experimentó.

Entonces recordó la noche anterior…

Habían hecho el amor durante horas, insaciablemente, deseándose el uno al otro unos segundos después de culminar cada encuentro.

Candy estaba agotada, pero no podía negar la sensación de paz que experimentaba.

Sabía que Albert tenía que ir a Inverness al día siguiente para la boda de Patty…

Entonces vio algo por el rabillo del ojo y cuando volvió la cabeza vio una nota sobre la almohada:

_Iré a buscarte a tu casa a las siete y media. Albert._

Candy suspiró de nuevo. Una noche más de aquella extraña semana, pensó.

Le gustaría enviarle una nota diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, pero si la noche anterior había demostrado algo era que el fuego que había entre ellos seguía vivo y que ella era incapaz de resistirse.

Y todas las razones para decirle que no se esfumaban como el humo ante la idea de ver a Albert por última vez.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

Una ofuscada Candy entró a la oficina de Alcione.

- Estoy a punto de renunciar y de irme a vivir a otro lugar,Alcione.

- No hermanita, de eso nada.Tómate un mes de vacaciones, vete a París. Te las mereces.

-¿Has hablado con Ponny?

-Me llamó anoche. Está muy preocupada por ti. Vamos, vete a Francia; París debe de ser un sueño. Tendrás tiempo para pensar en tu vida, en qué es lo que quieres hacer. No tires por la borda, impulsivamente, tu trabajo.

-¿Impulsivamente?

-Ese es tu punto débil, actúas sin pensar, igual que los personajes de Susana. Vamos, vete a París.

-¿París? ¿Por qué a París? ¿Qué tiene París de especial?

-Tu futuro. Confía en mí -Alcione no pudo mirarla.

Candy tuvo la sensación de que la Ponny le había dicho algo a Alcione que esta no le estaba contando. El instinto le dijo que había peligro en París.

-¿Por qué a París? ¿Qué hay en París?

-Quizá el hombre de tus sueños -contestó Alcione.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

Cuando sonó el timbre a las siete y media, Candy tenía el corazón acelerado. Y, de nuevo, cuando abrió la puerta no estaba preparada para ver a Albert en el porche de su casa.

—Acabo de volver del trabajo —le dijo, señalando su pantalón y sus zapatos planos—. Tengo que darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Hoy hemos tenido un día muy ajetreado y, además, había un problema en el metro…

Candy se detuvo abruptamente al percatarse de que estaba hablando sin parar.

—No tenemos prisa —dijo Albert, cerrando la puerta—. Ve a ducharte, yo te esperaré aquí.

De nuevo, Candy se llevó la mano al cuello sin darse cuenta. Pero, por supuesto, la cadena no estaba allí. Cada mañana tenía que tomar la decisión consciente de no ponérsela.

—Hay café recién hecho en la cocina, si te apetece.

Después de decir eso corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en el dormitorio, pensando que tenía un serio problema si no era capaz de respirar con normalidad cuando estaba con Albert.

Él se quedó abajo mirando alrededor. Era una casita muy agradable, con un salón grande y una cocina en la que parecía haber hecho reformas. La cocina de Candy.

Odiaba la debilidad que sentía por aquella mujer, pero le gustaría estar en la ducha, enterrándose en ella…

La noche anterior no había tenido nada que ver con las noches que pasaba con otras mujeres. Él solía despedirse inmediatamente después de saciar su deseo, pero la noche anterior había tenido que llegar el amanecer, cuando estaba demasiado agotado como para continuar, antes de que pudiese conciliar el sueño.

Cuando despertó un par de horas después, solo tuvo que mirar a Candy dormida para desearla de nuevo.

Y en aquel momento sentía como si un mes entero encerrado en una habitación con ella no fuera suficiente.

Tal vez era inevitable que su primera esposa hubiera dejado tal impresión en él, pensó. La química que había habido entre ellos durante esos meses en Suilvach había sido intensa desde el momento en que se conocieron, cuando estuvo a punto de sacarla de la isla , pensando que era una chica que le traería problemas…

Albert hizo una mueca. A partir de ese momento, Candy se había convertido en una obsesión. Solo podía pensar en ella.

Murmurando una palabrota, Albert miró el pequeño pero perfecto jardín. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, en aquella casita?

Nervioso, entró en la cocina para servirse una taza de café, como si eso pudiera desenredar el nudo que tenía en el estómago.

Mientras paseaba por el salón con la taza en la mano se preguntó si Candy habría vivido en aquella casa con su marido. No veía fotografías de ningún hombre, pero se detuvo al ver la que colgaba sobre la chimenea, estupefacto.

Era un paisaje que conocía bien, uno de sus favoritos, una fotografía tomada en el bosque de Suilvach, con las increíbles montañas en la distancia. Recordaba vívidamente el día que Candy había hecho esa fotografía porque la tenía agarrada por la cintura y ella se había quejado:

—¡No puedo hacer la foto si me agarras como si estuvieras ahogándote!

—Me estoy ahogando —le había dicho él al oído— de amor por ti.

Albert apretó la taza de café con tal fuerza que pensó que iba a romperla… pero cuando escuchó un ruido a su espalda hizo un esfuerzo para mostrarse sereno.

Candy bajaba por la escalera con un vestido de punto gris que dejaba ver sus delicadas clavículas y marcaba la curva de sus pechos. Llevaba las piernas desnudas, tan pálidas como siempre, y unos zapatos de cuña. Pero cuando levantó la mirada tuvo que tragar saliva. Se había hecho una coleta que le daba un aspecto tan inocente, tan joven.

El cuerpo de Candy estaba reaccionando como solía hacerlo ante el escrutinio de Albert. Cuando bajaba había visto que estaba mirando la fotografía sobre la chimenea… una de sus posesiones favoritas.

A su Terrence no le gustaba, de modo que la había escondido en un armario mientras vivían juntos. Era casi como si JTerry intuyera que había perdido su corazón en esa isla…

—El marco es muy adecuado —dijo Albert—. Y, al final, la foto salió bien.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa, intentando olvidar aquel día.

—Sí, es verdad —asintió—. Bueno, ya estoy lista.

Él la miró durante unos segundos antes de ir a la cocina para dejar la taza de café y, cuando volvió, Candy ya había abierto la puerta y estaba esperando.

—He pensado que esta noche podríamos ir a mi ático.

—¿Ah, sí?

—He contratado un chef de Suilvach para que nos prepare la cena. Se me ha ocurrido que tal vez te gustaría volver a probar la comida de allá.

—Me parece muy bien —murmuró ella, con voz estrangulada.

Y fue maravilloso. Candy saboreó cada plato.

Siempre le había gustado la gastronomía de Suilvach: bolas de arroz mezcladas con suculentas piezas de cordero o pollo marinado durante horas en diferentes especias, verduras frescas y pasteles hechos con miel y frutos secos que se derretían en la boca, todo regado con un delicioso té de hierbas y un café tan oscuro como la noche.

—Veo que no has perdido el apetito.

Candy levantó la mirada. Albert estaba reclinado en la silla, como una pantera con su camisa de seda oscura y su pantalón negro.

—Nunca he perdido el apetito —respondió, con una sonrisa. Y le pareció extraño porque no había sonreído a menudo en los últimos días—. Por eso tengo que correr todos los días, para poder seguir comiendo las cosas que me gustan.

—Antes estabas un poco más… rellenita.

Lo había dicho con una voz ronca que resonó en el corazón de Candy.

—Era la grasita adolescente —murmuró, antes de levantarse abruptamente para salir al balcón. Necesitaba oxígeno y espacio porque la mirada de Albert era demasiado… intensa.

La tensión que había entre ellos y todo aquello de lo que no querían hablar estaba ahogándola. Y, sin embargo, ¿qué podían decir?

Intentaba mostrarse despreocupada, aunque en realidad estaba temblando de deseo. Quería estar entre sus brazos y dejar que él la hiciese olvidarse de todo… una noche más y luego podría olvidarlo para siempre, se decía.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo a Inverness—anunció él entonces.

Candy se volvió a tal velocidad que, por un momento, se sintió mareada.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Quiero que vayas conmigo a la boda de Patty.

—¿Como tu… acompañante?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—La boda dura hasta el domingo.

—Pero… ¿por qué?

Albert se encogió de hombros. No estaba seguro, pero esperaba que eso marcase el adiós definitivo, el final del deseo incontrolable que sentía por ella. Tal vez teniéndola en su territorio lograría borrar los recuerdos y podría seguir adelante sin ser perseguido por esa sensación de que diez años atrás había cometido el mayor error de su vida.

—He pensado que te gustaría ver a Patty.

Candy lo miró, recelosa. En sus ojos había un brillo que no podía reconocer…

Una vez había deseado que fuese a buscarla para decirle que había cometido un error, que la amaba y no podía vivir sin ella. Pero no lo había hecho. Ahora, sin embargo, quería estar más tiempo con ella.

Y tal vez sería una forma de cerrar el círculo, pensó. Porque el recuerdo de aquel hombre la había perseguido durante demasiado tiempo.

—No estoy segura… —empezó a decir—. No sé si sería buena idea.

Albert levantó una mano para acariciar su cuello, como si supiera que esas palabras eran un patético intento de fingir que no sentía lo mismo que él.

—Esto que hay entre nosotros, llámalo deseo o como quieras, es muy poderoso. Sigue aquí a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado.

Candy apretó los labios, intentando hacerse la fuerte.

—Pero yo tengo que trabajar. No puedo marcharme de Londres así como así…

—Claro que puedes.

—Me lo pensaré.

Albert torció el gesto. Evidentemente, no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien lo hiciese esperar.

—Mientras lo piensas, piensa en esto también.

La apretó contra sí con tal fuerza que podía sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo y, cuando la besó, Candy se olvidó de todo salvo de aquel beso.

**OOO**

* * *

><p>Owww... vamos a ver si Candy decide ir a Inverness y sí lo hace que creen que pasará? Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Gracias por su tiempo y su compañía.<p>

Saludos muy especiales a mis queridas amigas que a traves de la distancia, me apoyan y animan a seguir: Lu de Andrew, MiluxD, Sarah Lisa.

Gracias por entender mi arrevesada historia ;) y todo este embrollo de historia que vamos desenredando poco a poco.

* * *

><p>Saludos a :<p>

Rose Grandchester

Nena Abril

Patty A.

Patty Castillo

Osiris

Nadia M de Andrew

Laila

Josie

Angdl

Azulgep

Lucrecia

* * *

><p><em>Una abrazo en la distancia, <em>

_Lizvet_


	6. Inverness

**_Capítulo 05_**

—¿Le apetece una copa de champán, doctora Grandchester?

Candy miró a la auxiliar de vuelo del jet privado y decidió que tal vez el champán la animaría un poco.

—Sí, por favor.

Al otro lado de la ventanilla todo estaba oscuro. Tardarían unas horas en llegar a Inverness. Deberían haber salido esa tarde, pero Albert había tenido que acudir a una reunión imprevista, de modo que tuvieron que esperar hasta la noche.

¿Por qué había decidido ir con él?, se preguntó por enésima vez. Tal vez porque habían estado haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer y cada orgasmo era un trocito más que arrancaba de su coraza.

Albert la había mirado de tal manera y le había preguntado con voz ronca:

—¿Irás a Inverness conmigo?

Había intuido en él entonces cierta vulnerabilidad y eso había destruido sus defensas por completo.

Desnuda a su lado estaba a su merced, de modo que había asentido débilmente con la cabeza, recordándose a sí misma que aquello terminaría cuando volviera a Londres y que a partir de ese momento su vida volvería a ser la misma de siempre. Con un poco de suerte, libre del recuerdo de Albert.

—Anima esa cara, Candy. Estás invitada al evento social del año.

Ella giró la cabeza, la voz de Albert la sacó de su ensoñación. Desde que había ido a buscarla no se detuvo de hablar por el móvil y después se había puesto a trabajar en su ordenador, pero en aquel momento estaba mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto, Albert? —le preguntó.

_¿Por qué había vuelto a su vida? ¿Y por qué estaba dejando ella que la pusiera patas arriba?_

—Es necesario que lo preguntes ¿Candy? —respondió él—. Somos dos adultos que saben perfectamente que están haciendo, nada más y nada menos.

Candy tragó saliva.

—Es más que eso. Tenemos un pasado… algo que tú pareces decidido a olvidar.

Él la miró con expresión cínica.

—No creo que hablar del pasado sirva de nada. Nos casamos hace siglos, pero ahora somos dos personas completamente diferentes.

Era cierto. ¿Qué tenían Albert y ella en común?, se preguntó Candy.

Sin embargo, ella no se sentía como una persona diferente a la que había sido diez años antes. Al contrario, sentía como si volviera a tener veinte años, como si nada hubiese cambiado.

—Sí, tienes razón —asintió por fin—. Es que estoy cansada, ha sido un día muy largo.

Albert asintió con la cabeza pero la siguió observando detenidamente.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—¿Qué?-preguntó confusa Candy.

—Tocarte el cuello, lo haces muy a menudo.

Candy tragó saliva. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del nervioso gesto que la hacía buscar la cadena. No la llevaba puesta, pero estaba en su bolso, como una especie de talismán.

—Es una costumbre… un collar que solía llevar. Lo perdí hace algún tiempo y aún no me he acostumbrado a no tenerlo.

Albert recordó entonces la cadena que le había regalado y, con ese recuerdo, apareció una emoción que se negaba a reconocer. Pero estaba seguro que ese no era el collar al que Candy se refería. Seguramente sería uno de diamantes que le habría regalado su marido.

La cadenita de oro que él le había regalado debía de haber desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Qué mujer se agarraría a una baratija que había comprado en un mercado por capricho, porque le pareció que el diseño simbolizaba lo intricado de su relación?

Albert se maldijo a sí mismo mientras volvía la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla del jet. Debería haberse despedido de ella y haber ido solo a Inverness para empezar de tenía todo al alcance de su mano después de muchos años de trabajo y esfuerzo… y de un matrimonio desastroso.

Pero cuando se volvió para mirar a Candy, tuvo que contener el aliento. Seguía deseándola, tal vez más que nunca. Y no podía seguir adelante mientras ese deseo siguiera ahí. Tenía que saciarlo de una vez por todas… y lo haría.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

Llegar a Inverness al amanecer fue espectacular. La ciudad estaba bañada en una luz rosada, llena de banderas y adornos, las calles acordonadas para la boda que tendría lugar por la tarde.

Albert apenas dijo una palabra mientras se dirigían a la imponente mansión y, una vez allí, un empleado acompañó a Candy hasta una impresionante suite mientras él iba a ver a su prima.

Candy estaba sola en la suite, cansada y sorprendida al encontrarse de nuevo en la capital escocesa de los Highland con Albert, algo que jamás pensó que ocurriría.

Después de darse una ducha, la enorme cama con sábanas de algodón parecía llamarla y se tumbó con la intención de descansar durante unos minutos…

Cuando despertó, el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo y se sintió totalmente desorientada al ver a Albert saliendo del cuarto de baño con una toalla en la cintura, la viva imagen de la virilidad, mientras se secaba el pelo con otra toalla, sus bíceps marcados y brillantes.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado?

—Estabas agotada —respondió él—. Además, no hay nada que hacer hasta esta tarde. La ceremonia civil tuvo lugar esta mañana y ahora están haciendo una procesión por las calles. Esta tarde tendrá lugar la ceremonia formal a la costumbre de los Highlands, que durará dos días, y el domingo volverán a casarse al estilo occidental.

—Vaya —murmuró Candy—. Eso suena muy complicado.

Albert sonrió, tirando la toalla con la que estaba secándose el pelo.

—Sí, lo es. En Suilvach las cosas son más sencillas¿Recuerdas? Celebramos una boda delante de los mayores al amanecer y después un banquete que dura todo el día.

Candy aunque intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo sutilmente Albert sobre los recuerdos de su matrimonio fallido , no podía dejar de mirar el fabuloso torso de Albert. Tenía el cuerpo más asombroso que había visto nunca… con el estómago plano y esos hombros tan anchos. La toalla que llevaba a la cintura era muy pequeña y, al bajar la mirada, pudo ver el bulto que se marcaba debajo…

Cuando levantó los ojos, ruborizada, vio que Albert se quitaba la toalla para tirarla al suelo esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

Tragando saliva, Candy lo vio acercarse a la cama para tumbarse a su lado. Sin decir nada, apartó las solapas del albornoz para acariciar sus pechos y, de nuevo, Candy se sorprendió por aquella sexualidad de Albert y por lo embriagadora que era.

—¿Y si entrase alguien? —protestó débilmente.

—No entrará nadie —dijo él, inclinando la cabeza para envolver un pezón con los labios.

Dejando escapar un gemido, Candy cayó sobre las almohadas mientras él desabrochaba el cinturón del albornoz. Unos segundos después, también ella estaba desnuda, con Albert colocándose encima. Podía sentirlo flexionando los músculos de sus nalgas mientras abría sus piernas con una rodilla y, cuando entró en ella, Candy suspiró cerrando los ojos para que no viera en ellos lo que sentía.

Mientras él empezaba a moverse, intentó convencerse a sí misma de que aquello solo era sexo. Ya no lo amaba, no podía amarlo…..Porque sería demasiado terrible pensar en el resultado de ese amor. Tenía que protegerse, salir de ahí antes que Albert se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas emociones.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

Más tarde, Candy paseaba por el salón de la suite, sin fijarse apenas en los preciosos muebles o en la espesa alfombra bajo sus pies.

Esa tarde, un grupo de mujeres se la había llevado con intención de prepararla para el banquete, algo que Candy no había esperado. Después de peinarla y maquillarla, le habían ofrecido una selección de vestidos espectaculares, pero ella eligió el que le pareció más sencillo, de color verde esmeralda, con cuello halter y un vertiginoso escote en la espalda.

Cuando se miró al espejo ni siquiera se había reconocido. Sus ojos parecían más grandes que nunca y sus pestañas interminables, pero el rubor en sus mejillas tenía más que ver con sus emociones que con el maquillaje.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento y Candy se dio la vuelta. Albert acababa de entrar ajustándose los puños de la camisa y, por un momento, se quedó sin aire. No era la primera vez que lo veía con un esmoquin y sin embargo estaba… apabullante.

Pero su expresión indiferente hizo que sintiera una oleada de furia.

—Acepté venir contigo a la boda de Patty, pero no soy tu amante —le espetó—. Y no me gusta ser tratada como si lo fuera.

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Nunca te había visto más guapa —dijo entonces, como si no la hubiese oído.

Horrorizada, Candy se dio cuenta de que el halago, y sobre todo su expresión admirativa, disipaban su furia. Además, por supuesto que no era su amante. Ella no podía parecerse menos a las mujeres con las que Albert solía relacionarse.

—Lo siento, no quería ser desagradecida —se disculpó—. El vestido es precioso, pero yo no soy como tus otras mujeres y no estoy acostumbrada a esto…

—No, desde luego que no eres como las demás mujeres —la interrumpió él, tomando su cara entre las manos besando sus labios delicadamente—. Eres completamente diferente. Pero vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

Albert sabía muy bien que Candy no había sido ni sería nunca como ninguna otra mujer, pero solo ahora se daba cuenta de que había juzgado a las demás comparándolas con ella… y siempre se había llevado una decepción al comprobar que eran completamente diferentes, que no estaban a su altura. Ella era una diosa y como Sirona, su belleza era imponente , pero toda una vida llena de experiencias humanas, la habían mentalizado a sentirse inferior que las demás y aún lidiaba con ese complejo.Y era lo que mas le gustaba de ella. Su sencillez.

Diez años antes, Candy se habría reído a carcajadas si él le hubiese pedido que se pusiera un vestido de noche. A ella le gustaba ir en vaqueros , ropa sencilla que no llamara la atención…

Solo un par de veces se había puesto un vestido de gala, uno de seda en color esmeralda que él le había comprado para ella y que usaría en el Grand Ceilich. No era muy sofisticado, pero Candy se había colocado frente a él, mirándolo con la timidez de una novia. Y fue esa noche cuando supo que lo que sentía por ella era demasiado fuerte para ser llamado solo deseo…

Albert cerró la puerta a ese pensamiento. Respirando profundamente, intentó concentrarse en el presente, en la mujer bellísima que iba a su lado, su pálida piel resplandeciente.

Al escuchar un murmullo de conversaciones en el salón de banquetes, Albert tomó su mano y notó que estaba tensa. Mejor, pensó. Quería que estuviera tan tensa como él.

Un criado ataviado con el traje tradicional abrió las enormes puertas del salón de banquetes… y Candy se quedó sin aliento. Nunca había visto tal opulencia, tal lujo. El enorme salón, con su altísimo techo abovedado y las inmensas columnas, era impresionante.

Esperando para saludarlos estaban los novios. Cuando se acercaban, Candy vio que el rostro de Patty se iluminaba al ver a su primo. De niña había sido muy tímida, pero se había convertido en una joven muy bella.

Al ser su única prima de sangre, entre Albert y ella siempre había habido un lazo especial.

Candy intentó sonreír mientras saludaba a Patty, que la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y hostilidad.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar tan extraña reacción porque, después de las presentaciones, Albert tomó su mano para llevarla hacia una mesa.

—¿Por qué me ha mirado tu prima de esa forma? —le preguntó cuando se quedaron solos.

En lugar de responder, Albert tomó dos copas de champán y le ofreció una.

—Por nosotros- brindó él.

Después de brindar con él, Candy tomó un sorbo de champán, nerviosa. Intuía que Albert lamentaba haberla llevado a Inverness. Sin duda habría preferido a alguna de sus amantes, que se mostraría encantada de estar allí, cuando lo único que ella quería hacer era volver a la habitación.

Mientras Albert hablaba con varios invitados sobre las prospecciones pesqueras en Suilvach, Candy se sentía como un mero accesorio. Y cuando se dirigieron hacia otra sala para cenar, Albert charlaba en francés con otro hombre, sin acordarse de ella…

Durante la interminable cena, Candy notó que Patty la miraba con esa misma expresión hostil que no lograba entender.

Mientras tanto, Albert seguía hablando con unos y otros y ella se vio obligada a entablar conversación con el hombre sentado a su izquierda, más interesado en su escote que en otra cosa.

No obstante,Albert tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no mirar a Candy. De hecho, tenía que apretar los puños para no acariciar su pierna por debajo de la mesa…

Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho desde que vio la reacción de su prima. Patty era el único resquicio en su armadura, la única persona que sabía cuánto había sufrido por la traición de Candy diez años antes. Aunque se decía a sí mismo, como se había dicho entonces, que solo era porque la deseaba, porque aún no se había cansado de ella.

Sabía que no debería ignorarla de ese modo. Estaba siendo un grosero, pero temía que en sus ojos viera algo que no debería ver. Porque la reacción de Patty había sido como echar sal en una herida abierta…

Intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no era nada, otro truco de su mente, Albert fijó interés en la conversación de Candy y el hombre que estaba sentado a lado de ella y observó como descaradamente el tipo se la devoraba con la mirada. Esa actitud le rebasó y Albert posesivamente la atrajo hacia él no sin antes mirar al hombre con el ceño fruncido, logrando que se apartase.

Candy parecía tensa y, de manera instintiva Albert puso una mano en su cuello para darle un ligero masaje.

Al hacerlo experimentó una bienvenida sensación de paz y, por una vez, no se castigó a sí mismo o intentó negarlo.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Candy por fin se logró hablar con él.

—Albert…

Lo miraba con unos ojos tan brillantes que no pudo disimular su respuesta. La sala y los invitados desparecieron, como si estuvieran solos.

* * *

><p>Candy querría pedirle que dejase de mirarla de ese modo, como si volviera a tener diecinueve años y quisiera descubrir los secretos de su alma. Pero no podía abrir la boca, no quería romper el hechizo.<p>

Por fin, el ruido de copas y platos los sacó de ese estado de trance y, de repente, Albert se levantó para tomar su mano.

Candy miró alrededor, sorprendida. Algunos invitados se habían levantado, pero muchos otros permanecían en sus sitios.

—¿Qué haces? La cena no ha terminado —susurró.

Sus ojos eran tan azules que sintió que iba a ahogarse en ellos.

—No puedo estar sentado a tu lado un minuto más sin tocarte.

Antes de que Candy supiera lo que estaba pasando habían salido del salón de banquetes y recorrían los corredores de la mansión a toda velocidad.

—¡Albert! —exclamó cuando no pudo seguir sus largas zancadas.

Él la tomó en brazos sin decir nada. Y tampoco ella lo hizo porque no podía negar la emoción que sentía. Albert actuaba como un pirata mientras la llevaba por aquel laberinto de pasillos y, una vez en la habitación, cerró la puerta con el pie y la dejó en el suelo.

—Tendremos que soportar pompa y ceremonia durante los próximos días, pero cada vez que tengamos un minuto libre lo pasaremos aquí —le dijo, empujándola contra la puerta—. Ese es el objetivo de este fin de semana.

El carnal brillo de sus ojos y la nota de desesperación en su voz hicieron que Candy se olvidase de todo. Era como si por un momento hubiesen vuelto atrás en el tiempo.

Sobrecogida por una emoción que se negaba a interpretar, tomó su cara entre las manos. Albert tenía razón. Debían concentrarse en el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro, no en el pasado ni en un futuro que no existía para ellos.

—¿A qué estás esperando entonces? —murmuró, antes de besarlo.

Horas después, Albert estaba frente al balcón de la suite, mirando la ciudad de Inverness al amanecer, las torres mezclándose con modernos edificios…

Eso era lo que él quería crear en Suilvach. Ya había empezado a hacerlo, pero aún le quedaba un largo camino por delante.

Suspiró entonces, mirando a la mujer que dormía en la cama. Estaba tumbada de espaldas, sus pechos desnudos y el cabello extendido sobre la almohada… incluso saciado como estaba podía sentir que su cuerpo despertaba a la vida.

La había tomado apoyada en la puerta, sin más finura que un animal. Y, sin embargo, ella le había devuelto cada caricia, cada beso, excitándolo como no se había excitado en muchos años.

En diez años, exactamente.

Era ella, siempre había sido ella. Estar allí era como cerrar un círculo que lo llevaba atrás en el tiempo con una fuerza imparable.

Candy despertó, letárgica. Haciendo un esfuerzo, abrió los ojos y vio la alta y formidable figura de Albert frente al balcón. Estaba mirándola, en silencio.

Había tantas cosas que le gustaría decirle, pero no se atrevía. El pasado estaba entre ellos y, sin embargo, la línea divisoria se hacía cada día más imperceptible.

—Albert…

Era tan hermoso…

—Maldita sea, Candy.

Dando un paso adelante, Albert se arrancó la ropa para colocarse sobre ella como un ángel vengador.

Y todo lo que Candy quería decirle se esfumó bajo las expertas caricias masculinas.

Cuando despertó el domingo por la mañana le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero se sentía de maravilla. Albert no estaba en la cama y encontró una nota sobre la almohada en la que decía que había ido a montar a caballo.

Los días anteriores habían pasado en un torbellino de eventos y funciones oficiales antes de la gran ceremonia, que tendría lugar aquel día frente a cientos de invitados y medios de comunicación.

Suspirando, Candy se levantó para ir al baño. Después de ducharse salió a la terraza, donde ya habían servido el desayuno, y se emocionó al ver una rosa en un jarroncito de cristal… pero debía haber sido un detalle del servicio, no de Albert.

Lo único que había entre ellos era una intensa atracción sexual. Ni siquiera parecían capaces de mantener una conversación antes de echarse uno en los brazos del otro. Y no tenía la menor duda de que eso era lo que Albert quería.

Diciéndose a sí misma que también era eso lo que ella quería, Candy tomó un croissant y se acercó a la balaustrada para mirar la ciudad de Inverness.

Se le encogía el corazón al ver ese paisaje; no por aquella ciudad en particular, sino por aquella parte del mundo. Si alguna ciudad era la dueña de su corazón era Suilvach, con sus antiguas casas, el puerto , la playa que tantos recuerdos le traían, así como el misterioso bosque y su abuela Ponny. Pero la luz allí era similar…

Escuchó un ruido tras ella y cuando se volvió vio a Albert entrando en la habitación. Llevaba unos vaqueros gastados que se pegaban a sus poderosos muslos, un polo de manga corta, botas hasta la rodilla y el pelo empapado de sudor cayendo sobre su frente.

Mientras lo miraba, Albert empezó a quitarse el polo con tal gallardía que se le cayó el croissant de la mano y no se dio cuenta. ¿Cómo podía desearlo de nuevo unas horas después de…?

Albert tiró el polo al suelo y se acercó a ella para besar su cuello. Olía a sudor, a hombre, a sexo…

—Albert…

Sin decir nada, él tiró del cuello del albornoz para besar su hombro antes de tomarla en brazos para llevarla a la ducha.

Mucho después, cuando empezaba a atardecer, Candy despertó de nuevo, desorientada, recordando los eventos de aquel día: la boda de Patty, tan pálida y tan joven, con Tom, alto, moreno y serio.

Y luego Albert llevándola de nuevo al dormitorio donde la pasión los había abrumado una vez más…

Él estaba sentado en el sofá, trabajando en su ordenador, un mechón de cabello cayendo sobre su frente…

Había algo tan casero en esa escena que se le encogió el corazón mientras el pasado se mezclaba con el presente nuevamente. Y supo entonces con total claridad que debía ser ella quien se fuera esta vez. No podría soportar que Albert le dijera que todo había terminado.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, él levantó la cabeza.

—Tenemos que vestirnos para el banquete.

Candy se sentó en la cama, sujetando la sábana sobre sus pechos.

—Deberías haberme despertado —le dijo, pensando en el vestido para esa noche, otro diseño de alta costura. Aunque necesitaría tiempo para reparar los estragos de su encuentro amoroso con Albert si quería volver a sentirse normal… eso si podía volver a sentirse normal alguna vez.

Cuando saltó de la cama para ir a la ducha, Albert la miró, pensativo. La verdad era que se había sentido muy cómodo con Candy durmiendo a unos metros de él mientras trabajaba. Con ella siempre había sido así, porque cuando vivía con Elisa había insistido en tener su propia habitación. Pero casado con Candy jamás…

Si se hubiera mantenido casado con Candy...

Tan turbador pensamiento hizo que se levantara de un salto para tomar el móvil y darle instrucciones a alguien al otro lado.

Cuando Candy salió del baño había una joven vestida de blanco esperándola en la habitación.

—Mi nombre es Nita —se presentó—. He venido para ayudarla a vestirse.

Media hora después, cuando ya estaba vestida, Albert volvió a la habitación con un fabuloso esmoquin.

—Estás muy guapa.

—Gracias.

En aquella ocasión llevaba un vestido de color morado con escote palabra de honor y una falda que caía hasta el suelo cubierta de diminutos cristales. El efecto era como el de una nube al amanecer.

Le maravillaba la ironía de la situación. Estaba viviendo la fantasía de miles de mujeres y, sin embargo, no se sentía feliz.

Todo debía terminar esa noche, antes de que Albert le dijese adiós. Antes de que descubriera que había vuelto a enamorarse de é segura que en esa ocasión Albert no dudaría dos veces y le destrozaría el corazón. Ese no había sido el trato , solo era una aventura y sabía que Albert no deseaba más que eso de ella. No podía hablar de amor con él cuando tenían un pasado a cuestas con muchos abruptos y por demás doloroso. Lo amaba pero eso no había sido suficiente salvaguarda en el pasado para mantenerlos unidos. Y ahora ella tenía el deber de terminar idilio tan hermoso y volver a la realidad.

Unas horas después, cuando el cónsul Tom llevó a su amante esposa al salón de baile, Candy estaba agotada y fue un alivio que Albert la llevase de la mano a la habitación.

Pero cuando llegaron allí, soltó su mano y se apartó un poco para decir lo que tenía que decir:

—Albert, la pareja con la que hablaba hace un momento va a tomar un avión con destino a Inglaterra esta noche y me han ofrecido que vaya con ellos.

Albert torció el gesto.

—¿No puedes esperar a mañana? Pensaba acompañarte.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No hay necesidad. Yo tengo que volver a mi trabajo y tú tienes cosas que hacer en Suilvach. Lo mejor sería despedirnos ahora.

Albert empezó a verlo todo rojo. Candy lo estaba abandonando otra vez, y aunque su ego nunca había sido una preocupación para él, se trataba de 'su Candy' que lo miraba con aparente frialdad cuando solo horas antes se había derretido entre sus brazos.

Y al ver que empezaba a guardar sus cosas en la maleta, el pánico se apoderó de él.

—Candy…

Ella estaba guardando un pequeño joyero en la maleta y, nerviosa, dejó caer algo al suelo.

De inmediato, Albert se inclinó para recogerlo… y se quedó inmóvil al ver lo que era.

Candy lo miraba, con el corazón acelerado. Era como ver un accidente a cámara lenta.

—Sigues teniéndola —murmuró él, mostrándole la cadenita de oro.

—Sí, la he conservado.

—Siempre te tocas el cuello… —Albert dio un paso adelante para ponerle la cadena y cerrar el broche.

Enseguida apartó las manos, pero no se movió y Candy no podía mirarlo.

—Si de verdad quieres irte a casa, le diré a Nita que te ayude a hacer la te aseguro que no es necesario que te vayas Candy.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. No sabía cómo tomarse la amabilidad seca de Albert cuando unos segundos antes parecía a punto tumbarla en la cama de nuevo. Ahora, sin embargo, la miraba casi con incredulidad, como si la cadena lo asustase. Estaba segura que le había horrorizado saber que la conservaba y Candy sabía lo que eso significaba.

—No necesito ayuda, Albert. Ahora déjame sola.

Albert vio que Candy movía la boca, pero no logró entender lo que decía. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar la cadena, que parecía reírse de él…T Pero él no podía irse de aquella habitación, ella no tenía que irse de allí, pensó.

Candy lo miraba sin entender su expresión. Le gustaría que dijese algo, que demostrase lo que sentía… ¿pero cómo iba a hacer eso alguien que no tenía sentimientos?

—Estos días han sido…

—Sí —lo interrumpió élla—. Ahora vete. Adiós, Albert.

Albert la miró confundido luchando internamente contra unos poderosos sentimientos , sin embargo se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación y el corazón de Candy se rompió en pedazos porque sabía que lo había rechazado de nuevo.

**OOO**

Menos de una hora después, Albert estaba en su jet, con destino a Suilvach. Tenía una reunión por la mañana con sus consejeros , pero la había pospuesto.

Y cuando se miró las manos, notó que le temblaban.

Lo único que podía ver era la cadena de oro que Candy había conservado durante todos esos años; la cadena que no llevaba puesta, pero que intentaba tocar todo el tiempo.

La pregunta era demasiado incendiaria, pero inevitable: ¿por qué habría conservado esa cadena?

No era la única joya que le había regalado, pero era la única que había conservado y lo recordaba como si hubiera sido el día anterior.

Albert miraba por la ventanilla del jet, pero el paisaje a sus pies no lograba darle una sensación de paz. Al contrario, se sentía más inquieto que nunca.

Pero se decía a sí mismo que, por primera vez desde que conoció a Candy, no había hecho lo que debía hacer: no la dejaría atrás como en el pasado. Ella estaría con él donde debía estar.

OOO

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por la paciencia de leer y disponer de su precioso tiempo.<strong>

**Saludos a mis queridas amigas:**

**Sarah Lisa**.-Mi querida Eli, bueno gracias por comprender las locuras de esta arevesada historia. En cuanto a Albert, pues puedo decirte que él será el primero que dará su brazo a torcer...sin embargo Candy... ay nena, que complicadas que nos ponemos muchas veces. Un abrazo.

**Lu de Andrew.**-Así que chanclas viejas ¿eh? jajaja me has hecho reír nena, en fin, lamento decirte que aún no vamos a ponerlos a sincerarse el uno con el otro, primero debe llevarse a cabo el plan de Ponny , pero no de la manera que se había previsto, ya sabrás porqué! Gracias nena por todo tu apoyo y cariño, brindado. Un abrazo enorme!

**MiluxD.-**Nena, me refería a la parte donde Susana, se queja de que la han tildado de mala escritora...jajaja pensé que te darías cuenta. Un abrazo enorme.

**Nadia M. de Andrew.**- Cariño, gracias por tus comentarios...son varias preguntas por resolver, pero lamento decirte que a esa parte aun no llegamos, porque esta vez veremos a una Candy esceptica hacia el amor de Albert.Sí , total está en su cama, pero dado los recuerdos del pasado... ella tendrá que ser lo suficiente madura , que personalmente creo que aún no lo es, para aceptar la honestidad de los sentimientos de su rubio hermoso.

**Patty A.**- Gracias Patty por estar siempre presente. Aquí estoy con otro capítulo más. Un abrazo

**Corner.-**Sí, Corner, me imagino como debes sentirte, sin embargo todo tiene una razón, espero puedas tenerme un poquito de paciencia y veas el resultado. Muchas gracias!

**Guest.-**Hola! bueno Albert no reaccionará de esa manera, porque primero le vendrá una noticia que le caerá como un cubo de agua helada...ya veras de que se trata.

**Angdl**.-Cariño. si se sinceraran los dos justo en el siguiente capítulo, la emoción disminuiría un poco, y nuestros rubios aún deben luchar con sus temores internos. Un abrazo.

**Osiris**.-Creo que voy a desilusionarte, pero tratandose de 10 años, no consumar un matrimonio con Terry , y a sabiendas que ella lo hizo por elección propia , sería lo mas que Candy pensó que se casaba por amor, engañandose a sí misma, por que nunca fue la verdadera razón de su enlace.

**Laila**-jajaja que buen desahogo nena, pero no nos precipitemos. Albert se cree traicionado, Candy va a pedirle disculpas , él no acepta, ella se va de la isla. Alcione entra en la vida de Candy y quiere hablar con Albert , ya que él prometió no herirla, sin embargo Candy se lo prohíbe, y decide ocultar el embarazo amenazando a Alcione desaparecer de su vida si no la apoya, y en todo ese tiempo , a sol y a sombra Terry es una parte importante de su vida, y por supuesto le conviene que el rubio no se entere del estado de Candy. Ahora , Albert sí hizo mal, en darse por vencido tan facilmente, pero luego de todo este tiempo, veremos si sigue igual o mejor que antes. Gracias

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Un abrazo en la distancia, <em>

_Lizvet_


	7. París!

**_Capítulo 06_**

_Un mes más tarde…_

Albert paseaba por su despacho, inquieto, las emociones que había intentado suprimir durante los últimos días estaban a punto de estallar.

Dos semanas de arduas reuniones que lo habían mantenido saturado y ansioso. Todo para nada. Sus diferentes obligaciones y la agenda tan estricta lo tenían al borde del colapso. Pero más que nada, era la sensación de vacío que le había dejado Candy.

Y cuando había ido a buscarla, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Candy estaba de viaje como representante en otras filiales en Europa, Asia y Oceanía.

Albert no sabía qué hacer. ¿Habría pasado Candy las noches en vela como él desde que se despidieron? ¿Llevaría puesta la cadena?...

_¡Dos meses!_

Ya eran dos meses y no había podido localizarla, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Había esperado encontrarla, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus ayudantes para encontrarla: ¡Nada!

Candy Grandchester había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Maldita fuera.

Tal vez debería considerar la sugerencia de Elroy e ir a esas vacaciones con su hijo a París. Aun así la imagen de Candy no se iba de su mente, tenía que encontrarla, sin embargo después de todo ese tiempo se encontraba furioso. Al instante una idea iluminó su mente, como es que no lo había pensado antes ...

¡Ponny!…..

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

—Estás embarazada. Y si las fechas que me has dicho son las correctas, yo diría que de dos meses —la ginecóloga miró a Candy con simpatía por encima de sus gafas—. ¿Por qué no has venido antes? Debes de haber sospechado algo, ¿no? Las dos sabemos que tu ciclo es como un reloj.

_'Embarazada'._

Candy apenas la escuchaba. Por supuesto que había sospechado algo en los dos últimos meses, pero había decidido enterrar la cabeza en la arena. El destino no podía ser tan cruel.

—No creía… no quise creer que fuera posible.

—Pero estás embarazada y el bebé nacerá en siete meses, si todo va bien. Y, como estás divorciada, el padre…

—No es mi exmarido —la interrumpió Candy—. Es un hombre al que conocí hace tiempo y al que he vuelto a ver recientemente.

—¿Vas a contárselo?

Candy miró a su doctora.

—La verdad es que no lo sé.

—En fin, lo primero es lo primero. Tienes que hacerte una ecografía para comprobar que todo progresa adecuadamente y luego ya decidirás lo que quieres hacer.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

-Francia. ¿Por qué no me alegra estar en Paris? -se preguntó Candy en voz alta en el taxi que hacía el trayecto del hotel al aeropuerto.

Se sentía sola y desdichada, sin embargo Ponny le había asegurado de que un viaje de esa magnitud era lo que necesitaba, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

En resumen, sus vacaciones aún no habían comenzado y ya quería volver a casa; además, se había cansado de estar sola. Sabía muy bien que había estado huyendo de Londres y Alcione, estaba furiosa con ella por ello. La había llamado cobarde. Y tenía que reconocer que era cierto.

Había estado viajando de una filial a otra, para así no tener noticias de Albert. No estaba lista para su rechazo. No sabía cómo decirle que se encontraba encinta.

-No estoy segura si es lo mejor que vayas sola -le había dicho la Ponny el día anterior, cuando la llamó para despedirse y enterarse que estaba embarazada-. Aunque admito que tendrás tiempo para pensar en tu futuro.

-¿No ibas a ir a Saint Tropez con Elroy? ¿Por qué habéis cancelado el viaje?

Ponny tosió, mencionó al médico y cambió de conversación rápidamente.

Cuando Candy se acercó a la puerta de embarque del vuelo a Saint Tropez, lo hizo con tres horas de antelación y aún no se había recuperado del vuelo anterior. Se sentó en una silla de plástico y sacó del bolso la novela que estaba leyendo. Vio las letras borrosas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en Francia?

Volvió a abrir el libro y pronto se encontró sumida en la lectura. No levantó los ojos del libro hasta casi la hora del vuelo, cuando la sala se llenó de gente.

Su vuelo había despegado al amanecer y el viaje desde el aeropuerto al Saint Tropez en un taxi sin aire acondicionado la había puesto enferma. Afortunadamente, las náuseas matinales que había sufrido durante el último mes habían disminuido unos días antes y se sentía lo bastante fuerte como para hacer el viaje. Al menos físicamente. Mental y emocionalmente era otra historia.

Llegó al lujoso hotel donde había hecho la reservación Ponny pero Candy decidió ir al baño antes de firmar sus datos. Metió su teléfono en el bolso, se levantó y se dirigió a los servicios.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando un niño de cabello castaño salió del servicio de caballeros y se chocó con ella, haciéndola casi caer encima de él.

-Oh -dijo Candy en tono quedo.

El niño llevaba un videojuego en la mano, una bolsa colgada del brazo llena de muñecos de trapo y, en la otra mano, un refresco. Candy logró agarrar el videojuego antes de que cayera al suelo, pero no pudo evitar que el refresco se le cayera encima de la falda negra.

-Perdone -dijo el niño en voz baja.

Candy ayudó al pequeño a ponerse en pie. Después, le devolvió el juego.

-¿Te has hecho daño? -le preguntó ella.

El niño estaba colorado como un tomate. Después de meter el juego en la bolsa, se la quedó mirando con enormes ojos azules y expresión desesperadamente intensa.

-He perdido a mi papá.

El pequeño se frotó los ojos y Candy temió que fuera a echarse a llorar. Para reconfortarlo, le tomó la mano.

-No te preocupes, ya verás cómo enseguida lo vamos a encontrar.

El niño tenía el cabello muy castaño, pecas en la nariz y los dientes incisivos superiores separados, en contraste con el resto de los dientes, que eran de leche.

Candy estaba a punto de incorporarse cuando un par de zapatos se plantaron a ambos lados del niño... ¡Y de ella también!

Antes de levantar la cabeza, una voz conocida la hizo temblar.

-¡Por fin! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

-No lo regañes, es solo un niño -dijo Candy.

-¡Mi hijo! ¡Maldita sea!

Al momento, los ojos azules del pequeño se llenaron de lágrimas.

Al alzar la mirada, Candy se quedó inmóvil.

"¡Albert!". Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta... "¡Ponny, eres una bruja! ".

Candy se puso en pie, dispuesta a enfrentarse a Albert.

-Dios mío -murmuró para sí misma.

Albert ladeó su cabeza sorprendido y arqueó las cejas. No lo podía creer, todo ese tiempo buscándola y ahora estaba justo ahí delante de él. Hermosa como en un sueño.

-Hola, Albert -susurró ella con toda la frialdad que pudo.

Se hizo un tenso silencio.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó él en tono exigente.

-No hables así delante de tu hijo.

-Contéstame ahora mismo -la oscura mirada gélida de Albert la hizo temblar.

-¿Qué... qué estás haciendo en Saint Tropez? -preguntó ella.

Me he caído, papá –interrumpió el niño-. Me he hecho daño en la rodilla.

Albert se agachó y pasó las manos por la pierna del pequeño para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Al mirar esas manos, a Candy le pareció que el tiempo se detenía.

El niño, el hijo de Elisa, la estaba mirando. Sus enormes ojos eran tan azules como el cielo de Suilvach, sin embargo, se veía sumamente vulnerables.

-Elisa -murmuró Candy.

Qué triste debía de haber sido para ella morir sabiendo que dejaba a un niño tan pequeño y maravilloso.

-¿También conocías a mi madre? -preguntó el niño con expresión intensa.

-Tú debes de ser... Anthony, ¿verdad?

-Dime, Candy, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Cuando Elroy me convenció para que hiciera este viaje, debí haber sospechado que se trataba de una trampa -dijo Albert en tono acusatorio.

-¿Me lo dices a mí? -Candy se puso tensa-. Es a mí a quien le han tendido una trampa. Desde que Elisa murió, Ponny no deja de hablar de ti.

-Igual que Elroy, que no deja de hablar de ti -murmuró él.

-¿Por qué... no aceptan el hecho de que ya no hay nada entre nosotros? -preguntó ella.

-Según parece, no han asimilado que nos separásemos -la mirada de Albert se clavó en el pecho de ella bajo el oscuro jersey.

-Pero eso no tiene importancia. La cuestión es que yo no he planeado este encuentro.

-¿Es verdad que esta señora va a ser mi nueva mamá, papá?

-No,es una vieja amiga -contestó Albert.

-¿Una vieja amiga? -Candy gruñó. "Era virgen y dejé de serlo contigo, idiota"-. ¡Vaya caradura! Al menos ya no niegas que tienes un hijo.

-¿Conocías también a mi mamá? -insistió Anthony.

-Sí -contestó Candy mirando al precioso niño.

-¿Y yo te conocía también?

-No, creo que no. Tu mamá y yo no éramos amigas.

-Yo tengo ocho años -dijo Anthony, alzando ocho dedos.

Candy le revolvió el cabello con gesto cariñoso. El niño se acercó más a ella, como si estuviera necesitado de cariño maternal.

-Papá, quiero ir a comer ¿podemos sentarnos con ella?

-¿Qué? -graznó Albert .

-Nana Elroy me dijo que ella será mi nueva mamá- contestó el niño muy seguro de su respuesta.

-No -respondieron ambos adultos al unísono.

-Pero papá, tú nunca hablas conmigo. Y tampoco quieres jugar...

-Porque esos juegos son eternos -lo interrumpió su padre.

-No le hables así a tu hijo -lo reprendió Candy con voz queda.

-Son juegos de aventuras. Y mamá tampoco te dejaba hablarme así.-Insistió Anthony

Candy respiró profundamente.

-Me da la impresión de que te sientes un poco solo, ¿verdad, pequeño? Es muy triste perder a una madre. Lo sé... porque a mí me pasó lo mismo.

Anthony le dio su juego electrónico.

-¿Sabes jugar?

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

-No, pero podrías enseñarme.

-¿Cómo murió tu madre? -preguntó Anthony.

Albert respiró sonoramente.

-Me parece increíble que estés manipulando a mi hijo...

-En un accidente de coche -dijo ella simplemente.

Anthony agrandó los ojos y luego le puso a Candy una mano en la rodilla.

-Pero yo también perdí a mi padre -añadió ella.

Albert movió las piernas con impaciencia.

-¿Cómo? -los labios de Anthony temblaron.

-En el mismo accidente -susurró ella-. Después de su muerte, fui a un orfanato.

-Es difícil olvidar, y yo no quiero olvidar a mi madre -declaró Anthony.-. Pero me gustan los videojuegos; sobre todos, los de guerreros y aventuras.

-Y me vas a enseñar a jugar si nos sentamos juntos , ¿verdad? -dijo ella.

-Basta. Los dos -gruñó Albert-. ¡Dejemos las cosas como estaban!

- No es necesario Albert, ha sido un gusto conocerte Anthony. En realidad me siento agotada.

Candy miró severamente a Albert y se dirigió a la recepción.

Después que Candy ingresara a sus aposentos, Albert se aseguró que le dieran la suite contigua a la habitación de Candy. Ambas suites daban a una zona de césped en la que había una piscina; y más allá, la playa salpicada de tumbonas y parasoles a las orillas del mar.

Candy decidió descansar pero se sintió deslumbrada con la hermosa vista que brindaba la terraza.

Una figura alta al costado la sobresaltó mientras Candy descorría la puerta de cristal hasta abrirla del todo. Trató de ignorar su mirada mientras se sentía peligrosamente atrevida delante de Albert con un diminuto biquini negro y una amplia falda blanca. Se apoyó en el bajo muro contempló el mar y la arena blanca de Saint Tropez; después, se estiró con movimientos felinos y respiró el fresco olor marino.

-Muy bonito -murmuró Candy.

La falda se le bajó ligeramente, mostrado su liso vientre.

-Demasiado bonito -comentó Albert mirándola con deseo.

A pesar de no mirar en su dirección, Candy tenía la sensación de que la estaba desnudándola con la mirada.

Albert se apoyó en el bajo y blanco muro que separaba sus dos terrazas. Llevaba pantalones cortos y nada más. Estaba bronceado y seguía teniendo el vientre liso como una plancha.

Era tan guapo que la hizo sentirse como si la hubieran conectado a la red eléctrica.

-¿Te importaría dejar de mirarme las piernas?-preguntó Candy

Albert le sonrió.

-No, si dejaras de sonrojarte cada vez que lo hago.

-Deja de mirarme y dejaré de sonrojarme.

Obedientemente, Albert clavó los ojos en el mar. Candy imaginó antiguas galeras surcando el mar.

-¿Porqué querías huir esa noche de Inverness ,Candy?

Albert la miró antes de volver la vista al mar. Quizá la espectacular belleza de aquel lugar idílico había empezado a afectarlo, como a ella.

-No pienso contestarte. He venido aquí para pensar en mi futuro -dijo Candy-. Si no te callas y me dejas sola, no lograré pensar en nada.

De repente, ardió al ser consciente de los ojos de Albert en sus piernas. Él se echó a reír cuando ella se ruborizó.

-Puedes sentir que te miro, ¿verdad?

Las mejillas de Candy enrojecieron aún más.

-¿Es que no vas a parar?

-Es una cuestión de química.

-No me importa lo que sea, déjame en paz.

Anthony salió a la terraza e, inmediatamente, se acercó al muro. Sus ojos azules miraron a su terraza.

-¿Puedes invitarme de beber, Candy?

-No -respondió Albert.

Candy se levantó. El viento le subió la falda hasta la cabeza. Cuando se la bajó otra vez, la llama que vio en los ojos de Albert la hizo sentirse desnuda. Tembló y el cuerpo entero se le puso encarnado.

-Claro que puedes, Anthony, cariño. Tengo zumos y refrescos en mi nevera -sonrió a Albert y a su hijo antes de pasar adentro.

-Mi hijo puede sacar esa bebida de nuestro frigorífico- espetó Albert.

-Ya está enfadándose conmigo otra vez -protestó Anthony mientras acercaba una silla al muro que dividía las terrazas.

Utilizando la silla como escalera, Anthony se subió al muro y se sentó en él, sus delgadas piernas colgando por la parte que daba a la terraza de ella.

Candy regresó con un vaso de zumo de naranja.

-Prefiero un refresco -dijo Anthony, a pesar de meter en el zumo una paja.

-Bébete lo que te ha traído y dale las gracias -regañó Albert.

-Gracias -en vez de beber, Anthony dejó el vaso en la parte superior del muro.

Candy le tocó la rodilla en la que se había hecho daño al caer en el aeropuerto, y Anthony le sonrió. Anthony era adorable. Se había quedado prendada de él.

-Mi padre está de mal humor.

Candy sacudió la cabeza.

-Seguro es el cansancio del viaje.

-Pues en Suilvach no….

-¿Quieres decir que está siempre de mal humor?

Anthony bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo.

-La mayor parte del tiempo.

Albert golpeó la pared con un puño y el vaso de Anthony se cayó al suelo de la terraza de Candy y se rompió.

-Es muy difícil estar contento cuando... -Albert se interrumpió, avergonzado de sí mismo por su repentino ataque de furia.

Candy se acercó a él.

-Cuando la mujer a la que tanto amabas está muerta -concluyó ella-. La única mujer a la que...

-No hables por mí. Tú no sabes nada de mí. Disfruta tu preciosa terraza sola. Ah, y perdona por lo del vaso.

-Vamos, Anthony, adentro.

OOO

Cuando Candy acabó de recoger el vaso roto y se encontró sola, sintió una soledad mucho más profunda.

¿Por qué había presionado tanto a Albert? Él mostraba una faceta diferente que no había conocido jamás. Ser padre. Aquello la hubo conmovido. No sabía muy bien como iba a resultar aquellas vacaciones sin que él se enterase que ella estaba embarazada. Pero lo que sí sabía,es que de una forma u otra, tenía que seguir adelante.

Se acabó su vaso de zumo de naranja y decidió ir a dar un paseo por la playa.

La arena era fina y blanca. Las aguas color turquesa. Había sombrillas azules y tumbonas, y una cabaña. La brisa marina le revolvió el cabello.

No había andado mucho cuando Anthony corrió hacia ella.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo, Candy?

-Puedes venir siempre que quieras -le dijo ella a Anthony.-¿Sabe tu padre dónde estás?

Anthony negó con la cabeza.

-Está muy enfadado. Además siempre está ocupado al teléfono en sus negocios.

El niño se agachó en la arena y empezó a examinar unas piedras redondas.

-Mira, son completamente redondas.

Anthony construyó un montículo con las piedras mientras ella lo contemplaba.

Pronto empezó a oscurecer, y Anthony se llenó los bolsillos de piedras. A Candy le habría gustado jugar con él, llevarlo a cenar. Pero no era hijo suyo, ella no era su madre.

-Me parece que deberías ir con tu padre -dijo Candy.

-A mi padre le gusta estar solo.

-Puede que esté preocupado por ti.

-No me importa -Anthony se cruzó de brazos.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad.

Candy le dio la mano y el niño entrelazó los dedos con los suyos firmemente. Así, se encaminaron hacia los condominios.

Estaban en el lobby cuando Albert apareció delante de ellos.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

-Me ha seguido a la playa. Le estaba... –trató de explicarse Candy.

Albert miró a su hijo.

-Deberías haberte dado cuenta de que estaría preocupado.

-Papá, me estaba acompañando.

-Hasta vuestra suite.- completó Candy.

-En ese caso, gracias. Muchas gracias por ser tan amable con él -tras mirarla fijamente unos segundos, Albert agarró a su hijo, se dio media vuelta y la dejó.

Candy se apoyó en el tronco de una palmera y se quedó allí hasta que las estrellas se hicieron visibles en el cielo. La luz de la suite de Albert se apagó; debían de estar saliendo para cenar.

Nunca se había sentido tan sola. Mentira.

La peor noche de su vida fue la noche de la boda de Albert con Elisa.

¿Lograría olvidarlo algún día? ¡Sí!

Candy cerró las manos en puños. Sabía que se estaba mintiendo. Pero iba a salir a cenar, aunque fuera sola; se llevaría un libro. Iría a comer pulpo y ensalada. Iba a hacer lo que había ido a hacer allí.

E iba a tratar que la presencia de Albert Andley no le afectara más. Ex-esposos. ¿Para qué servían?

**OOO**

Albert estaba irritado. Candy le había estropeado la noche. Era tarde. Con la cena, a base de Coq au vin y Tarta Taín, Albert había bebido demasiado vino... y no había dejado de pensar en ella. Dos meses buscándola, pensándola, soñandola y ahora que ella se encontraba ahí...que era su oportunidad de acercarse a ella ,tenía emociones encontradas.¡Diantres!

Observó la suite de Candy que estaba a oscuras, pero tenía las puertas de la terraza abiertas. Las cortinas blancas se mecían al viento. Era típico de ella acostarse sin cerrar.

Pero lo que ella hacía no era asunto suyo. No obstante, él había llamado cuatro veces a la puerta y cada vez estaba más preocupado. De estar dentro, le habría abierto, ¿no?

También la había llamado por teléfono, pero Candy no había contestado. No obstante, cualquiera podía ver las cortinas moviéndose y entrar. Y podían atacarla... quizá un loco.

¿Un loco?

Albert se dio cuenta de que estaba preocupándose por nada. De todos modos, cabía la posibilidad de que Candy se hubiera caído y estuviera herida; eso explicaría que nadie contestara al teléfono.

Sin pensarlo más, Albert saltó el muro que los separaba, apartó la cortina y entró en la suite de ella.

La llamó, pero siguió sin obtener respuesta. Cuando le dio al interruptor, las luces no se encendieron.

Las suites eran simétricas, por eso sabía cómo era. Rápidamente, cruzó el pequeño cuarto de estar, el comedor y la cocina. Giró a la izquierda y salió al pasillo; desde allí, oyó el ruido de la ducha.

Antes de darle tiempo a retroceder, la puerta se abrió.

_"¡Ya puedes irte ! A Candy no le ha pasado nada".pensó Albert._

Pero sus pies descalzos permanecieron clavados en las frías baldosas blancas. Como Venus saliendo de la venera, Candy estaba desnuda y más hermosa que nunca. En la mano, una toalla color melocotón que caía hasta el suelo.

Albert olió a lilas y tragó saliva. Después, susurró el nombre de ella.

Antes de que a Candy le diera tiempo a gritar, él la tenía atrapada contra la pared y le tapaba la boca con una mano.

-Ssss. Soy yo, Albert -murmuró Albert en voz baja-. No te asustes, no voy a hacerte daño. Solo he venido para ver si estabas bien.

Los pechos mojados de Candy se le pegaron al cuerpo, mojándole la camisa. Sin pensar lo que hacía, enterró los dedos en sus espesos cabellos. A Candy le latía con fuerza el corazón, pero no más que a él. En vez de apartarlo de sí, ella se quedó muy quieta.

Albert sabía que debía pedirle disculpas por haberla asustado y marcharse de allí, pero estaba loco por tocarla, quería hacerle el amor. De repente, la sintió derretirse en sus brazos.

-Dime que no es un sueño, dime que estamos juntos -susurró Candy mientras dejaba caer la toalla y arqueaba el cuerpo hacia él.

-Es un sueño -murmuró Albert con voz ronca-. Es la pesadilla que lleva dos meses atormentándome.

-¿A ti también?

-Sí. Incluida la ducha.

-¿Y la toalla color melocotón? -murmuró Candy.

-Tendré que-añadir ese detalle.

-Y yo.

El deseo agrandó los luminosos ojos de Candy y Albert bajó los labios.

Sabía que debía poner fin a aquello que debía sincerarse primero, pero era demasiado tarde. Antes de que sus labios rozaran los de ella, sabía que no lograría saciarse con un beso.

-¿Por qué no haces que me vaya? -murmuró Albert-. ¡Pelea, lucha!

-¿Conseguiría algo con eso? -gimió ella.

-Oh, Candy... -susurró Albert con voz espesa.

Se rozaron los labios.

Albert se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente excitado y a merced de Candy.

-Esto es un suplicio -se quejó Albert.

-Un suplicio maravilloso –le contestó ella-.

Albert respondió con una ronca carcajada. Sus lenguas se tocaron. Por fin, se besaron.

OOO

* * *

><p><em>Bueno mis queridas lectoras , en este capítulo la tensión entre nuestros rubios queridos se esta relajando. Anthony aporta ternura y cariño al encuentro sorpresa entre Albert y Candy, sin embargo hay aun puntos pendientes por que les haya agradado.<em>

_Saludos a :_

_ Sarah Lisa ; Lu de Andrew ; MiluxD_

_Nadia M. de Andrew; Patty A. ; Patty Castillo_

_Mayra Exitosa;Claudia Medina ;_Osiris__

__Lucyluflaks ; Litzy ; Laila ; Josie__

* * *

><p><em>Un abrazo en la distancia, <em>

_Lizvet_


	8. Saint Tropez

**Capítulo 7**

Un beso ardiente.

Un beso explosivo, se corrigió Albert mientras miraba a Candy, que estaba encendida, desnuda.

Los labios de Candy permanecieron en los suyos, sabían a... ¿zumo de naranja? ¿A lima? Fuera lo que fuese, la sangre le ardía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -susurró ella lánguidamente, varias docenas de besos después.

-Habías dejado la puerta de la terraza abierta.

-¿Y te lo has tomado como una invitación? -preguntó Candy.

-Cualquiera lo habría hecho.

-Pero nadie lo ha hecho, excepto tú -continuó

-Estaba preocupado.

-¿Por mí? Podías haber llamado a la puerta.

-Lo he hecho -respondió él con seriedad-. Y también te he llamado por teléfono.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, caballero, estoy bien. Ya puedes irte -dijo ella con voz aterciopelada.

¡Las artimañas de las mujeres!-pensó Albert.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-¿Lo que quiero? -murmuró Candy, como hipnotizada por él, mientras le acariciaba el cabello-. Lo que quiero es...

Candy ocultó el rostro en su garganta.

-¿Lo que quiero? Lo que quiero es... malo.

A Albert le latió el corazón con fuerza.

-Esto es una locura -jadeó él.

Candy se apartó de él

-No sé lo que quiero -dijo ella con voz espesa y sensual.

-Quizá lo sepa yo -Albert le acarició la garganta, el pecho, los senos y empezó a describir círculos alrededor de los pezones.

Candy tembló.

-Eso crees, ¿eh?

Al instante, Candy empezó a desabrocharle la camisa con desenfreno. Y se la sacó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Después, le pasó las manos por los musculosos brazos.

- Oh, Albert, ¿por qué tienes que parecer un dios griego?

-No puedes imaginar lo que le estás haciendo a mi ego -murmuró él.

Candy le acarició la desnuda hizo un momentáneo silencio.

-¿Tienes miedo? -susurró Albert.

Ella tardó en contestar. Albert no supo si había temblado o si eran imaginaciones suyas.

-No estoy segura de continuar, esto es demasiado siento que voy a caer en un precipicio.

-En ese caso, agárrate a mí y rodéame la cintura con las piernas -le murmuró él al oído.

-Dios mío...

-Hazlo.

Candy lo obedeció.

Con ella en brazos, Albert la llevó al dormitorio.

-Esto es maravilloso -dijo Candy mientras Albert la tumbaba en la cama.

El colchón cedió bajo el peso de ambos.

Albert la hizo callar cubriéndole la boca. La besó por todo el cuerpo, igual que en sus sueños de los últimos meses. Y, también como en sus sueños, ella le respondió con el mismo ardor. ¡Oh, como la había extrañado!

Candy gimió y arqueó el cuerpo.

-Ya. Ya.

Albert rió y la hizo esperar. Ella, nerviosa, le besó el pecho; luego, se lo mordió.

-¡Eh!

-Ya -le instó Candy-. Ya.

-Eres una pequeña fiera...

-He dicho que ya. Vamos, entra, no puedo esperar.

Albert desenvolvió un condón y se lo puso. Después, la penetró.

Candy se quedó muy quieta, tratando de no pensar, de no hacer caso a la razón. Él también se detuvo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -susurró Albert.

Candy sonrió con el rostro radiante.

¡Qué placer! Albert se sintió engordar dentro de ella. Candy jadeó de placer. Entonces, él empezó a moverse. Candy era suave y apasionada, pero también tierna.

Sus cuerpos se movieron a un ritmo perfecto. Era maravilloso estar dentro de ella. Era increíble. Era sublime.

Albert deseó que aquellos momentos durasen toda una vida. Y, durante un tiempo, eso le pareció. Entonces, la tensión se hizo casi insoportable; pero se contuvo, esperándola.

Y esperó hasta casi enloquecer. Candy jadeó. Albert la besó fieramente. Cuando el cuerpo de ella se agitó con violencia, el de él también perdió el control. Al momento, Candy estalló. Él lo hizo seguidamente.

Albert enterró los dedos en los cabellos de Candy.

-Me encanta tu cabello, ¿lo sabías?

Candy estaba temblando.

-Oh, Albert... ¿qué hemos hecho?

-Lo que siempre hemos hecho cuando estamos juntos -dijo él con voz áspera.- ¿No te ha gustado?

Se sentía vulnerable y no le gustaba. De darse cuenta, Candy podía utilizarlo para destruirlo otra vez.

-¿Cómo no iba a gustarme? Eres demasiado perfecto.

Candy apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se quedó dormida.

-Demasiado perfecto...

Con el pálido cuerpo de Candy pegado al suyo y el deseo saciado, el cerebro empezó a trabajar a toda máquina. Albert pensó que era un cobarde al sucumbir a sus deseos sin hablar con ella primero, pero aún no superaba el temor del pasado. Tal vez ese pedazo de paraíso en el que se encontraban le ayudaría a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba.

Se despertó al amanecer. Tenía la mejilla de Candy contra su pelo y él respiraba trabajosamente.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, Albert se levantó, agarró su ropa, se puso los pantalones, cerró la puerta de la terraza y se fue a su suite.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

Una luz mágica bañaba su habitación. Candy tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de dónde estaba.

Cuando se sentó en la cama, vio que estaba desnuda y la cama revuelta. ¿Qué hacía su toalla color melocotón en el suelo del pasillo, cerca de la puerta? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Una imagen la asaltó: ella desnuda y Albert aprisionándola contra la pared.

-Es solo un... sueño -dijo en voz alta y desesperada-. Por favor, que sea un sueño.

No sabía por qué no podía dejar de mirar a la toalla. Mentalmente, vio la toalla caer de su mano. ¿Por qué sentía su cuerpo diferente... tan satisfecho?

Pero si solo había bebido zumo de cereza antes de acostarse.¿Por qué tenía aquel sabor en la boca?

_-Oh, Dios mío... ¡Lo he hecho!-¡Lo he hecho!_

Se subió las sábanas hasta la barbilla, pero no pudo dejar de temblar. -¡Ha sido solo un sueño!

Pero cuando se levantó para ir al baño y recogió la toalla, notó que una delicada parte de su cuerpo estaba irritada. Después, al mirarse en el espejo, le temblaron las piernas.

-Oh, Dios mío... Oh, Dios mío...

Tenía el cabello revuelto y los labios hinchados. ¡No, no había sido un sueño, se había acostado con él!

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Esto complica demasiado las cosas…Con qué cara voy a mirar a Anthony...

Candy se puso el albornoz que tenía en el baño, fue a la cocina y preparó té y un huevo cocido. Después, agarró un yogur y le echó miel.

Se sentó a desayunar; pero, tan pronto como metió la cuchara en el yogur, sonó el teléfono. ¡No podía enfrentarse a Albert todavía! Quizá no fuera él.

Claro que era él.

Pero se negó a contestar a la llamada.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

¿Acaso ese hombre no podía dejarla en paz? Furiosa, se acercó a la puerta y gritó sin abrir:

-¡Anoche conseguiste lo que querías, así que ya puedes marcharte!

-Soy yo -dijo una suave voz.

Candy abrió la puerta.

-¡Anthony! ¡Oh, cielo! Cariño, perdona...

Candy abrió, pero su intención era abrir solo una rendija. Sin embargo, Albert plantó su bota inmediatamente.

Ella dio un portazo.

-¡Ay!

-Le has hecho daño, Candy.

Candy se dio cuenta de que no tenía más remedio que abrir del todo. Se echó a un lado y Albert pasó.

Albert la miró y sonrió.

-Queremos pasar el día contigo, Candy.

-¿Para hacer qué? respondió ella.

-Lo que tú quieras -murmuró Albert.

-Deberías estar avergonzado de ti mismo.

-¿Yo? ¿Por lo de anoche? ¡Y lo dices tú precisamente!

-No me refiero a lo de anoche, sino a lo de utilizar a tu hijo para entrar.

-Ha sido idea suya.

-Ya.

-Sí, es verdad -corroboró Anthony-. Igual que fue idea mía cuando quería sentarme a tu lado en el restaurante y estar cerca de tu habitación.

-¡Lo ves! -dijo Albert, sonriéndole.

La sonrisa de Albert hizo mella en sus defensas.

-Eres incorregible -susurró Candy.

-Lo mismo digo-respondió él.

Candy lo miró furiosa.

De nuevo, la sonrisa triunfal.

Anthony los miró a los dos como si notara que algo incomprensible estaba ocurriendo.

-Yo...

Albert prosiguió.

-Sabíamos que dirías que sí, así que ya he dispuesto un coche, he ido a la cafetería y les he pedido que preparasen comida para tres para tomárnosla en el campo.

-No puedo ir -contestó ella.

-¿Cómo podríamos convencerte de que vinieras?

-De ninguna manera. No puedo...

-Anthony, ¿por qué no vas a jugar un rato mientras yo hablo con Candy... en privado?-pidió Albert.

-Sí, papá.

-¡Anthony! -gritó ella desesperadamente-. Que no se te ocurra dejarme sola con tu padre.

-¡Anthony! ¿Te acuerdas del trato que hemos hecho?-repuso Albert.

Padre e hijo se miraron. Al momento, Anthony se marchó de la habitación y ella se quedó a solas con Albert.

OOO

-Vete Albert, ahora -declaró Candy, nerviosa y con el pulso acelerado debido a encontrarse a solas con él.

-¿Has dormido bien? -le preguntó Albert con voz profunda, tañida de preocupación-. Yo he tenido un mal sueño.

-Vete. Tú me detestas. No deseabas verme la última vez ¿recuerdas?

-Eso es lo que me he dicho a mí mismo esta mañana.

-¿Lo ves?

No obstante, hacía solo unas horas que habían hecho el amor en la habitación. ¡Oh, no! ¿Por qué no había hecho la cama?

-El corazón me palpita como si me fuera a dar un ataque, ¿te parece que es porque... te detesto? -susurró él.

Cuando la mirada posesiva de Albert se paseó por su cuerpo, Candy se subió el cuello del albornoz.

-¿Qué llevas debajo del albornoz? Espero que no mucho.

Candy tragó saliva y enrojeció.

-Mmmm. ¿Hay algo que huela en el mundo mejor, aparte de las lilas, que el café recién hecho por la mañana? ¿Te importaría darme una taza?

-Preferiría que te marcharas.

En vez de marcharse, Albert abrió un armario de la cocina y sacó una taza. Candy se sintió extraña mientras él revolvía en la cocina en busca de una cucharilla y el azúcar.

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio contigo hoy -declaró ella.

Albert se sentó y se sirvió una cucharada de azúcar; después, revolvió el café con vigor. Entonces, bruscamente, tiró la cucharilla al platillo de la taza.

-¿Qué me dices de lo de anoche, Candy? -su mirada era oscura e intensa.

Candy bajó los párpados.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? -susurró ella con voz temblorosa.

- Los dos lo hemos deseado, ¿Porqué ahora tienes esa actitud?

-¿Actitud? -preguntó Candy al tiempo que agarraba su taza de té.

Las piernas le temblaron. Agarró una silla y se sentó al lado de Albert.

- No seas cínica , Candy … vamos atrévete a reconocerlo, no puedes dejar de pensar en mi o es que hay alguien más.

-¡Cómo te atreves a acusarme...! -Candy dejó la taza y lo miró con ira.

Albert se echó a reír.

-En ese caso, debe de haber un motivo por el que...

A Candy se le aceleró el pulso.

-Anoche entraste en mi suite y yo estaba desnuda.

-Encantadoramente desnuda.

Albert sonrió; pero al ver cómo lo miraba ella, dejó de hacerlo.

-Me atacaste -dijo Candy en tono acusatorio-. Te aprovechaste de...

-¿Estás diciendo que yo tuve la culpa de lo que pasó y que no significa nada para ti?

-Lo que acabas de decir tiene sentido. Sí, tiene mucho sentido -Candy asintió con la esperanza de que Albert aceptara sus palabras y se marchara.

-Eres una mentirosa. Hicimos el amor durante horas y lo sabes. Es más, lo hiciste con más entusiasmo que yo...

-¡Desde luego que no!

Candy fue a levantarse; quería ir a su cuarto a vestirse, pero Albert le agarró la muñeca, impidiéndoselo.

-¡Me deseas desde siempre y te lo voy a demostrar!

Albert tiró de ella hacia sí, haciendo que el albornoz se le deslizara por el hombro. Candy trató de colocárselo, pero él fue más rápido.

-Si fueras un caballero te marcharías -dijo Candy.

-No deseo ser un caballero hoy, pensé que te gustaba que no lo fuera ¿lo has olvidado? -le pasó las ásperas manos por la desnuda piel-. No llevas nada debajo, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué has venido? -preguntó ella en tono suplicante-. ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas sola?

-¿Preferirías que ignorase lo que pasó anoche, que me fuera con Anthony y que te dejara aquí sola?

¡No! ¡Sí! ¡No!

En vez de responderle, Candy se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Ese hombre era imposible. Las respuestas que podía ofrecerle eran imposibles. La situación en sí era...

Candy alzó la barbilla y le lanzó una desafiante mirada.

-Solo deseas acostarte conmigo otra vez.

-¿Estás sugiriendo que nos acostemos otra vez? -Albert sonrió.

-Para -Candy se mordió la lengua-. No... no debería haberte hecho ese comentario.

-No me ha molestado. Si quieres que nos acostemos, dímelo -de repente, Albert se echó a reír; después, tiró de ella hacia sí - Nunca has dejado de gustarme mi preciosa ninfa.

Candy recordó su embarazo, su fría despedida de Inverness y eso lo hizo enfrentarse al hecho de que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no había tenido un significado especial para Albert, se había tratado solo de satisfacer su deseo sexual.

-Por favor, vete.

Albert le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y ella se quedó inmóvil, , las manos de Albert le acariciaron el cabello.

-Candy, esta mañana me he despertado odiándote... y deseándote. Lo último sobre todo, y despreciándome a mí mismo por ello.

-Albert….

-Luego, Anthony me dijo que quería pasar el día contigo, y sé que no soy tan divertido como tú.

-Es una pena.

-Sí. Pero la verdad es que yo también lo pasaría mejor si vinieras.

-¿En serio?No se me da bien leer la mente.

Albert la besó, lo que le impidió seguir discutiendo.

Nunca nadie la había hecho sentir lo que él la hacía sentir...¡Porqué tenía que amarlo tanto!

-Déjame -susurró ella en tono suplicante, consciente de que si Albert la levantaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a la cama, nada le impediría hacerle el amor.

- Se me ocurre una idea mucho mejor.

-Me da miedo preguntarte qué es.

-A ver si lo adivinas...

-No.

-Te voy a dar una pista...

Albert la colocó en la silla de la cocina con la espalda bien pegada al respaldo.

-¿Qué haces?

-No te preocupes -murmuró él con una traviesa sonrisa.

Entonces, Albert se arrodilló delante de ella. Cuando Candy trató de levantarse, Albert le puso las manos en la cintura, obligándola a permanecer donde estaba.

-¿Qué...? -Candy se puso tensa y juntó las piernas.

-Relájate -susurró Albert al tiempo que le ponía las manos en las rodillas y le separaba las piernas.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a pensar en algo que pudiera detenerlo, Albert le pasó la boca por el muslo... hacia arriba... más arriba... hasta el final.

Albert le separó las piernas completamente, sus expertos labios acariciando los lugares íntimos a los que una chica decente jamás permitiría acceso a un hombre. La lengua de Albert encontró los prohibidos pliegues y la inflamó. Continuó besándola hasta que el placer se hizo casi insoportable.

Candy jadeó y se movió en la silla, poniendo las manos en los rubios cabellos de él. Los lametones de su lengua y los besos de su boca le hicieron hervir la sangre. Sintió un calor abrasador.

Entonces, la incesante boca de Albert encontró el punto más sensitivo de ella y jugueteó con él, llevándola a un extraño paraíso en el que todo pensamiento se disipaba. El perfume del aire llevaba la fragancia de las rosas. Estaba en una cima, volando, disolviéndose, gimiendo quedamente... cuando la lengua de él se detuvo.

Candy volvió a la tierra bruscamente.

Con rapidez vertiginosa, Albert se sentó en su silla y empezó a revolver su café con la cucharilla con la inocencia de un caballero.

Ella se cubrió con el albornoz y adoptó la postura de una dama. Después, levantó su taza y bebió un sorbo de té ya frío.

La puerta se abrió y Anthony entró corriendo. Albert debía de haberlo oído.

-Papá, ¿va a venir? ¿Va a venir?

-No -dijo Candy sin atreverse a mirar a Albert -. Y Albert, por favor, dile que no voy a cambiar de idea. Por favor, díselo y marchaos.

-Anthony, ahora te toca a ti convencerla. Yo ya he hecho lo que he podido, pero... -esa incorregible sonrisa otra vez-. Ahora es tu turno, hijo.

-Eres un peligro -le dijo Candy a Albert en voz baja-. Lo sabías, ¿verdad?

-Intento serlo.

-No juegas limpio.

-¿Quién está jugando? -murmuró él.

Candy casi podía seguir sintiendo la lengua de Albert en su sedoso sexo, sus ásperas manos en los muslos, encendiendo su deseo...

Como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento, sonrió maliciosamente. Entonces, cuando Anthony entró en la cocina, bebió un sorbo de café.

-¿Se lo has pedido por favor, papá?

Albert le clavó los ojos.

-Eso creo, pero no lo he debido de hacer muy bien.

-¡Lo has hecho intencionadamente! -dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿No te ha gustado?

A Candy se le escapó un gemido de la garganta. Entonces, Albert la miró con ojos brillantes y expresión intensa.

-Ven con nosotros, por favor -susurró el niño-. Por favor, por favor...

-Yo he hecho lo que he podido -repitió su padre con esa sonrisa tan suya.

-No puedo -contestó Candy.

A Anthony se le ensombreció el rostro.

-Se ha portado mal contigo, ¿verdad?

-No exactamente...

-¿No exactamente? -Albert le guiñó un ojo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes? -insistió Anthony.

-No puedo...

-¡Papá, haz que venga!

-¡Créeme, lo he intentado!

-¡Marchaos, los dos!

-Está bien, tú ganas -le dijo Albert.

-Pero papá...

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

Candy caminaba por la estrecha acera hacia la parada del autobús. La calle estaba adornada con palmeras y ofrecía al visitante tiendas en las que comprar objetos turísticos.

Decidida a no pensar en Albert, había pasado la última hora leyendo guías turísticas de Saint Tropez, aunque sin lograr concentrarse demasiado en la lectura. No podía dejar de pensar en él por mucho que lo intentara.

Iba a ver la ciudadela y a pensar en las antiguas guerras entre piratas y corsarios, no en un guapo rubio del cual estaba enamorada y del cual estaba segura no tenía sentimientos hacia ella más que el deseo. Candy sabía que no debía albergar esperanzas, pero el lado paternal de Albert le estaba animando a confesar su embarazo. Sin embargo, tal vez era la magia de estar juntos en ese lugar paradisíaco y cuando retornaran cada uno seguiría con su vida como en antaño. Lo sabía, habían pasado dos meses desde la última vez y él no la había buscado, no necesitaba más evidencia de sus actitudes.

Mientras andaba, una motocicleta le pasó tan cerca que la hizo gritar. Se le cayeron las guías y el bolso del susto, y luego se tropezó con todo ello. El motociclista ni siquiera volvió la cabeza.

Después de recoger sus cosas, volvió a la acera tan rápidamente como pudo, justo en el momento en que otra moto pasó por la calle.

Sonó una bocina. Temiendo que se tratara de otra motocicleta, Candy volvió la cabeza. Un coche elegante, pequeño y de color negro giró hacia la curva donde ella estaba con la misma rapidez que la moto anterior. Estaba a punto de gritar otra vez cuando una mano que le resultaba bien conocida, abrió la puerta negra del coche.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir con nosotros? -dijo aquella profunda y sensual voz de acento escocés.

-No, no voy a ir con vosotros.

Pero Candy cometió la equivocación de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te has ruborizado -le susurró él.

Candy se perdió en las oscuras profundidades de aquellos ojos, que le hablaban silenciosamente de frutos prohibidos.

Con toda inocencia, Anthony dijo:

- Candy, por favor, por favor.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Ella se humedeció los labios. Una docena de motocicletas pasaron por la calle.

"No vayas, no alimentes esperanzas – se dijo Candy...".

Sorprendiendo a Albert y a Anthony, y sobre todo a sí misma, Candy entró en el coche y cerró la puerta.

-Vamos, adelante -dijo Candy en tono autoritario-. Ah, y a propósito, ¿adónde vamos?

Albert intentó disimular una sonrisa antes de pisar el acelerador.

-A 'La ciudadela' -respondió Albert.

Pronto se encontraron en la carretera que recorría la costa este de la isla, una zona rocosa y acantilada. Una hora más tarde llegaron a La Ciudadela, una ciudad blanca bañada por el sol cuyas casas parecían colgar de los acantilados.

Albert aparcó a las afueras de la ciudad y el trío bajó por una empinada cuesta. Docenas de motocicletas les pasaron; cuando una de ellas rugió excesivamente cerca, Candy agarró la mano de Anthony instintivamente.

El pequeño le apretó los dedos, la miró y sonrió.

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón. Era un niño encantador. Era un niño que necesitaba una madre.

-Cuando sea mayor quiero una moto -dijo Anthony.

-¿Una moto? ¿Te acuerdas de ese chico que vimos en París que tenía solo una pierna? -contestó Albert.

-No lo asustes -le susurró Candy.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido -dijo Albert con voz queda, cuando Anthony empezó a andar dando saltos delante de ellos.

-Me parece que el cerebro me ha dejado de funcionar.

Albert sonrió.

-Estupendo.

Candy se alegraba de haber ido a aquel pueblo de blancas casas y estrechas y serpenteantes calles. Pero lo maravilloso no era estar en Francia, sino con Albert y Anthony.

Se sentía contenta y feliz mientras pasaban por tiendas de souvenirs entre turistas de camino a la acrópolis del pueblo.

A veces, Anthony le agarraba la mano. Otras veces, el niño echaba a correr delante de ellos. Y durante todo el tiempo, ella era consciente de la presencia de Albert a su lado, de la palma de la mano de él en su espalda. Parecía encontrar todo tipo de excusas para tocarla.

Candy sabía que no debía estar con ellos; al fin y al cabo, había ido allí para olvidar a Albert. El pertenecía al pasado, a Suilvach. Ella no podía volver a Escocia, no debía amar a Albert y querer a su hijo.

El rocoso camino se tornó escurridizo. Cuando ella se paró para examinar el mantel bordado que enseñaba una vendedora ambulante casi se cayó.

Al momento, Albert la sujetó, atrayéndola hacia sí.

Como siempre que él la tocaba, Candy tembló de deseo.

-¿Quieres ese mantel? -preguntó Albert con voz ronca.

-No.

Candy se mordió el labio. No era el mantel lo que quería, lo que quería estaba fuera de su alcance.

Hacía calor cuando llegaron a las antiguas ruinas. La acrópolis estaba abarrotada de turistas.

Anthony se subió a una piedra y tuvieron que bajarlo de ahí. Cada vez que Anthony la miraba o le daba la mano, ella sufría porque sabía que lo que el niño quería realmente era tener a su madre con él.

Y, sin embargo, ese día hasta lo imposible le parecía posible.

-Esto es precioso -le dijo ella a Albert.

Albert asintió y, sin decir nada, se la quedó mirando a los ojos. El viento le revolvió el cabello y él se lo alisó; después, le sonrió.

A Candy le pareció que el corazón quería salírsele del pecho.

Más tarde, descubrieron una terraza jardín con extraordinarias vistas al mar, a la acrópolis y al pueblo.

De regreso a las suites, Anthony y ella fueron en el asiento trasero del coche y jugaron con el juego electrónico del niño.

El día estaba siendo perfecto. Insoportablemente perfecto.

Cuando atravesaron el último pueblo antes de llegar a su residencia, el sol ya estaba bajo y proyectaba una luz mágica. Las montañas de los Alpes que se visualizaban a lo lejos también eran mágicas.

Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron al aparcamiento del complejo hotelero. Albert apagó el motor y le sonrió.

Candy no supo qué decir.

-Gracias -susurró ella por fin.

-Gracias a ti -contestó Albert.

Albert salió del coche y le abrió la puerta.

Ella puso la mano en la de él. Albert la ayudó a salir y, entre los dos, recogieron las cosas de ella.

Había pasado un día y quedaban otros seis, pensó Candy cuando llegó a la puerta de la suite.

-¿Cenamos juntos? -le susurró Albert al oído.

-¿Esta noche? -preguntó ella con voz aguda.

-Yo voy a ir a una cena de campamento en la playa con los otros niños de aquí -declaró Anthony-. No puedo cenar con vosotros.

-Ya lo sé, hijo. Estaba invitando a Candy a una... cita.

-¡Guau! -la sonrisa de Anthony era tan grande que se le pudieron ver todos los dientes.

-Y, por supuesto, yo debería rechazar la invitación -dijo ella.

-Ninguno de los dos ha hecho lo que se supone que debe hacer -murmuró Albert.

Candy, recordando la escena de la cocina, se quedó sin habla.

-¿Tus aposentos o los míos? -preguntó Albert en voz baja.

-Los míos. A las siete -contestó ella.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

Candy estaba asustada. Cada vez que Albert la tocaba o la miraba, se sentía sumamente vulnerable. ¿Cómo le dices al hombre que amas , que estás esperando un hijo suyo, sabiendo que él solo desea una aventura? Ahora que estaban a solas en la cocina, le pareció que hacía un calor terrible, a pesar de que no había nada en la sartén.

Habían cenado a base de ensalada francesa, pollo asado y vino tinto. Y estaban sentados a la mesa de la cocina, el uno frente al otro.

Albert se miró el reloj y luego a ella.

-Tenemos una hora y media antes de que acabe la cena de campamento. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Candy apartó los ojos de él y miró a su alrededor.

-Podríamos ir a dar un paseo por la playa.

-Sí -Albert se levantó de la mesa, recogió los platos y los metió en el fregadero-, podríamos.

-A Anthony le encantan las piedras que hay en la playa.

Cuando Candy se levantó, Albert estaba justo detrás.

-Yo no soy Anthony.

Albert le tocó el cabello y ella, sin pensar, volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Él se lo tomó como una invitación y la rodeó con los brazos. Un mágico calor la envolvió. Sintió los labios de él en su cabello y el cuerpo le tembló.

¡Oh, cielos!

Albert le cubrió los senos con las manos.

-Esto es una locura.-gimió Candy

Albert bajó las manos y se las puso en la cintura.

-Una gran locura. Quizá por eso es tan divertido. Me gusta verte temblar cada vez que te toco o te miro. Me gusta que te ruborices cada vez que te miro las piernas.

A ella también le gustaba, ese era el problema.

-A mí no me gusta. Hace que me sienta...

_"Vulnerable y que pierda el control"._

-Me he pasado la vida tratando de olvidarte -añadió Candy.

-Es posible que los dos eligiéramos el camino equivocado. He pasado años y años trabajando y haciéndome cargo de la gente próxima a mí, haciendo lo correcto. Lo que quería decir es que has hecho que me sienta vivo otra vez.

-Tú también has hecho que me sienta viva -admitió Candy-. ¿Por qué crees que es?

-En mi caso, quizá sea porque te considere un fruto prohibido y peligroso, y porque sé que no debería fiarme de ti.

-Lo mismo digo -contestó ella casi sin atreverse a respirar.

-Por otra parte, quizá debiéramos dejar de analizar tanto las cosas. Algo me dice que no piense y que confíe en el instinto. Dejémonos llevar y a ver adónde nos conduce eso. Veamos por qué sentimos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. La vida es demasiado previsible.

-La mía no -respondió ella.

Albert lanzó una carcajada.

-Quiero hacerte el amor. Pero esta vez, primero vas a tener que decirme que no te estoy forzando.

-Se supone que he venido aquí a pensar en mi futuro...

-Quizá eso tenga algo que ver conmigo. Además, siempre has tenido mejor cuerpo que cerebro.

-Muchísimas gracias.

-Tienes un cuerpo magnífico y yo una pregunta que hacerte.

Candy esperó.

-¿Quieres que acabemos lo que empezamos esta mañana en la cocina?

-Lo que tú empezaste, yo no...

-Ya estás otra vez echándome la culpa...

-Está bien, lo retiro.

-En ese caso, ¿quieres...?

-Tendré que preguntárselo a mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué?

-Has dicho que mi cuerpo es mejor que mi cerebro.

Candy se acercó al mostrador de la cocina y encendió la radio. Una canción francesa sonó y ella empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Lo que el cuerpo me dicta. ¿Quiere o no quiere hacer el amor contigo?

Albert esperó.

Candy se bajó un tirante del vestido mientras seguía bailando. Después de un par de minutos, se llevó las manos atrás para bajarse la cremallera. Al cabo de unos segundos, el vestido le bajó por los pechos hasta la cintura; después, al suelo. Se quedó con las bragas y el sujetador negros.

Candy subió el volumen de la radio y empezó a girar y a balancearse. Se desabrochó el sujetador y sus pechos se movieron con el baile. Sintió una gran excitación al ver la reacción de Albert cuando le tiró el sujetador.

Empezó a ir hacia la habitación sin dejar de bailar. Él la siguió. Por fin, se bajó las bragas y también se las tiró. Después, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Albert intentó abrir.

-¿Significa sí o no? -preguntó él con voz ronca.

-Tú me has torturado esta mañana, ahora es mi turno.

-Déjame pasar.

-Mi cuerpo no se ha decidido aún.

Pero a su cuerpo no le costó gran esfuerzo decidir. Con manos temblorosas, Candy abrió la puerta. Albert entró con las bragas de ella en la mano; entonces, las dejó caer al suelo. Se miraron fijamente antes de que Albert la estrechara en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer striptease? ¿Qué más has aprendido?

-Nada más. Lo que pasa es que te deseo más de lo que puedo soportar.

-Y yo a ti.

Albert introdujo la lengua en su boca, quemándosela.

-Estoy derritiéndome, estoy derritiéndome -susurró Candy.

-Y yo..

Albert le besó la garganta y los hombros. Después, jugueteó con sus cabellos, como en el pasado.

-Eres preciosa.

-Y tú me has prometido terminar lo que empezaste esta mañana en la cocina.

Albert le hizo el amor con dulzura y ternura, satisfaciéndola de todas las maneras posibles. Cuando acabaron y ella estaba descansando en sus brazos, el teléfono sonó.

-No contestes -dijo Albert.

Candy descolgó el auricular.

Al reconocer la voz que la saludó por el teléfono, Candy se sentó en la cama bruscamente.

-Oh, Dios mío -gimió Candy.

Albert se metió debajo de las sábanas y le puso la lengua en los muslos.

Candy jadeó sin embargo empujó a Albert para que se apartara de ella.

Pero la aterciopelada lengua continuó sus caricias mientras la voz que Candy oía por el auricular continuaba su monólogo.

-Albert, no me estás dejando concentrarme -dijo Candy antes de dirigirse a la persona que la había llamado-. ¿Que estás en Suilvach?

La lengua describió círculos maravillosos y Candy tembló de puro placer.

-¡No, no puede ser ! ¡No! - luego se dirigió a Albert-. Será mejor que te vayas...

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Albert, aún debajo de las sábanas.

-¡Es una emergencia!

Albert salió de la sábana y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Anthony?

Candy sacudió la cabeza y cubrió el micrófono del teléfono con la mano.

- Es Ponny, le ha dado un paro cardíaco...

**OOO**

* * *

><p><strong>Vacaciones en París con nuestra pareja dorada. Sin embargo la situación entre ambos está aun lejos de aclararse. ¿A que están esperando ? se preguntarán muchas de ustedes. Vamos desenredando los hilos, poco a poco. Agradezco todo el apoyo brindado a mis queridas amigas que me alientan y animan a seguir, en especial a mis queridas brujitas del Aquelarre CBA y El grupo de "<em>Historias de Albert y Candy"<em>**

**Gracias por sus saludos y comentarios, por sus ideas geniales , por sus bromas y palabras que hacen que las lleve en lo más profundo de mi corazón día a día. Y aunque no comenten a mis queridas lectoras anónimas, aprecio que pasen por mi muro.**

**Saludos a:**

**Angdl.-** Cariño, seguí un poco tu idea del envoltorio, y ya ves que Anthony les ha dejado la noche libre a nuestros rubios.

**Nadia :** Hola , mi querida amiga. Voy descubriendo día a día una amistad tan buena como la tuya( Me encantaría conversar contigo si es posible en FB).Los posteos trato de hacerlo en la calma de la noche , o en todo caso de madrugada. Lo importante no dejar la historia inconclusa. Un abrazo.

**Osiris.**- Te prometo que no van a sufrir, al menos no mucho...Lo importante es que curen de una buena vez esos miedos y sean valientes en admitirlo.

**Sarah Lisa.**- Pronto nena, Albert se enterará de una manera poco inusual del embarazo de Candy. ¿La reacción? Pues ... ya veremos.

**Laila.-** Oh sí nena, Albert no tendrá una buena reacción ante la noticia del primer bebé y como siempre no será nada bueno...

**Patty A.-** Nuestra rubia , se muere de temor y tiene razones de peso...en fin ... espero que lo podamos tratar en el siguiente capítulo.

**MiluxD:** Nena... espero que éste capítulo te haya dejado satisfecha!

**Mayra.-** Vaya nena, espero que los puntos pendientes que te tienen pendiente, se vayan desenredando. Un abrazo.

**Josie.-** Haces bien nena en no especular más con respecto a una pronta reconciliación. Pero nuestros rubios no pierden el tiempo para estar uno encima del otro ;)

**Patty Castillo.-** Oh mi dulce Anthony , a que es un amor. Sin embargo este pequeño le ha robado el corazón a Candy.

**Lu .-** Cariño, ufff nena, gracias por las porras. Calma nena que lo del bebé , Candy aún no se lo va a mencionar a nuestro rubio, al menos no directamente ;) Un abrazo a mi nada desesperada manis.

**Skarllet .**- Gracias nena por disponer de tu tiempo para esta lectura. Me alegra que te haya encantado.

**Rose de G.-** Amiga, espero te agrade este capítulo. Un abrazo.

* * *

><p><em>Un abrazo en la distancia,<em>  
><em>Lizvet<em>


	9. Suilvach!

**Capítulo 8**

Albert la miró con expresión algo preocupada mientras ella le indicaba la ropa con un dedo.

Albert se levantó.

-¿Quién ha llamado..?

- Regina. Mi hermana eólica.

- ¿Alcione?- preguntó asombrado Albert.

-Sí, ella misma. Ha estado viviendo conmigo hace unos años, en especial desde que ..

Candy se interrumpió abruptamente.

- En especial desde ¿qué?- insistió Albert.

-Desde que ella me pidiera perdón y nos reconciliáramos – mintió Candy sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Albert la observó incrédulo. ¿Candy le estaría diciendo la verdad? Había algo en su semblante que no vislumbraba descubrir, pero sabía que algo le estaba ocultando.

-Bien, lo importante ahora es Ponny. Haz las maletas, haré los arreglos con el transporte e iremos todos juntos.

- Albert, no es necesario que interrumpas las vacaciones con Anthony.- respondió Candy- Yo misma iré y trataré de curarla. Debo hacerlo es la única familia que tengo.

- No seas intransigente Candy. Olvidas que Ponny es muy importante para mí también. Anthony entenderá muy bien, siempre podremos tener vacaciones luego. Regresaremos a Suilvach.

Candy lo observó conmovida.

—Tendría que haber llamado, no tendría que haber venido —se lamentó Candy.

—Aunque hubieras estado allí, no podrías haber impedido que le diera un infarto —la intentó tranquilizar Albert.

Pero Candy estaba muy nerviosa.

—¡No me tendría que haber ido! No tendría que haber venido, le tendría que haber llamado, no le he llamado… me tengo que ir al hospital. Inmediatamente —le dijo mirándolo desesperada.

Albert no tenía ninguna intención de impedírselo.

Al contrario, iba a ir con ella.

Candy culpable y desesperada, volvió a marcar el teléfono de Alcione y de nuevo le volvió a saltar el contestador. Candy no se podía creer que Alcione hubiera conectado el contestador cuando a su abuela le acababa de dar un infarto.

—Llama al hospital —le dijo Albert.

Él también estaba haciendo llamadas

—Tengo que llamar a la aerolínea.

—Ya lo he hecho yo. El vuelo sale en dos horas—contestó Albert consultando su reloj—. Llama al hospital, todavía tenemos tiempo.

—Sí —contestó Candy.

Pero estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía marcar el número de teléfono.

—Dame —le dijo Albert tomando su teléfono móvil de las manos de Candy

Albert consiguió el teléfono en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, marcó el número y dio el nombre del paciente, luego le pasó el móvil a Candy quien esperó con miedo, miedo de que ya no estuviera allí, miedo de llegar demasiado tarde.

—Sí —dijo la enfermera—. Está en el servicio de cuidados intensivos de cardiología. Le paso.

Candy sonrió levemente y miró a Albert mientras esperaba.

- ¡Candy! ¿Eres tú?

- ¡Alcione! ¿ Qué tal está Ponny?

-Ha tenido un infarto y está grave. Está descansando y está consciente, pero no hace falta que te diga que, estamos preocupados —contestó Alcione.

- ¿Has intentado curarla?

- Lo lamento, hermana lo he intentado, pero no estoy en mi elemento. No he podido.

- Muy bien- contestó Candy- Ya sé que es imposible que hable con ella ahora, pero dile que la quiero y que estoy yendo para allá. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para sanarla.

- Lo haré. Pero en tu estado trata de no alterarte, Candy. ¿Ya se lo has dicho a Albert, lo de tu embarazo?- preguntó en voz suave.

- No, aún no he podido hacerlo. Lo que importa en estos momentos es Ponny. Hasta luego.

A continuación, colgó el teléfono y Candy se quedó allí, de pie, sin moverse, sintiendo que la respiración apenas le llegaba a los pulmones.

De repente, sintió las manos de Albert en la espalda, masajeando sus tensos músculos, sintió su aliento en el cuello, sintió un beso de comprensión y de apoyo en la nuca. Estaba tan cerca que sentía el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo y se moría por apoyarse en él para que hiciera desaparecer su dolor, pero aquel dolor se lo había causado ella solita por testaruda.

—Vamos, hay que recoger a Anthony y meter el equipaje en el coche —le dijo Albert.

Antes de embarcar, Candy volvió a llamar al hospital y la enfermera de turno le dijo que el paciente por el que preguntaba se encontraba estabilizada. Una vez en el avión, se sentó, le agarró la mano a Albert y se la apretó con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo daño, pero a Albert le dio igual porque estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella.

Al haber pasado dos noches casi en blanco, Candy se durmió al cabo de unas horas. Albert, sin embargo, prefirió no dormir, prefirió estar pendiente de ella y cuidarla, así que la envolvió en una manta y se quedó mirándola.

Candy se despertó al cabo de un rato y se encontró con que la estaba mirando.

—No me puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.

—Pues créetelo.

Candy sonrió casi con tristeza, volvió a cerrar los ojos y se durmió.

Si hubiera necesitado que Albert le demostrara en la práctica lo que quería decir la frase «guardar las espaldas de alguien», Candy lo habría entendido perfectamente aquel día porque Albert no la había dejado sola ni un momento.

Albert se había encargado de hacer el equipaje, de comprar los billetes, de llevarla al aeropuerto y de agarrarla de la mano durante todo el viaje, le había puesto el hombro para que durmiera y había dispuesto un coche al llegar mientras ella intentaba llamar al hospital, y a continuación, la había llevado hasta el hospital.

—Déjame en la puerta principal —le indicó al ver que Albert iba hacia el aparcamiento—. Así, tardaré menos.

—Muy bien, llevaré a Anthony con Elroy. Nos vemos dentro, espérame…

- No tardaré —le dijo Candy—. No me van a dejar estar mucho tiempo con ella.

- Muy bien , vendré a ver como va todo.

Candy entró en el hospital y buscó la planta de cardiología. Al llegar allí, le preguntó a una enfermera por la habitación de la señora Ponny.

—Es la número cuatro —le dijo la mujer—¿Es usted familiar?

-Soy su nieta – contestó Candy.

- Por aquí sígame por favor.

Candy veía la habitación que era pequeña y las cortinas estaban descorridas.

Alcione estaba de pie junto a la cama, agarrándole la mano a su abuela y acariciándole el cabello. Se sentía más tranquila ahora que estaba a su lado.

Ponny sintió su presencia y abrió los ojos.

- Candy….

- Oh, Ponny me has dado un susto de muerte- gimió Candy.

Alcione miró a ambas complacida.

-Les daré privacidad . Os veré después.

Candy agradeció el gesto de su hermana y le apretó la mano. Luego se dirigió hacia Ponny.

-Permíteme curarte Ponny. Sé que puedo hacerlo.

- No. .. Candy.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Porqué?- exclamó sorprendida.

- Candy… he vivido muchos años mi niña. Los fuegos fatuos me han dicho que se va acercando mi partida.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio-gimió Candy.- ¿Es que acaso no deseas conocer a mis hijos?.

- Lo haré Candy, pero si usas tus poderes, te debilitarás-susurró Ponny.

- Eso no es verdad. Ponny por favor no me dejes. Accede a que lo haga por las dos. Te necesito.- sollozó Candy.

- Aún no me iré Candy, tengo unos años aún. Pero ya no estás sola. Tienes a Albert. ¿Le has contado de tu embarazo?

- No, no lo he hecho.

-¿Candy, que no ves que Albert puede llegar a saberlo? Me imagino que tampoco le has contado a él, del hijo que ambos tuvieron hace diez años atrás.

-¡Qué!

Una voz masculina hizo girar a ambas su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Candy palideció horrorizada.

Albert había regresado a prisa al hospital y se había asegurado que Ponny tuviera la mejor de las atenciones. Cuando se acercó a la habitación de la anciana, no puedo evitar escuchar la parte última de la conversación. ¿Candy había tenido un hijo suyo, diez años atrás y no se lo había mencionado?

Albert la observó sin emoción alguna, la máscara del hombre dulce había desaparecido y ahora estaba de retorno el hombre frío y autoritario. Candy tenía el presentimiento de que no le deparaba nada bueno.

- ¿Es eso cierto Candy?

Candy no pronunciaba palabra alguna petrificada.

Albert se acercó a ella y miró a Ponny.

- Los médicos me han dado tu diagnóstico. Te recuperarás Ponny.

- Gracias por estar aquí Albert. Cuida de mi niña.-pidió angustiada Ponny

- Descansa Ponny, todo estará bien.- La tranquilizó Albert.

Luego tomó del brazo a Candy.

- Debemos hablar ahora. Vamos

Candy lo siguió como una autómata. No tenía fuerzas para resistirse a él. Sabía que no podía negar esa parte dolorosa de su pasado. Y el momento de enfrentarlo había llegado.

- Quiero saberlo todo- exigió Albert.- ¿Cómo es posible que no me lo hayas dicho?

Candy apenas consiguió hablar.

-Cuando me echaste de Suilvach, me quedé desconsolada —dijo ella, mirándole de nuevo a los ojos—.- Me botaste de tu vida, quería decírtelo pero…

—¿Qué estabas tratando de decirme? —dijo él, apretándole la mano aún con más fuerza—. ¿Qué no has hecho otra cosa que decirme mentiras desde que nos hemos vuelto a ver? Me dijiste que tu hijo era de Terrence para que yo no sospechase que era mío, ¿verdad?

- Lo siento, Albert ...- contestó Candy sin saber que decir.

—Es un poco tarde para disculpas, ¿no te parece? Creo que tienes que darme muchas explicaciones. Con el enfado que tengo puedes dar gracias a Dios de que estemos en un lugar público, pero espera a que lleguemos a la mansión. Ya puedes ir buscando una buena excusa.

Sus palabras cayeron sobre ella como un mazazo. Sabía que no iba a recibir bien la noticia, pero nunca se había imaginado que la tratara de aquel modo. Estaba fuera de sí, nunca le había visto tan descompuesto. Comprendía su indignación. Se había perdido los primeros meses maravillosos de la vida de su hijo. Pero también era cierto que él la había despedido fríamente de la isla. Era consciente de que hubiera sido su obligación contárselo de cualquier modo, aunque hubiera sido poniéndole un mensaje de texto o escribiéndole una carta a su casa de Suilvach. Habría acabado recibiéndola. Pero el dolor y el resentimiento que había sentido le habían impedido hacerlo. Ahora se daba cuenta del error que había cometido. Le había ocultado deliberadamente que habían tenido un hijo. Había sido su pequeña venganza por el daño que le había hecho. Se había comportado de manera ruin y ahora se sentía avergonzada.

Llegaron a la mansión en silencio. A Candy le pareció como si se dirigiera camino de la horca.

Al llegar al estudio, Albert abrió puerta y llevó literalmente a Candy al interior. Luego cerró de un portazo que resonó por toda la planta como el disparo de un cañón.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? —preguntó él.

Ella lo miró fríamente.

-Tu no querías saber nada de mí Albert , o es que ¿ acaso no recuerdas que me echaste de aquí sin mirar atrás?-espetó con amargura Candy.

Una sensación de culpabilidad pareció atravesar, como un cuchillo, el corazón de Albert, pero la indignación que le corroía por dentro era un sentimiento aún más fuerte.

- ¿Y eso te da derecho a que yo no sepa que iba a ser padre?

- Yo tampoco lo supe, hasta salir de Suilvach. Sabía que no querías tener nada conmigo.

Albert volvió a sentir el cuchillo de la culpabilidad hincándose unos centímetros más en su corazón. Respiró profundamente tratando de recuperar la calma, pero sintió como si tratara de abrirse paso a través de un campo lleno de alambre de espino. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Se pasó la mano por el pelo. No se sorprendió al ver cómo le temblaban los dedos. Sentía una mezcla extraña de emociones. Furia y remordimiento. Era una combinación diabólica que le impedía ver la situación con claridad.

_Había tenido un hijo._

—Podrías haberme escrito una carta —dijo él.

—¿Es así como querías enterarte de que ibas a tener una hijo?

—¡Maldita sea! Habría sido mejor que tener que enterarme en el hospital con Ponny delicada—replicó él muy airado.

Ella fijó la mirada en él.

—Ya te he dicho que quería decírtelo.

—¿Cuándo? —exclamó él, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos como si fueran a salírsele de las órbitas—. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿Y cómo pensabas decírmelo? «A propósito, tuve un hijo tuyo. Pensé que te gustaría saberlo ahora que estás aquí ». Por el amor de Dios, Candy, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

—No esperaba volver a verte —replicó ella con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas—. Dejaste tan claro que nuestra relación se había terminado...

—Que decidiste vengarte de mí ocultándome que iba a ser padre, ¿no es así? Por eso no pusiste más empeño en tratar de hacerme llegar la noticia, ¿verdad?

—No era mi intención que nada de esto sucediera —replicó ella llena de rubor.

- Eso no es excusa, maldita sea, Candy. Como has podido ocultármelo.

Candy no soportó más y las lágrimas aparecieron.

- Nuestro bebé murió Albert. ¿Conforme?- le reprochó - Él está enterrado en Londres por si deseas saberlo... No pude salvarlo. Ser Sirona no me ayudó a salvarlo ¿Puedes creerlo? Yo una diosa marina que no pudo salvar a su propio hijo. Tú no sabes el dolor que he pasado todos estos años, tu abandono, tu terquedad me rompiste el corazón y ahora te ufanas de porqué te lo oculté. Seguiste con tu vida y me echaste sin aceptar ninguna explicación. Hice lo que debía hacer y no puedo hacer nada con el pasado. Tú no estuviste porqué no quisiste, ni siquiera te pasó por la mente la posibilidad de que yo estuviera embarazada ¿verdad? Te encerraste en tu orgullo y no luchaste ¡maldita sea! No... No me voy a justificar más... estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí...

Albert sujetó su mano cuando Candy fue hacia la puerta.

- Aun no hemos terminado

Ella lo detuvo furiosa.

- No te atrevas Albert. ¡Suéltame!-exigió ella- Puedo ser Sirona si deseo ahora mismo y sabes lo que aquello implica.-Haciendo una pausa, prosiguió- Ahora voy a retornar al hospital. Iré con la única persona a quien le he importado en esta vida.

Él aflojo la mano y la soltó.

Candy lo miró desafiante y salió de la habitación con tal furia que una tormenta se desató.

Cuando Candy se hubo retirado, Albert se apartó de su escritorio y dio unos pasos hacia la ventana. Se frotó el cuello por detrás como si pretendiese darse un masaje en las cervicales para relajar su tensión. Se quedó en silencio, mirando la tormenta a través de los grandes ventanales.

_ Un hijo. Había tenido un hijo con Candy._

_Albert apretó las llaves de su coche en la mano, hasta sentir el frío del metal. Necesitaba tiempo para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Aún no había asimilado del todo que había sido padre de un precioso niño. Sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido, como si acabara de recibir una paliza. Pero era una clase de dolor diferente, difícil de describir. Nunca había experimentado nada igual. Su vida había sufrido un gran cambio de forma inesperada. Y ahora no estaba en sus manos hacer algo. ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo afectaría su relación con Candy?_

**_OOO_**

Candy se dirigió al hospital en un mar de confusiones. Y cuando llegó a la habitación de Ponny, Candy sintió que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —le preguntó una de las enfermeras.

Candy se mojó los labios.

—Sí… sí, sí… me voy a sentar un rato —contestó mirando a su abuela.

Al oír ruido, Ponny abrió los ojos e intentó sonreír.

—Mi niña —le dijo.¿Todo bien con Albert?

Candy asintió levemente y se apresuró a tomarle la mano entre las suyas. Su abuela la necesitaba, eso era lo más importante pero no podía dejar de pensar en Albert.

OOO

Tres semanas habían pasado. Candy había pasado la mayor parte de las horas junto a ella, y sin que su abuela se diera cuenta, con sus manos masajeaba su cabeza y le transmitía sus poderes curativos. Ponny se encontraba recuperada y el médico había indicado que pronto sería dada de alta.

Candy sabía que había perdido peso y debía de estar pálida, pero no le importaba.

Albert siempre había estado pendiente de Pony, y le había hecho visitas. Estaba consciente de que Candy lo evitaba deliberadamente y le dolía sin embargo aun se sentía molesto con ella.

Ese día en particular la estaba observando desde su despacho, mientras ella disfrutaba con la brisa marina en compañía de su hijo. Anthony, estaba más que feliz de su presencia y cada vez que le era posible, buscaba compartir su tiempo con ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Albert se encontró encaminado hacia la bahía y se les unió.

Candy al sentir su presencia se sintió un poco mareada. No había comido nada desde el desayuno porque había sentido náuseas…Pero debía ser fuerte, se dijo a sí misma.

Sin embargo Albert vio que hubo perdido color y tambaleado un poco.

- ¿Que sucede Candy?¿No has estado descansando bien estos días? Luces agotada.

Candy decidió que era el momento de brindarle la verdad.

-Anthony , cariño, ¿Porqué no te adelantas y recojes esas preciosa piedras que te encanta coleccionar?. Te seguiré en un momento.

Anthony miró a ambos y se alejó sonriendo.

Candy levantó la barbilla e hizo frente a Albert, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Debo darte una noticia que nos afecta a los dos, Albert —empezó a decir ella.

- Soy todo oídos.

- Estoy embarazada, Albert.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a tener mellizos.

—¿Embarazada? —repitió Albert—. ¿De mellizos?

Candy asintió con la cabeza. Había querido mostrarse serena y segura de sí misma, pero estando frente a Albert sentía como si tuviera veinte años de nuevo.

—Es algo totalmente inesperado para mí, te lo aseguro.

—Pero has perdido peso —dijo él entonces—. No pareces embarazada en absoluto.

—Pero lo estoy.

—¿Y los hijos que esperas son míos?

Después de tan insultante insinuación, Candy tuvo que tratar de mantener el equilibrio ya que se sentía mareada, pero Albert se acercó de inmediato para tomarla por la cintura.

—¿Qué ocurre, no te encuentras bien?

—¿Crees que te diría todo esto para cargarte con dos hijos que no son tuyos? —le espetó ella, airada—. Cuando pensé que solo era un bebé, estaba dispuesta a hacerme cargo de él sin decirte nada, pero dos …

Albert la miraba, atónito.

—Pero usamos protección.

—Existe un tanto por cierto de fracaso con los preservativos y, evidentemente, a nosotros nos han fallado.

Candy, al darse cuenta de la enormidad de lo que estaba diciendo la golpeó entonces: dos hijos que no serían queridos por su padre. Era todo lo contrario a lo que había soñado y la pena le rompía el corazón.

—Albert, no espero nada de ti, solo quería que supieras que existían… o existirán dentro de seis meses, si todo va bien.

Candy se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él , pero le pareció que tardaba mucho tiempo, como si todo fuese a cámara lenta. En lugar de acercarse a la casa de Ponny parecía estar alejándose de ella…

Dejando escapar un gemido, sintió que todo empezaba a dar vueltas y le pareció oír que Albert gritaba su nombre antes de ser tragada por la oscuridad.

_** OOO**_

—¿Por qué tarda tanto tiempo en recuperar el conocimiento? —preguntó Albert, nervioso—. ¿No deberíamos ir al hospital? Ya le he dicho que está embarazada.

El doctor Martin seguía tomándole el pulso mientras él paseaba de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

—Tenemos que esperar a que llegue la ambulancia, pero yo creo que no es nada grave. Seguramente está cansada y deshidratada. ¿Dice que ha estado todos estos días cuidando a su abuela en el hospital?

—Sí, sí —respondió Albert, irritado. Él estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas ocurrieran rápidamente y no le gustaba esperar.

Pero se maldijo a sí mismo por haber insinuado que él no era el padre de esos niños. Por supuesto que lo era, no tenía la menor duda.

En seis meses tendría una familia.

Esa idea era abrumadora.

Entonces sonó un golpecito en la puerta y Albert esperó mientras los enfermeros intentaban colocar a Candy en una camilla. Pero, de repente y sin poder evitarlo, la tomó en brazos en contra de los consejos del médico.

Le daba igual las miradas de sorpresa del personal de la mansión, mientras atravesaba los pasillos con Candy en brazos. Ver su rostro tan pálido hacía que algo se encogiera dentro de su pecho.

Ella abrió los ojos entonces, desorientada, pero Albert intentó tranquilizarla:

—No te preocupes, estás bien, yo voy a cuidar de ti.

Candy estaba en un sitio oscuro, pero alguien le ponía una luz en los ojos e instintivamente apartaba la cabeza…

—Candy, tienes que despertar. Nos has dado un buen susto.

Le parecía la voz de Albert, pero tenía que ser un sueño…

!No te preocupes, yo voy a cuidar de ti!.

Sin saber dónde estaba o lo que estaba ocurriendo, Candy murmuró:

—Albert… ¿dónde está Albert?

—Estoy aquí —respondió él, tomando su mano.

Entonces lo recordó todo. Ya no tenía diecinueve años, tenía veintinueve y estaba embarazada. Y Albert no la quería, ni a ella ni a sus hijos.

Candy abrió los ojos entonces.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te has desmayado. El médico dice que estás deshidratada y tendrás que quedarte aquí veinticuatro horas, pero no es nada grave. Y los bebés también están bien.

Candy se llevó una mano al abdomen. Sus hijos. Los hijos que Albert no quería.

Se preguntó entonces si debería habérselo contado…

El médico se acercó entonces a la cama.

—Es mejor dejarla sola para que descanse.

—Yo voy a quedarme un momento —murmuró Albert.

—¿Dónde están mis cosas? —preguntó ella al ver que llevaba una bata de hospital.

—Tu ropa está aquí. ¿Por qué no has bebido algo, Candy? Estás embarazada y debes cuidar de ti misma… —Albert sacudió la cabeza—. Lo siento, no tengo derecho a hablarte así —se disculpó luego.

—No sabía cómo tomarías la noticia.

—Pero antes has dicho que sólo me lo has contado porque se trata de dos bebés, no solo de uno.

Candy apartó la mirada.

—La verdad es que no sé qué habría hecho si fuese un embarazo normal…

—Sí, pero se trata de mi heredero, parte de la familia real de Suilvach —le recordó Albert.

- Albert, tú hace unas semanas estabas furioso conmigo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. No tienes derecho de apartarme de la vida de mis hijos. No puedo creer que estuvieras a punto de ocultármelo otra vez. Además, esto lo cambia todo y tenemos que hacer que funcione.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo que quiero decir, Candy, es que tendremos que casarnos nuevamente. Y lo antes posible.

Albert había dicho aquello sin reflexionar pero, para su sorpresa, en cuanto pronunció la frase se sintió invadido por una sensación de paz.

Candy lo miraba desde la cama, atónita. Dominante poderoso, implacable, así era Albert.

—No digas tonterías. No tenemos que casarnos porque esté embarazada.

—Sí tenemos que hacerlo —insistió él, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Pero es absurdo. La gente de Suilvach no me aceptará. Ellos no me ha perdonado…

—Son conservadores, es cierto. Puede que tarden algún tiempo en aceptarte, pero no les quedará más remedio porque serás mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos.

De repente, Candy sintió que la habitación daba vueltas. Oyó que Albert lanzaba una exclamación, pero cuando llegó a su lado había vuelto a perder el conocimiento.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OOO<em>**

_Una semana después_

—Deberías salir a tomar el sol. Siéntate en el jardín y respira un poco de aire fresco —le aconsejó el doctor Martin—. Voy a pedirle a Jasmine que te ayude.

Candy sonrió al amable doctor, que había estado cuidándola desde que volvió a la mansión.

Durante esos días, lo único que había hecho era comer y dormir. E intentar olvidar la proposición… no, la orden de Albert. Él, sin embargo, no había vuelto a mencionarla. Había entrado y salido de su dormitorio sin decir mucho en realidad.

Candy suspiró mientras se incorporaba en la cama para mirar alrededor. La habitación era la misma que ella había usado años atrás antes del Grand Ceilidh, solo que en el presente estaba increíblemente lujosa. La mansión parecía excavado en la montaña, levantándose majestuosamente sobre la ciudad, con un inmenso jardín donde los pavos reales se paseaban sobre brillantes mosaicos.

El suelo de la habitación estaba cubierto con fabulosas alfombras, las paredes desnudas salvo por algún adorno de seda o una lámpara, y desde los enormes ventanales podía ver, al otro lado del jardín, la ciudad y la línea azul del mar.

Candy se emocionaba cada vez que miraba la ciudad de Suilvach. Desde el momento que llegó a esa zona de Escocia, le habían gustado su paisaje y sus gentes. Se había sentido como en casa, al menos hasta aquella horrible noche…

—¿Quiere que la ayude a salir al jardín, doctora Grandchester?

Jasmine, la persona que se encargaba de atenderla, había dejado sobre la cama un caftán de color azul pavo y un pantalón ancho que Candy agradecía porque su abdomen parecía haber engordado el doble en los últimos días.

—Sí, gracias.

Jasmine la dejó sola en el jardín después de acompañarla a la mesa que habían colocado para ella bajo una sombrilla. Candy no podía creer lo amable que era todo el mundo.

—Espero que no te importe que te acompañe.

Candy levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Albert, que había aparecido en el jardín como por arte de magia.

—No, claro que no.

—Tienes mucho mejor aspecto —dijo él, sentándose a su lado.

Ella se llevó una mano al abdomen.

—Sí, me encuentro mejor. Y todo el mundo es muy amable conmigo… iasí que pronto podré volver a casa en Londres.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—No vas a volver a casa. Ya me he encargado de que embalen tus cosas para traerlas aquí. Puedes alquilar tu casa en Londres mientras decides lo que vas a hacer con ella.

Candy lo miró, boquiabierta.

—Pero…

—Vamos a casarnos la semana que viene —la interrumpió él—. De modo que tu vida está aquí, conmigo.

La idea de tener que vivir soportando la expresión condenatoria de Albert le parecía una tortura.

—No puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí. Eso sería un secuestro.

—No tengo intención de secuestrarte porque te quedarás por voluntad propia. Tú sabes que es lo mejor.

—¿Un matrimonio de conveniencia es lo mejor? ¿Volvemos a lo mismo Albert?¿Pretendes que pase por otro un matrimonio infeliz?

—Esto no es solo por ti o por mí, Candy, es por nuestros hijos. La noticia de tu embarazo pronto se hará pública y quiero que estemos casados cuando eso ocurra. Por los dos y, sobre todo, por nuestros hijos.

!Por nuestros hijos!.

Candy sentía que empezaba a perder el control de su vida. Pero, aunque no quería admitirlo, sabía que lo más práctico sería criar a sus hijos allí. Si tan solo pudiera desaparecer y con ellos ir al fondo del mar. Aunque estaba segura que Alcione no lo aprobaría y Ponny podría verse afectada.

Crecer siendo una niña huérfana había hecho que deseara formar una familia propia algún día, a pesar de su miedo a tener hijos.

La llamada del muecín a lo lejos hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Una vez, su fantasía había sido vivir allí con Albert, pero aquella era la versión de pesadilla de ese sueño…

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Albert se levantó de la silla y clavó una rodilla en el suelo antes de tomar su mano.

—Tú misma lo dijiste al llegar aquí: nuestros hijos lo cambian todo. No voy a permitir que crezcan en otro lugar cuando su herencia está aquí, en Suilvach. Esos bebés merecen tener un padre y una madre, una vida segura… y yo puedo darles eso.

—Albert…

—Además, uno de ellos será el próximo duque o la próxima duquesa de Suilvach. ¿Quién sabe?

Candy le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

- Te equivocas Albert, tal vez en el pasado diste por sentado que yo aceptaría. Ya lo hiciste una vez. Ahora las cosas han cambiado. No vas a decidir por mí ni por nuestros hijos. Si te lo he comentado es porque deseo que en el futuro tengas una vida activa con ellos. Pero no me obligues a decidir irme de aquí. Ponny me necesita, pero sabes muy bien que nada de lo que hagas me impediría que vaya a Inframar y los críe allí. Ellos también tienen herencia marina y estoy segura que mi padre estará complacido con mi retorno.

Albert palideció.

Candy amenzaba con su peor pesadilla . No podía perderla otra vez.

-Candy...

- Me daré unos días Albert para pensar en tu propuesta, lo haré... pero no será pensando en nosotros , sino en lo mejor para nuestros hijos. Una vez me dijiste que no confundiera indulgencia con debilidad. Ahora es mi turno de decírtelo. Sólo que no me doblegaré ante ti.

**OOO**

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a cada una de ustedes por acompañarme en esta travesía. Hasta pronto!<em>

_Saludos a mis queridas amigas:_

_Lu de Andrew, Sarah Lisa, MiluxD _

_Rose Grandchester, Skarllet Northman_

_Josie, Laila, Nadia M de Andrew_

_Patty A. , Patty Castillo , Lucylu_

_Nena, Nena abril. Mayra Exitosa, _

_Lene Ardley , Nenafelix_

* * *

><p><em>Un abrazo en la distancia, <em>

_Lizvet_


	10. Nupcias!

**_Capítulo 9_**

Dos semanas después….

En un lugar de la mansión ataviada con su vestido de novia, Candy se miraba al espejo del vestidor. ¡Hola extraña !, se dijo a sí misma. Verse vestida de esa manera hacía más real los futuros acontecimientos del día. Ahora volvía a ser "Candy, La novia del Mar" como alguna vez la habían llamado. La rubia sonrió sabiendo que si diez años atrás le hubieran mencionado que volvería a la isla como una novia, ella hubiera desestimado esa apreciación. Observó imparcialmente su reflejo y estaba consciente de la belleza que reflejaba y se preguntaba si eso sería suficiente para que Albert rompiera la roca de frialdad que llevaba puesta días atrás.

La tradición de Suilvach dictaba que intercambiasen los votos matrimoniales y los anillos en una pomposa ceremonia civil y religiosa…

Para dicho evento, llevaba un precioso vestido de color marfil de manga mariposa que se movía sinuosamente cada vez que daba un paso. Su doncella le había hecho un moño sobre el que había colocado un velo de encaje que caía hasta el suelo y el día anterior Albert le había devuelto el fabuloso anillo de diamantes montado en oro viejo, ese que había sido el anillo de compromiso de su madre y de ella hacía diez años atrás.

Pensó entonces en lo rápido que habían pasado esos días desde que aceptó casarse con Albert y en el anuncio que él había hecho unos días antes. La reacción de sus habitantes le había hecho tambalear la decisión tomada. No la aceptaban como la consorte del duque. Ya no. Diez años atrás la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, no obstante ellos no perdonaban el pasado y ahora era rechazada. Si bien era cierto que ella había impuesto sus condiciones, para Albert la situación de su pronta boda le era indiferente. Ella no entendía porqué si tanto la odiaba, quería ese matrimonio. ¡Por nuestros hijos !, había convenido ella. Porque a decir verdad, eso era lo único que los unía, sus hijos y la inmensa pasión cuando se hallaban cerca que los hacía colisionar uno en brazos del otro.

Los pocos días de idilio en Saint Tropez estaban hundidos en el recuerdo,el ambiente romántico y relajado había sido reemplazado por uno hostil y frío , un ambiente que ella misma había logrado contribuir dado que se había prometido que nadie más se tomaría atribuciones con ella de manera involuntaria. Solo el pequeño Anthony era el bálsamo maravilloso que lograba romper la tensión del lugar.

Pocos días antes,Candy le había preguntado a Albert si tendrían que repetir la ceremonia del collar y si entonces la gente de Suilvach le perdonaría el que ella años atrás abandonara la isla . Él había respondido:

- Será exactamente como lo recuerdas .Elisa no logró conectar con la gente de Suilvach. En cuanto a mi madre… la verdad es que mi padre se casó contra los deseos de mi abuelo. La gente de Suilvach tardó algún tiempo en aceptarla y cuando murió fue un golpe muy duro para ellos.

-Pero fue una tragedia, nadie podría haberla evitado.- replicó Candy.

- Lo sé. Pero así son ellos muy respetuosos de las tradiciones de Suilvach.

Candy sabía que Albert no había contestado su pregunta.

- Pero en cuanto a mi….

Albert había cambiado abruptamente de conversación notando ella que se sentía incómodo a hablar de ello, segura que la perspectiva de la inminente boda y su similitud con la de diez años atrás lo ponía furioso.

Candy apenas había pegado ojo esa noche, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si aún estaba a tiempo de irse a Londres o Inframar.

Sin embargo ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Ella no era una cobarde, ni la jovencita ingenua que diez años atrás se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias y las inseguridades. Tenía el deber de proteger a sus hijos. En el fondo de su alma, sabía que ella no solo se casaba por la estabilidad de sus preciosos bebés. Era la espina de intentar retomar una relación y una confianza con su rubio testarudo, quien conforme se acercaban los días para su boda, su mal genio se había agudizado. Pero la inseguridad de no haber crecido en una familia aún hacía mella muy a su pesar reconoció.

Candy inhaló profundamente, había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado de su doncella, quien la miraba esperando instrucción alguna.

Jasmine, era una joven muy callada y discreta. Candy nunca había sentido la necesidad de exteriorizar sus inquietudes como ese día, sin embargo no confiaba en nadie lo suficiente para ello. Como le hubiera gustado que su abuela apareciera en su habitación así como años atrás, pero ella sabía muy bien que su salud se había visto resquebrajada debido al infarto y ya no tenía los mismos poderes de antaño.

Días antes de la boda...

_***Flashback ***_

Ponny había recibido feliz la noticia de su boda con Albert.

- El te hará muy feliz hija- le había asegurado Ponny.

Candy que la hubo mirado entre incrédula y sorprendida no había podido responder. Sin embargo Ponny había continuado.

- Debes olvidar el pasado Candy, aquello no te está permitiendo avanzar. Te estás ahogando en recuerdos que ya no tiene sentido recordar. El pasado no lo puedes cambiar, pero tienes un presente que escribir y un futuro que moldear. Vamos hija , de nada sirve ser Sirona, si no usas todo tu potencial para amar y proteger. ¿Te has preguntado porque antes tus poderes han flaqueado? Sé que aún te preguntas porqué no fuiste capaz de sanar a tu propio hijo y evitar que muriese.

- Abuela...-Candy sintió un nudo en la garganta y dolor en su ser - No creo que hablar de eso ahora me ayude a traerlo del Seol.

Los dolorosos recuerdos se hubieron arremolinado en su mente y la intensidad era tan fuerte que Candy pensó que se desmayaría. No podía respirar.

Ponny le había sujetado la mano con fuerza.

- Hija, los acontecimientos de años atrás influyeron en tu capacidad de poder ayudar a otros. Estabas tan cegada por el dolor, la decepción y empeñada en sufrir. Albert es tu alma gemela Candy. Fuiste creada para ser su esposa desde siempre. Al romper ambos ese vínculo que los unía, hizo que te debilitaras.Él también lo pasó muy mal. Aunque debo reconocer que ambos son igual de testarudos y orgullosos.¿Porqué no reconocer que se aman?

- Abuela eso no es verdad...

-Candy a otros podrás engañar, pero no a mí.Eres mi nieta y la única razón de mi vivir, pero no permitiré que te engañes a ti misma.

-¡Oh Ponny ! ¿Cómo es que no te conocí antes?-gimió sin poder evitarlo Candy.

Ponny la hubo mirado con tristeza.

-Te conozco desde que naciste hija, no estuve presente físicamente, pero vi cuando tu madre te puso el hechizo de protección. Ella te amaba Candy. Nunca hubiera dudado en sacrificar su vida por ti.

Candy al oír la mención de su madre. No soportó más.

- Ella fingió su muerte abuela, ¿ Tú sabías de eso verdad? Ella está viva. Y cuando fui a buscarla a Australia ¿sabes lo que me dijo?

Ponny asintió. Y Candy con la mirada llena de dolor prosiguió.

- Me dijo que se alegraba que haya podido sobrevivir, pero que no me molestara en regresar. Que ella tenía su vida hecha y yo suponía una amenaza para su identidad.¿Que diantres significa eso Ponny, sino que no me ama?

Ponny no tenía argumento alguno . Sabía que tarde o temprano iban a tocar ese delicado tema. No había justificación ante las acciones de su hija, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- Mi querida Sirona- le había llamado Ponny, por su nombre marino- Sé que no hay excusa ante ello, pero debes entender que a pesar de los años tu madre, nunca superó el engaño de Eolo. Estoy segura que si él se entera de su existencia, no la dejaría en paz y hasta tomaría acciones contra ella por ocultarte. Tu madre se está dejando llevar tontamente por el miedo. Pero nunca dudes de su amor.

- No lo sé Ponny... quisiera creer lo contrario pero no puedo.

Y abrazando a su abuela iniciaron una conversación acerca de su embarazo y las posibles travesuras de sus bebés en el futuro.

**_*Fin Flashback*_**

Sin embargo ahora Suilvach estaba tan diferente. Las nuevas políticas impuestas por Albert habían cambiado la apariencia de la ciudad.

Recordó a la joven parlanchina Annie y la noticia de su boda con Stear, no le había causado sorpresa, más sí el que ya no vivieran ambos en la isla. Stear había conseguido un buen trabajo en Edimburgo y ante ello Annie había encargado el negocio a una amiga de confianza y había seguido a su marido hasta ese lugar.

Candy se dio cuenta que otra vez ensimismada , había perdido noción de la presencia de Jasmine. Había que reconocer que la joven era estoica y leal a su trabajo.

Deseando que entendiese su deseo, se aproximó sonriéndole a la joven.

- Jasmine me das unos momentos a solas ¿por favor ?

La joven no pareció entender las instrucciones ya que miraba a su señora con un gesto entre asombro y confusión. Candy le volvió a sonreir.

- No sé si entiendas Jasmine, pero éste es un día muy importante. Necesito estar a solas un momento. Puedes esperarme afuera y podrás indicarme el momento que tengo que ir hacia el Gran Salón.

Jasmine no respondió a su señora. Se limitó a realizar una venia y salió de la habitación discretamente.

Candy cerró los ojos tratando de disfrutar unos minutos de solaz en paz.

En la terraza de su habitación , el viento comenzó a soplar con fuerza batiendo las puertas de par en par.

Candy abrió los ojos rápidamente, inevitablemente se sintió atraída, envuelta en sensaciones del pasado, el olor a jazmines y una paloma posándose en el barandal atrajo su atención. _Deja vú! Pensó la Novia del Mar. Un mal recuerdo , miles de imágenes en su mente que le advertían lo peligroso de dejarse llevar..._Y aún así, fue difícil no mirar hacia el mar y sentir su llamado...

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

Albert paseaba por el enorme salón de ceremonias, vestido con el uniforme escocés de Suilvach, mientras los oficiales y el celebrante lo miraban con cara de preocupación.

Albert odiaba su impaciencia, que no tenía nada que ver con el protocolo y sí con su turbador deseo de ver a Candy.

No había sentido aquello desde la primera boda, que justamente había sido con ¡ella! Al contrario de su matrimonio con Elisa, había tenido que controlar la sensación de que se ahogaba y que se hundía en lo que sería un infierno de matrimonio. En el presente tenía temor de que Candy no se presentase a la ceremonia, después de todo ella había dejado claro muy bien que no podría forzarla y que aquella boda sería solo por sus hijos. Al menos ella no se había negado a la idea de su matrimonio, pero se había sentido rechazado al ver como ella fríamente y como un sacrificio tortuoso había elegido quedarse con él. Sus actitudes le hacían preguntarse si en realidad ella sabía que lo tenía en sus manos, que necesitaba desesperadamente de ella. El hecho de saber que no podría tocarla le había puesto de mal humor , y conforme pasaban los días al verla tan sonriente con Anthony, pero glacial y distante con él , casi le habían hecho perder el control de ir y besarla hasta que reconociera que él no le era indiferente.

Albert tragó saliva con los recuerdos de días pasados…

**_*Flashback*_**

Candy se había mostrado fría, impasible y distante luego de su última conversación. Albert había decidido darle su espacio reanundando las actividades propias del ducado, sin embargo, una visita sorpresa había alterado el ambiente.  
>El guardia de seguridad le había informado que un hombre esperaba por la doctora Grandchester en el salón. Albert se sentía furioso, ¿Quién era ese tipo que tenía el descaro de buscar a Candy en su mansión? ¿Qué era lo que deseaba que había dejado Londres y concurrido a Suilvach? ¿Candy lo habría llamado?¿Es que ella iba abandonarlo otra vez?<p>

Albert decidió que no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados y optó por observar desde un punto no visible lo que iba acontecer.

En el salón ajustándose la corbata se encontraba Archie cuando Candy llegó a recibir al caballero que la estaba buscando. Candy lo miró sorprendida ya que él la saludó con un ramo de rosas rojas en una mano y una pequeña caja de color negro en la otra.

- Archie! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa? -preguntó Candy.

-Candy. Me enterado sobre la salud de tu abuela y pensé que te estabas tomando un tiempo para cuidarla. Sin embargo hace unos días me ha llegado un documento con tu renuncia. No lo podía creer y he averiguado que estás aquí. Pensé que si venía personalmente a buscarte volverías con nosotros. -Archie le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y le dio las flores.

-Gracias -respondió ella suavemente.

Candy olió las rosas.

-Son preciosas. Voy a buscar un jarrón. Y es toda una sorpresa que hayas venido.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer; después lo que pasó la última vez entre nosotros yo… no sabía cómo disculparme… pero no pensé que eso conllevaría a tu renuncia. La fundación no es la misma sin ti, Candy.

Cuando Archie terminó de hablar, ella solo atinó a sonreírle y le invitó un té.

- Mi renuncia no tiene nada que ver contigo Archie. Ha habido ciertas complicaciones aquí – respondió Candy sorprendida de hablarle sin ningún rencor.- Tuve que venir desde Saint Tropez raudamente sin avisar. Me disculpo por ello ya que me tomé más tiempo del previsto, sin embargo ahora que Ponny se encuentra estable podré decidir mejor mi futuro.

- Siempre puedes regresar a Londres Candy.

- Gracias Archie.- contestó Candy cortésmente.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal Saint Tropez? -preguntó el castaño mientras exprimía limón en su té.

Candy bebió, pero estaba demasiado caliente. Por lo tanto, dejó la taza en la mesa.

-He descubierto que no es mi ciudad.

-¿Malas vacaciones?

-Saint Tropez es un lugar precioso, pero prefiero no hablar de ello.

-Todos te hemos echado de menos en Londres, Candy. Bueno, en especial yo.- prosiguió Archie.

Candy iba a responder pero antes se dio cuenta de la presencia cegadora de Albert a la entrada del salón.

-¡Albert!-exclamó ella casi sin aliento.

De repente, Candy sintió alivio por la distracción. No tenía ganas de seguir a solas con Archie, no quería mentir , ni saber los motivos ocultos de él o descubrir qué había en esa pequeña caja color negro.

Albert se acercó lentamente al salón y mostró un gesto de irritación al ver a Archie, al ver las flores y la caja negra del castaño encima de la mesa de centro con las tazas de té vacías.

-Su excelencia- saludó Archie, mientras se levantaba.

- Sr. Cornwell ¿a qué se debe su visita? -preguntó Albert con no disimulado desagrado.

- He recibido un documento con la renuncia de Candy. Lo cual me ha sorprendido, ya que todo el tiempo que hemos estado saliendo juntos en Londres, ella no tenía intención alguna de dejar la fundación y menos Londres-respondió Archie tratando de evitar una intromisión mas del duque, de quien no había duda que la visita sorpresa no le agradaba en absoluto.

-¿Saliendo? ¿Desde cuándo?- exigió Albert con una voz amable que disfrazaba un dejo de cólera bajo su manto de impasibilidad.

Archie sonrió.

-Desde hace unos meses. He venido a saludarla y pedirle que regrese a Londres conmigo.

Albert clavó la mirada en Candy, esperando que negara las palabras del otro hombre.

Pero Candy asintió.

Antes de que Candy se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, Albert dio un paso hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Durante una eternidad, los labios de él casi le rozaron los suyos; después, la miró elocuentemente.

-¿Qué ha significado Saint Tropez para ti?¿Deseas marcharte a Londres con él? -preguntó Albert.

-Albert… por favor….no es momento de hablar de esto. Vete…-pidió Candy sintiéndose en una nebulosa que apenas la dejaba pensar e intimidada por el repentino despliegue de posesividad de Albert.

Todo había desaparecido alrededor de ambos, el salón y sus ocupantes eran irrelevantes y ajenos a ellos. Lo único evidente era que entre ambos las chispas del deseo saltaban a la vista.

-¿Candy? -preguntó Archie malhumorado.

Candy suspiró irritada; se había olvidado por completo de Archie.

-Tú también, Archie.

-¿Qué?

-Vete.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, tú. Y llévate esa caja negra.

-Pero si ni siquiera sabes lo que hay dentro.

Candy agarró la caja y se la dio.

-Me lo imagino. Pero no puedo regresar a Londres y mucho menos podemos estar juntos. Ahora mi lugar está aquí.

Albert se sorprendió con la respuesta. ¡No se lo esperaba! ¿Candy iba a quedarse en Suivach?¿ Acaso iba a aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio?

La voz de Archie le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres decir que prefieres quedarte aquí? ¿Con él?.

Estaba muy claro que los buenos modales habían sido dejado de lado y la molestia e indignación emergía a la vista, en el rostro del castaño.

Candy volvió a suspirar.

- Archie, seré clara…. Estoy embarazada y el duque es el padre.

¡El duque! Un avalancha pareció caer. Sí, eso era lo que hubo sentido Archie que lo golpeaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a sucumbir. Archie no entendía como Candy podía estar cerca de un hombre acostumbrado a dar órdenes y obtener lo que deseaba. Ella misma detestaba esas actitudes, lo había dejado claro en muchas ocasiones con todos los varones arrogantes y poderosos que habían intentado cortejarla sin éxito. Era una lucha perdida, lo sabía él , pero cuando ella hubo aceptado salir con él más de una ocasión, había albergado la esperanza de cruzar la barrera que ella se había autoimpuesto y que alejaba cualquier intromisión sentimental. Era todo un reto pero valía la pena intentarlo. Ella lo valía.

Cuando quiso apartar las imágenes en su mente de ella en brazos del duque, no lo consiguió, y una punzada de celos y dolor lo embargó. La amaba , lo había hecho en silencio por varios años y había sido más que su jefe, su compañero leal con la esperanza de que ella correspondiera algún día la misma mirada de amor que diariamente él le dedicaba. La carta de su renuncia lo había vuelto loco, la sola idea de no verla más era inaceptable, pero saber que estaba embarazada, le estaba haciendo vacilar. Sin embargo, se oyó diciendo:

- ¿Lo amas?… No tienes que quedarte con él. Yo puedo….

Candy palideció no quería verse obligada a admitir sus sentimientos, no delante del objeto de su turbación.

-Archie, no te debo ninguna explicación. Vamos, búscate a otra. Te deseo suerte en la vida.

-Pero...

Albert frunció el ceño y posando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Candy indicó.

-Ya oyó a mi prometida. Agradezco su visita y su interés 'laboral' Sr. Cornwell, pero le aseguro que no es necesario. Yo mismo puedo hacerme cargo y si nos disculpa, mi personal le indicará la salida.

Candy miró compasiva a Archie , era un buen hombre , la clase de hombre de los que se podía amar sin complicaciones , amarlo sería tan fácil como respirar, pero ella sabía que nunca podría entregarle su corazón, a pesar de las turbulentas sensaciones que Albert generaba en ella, no podía seguir negandose a sí misma lo que sentía. Extendiendo su mano le tocó el brazo.

-Adiós, Archie.

Ese gesto de amabilidad y la manera como Candy hubo mirado a Cornwell, le había fastidiado. Era notorio que los motivos por los cuales Candy permanecía en la isla no eran los mismos por los que él hubiera deseado. Ella estaba tensa y rígida y no se dignaba a mirarlo.

Candy no alzó la mirada para mirar a Albert, aún cuando Archie se hubo marchado.

El silencio tras la partida del Sr. Cornwell se tornó incomodo. Candy todavía no había aceptado la propuesta de él. Pero cuando hubo respondido a Archie sobre su decisión de quedarse en la isla, había sentido que la pesadez de sus hombros como si estuviera llevando una mole, se había esfumado.

—Nuestros hijos merecen unos padres que estén juntos, Candy —le señaló Albert rompiendo la dirección de sus pensamientos.

El ambiente se puso más tenso. Ella no mostraba intenciones de responder ni un gesto que delatara lo contrario. Solo llevaba una máscara de fría amabilidad. Ella no era la dulce chica que había llegado a la isla diez años atrás. Era una mezcla de la sensualidad de una diosa con la frialdad y sin corazón como Medusa.

—Tú ganas Albert -dijo Candy con un gesto de rendición—. He decidido que me casaré contigo porque tenemos que hacerlo. Yo haré lo que tenga que hacer para que funcione, por nuestros hijos—prosiguió—. Seré una buena esposa para ti. Te respetaré, te apoyaré en todo… y te seré fiel. Y espero que sea mutuo. Pero no comprometeré mi corazón junto al tuyo. ¿Quedó claro?

**_*Fin Flashback*_**

Albert, se sintió envuelto en una sensación de viaje al pasado. La algarabía que hubo sentido cuando ella había decidido hacer su aparición en el Grand Ceilidh y de esa manera conquistado a la concurrencia con un carisma tan propio de ella, no se parecía a la actual. El ambiente era tan tenso y sus invitados mostraban abiertamente su desacuerdo de que su gobernante volviera a contraer nupcias , con la mujer que 10 años atrás no había dudado en abandonarlos poniendo de cabeza la estabilidad y seguridad del clan. Sin embargo , eso lo tenía sin cuidado.

Antes habría pensado que aquello era increíblemente fantástico, pero ahora solo podía pensar en la afirmación de Candy !Haré lo que tenga que hacer para que esto funcione, por nuestros hijos!

No podía estar más claro que para Candy esa boda era una penitencia.

Iba a casarse con él porque quería darles estabilidad emocional a sus hijos, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitir otro sentimiento mucho más personal. Albert iba a hacer lo posible para cambiar la fría actitud de la bruja marina que había regresado para quedarse. Al menos eso era lo que esperaba. La emoción de que ella llevara a sus herederos y el regocijo de verlos crecer lo llenaba plenamente.

Cuando escuchó ruido tras él giró la cabeza… y se quedó sin aire.

Candy era una visión vestida de marfil bordado en oro mientras se acercaba a él, con Jasmine sujetando la cola del vestido, el rostro oculto por un largo velo.

Albert experimentó una sensación tan fiera y primaria que tuvo que apretar los puños para dejar de temblar cuando Candy se detuvo a su lado. Le gustaría decirles a todos que los dejaran solos para levantar el velo y besarla…

En lugar de eso, tomó su mano para llevársela a los labios y Candy lo miró con sus preciosos ojos verdes. Su perfume era tan suave y delicado, envolviéndolo como un lazo de seda, evocando recuerdos del pasado…

En ese momento sintió dolor. Candy había regresado a su vida y despertaba esa parte de él que había creído enterrada para siempre. La única parte de él que era vulnerable, la que había creído cuando pensaba que habría un futuro diferente para ellos y se había desplomado al afirmarle ella que no era posible y lo había dejado por otro.

Albert se contuvo y fríamente habló al oficiante.

-Vamos a empezar.

Minutos después, aunque a Candy le pareció una eternidad, ella estaba sentada al lado de Albert, intentando sonreír. Desde que Albert había dicho:!Vamos a empezar!, se había mostrado distante con ella.

Le había colocado el precioso collar de esmeraldas y diamantes y había hecho la misma parsimonia de años atrás. La única diferencia era que el rugido de los congregados no eran convicentes. Era evidente que la detestaban y no le iban a perdonar jamás que los hubiera abandonado una vez. Ante los ojos de los habitantes de Suilvach, Candy solo era la chica que había roto la leyenda de la isla y había traído la desgracia al clan. Años después aún los mas jóvenes sabían de memoria sus acciones en el pasado y la miraban sin tapujos condenándola y juzgándola con odio.

Albert parecía ajeno a estas actitudes y se mostraba indiferente sin dignarse a mirarla. No quería ni pensar cómo saldrían en las fotografías, Albert y ella serios como si acabaran de condenarlos a muerte.

Un mes antes había sido una mujer independiente y fuerte que vivía su propia vida y tomaba sus propias decisiones, pero se había convertido en alguien a quien no reconocía. Una diosa que no había previsto las consecuencias y se había envuelto en una aventura sin retorno.

Todo por un hombre que había vuelto a su vida como un tornado. Candy apretó tensa las manos, sabía que si seguía la dirección de sus pensamientos no podría controlar su furia. En nada se parecía esa boda con la de antaño. Aquella en la que ambos habían abierto su corazón y se habían jurado amor por siempre. La actual era tan fría y formal. Candy tenía que salir de ahí , el desasosiego y la furia estaban ganando en su interior. Si no lo hacía , ella estaba segura que iba a desatar una tormenta.

—¿Albert?

Él se volvió y Candy contuvo el aliento al ver el brillo helado de sus ojos. Pero, en un segundo, ese brillo desapareció, reemplazado por otro que había pensado no volver a ver nunca, un brillo casi de ¿afecto?

—¿Sí, cariño? —murmuró, besando su mano.

El rostro de Candy se congeló.

—¿Por qué me miras así?

Albert arqueó una ceja.

—¿No es así como un hombre debe mirar a su esposa?

Candy apartó la mano. Era notorio que Albert estaba fingiendo delante de los invitados, por supuesto. Y no iba a ser partícipe de sus burlas.

Furiosa, se levantó para ir al lavabo y Albert miró su figura envuelta en aquel precioso vestido…

Por un momento, había vuelto atrás en el tiempo, a aquellos días, antes de que todo cambiase.

Pero ahora la realidad era otra. Y Candy no lo amaba.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, Albert tiró la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó abruptamente. Ya habían hecho el brindis ceremonial y todos esperaban que el duque y su esposa se retirasen a sus habitaciones.

Y eso era lo que iban a hacer.

Jasmine apareció para acompañar a Candy a su habitación porque esas eran las órdenes expresas del duque.

Pero mientras se dirigían por el pasillo, Candy se dio cuenta de que no estaban yendo a su habitación.

—El duque me pidió que trajera sus cosas aquí —le explicó Jasmine—. A partir de ahora, compartirá su habitación. ¿Quiere que la ayude a quitarse el vestido?

—No, gracias, puedo hacerlo sola.

Cuando la joven desapareció, Candy salió a la terraza, con el corazón encogido.

Estaba atardeciendo y podía escuchar las voces de los invitados abajo… unos invitados que la habían mirado con expresión seria, incluso hostil. Candy había tenido ganas de gritar.

Candy apoyada en la terraza recordaba como momentos antes de la boda, Alcione se le había aparecido, trayendo el mensaje de su padre Eolo.

_***FlashBack***_

-Sirona , hermanita deberías estar contenta. Es tu boda, no un funeral.

Candy debía admitir que su hermana tenía razón. Sin embargo, no podía evitar cuestionarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si podría desaparecer yendo a Inframar o al limbo con su padre.

Estaba segura que Alcione, podía ver su conflicto interno y su indecisión porque abrazándola le había animado.

- Padre me ha enviado a entregarte el mensaje que aún estás a tiempo de renunciar a esta vida humana. Nada les hará falta a los pequeños si decides acompañarnos. Pero también desea que pienses muy bien y estés segura de tu decisión. Estaré gustosa de ayudarte si deseas acompañarnos. Sin embargo si decides quedarte lo haré también yo.

- Alcione a ti no te puedo mentir, me siento tentada de ir a Inframar. ¿Pero a quien quiero engañar hermana ? Si tomase la decisión de irme , lo pasaría fatal.

Alcione la miró y un brillo extraño apareció en su rostro.

- A propósito de Inframar hermanita, Nodens está muy contento con tu boda. Sabe lo infeliz que eres y está complacido. El pobre aún no ha olvidado la última paliza que le diste.

Candy sonrió nostálgicamente.

-¡Vaya Alcione! Todos estos años me había olvidado de la existencia de esa escoria. ¿Y ahora me lo recuerdas? Tengo que reconocer que eres ingeniosa hermana. Mencionarme a ese gaznápiro cuando me voy a casar con el amor de mi vi...¡Oh!

Candy se había tapado la boca con una mano sorprendida de haberlo dicho en voz alta. ¿Lo amaba?

Alcione rompió a reír.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Lo sabía Sirona! Bien dicho hermanita. Ahora me imagino que tu decisión está tomada.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, Candy había tomado su decisión. Alcione había desaparecido argumentando que la vería después y estaría atenta a la boda.

_***Fin Flashback***_

Sin embargo, Candy nunca se había sentido tan sola.

De repente, experimentando una abrumadora sensación de tristeza, se llevó una mano al abdomen y pensó en sus hijos. Ellos sí estarían protegidos de aquella terrible sensación de soledad, se prometió a sí misma, sin poder evitar que una lágrima rodase por su rostro.

Albert entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido y, al ver a Candy en la terraza, experimentó una curiosa sensación de paz. Tenerla ahí a la vista, la hacía real y con la certeza de que no era un sueño. Era su esposa, una esposa que estaba con la vista hacia el mar y con una mirada acongojada, como si sufriera un tormento, como si añorara el mar y lo que aquello implicara. Una de sus manos estaba en su vientre como si estuviera protegiéndo lo que llevaba en su interior ante una inminente amenaza. Su corazón latió con fuerza y la preocupación se hizo evidente en el rostro de Albert.

—¿Candy?

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué ocurre, por qué lloras?

Albert no estaba preparado para la angustia que sintió al verla llorar.

—No es nada —murmuró ella, apartando las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Qué te pasa? —insistió él, tomando su mano.

Candy se mordió los labios, intentando calmarse.

—Es que todo esto es… demasiado para mí. Descubrir que estaba embarazada, venir a Suilvach, cambiar de vida por completo…

Evidentemente, aquello no era lo que había soñado y Albert se sintió culpable. La había seducido y, al hacerlo, la había obligado a cambiar de vida.

—Prometo que no te faltará nada. Serás feliz aquí, ya lo verás.

—¿Feliz cuando tu gente me mira como si fuera una embaucadora?¿Cuando nada de esto lo he pedido?

—Solo necesitan tiempo, nada más. Ha habido tantos cambios últimamente en Suilvach: las reformas en el país …

A Candy le costaba respirar teniendo a Albert tan cerca y temía que viera en sus ojos lo que sentía por él.

—Ahora estamos solos y no tienes que fingir —murmuró, apartando la mirada—. Y no espero que compartamos habitación, de modo que volveré a la mía…

Albert la miró confuso.

—¿Fingir qué? —la interrumpió él.

—Que me deseas. Que quieres que esté aquí.

Albert frunció el ceño. ¿Fingir que la deseaba? ¿No se daba cuenta de que estaba ardiendo de deseo? Tal vez era ella quien no lo deseaba, pensó entonces.

Pero cuando volvió a tomar su mano notó que su pulso se había acelerado y suspiró, aliviado.

—¿Crees que no te deseo?

Candy asintió con la cabeza y Albert se llevó sus manos al pecho para que sintiera los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Estar tan cerca de ella era una tortura exquisita.

Pensó entonces en lo que había sentido al ver la cadenita de oro, pero en lugar de aplacar su deseo o hacer que quisiera salir corriendo, ese recuerdo lo excitó aún más y la apretó contra su cuerpo para que sintiera lo que le hacía.

—¿Es esta la respuesta de un hombre que no te desea?

¿Cómo podía no darse cuenta? Sentía aquello cada vez que la veía. Candy era tan diferente al resto de las mujeres que había conocido en esos diez años… casi había olvidado que existiera una mujer así y pensó en lo árida que habría sido su vida si no hubieran vuelto a encontrarse.

Candy miró los labios de Albert, esos labios que siempre la habían fascinado, y casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía soltó su mano para pasar un dedo por sus labios…

Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban. Intentaba decirse a sí misma que aquello no podía pasar, pero era imposible.

—Albert…

—Nunca he deseado a otra mujer como te deseo a ti. Siempre te lo he dicho, nunca me cansaré de repetirtelo Candy. Mi ninfa, mi bruja marina...

El apasionado brillo de sus ojos hizo que se pusiera de puntillas para rozar sus labios…

Por un momento, Albert no hizo nada y luego, con una urgencia que calentó su sangre, se apoderó de su boca en un beso desesperado.

Podía sentir la erección masculina rozándola y cuando le echó los brazos al cuello experimentó algo primitivo y femenino… la sensación de que aquel era su hombre.

El deseo era lo único puro que había entre ellos y tal vez podrían construir una relación partiendo de eso. Y quizá un día podría olvidar todo el daño que se habían hecho ambos…

Todos esos pensamientos incoherentes daban vueltas en su cabeza mientras se besaban.

Albert se apartó unos segundos después, jadeando y con los ojos brillantes.

—Te deseo tanto… ¿pero podemos? ¿No es peligroso?

Por un momento, Candy no entendió a qué se refería. Pero entonces sintió que ponía una mano en su abdomen y algo dentro de ella se derritió.

—El doctor Martin me dijo que podríamos hacerlo…

Albert tomó su cara entre las manos y exclamó:

—¡Gracias al cielo!.

Se besaron de nuevo como si llevaran años separados, como si se hubiese roto un dique y ninguno de los dos pudiera contenerse.

Albert se inclinó para tomarla en brazos y llevarla al lado de la cama y Candy no apartó los ojos de él, como si temiera romper el hechizo.

Con reverencia, la dejó al lado la cama y empezó a quitarle el vestido, que cayó a sus pies como una nube de seda. Cuando estuvo en ropa interior, Albert le quitó las horquillas del cabello, dejándolo suelto sobre sus hombros. Como en un sueño, notó que le quitaba el sujetador y tembló al sentir el roce de sus manos en la espina dorsal.

Con gran delicadeza, Albert acarició sus pechos, más grandes ahora, moviendo los pulgares sobre sus pezones.

Le temblaban las manos cuando empezó a quitarle la camisa. Los botones eran tan elaborados que no resultaba fácil y, sonriendo, Albert apartó sus manos para hacerlo él mismo.

Candy lo miró mientras, poco a poco, revelaba su glorioso torso desnudo. Y luego, dando un paso adelante, besó una de sus tetillas mientras Albert acariciaba su pelo.

Había encontrado la placa que sujetaba el cinturón y consiguió bajar el kilt junto con los calzoncillos, liberando su impresionante erección.

Echándose hacia atrás un momento para mirarlo, Candy alargó una mano para tocar la sedosa piel sobre el miembro de acero.

—Candy…

La voz de Albert sonaba más ronca que nunca, pero ella siguió acariciándolo, pasando la mano arriba y abajo hasta que se apartó.

—Para, por favor… si sigues no voy a poder… —la expresión fiera de su rostro le recordaba a un animal salvaje—. No sabes lo que me haces. No aguantaría… y te deseo demasiado. Necesito estar dentro de ti ahora mismo.

En un segundo estaban en la cama, desnudos los dos, las manos de Albert deslizándose por sus caderas y sus pechos.

—Albert, te necesito…

Él metió una mano entre sus piernas y, de inmediato, esbozó una sonrisa. Candy estaba tan excitada, y podía ver el brillo de triunfo en sus ojos mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas, sujetándose a cada lado con las manos para no aplastarla y ella a su vez arqueó la espalda hacia él, sus pezones rozando el torso masculino.

Candy sintió que se deslizaba dentro de ella, centímetro a centímetro, llenándola. No dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos mientras la embestía, cada envite llevándolos más arriba, hasta que el resto del mundo desapareció.

Lo único que importaba era que estaban juntos, unidos. Y Candy se sintió transportada por una ola de éxtasis tan abrumadora que parecía no terminar nunca, los espasmos interminables incluso cuando Albert se había derramado dentro de ella.

Unos segundos después, Albert se apartó llevándola con él, los latidos de su corazón tan fuertes que apenas podía respirar.

Se decía a sí mismo que lo que sentía hacia ella era debido a que era la madre de sus hijos. Sin la menor duda, eso era lo que había dado a ese encuentro tal intensidad.

Pero cuando por fin se quedó dormido estaba tan desconcertado como en Inverness, cuando vio que Candy había conservado la cadenita de oro.

Sentía como si estuviera volviendo atrás otra vez, sin nada a lo que agarrarse. Y al final de ese camino de vuelta había un enorme abismo negro esperando para tragárselo.

Unas horas después, cuando empezaba a amanecer, despertó cubierto de sudor y con el corazón acelerado. Acababa de tener una horrible pesadilla, una que se había repetido muchas veces: Candy haciendo el amor con aquel hombre al que había visto besando diez años antes…

La miró entonces, dormida a su lado, y sintió al mismo tiempo el deseo de abrazarla y de salir corriendo en dirección contraria donde nadie jamás pudiera arrebatársela de su lado.

OOOO

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Hermosas! Después de unos días de descanso estamos retornando... Así que espero que éste capítulo les agrade.Y les deseo estén donde estén a cada lectora anónima o no ,un super Albertdía!<br>Saludos a mis brujitas de CBA y al grupo "Historias de Albert y Candy"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo dedicado a dos personas muy especiales :<strong>_

_**A mi hija, mi valiente , mi guerrera. : Te amo princesita y estoy agradecida a Dios por tu mejoría. Eres mi todo, corazón.**_

_**A mi manis querida "Lu de Andrew": Nuestra terapia "sacapreguntas" si que ayuda a que las ideas fluyan cariño jajajaja. Gracias por todo el apoyo y las porras brindadas. Así que éste va pensando en tí ;) **_

* * *

><p><strong>Norma.-<strong> Holis! Aquí me tienes de nuevo presente. Espero te guste el capítulo de hoy.

**Nadia M de Andrew.-** Bueno creo que la decisión ya está tomada de parte de los rubios. Ahora vamos a ver que más nos depara el futuro, jajaja

**Skarllet.-** Mis saludos a la distancia y gracias por leer. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

**Guest.-** Muchas gracias por tan lindas porras. Un gusto!

**Stella.-** Holis! Entiendo tu punto de vista , pero si lees la presecuela de esta historia entenderás un poco más el porque de ciertas actitudes del príncipe.

**Patty A.**- Sí, eso vamos a hacer. Tenemos que zarandear a ese par ! ¡ya es momento que reaccionen!

**Laila.-** Hurra por Candy! En fin ya los rubios están en nupcias ¿ que es lo que vendrá?¿EL final?

**Nena Abril.**- HOy hemos tenido unas cuantas revelaciones también. Saludos.

**Sarah Lisa.-** Amiga, como que Albert necesitaba recibir un poco de su propia medicina ¿eh? . Gracias por tus oraciones por mi nena. Un abrazo

**Patty Castillo.**- Holis! Si pues bien ahora veamos que pasará ya casados. ¿Albert le confesará que la ama?¿Lo hará Candy primero?

**NenaFelix.-** No tienes nada que agradecer ... con mucho gusto lo comparto con ustedes.

**Josie.-** Nuestra querida pareja "Contreras" se casó por fin! pero seguirán haciendo honor a su mote jajajaja eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

**MiluxD.-** Nena, si ya sé que deseas un poco de sufrimiento para el rubio... espero no se me pase la mano. Un abrazo

**Hada Azul.-** Caro!...Amiga me ha emocionado que lo leas con tu nena, es una responsabilidad enorme escribir lecturas para peques... espero que las escenas de hoy hayan sido más ligeritas ;) Un abrazo.

**Rose de Grandchester.-** Amix , espero que éste avance te haya tranquilizado un poco. A ver que opinas de éste.

**Lene Ardley.**- Hola! Gracias por leer esta historia. Pero la incertidumbre la hemos aplacado un poco. Espero.

**Lu de Andrew.**- Pues este capi, ha sido pura remembranza, más ligerito creo . ¿Y ahora del lado de que rubio vas a estar hoy ?jajajaja Gracias manis por toooodo, jajajaja! Y yo feliz, de que mi nena sea tu sobrina. Nos leemos! XOXOXOXOXO

**Que Viva Candy .-** Amiga, pues ya me puse a derecho! Y aquí un capi más ... aunque te pido paciencia... los demás irán llegando.

**Dorina.-** Gracias Mil por seguir esta historia! Lo prometido, aquí está!

**Liovana.-** Holis! Un gusto como siempre. Nuestra pareja de rubios, explosiva o no , siempre serán mis favoritos!

**Saori.**- Muchas gracias por estar aquí y hacerte presente con un review. vemos en la próxima actualización.

**Osiris.**- Nuestros rubios tercos y orgullosos. ¿serán que acabaran cediendo?

**Angdl.-** Albert no se lo esperaba, pero vaya manera de reaccionar en ambas noticias...Un abrazo.

**Litzy.-** Bienvenida ! Un gusto recibir tus comentarios ;)

_Agradezco por su cariño y buenos deseos a todas ustedes que dejaron sus oraciones,saludos, mensajes y comentarios de mejoría de mi princesa tanto en el foro como en fb. Gracias! Ha sido un gesto que ha derretido mi corazón. ¡Nunca olvidaré tan precioso detalle! ¡Hasta pronto!_

* * *

><p><em>Un abrazo en la distancia,<em>

_Lizvet_


	11. Un Nuevo amanecer Parte 1

**Capítulo 10**

Las horas pasaron lentamente para Candy. ¿Había sido un sueño? Porque si así era, no quería despertar. Albert se encontraba a su lado rodeándola con sus brazos de manera protectora y ella se había recostado en su pecho fuerte y viril, confiada, segura como no lo había sentido en años.

Las luces del alba, ya estaban en su fulgor, lo cual le hizo recordar la manera tan dulce que su esposo le había hecho el amor durante la noche. Sin palabras pero con una ternura y un amor que le había calentado el corazón.

_Amor. ¡Amor! ¿Amor? ¡Oh cielos! Eso no podía ser posible… Albert no me ama, pensó Candy, él solo es gentil conmigo por nuestros hijos. _

Candy se encontraba en un mar de sentimientos confusos. A pesar que no habían hablado más de lo necesario en cada una de sus entregas, la actitud de él hacia ella había cambiado; lo había sentido en cada caricia muda, en cada beso, en cada abrazo, y aún en esos instantes se aferraba a ella como si no deseara dejarla ir.

_ ¡Pero se trata Albert!- Se dijo a sí misma- No te engañes Candy. En cuanto amanezca todo cambiará y tu esposo volverá a su máscara de frialdad acostumbrada. _

_Su esposo….. Que bien se sentía pensarlo… _

_Otro pensamiento, interrumpió al primero: Recuerda que solo te has casado por tus hijos, no permitas que tus sentimientos por él te nublen la mente, él no te ama._

En esos instantes comenzó a sentir los dedos de él delinear su espalda y aprisionarla entre sus brazos un poco más para luego besarla en la frente con ternura. ¿Cómo era posible?

Candy abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba segura de estar soñando sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse con esos ojos hermosos de azul profundo que la miraban con ¿adoración?

Candy parpadeó confusa.

Albert le brindó una sonrisa cegadora. ¡Cielos! ¡Qué guapo era y era suyo!

-¡Buenos días preciosa!

Candy sintió una opresión en el pecho. No podía ser cierto. Albert no era así con ella ¿estaba cambiando? ¿Acaso volvía a ser el hombre del que se enamoró diez años atrás?Con un gesto de sorpresa y desconcierto, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Buenos días Albert.

Albert volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa tan propia de él y que siempre le había dejado sin aliento.

- Espero que tengas hambre porque yo me comería un regimiento princesa – bromeó el rubio besándola nuevamente y mirándola con deseo- A menos que…

- Uhmm – Candy embelesada y sumergida en los recuerdos de años atrás apenas podía contestar.

- Veo que estás cansada-afirmó él observando detenidamente sus facciones y acariciando su rostro.

¿Cansada? Pero de que rayos estaba hablando ese hombre…. Candy se sentía lo más parecido al limbo, ¿es que se podía estar en un lugar mejor? Seriamente lo dudaba.

Candy movió la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que le había dicho él, era casi imposible mantener la cordura, cuando se comportaba de esa manera tan dulce y como si no fuera el hombre frío del cual tenía que cuidar su corazón. No debía bajar sus defensas. Aquello la puso en alerta tensándola.

- No estoy cansada Albert, pero creo que también me comeré un regimiento ahora mismo. Pediremos el desayuno y lo tomaremos aquí si no te molesta.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó él deshaciendo su abrazo dejando a la rubia con una horrible sensación de vacío.- Ahora mismo haré que nos sirvan el desayuno aquí.

Para Albert, su noche de bodas había sido reveladora. Estaba cansado de luchar contra esa maraña de sentimientos que solo Candy había provocado en él desde que la había conocido. A pesar de lo que hubiere ocurrido entre ellos no podía negar que sus sentimientos hacia ella no era únicamente pasionales. Las actitudes de ambos distaban mucho de haber sido las más acertadas sin embargo ahora tenía que ser diferente porque la amaba de eso ya no había duda, nunca la había dejado de amar. Pero no se lo confesaría, aún no. Se lo iba a demostrar prometió.

- Candy ….

- Sí Albert.

-Tenemos que conversar.

Candy no pudo evitar pensar… _Adiós noche de bodas_.

—La semana que viene hay elecciones locales y eso significa que debemos posponer nuestra luna de miel.

Candy lo miró extrañada y embelesada. ¡Dios, qué atractivo era!, pensó. No pudo contestar porque tenía la boca seca.

- He pensado que podríamos dar un paseo en el yate. Conozco una cala cerca de aquí que siempre está desierta. Podemos nadar y hacer un picnic. Te prometo que luego iremos a donde tú me lo pidas.

-Me parece una estupenda idea… contestó Candy emocionada y con los ojos brillantes.

Albert le dio un beso en la frente.

- Iré a hacer las coordinaciones correspondientes, porque no aprovechas a relajarte y te preparas para nuestra salida.

Candy salió de la cama y fue a ducharse. Luego se vistió con una falda y una camiseta sin tirantes. Se peinó con el cabello detrás de las orejas, se puso unos pendientes y estuvo lista para salir.

Entonces escuchó que Albert regresaba a la habitación. Respiró profundamente, tratando de serenarse y su sonrisa se le borró cuando vio al hombre que estaba delante. La dejó sin aliento. Albert llevaba una camiseta gastada, unos vaqueros y zapatos náuticos. Cuando lo miró se puso colorada, consciente de cómo lo había examinado.

No pudo ver sus ojos, puesto que estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de sol, pero vio el gesto de su boca.

—Espero pasar la inspección —dijo Albert.

Ella no pudo decir nada. Sólo sonrió y luego respondió:

—La pasarás...

Candy recogió su bolso, donde llevaba el biquini y el pareo entre otras cosas, sin saber muy bien cuál era su plan. Albert agarró su bolso y acompañó a Candy hasta su descapotable.

Cuando él empezó a conducir por las calles estrechas y sinuosas, ella se relajó. Observó sus manos bronceadas en el volante, en la palanca de cambios, cerca de su pierna, y sus uñas cortas y arregladas. Tragó saliva.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

—Sé que te sonará un poco tonto, pero sigo olvidándome de que hasta ayer no estábamos casados…..- Candy se rió nerviosamente.

Albert la miró extrañado pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Miró sus largas piernas a su lado. Pensó lo que había sentido teniéndolas alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo como en la noche anterior. Se excitó y pensó que lo mejor era concentrarse en la carretera y dijo para relajar el ambiente:

— ¿Entonces... ahora admites que ya somos marido y mujer?

Candy lo miró, y vio que él le sonreía, lo que la tranquilizó un poco.

Albert aparcó y la llevó a un puerto deportivo privado, donde había yates alineados en el agua. Su barco era uno pequeño y veloz, con una cabina diminuta. No puedo evitar recordar a aquella embarcación de años atrás. El Flamingo. Ese pensamiento hizo que Candy preguntara.

— ¿Conozco a donde vamos a ir?

Albert se volvió hacia ella y acariciando su mejilla le contestó.

— Uhmmm…. Es una sorpresa,- observando su intranquilidad agregó-vamos confía en mí.

A ella le costaba no sentirse confiada cuando él la trataba de esa manera.

Pero se olvidó de todo cuando la ayudó a subir al barco agarrándola de la cintura. Ella se quedó sin aliento. Se apartó rápidamente y miró a cualquier parte menos a él. Podía ver los turistas en la distancia, haciendo cola para sus excursiones de la isla.

Albert le mostró dónde podía sentarse tranquilamente y relajarse, y luego puso el motor en marcha y salieron al mar. La brisa era una caricia suave en la piel de Candy, y ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación.

Cuando los abrió vio a Albert mirándola. Tenía un brillo explícito en los ojos, y el pulso de Candy empezó a latir deprisa. Recordó sus besos, la sensación de su pecho desnudo y viril contra sus senos... Finalmente fue ella quien dejó de mirarlo, poniéndose las gafas de sol. Él sonrió, como si supiera el efecto que le estaba causando. Dejaron el puerto atrás y Albert siguió la costa durante un rato.

El paisaje de enormes fincas era increíble. No podían hablar por el ruido del motor, pero ella disfrutó de la vista y de mirar a Albert sabiendo que él no se daba cuenta.

De pronto vieron una cala, y Albert condujo el barco hacia ella. Parecía vacía.

Cuando había puesto el ancla cerca de la orilla, Albert le señaló la cabina de abajo.

— ¿Por qué no te pones el traje de baño allí? Así puedes dejar el bolso a bordo.

—Claro —dijo Candy .

Se cambió rápidamente. El biquini le había parecido que estaba bien hasta aquel momento, pero ahora le parecía que le tapaba muy poco y su incipiente vientre que lucía sus casi 4 meses de embarazo apenas si se notaba.

Cuando salió de la cabina, con la piel brillante por el protector solar, Albert se quedó sin aliento al verla. Como un adolescente, no podía quitar la vista de sus pechos, grandes y generosos. Candy se había envuelto en un pareo de cintura para abajo, pero dejaba al descubierto una cintura estrecha. Si no hubiera visto por sí mismo las ecografías de sus niños, podría asegurar que no estaba embarazada. Él tenía los ojos ocultos tras unas gafas de sol. Pero en aquel momento sintió, junto a un profundo deseo, unas enormes ganas de protegerla y amarla.

Albert se percató de su reacción y lo disimuló diciendo:

—El agua nos llegará a la cintura aquí más o menos, así que puedes caminar hasta la orilla. Ven te ayudaré.

No pudo dejar de mirarla cuando ella se quitó el pareo. Tenía un trasero redondo, y unas piernas interminables... La maternidad de Candy no concordaba con su bello cuerpo, un cuerpo hecho para el placer. Su placer.

Cuando Candy se metió en el agua, se alegró de refrescarse, y de distraerse de la visión del hombre que estaba apoyado en el borde del barco.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, muy bien...

Ella nadó y caminó hasta la orilla, contenta de tener unos minutos para estar sola. No se había preparado para todas las sensaciones nuevas que estaba sintiendo, no podía permitirse bajar las defensas. Albert era perfecto. Quería evitar mirarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. Tenía un pecho bronceado y musculoso, un vello rubio y sedoso que se extendía por debajo de su bañador.

Candy intentó serenarse y se tumbó en la arena. Albert fue hacia ella caminando por el agua. Candy había extendido su pareo en la arena y se había puesto las gafas de sol. Frotaba delicadamente su vientre.

Él se tendió a su lado y luego abrió la cesta, de donde sacó una manta. La extendió y empezó a sacar la comida: aceitunas, pan, queso, jamón, pollo, paté...

-Hay comida para un destacamento —dijo ella.

-Bueno, no sé tú, pero yo estoy muerto de hambre. Anoche hemos tenido mucha actividad princesa.

Candy se sonrojó.

—Albert…..

— ¿Por qué no empezamos con esto? —continuó el rubio descorchando una botella de champán que venía con una especie de envoltorio que la conservaba fría. Llenó una de las copas y a ella le entregó una copa servida con agua gasificada.

—Por... nuestro matrimonio...

—Por nuestro matrimonio... —repitió ella incrédula.

Albert le sirvió en un plato un poco de todo lo que había llevado. Ella disfrutó de la sensación de las burbujas del agua mientras lo observaba.

— ¿Vienes a menudo aquí? —preguntó.

Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y dijo:

— ¿Te refieres si he traído a alguien más?. Si es así mi respuesta es no

—Oh, bueno, por supuesto... No he pensado ...

—Sí, lo has pensado, pero supongo que no puedo culparte.

Ella se puso colorada y se concentró en la comida. Se cruzó de piernas y comió. Después de varios bocados lo miró y vio que él la estaba mirando:

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Se limpió la boca con una servilleta—. ¿Tengo comida en algún sitio?

Él agitó la cabeza, y se quitó las gafas.

—No he visto nunca a una mujer comer como tú. Había olvidado que comes con ganas.

Candy sonrió.

—Tengo muy buen apetito. Nunca he sido una persona delicada con la comida, además debo alimentarme bien por nuestros hijos.

Él asintió.

—Sigue comiendo, por favor. Me encanta verte disfrutar.

Candy lo miró fijamente y continuó degustando su comida.

— Sabes, Candy… me hubiera gustado saber de nuestro primer hijo en ese entonces.

Afortunadamente, él apartó su mirada de ella.

- Albert….

- Lo he estado pensando Candy, y aunque debo reconocer que las circunstancias en aquella época no estaban bien entre nosotros me hubiera encantado ser partícipe de tu embarazo así como lo estamos haciendo ahora.

- ¿Y habría servido de algo? Finalmente el bebé murió.

—No, sólo yo... creo que no tuviste que pasar todo ese tiempo sola. Hubiera querido hacer tantas cosas Candy, verlo, tenerlo en mis brazos. Lo que hubiera dado por estar presente en su vida…

Candy se subió las gafas de sol y lo miró con pena.

—Lo siento ... Yo no pensé ... Estaba enfadada y creí que era lo mejor. Ahora sé que estaba equivocada.

Ella miró el mar y agitó la cabeza.

—Recuerdo todo claramente aún Albert. Aun lloro sus recuerdos mi pobre angelito.

El siguió su mirada.

—No me comentaste que nombre le pusiste.

- Le puse tu nombre Albert.

Albert no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho. Candy notó lo turbado que estaba y extendió su mano hacia él.

— ¡Perdóname! Debes pensar que fui una egoísta. En cuanto tengamos la oportunidad de ir a Londres quisiera mostrarte el mausoleo donde se encuentra. Estoy segura que en las cajas que mandaste a traer de mi departamento a la mansión, está el álbum que contiene sus fotos.

Él asintió.

- Lo haremos cariño. Y me encantaría conocer a mi hijo aunque sea por fotos. Podemos hacer una ceremonia privada tú y yo aquí en la isla en su memoria ¿no crees?

Ella lo miró y dijo:

—Ha sido buena idea. Me encantaría hacerlo. ¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió antes?

— Lo haremos en la gruta familiar. Es pequeña, y no tiene mucha importancia para los que no son de aquí. Es un lugar íntimo y privado- miró a Candy—. Si quieres, podemos ir mañana.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo ella entusiasmada.

Albert asintió. Se quedaron callados un momento, y luego él recogió la comida y rellenó su vaso sin mirarla.

—Voy a ir a nadar, pero tú espera que pase un rato —dijo.

Candy sonrió al pensar que él se creía inmune a los calambres después de comer y la estaba protegiendo. Pero después de observar su espalda y sus fuertes piernas mientras iba hacia el mar, pensó que tal vez no fuese un simple mortal.

Candy se tumbó encima de su pareo, y se sintió relajada. El sol calentaba pero no quemaba. El ruido de las olas contra la orilla la arrulló hasta quedarse dormida.

Un momento más tarde se despertó. Miró a su lado y se encontró a Albert, tumbado. Había desaparecido la cesta y no había nada entre ellos. Albert tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus pestañas eran largas y oscuras; los pómulos sobresalientes. Era hermoso.

— ¿Otra vez vuelvo a pasar la inspección? —preguntó, abriendo un ojo.

Ella se incorporó rápidamente para ocultar su incomodidad.

—Creo que iré a nadar... —dijo.

—Iré contigo —él se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano.

Ella la miró un momento, y la aceptó. El frío de las olas en sus pies la terminó de despertar. Ella soltó su mano, se alejó y se zambulló en la primera ola grande que apareció. Nadó por debajo del agua, no había duda de que se encontraba en su elemento. Salió a la superficie un poco más lejos y agitó la cabeza. Vio que él estaba nadando hacia ella. Albert se quedó a unos pocos centímetros de ella. Se miraron a los ojos. Luego él extendió el brazo y tiró de ella. Fue como si una fuerza magnética la moviera hasta acabar en brazos de él. Y ella se sintió bien. Era inevitable.

Albert le agarró los brazos y se los puso alrededor de su cuello viril, y ella instintivamente rodeó su cintura con sus piernas para sujetarse..

Seducida por el paisaje, por él, y por su decisión de disfrutar del momento, cedió a un poderoso deseo. Lentamente acercó su cara a la de él con los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía el sensual contorno de sus labios. Sus brazos eran como una banda de acero alrededor de su cintura.

Con atrevimiento, Candy exploró sus labios, sintiendo su forma y textura. Albert le agarró la cabeza y penetró su boca con su lengua, la probó, la exploró. Candy sintió un calor entre sus piernas, en el centro de su deseo. Sintió la fricción contra su pecho, la dureza de la excitación de Albert.

Él dejó de besarla y la miró. Sus pezones estaban duros debajo de la tela del biquini.

La miró con sus ojos azules y la movió suavemente, de forma que pudiera llevarla en sus brazos hacia la orilla.

Candy sabía que si él la hubiera bajado, sus piernas no la habrían sujetado.

Albert la llevó hasta el pareo, la dejó allí y se tumbó a su lado. Miró su cuerpo, dejando su mano posesivamente encima de su vientre.

—Eres tan hermosa...

—Tú también... —dijo ella seductoramente.

Albert le tapó el sol cuando movió la cabeza y la volvió a besar. Se besaron como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para tocarse, para explorarse. Ella se arqueó contra él y puso una mano en su pecho viril. Sintió la seda de su vello, y descubrió la dureza de sus pezones. Se los acarició experimentalmente antes de arañarlo accidentalmente con una uña.

Él apartó su boca con un gemido.

- Sé que te gusta esto...

Albert bajó la cabeza y tomó uno de sus pechos con la boca, succionando la tela mojada de su sujetador. Ella sintió un exquisito placer que la hizo gritar. Y finalmente él apartó la tela hacia un lado para ver su pezón excitado. La sensación de su lengua en su piel desnuda casi la mató de placer, y entonces él empezó a acariciar el otro pezón.

Candy entrelazó sus dedos al cabello de Albert, y agarró su cabeza aferrándose más a él.

Ella sintió una mano deslizarse por su vientre, posarse en el borde de sus braguitas. Él trazó suaves círculos sobre su piel, y luego sus dedos se movieron hacia abajo, por debajo de la goma, por encima del monte de vello suave, y un poco más abajo...

Candy contuvo la respiración. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando sus dedos entraron en su lugar más secreto, explorando, moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo encima de la zona más sensible, que se estaba humedeciendo con la excitación. Era demasiado. Él sabía cómo excitarla.

Sus piernas se juntaron, atrapando su mano, pero él las volvió a separar suavemente.

Unos gritos como de niño los sobresaltaron. Se pusieron tensos.

Albert reaccionó más rápido, y le volvió a poner el bikini.

—Tenemos compañía... ¡Qué pena! —comentó, asegurándose de que ella estuviera decente otra vez. Luego la miró a los ojos.

Había llegado un barco con un grupo de niños. Estaban a punto de saltar del yate al agua, salpicando y nadando hacia la playa. Afortunadamente estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para haber visto algo, o al menos eso esperaba ella.

Se puso colorada pensando en lo que habría sucedido si hubiera llegado gente y ellos hubieran estado…

Candy se apartó de él y se incorporó. Recogió su pareo y se envolvió con él.

—Esto ha sido... estupendo... Pero probablemente deberíamos volver. Estoy segura de que hay muchas obligaciones que cumplir —dijo ella sin mirarlo.

El la giró y le obligó a mirarlo.

— ¿Estupendo? —Dijo— Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero si no nos hubieran interrumpido, ahora mismo creo que estarías por llegar al orgasmo.

Candy se quedó pálida al oír aquellas palabras tan directas.

—Estupendo es... una descripción insuficiente para hablar del fuego que surge con una sola mirada... —agregó Albert

—Yo... Yo... Bueno, puede ser.

—Lo más importante que tengo en mente no son las ocupaciones del ducado. Estamos recién casados Candy, ¿no podemos disfrutar de un momento a solas juntos?

— Sí —se sorprendió Candy.

- Bien

Él tiró de ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, ignorando las voces alrededor de ellos. Ella sintió su erección, y se excitó.

—Yo, contrariamente a lo que puedas pensar, no deseo dejar a mi preciosa esposa sola el primer día de casados... ¿no crees que merecería la pena intentar que nuestro matrimonio funcione?

Sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Candy. Él se echó atrás y se separó de ella.

—Ahora te llevaré de regreso a la mansión pero tengo una proposición que hacerte... —él deslizó un dedo por su mejilla—Te prometí llevarte a la gruta mañana para mostrarte el monumento en memoria de mis ancestros y honrar a nuestro hijo... —él levantó una ceja como preguntando si estaba interesada todavía.

Ella asintió lentamente, tratando de concentrarse sólo en sus palabras, no en el dedo que le estaba acariciando la cara.

- Me gustaría que me mostrases aquellas fotos de nuestro hijo—él dejó de acariciarle la mejilla- En la cena.

Albert la miró un momento, antes de volver a ponerse las gafas de sol y caminar hacia el barco.

Candy fue tras él. Tenía temor de que él le hiciera recriminaciones ¿Qué tenía que perder? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? La verdad ya estaba dicha.

Se quedaron en silencio en el barco y durante el viaje en coche hasta la mansión. Albert estuvo cortés y distante. En el momento bajarse. Se miraron a los ojos por primera vez desde que se habían ido de la playa. Él le levantó la barbilla con un dedo.

—Entonces, Candy Andley... Vamos a explorar esas cajas tuyas.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

No había sido mucho el equipaje que se hubo traído desde Londres. Candy no pudo evitar sentir el profundo dolor y el sentimiento de pérdida por el hijo de ambos cuando hubo accedido a abrir esos recuerdos. Albert no había permitido que ella levantara peso, como si aquello la pusiera en riesgo. Entonces recordó que ese detalle no lo había hecho por ella, sino por sus hijos.

Dentro de un pequeño baúl de ébano con detalles labrados y una perla celeste incrustada en la parte superior de la cerradura, se hallaban las pertenencias de William Albert Junior.

Abrirlo ahora era como abrir una vieja herida que aún no había cicatrizado. Un profundo dolor se adueñó de ella. Era el dolor de la pérdida, del desengaño, del fracaso y de la desesperanza.

Albert se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho. Luego le acarició el cabello en silencio, sabiendo que ninguna palabra podría curar las heridas del pasado.

Después de un rato, ella se apartó de él suavemente y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

–Perdona. Deben de ser las hormonas, hoy estoy algo llorona.

–Es comprensible –dijo él, apartándole el cabello de la cara–. Me resultó muy difícil tomar la decisión de pedirte esto. No quiero sentir como si estuviera renunciando a todo lo que habíamos deseado los dos con tanto afán aquella vez.

Candy intentó sonreír, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca amarga.

- Fue horrible Albert, yo… me sentí tan impotente, no poder hacer nada por nuestro bebé. Verlo en la cama de ese hospital, tan suave y con el rostro relajado como si estuviera durmiendo sin dolor alguno, me hizo creer que podía traerlo de regreso. Me pasé horas tratando en vano de reanimarlo. Fue tan confuso y desgastante. Luego del funeral no quería llegar a casa y ver su habitación vacía, como si se tratara de una mala broma, como si el destino estuviera empeñado en confabularse en contra mía una y otra vez. Saber que nunca más sentiría los latidos de su corazón sobre mi pecho o su sonrisa cuando le cantaba, la alegría cuando escuchaba mi voz, y sus preciosos ojos azules tan parecidos a los tuyos tan expresivos e inocentes y que nunca más verán la luz del día.

–Candy –dijo él, estrechándola más entre sus brazos–. Perdóname. He sido un insensato al no ver todo el dolor que los recuerdos te podrían causar y que estarás además preocupada por las malas experiencias que has tenido hasta ahora temiendo que vuelva a suceder. Yo también estoy preocupado. Me inquieta mucho volver a cometer los mismos errores del pasado y no saber estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Quiero que sepas que me esfuerzo por aprender, pero todo esto es nuevo para mí. Esta vez, deseo que todo salga perfecto tanto para los bebés como para ti. Créeme, _cariño,_ sólo deseo cuidarte. Y sé que Ponny estará muy feliz de conocer a nuestros hijos.

Candy llorosa observó a su marido y no dijo palabra alguna.

Albert por su lado, sufría el dolor de antaño. En vano sería recriminar el pasado. Ya nada lograría revivir a su retoño. Mirar las fotos de su pequeño, agrietó profundamente su ser, había sido un bebé precioso. Con reverencia había tomado cada prenda guardada y no había podido evitar derramar lágrimas sobre ellas. Cuán caro, le había costado su insensatez. Su hijo, su pequeño, el fruto de su amor con Candy.

-Hoy cenaremos en nuestra alcoba, princesa. Ha sido un día de muchas emociones y no quiero que te alteres demás. Mañana saldremos juntos y honraremos la memoria de nuestro pequeño y rogaremos al cielo, para que en esta ocasión todo salga perfecto. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Candy asintió.

- Me encantaría descansar, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Ponny.

-¿Ponny?- Albert estaba sorprendido por el cambio de conversación-¿Sucede algo con ella?

- La he visto muy desmejorada, Albert. Si no fuese tan testaruda, y me permitiera ayudarla. Ni siquiera desea vivir con nosotros aquí donde podría cuidarla mejor. Presiento que hay algo que me oculta.

- No te preocupes por Ponny, Candy. Ella es fuerte, en todos estos años lo ha demostrado. No sabes cuánto he tratado de convencerla de que venga a vivir con nosotros a la mansión, sin embargo se ha negado rotundamente todas las veces.

- Sí – contestó Candy condescendientemente- Esa es Ponny. Nunca permite que hagan las cosas por ella. Mi abuela puede llegar a ser muy testaruda.

- Exactamente como su nieta- murmuró el rubio.

-¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó divertida Candy.

- Uhmmm , nada. Pero te prometo que enviaré al médico a que le haga un examen. Y así estarás más tranquila. ¿Eso calmaría un poco tus preocupaciones?

- Sí,Gracias-susurró Candy

- Perfecto- agregó el rubio sonriendo y mirándola traviesamente comenzó a deslizar sus dedos seductoramente desde sus hombros hacia su escote- Vamos que deseo cenar…...te.

**OOO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a cada una por sus palabras y saludos de mejoría hacia mi princesa. Aquí estamos nuevamente con un capítulo más. Espero lo disfruten y me comenten su opinión.<strong>_

_**Saludos especiales a mis brujitas del aquelarre de CBA , al grupo "Historias de Albert y Candy" y ALSS. Gracias por su apoyo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lu, manis de mi corazón. ¡Arriba esos ánimos! Éste capítulo va pensando en ti. Te quiero mucho, ya sabes.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias :<strong>

**Nena Felix , **

**Sarah Lisa, **

**Nadia M Andrew**

**Skarllet ,**

**Angdl ,**

** Norma Angélica**

**Rose de Grandchester, **

**Litzy, **

**Patty A.**

**Patty Castillo ,**

** Josie, **

**Laila**

**Osiris , **

**Hada Azul , **

**Que Viva Candy,**

**Saori,**

** Dorina, **

**MiluxD**

**Liovana( Que hayas pasado un cumpleaños excelente)**

**Claudia Medina**

** Y a cada lectora anónima gracias por su compañía. Las quiero.**

* * *

><p>Un abrazo en la distancia,<p>

Lizvet


	12. Un Nuevo amanecer Parte 2

**Capítulo 11**

AL DÍA siguiente por la mañana, Candy amanecía entre los brazos de su amado rubio, la situación entre ambos había mejorado pero aún así no estaba segura de su decisión. En la claridad del día las cosas se veían diferentes.

Candy tomó aliento y esperó a que él despertase. Y cuando aquello sucedió, su corazón pareció detenerse. Ver su mirada cristalina como un cielo sin tormenta y aquellos labios al mencionar su nombre la hizo estremecer.

Albert al sentir que su bella esposa temblaba bajo sus brazos, controló su gesto, reprimiendo el brillo de triunfo en su rostro. Cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban surgían chispas entre ellos.

- Candy, hoy espero una llamada internacional. Siento tener que hacerla…..

Candy suspiró profundamente ligeramente decepcionada.

- Está bien no me importa Albert…

Sin embargo Albert no quería que ella se sintiera de esa manera.

- Así que lo que te iba a sugerir era... Como es casi la hora de comer, ¿por qué no almorzamos en casa, y vemos la gruta mañana temprano?

—De acuerdo. Me parece bien.

Albert la miró un largo momento , luego se inclinó y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

—Será estupendo, Candy... ¿Estás segura? —preguntó.

—Sí, estoy segura —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

- Te prometí ir a la gruta. Así que lo cumpliremos, princesa.

- Ya lo creo Albert, y mientras esperas esa llamada. He decidido visitar a Ponny. No la he visto en un par de días, deseo saber de ella.

-Hazlo, preciosa y dale mis buenos deseos hacia ella también.

Estaban ya por salir del lecho cuando un angelito de ojos azules irrumpió veloz en la habitación corriendo a abrazarlos.

-Papá , mamá ¿ puedo pasar el día con ustedes?¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! - suplicó el niño con una mirada que daba pena ignorar y sus manitas juntas en un ademán de ruego.

La doncella que los ayudaba con el niño, temerosa lo excusó.

-Excelencia, disculpe , no lo pude contener, el niño realmente estaba desesperado por verlos.

- Está bien Jasmine- contestó Candy mirando a su hijo con amor- Anthony puede venir cuantas veces lo desee.

Anthony esbozó una sonrisa inmensa y le brillaron los ojos de felicidad.

- Sí- secundó Albert- pero por estos días 'papá y mamá' van a pasar unos días a solas- concluyó el rubio sonriendo a su hijo.

La carita del pequeño cambió totalmente en su semblante. Aquello le partió el corazón a la rubia.

-No te preocupes 'mi amor chiquito'- lo tranquilizó Candy guiñándole el ojo- En unos días te voy a mostrar una sorpresa. ¡Te Prometo que te va a encantar!

El pequeño parpadeó inquieto ante la oferta.

- ¿Es eso cierto?¿Lo prometes? ¿Y cuál es la sorpresa? ¿No me la puedes mostrar ahora?¿Es así de grande?- dijo el pequeño extendiendo los brazos tratando de abarcar el máximo tamaño posible que le permitían sus extremidades.

Ambos rubios rieron a mandíbula abierta. Albert miró a su esposa y acariciándole el rostro con ambas manos le comentó:

- No sé de qué sorpresa, le estás hablando- y señalando a su hijo prosiguió- pero éste caballerito no olvida fácilmente.

- Por supuesto que no papá , en eso me parezco a ti- respondió el niño inocentemente.

Candy sonrió ante tal respuesta. Albert miró a su hijo divertido.

- Muy bien jovencito, Elroy estará en la cocina esperándote y te dará tu postre favorito. Pero ahora mamá y papá deben alistarse.- le indicó con un mano que debía salir de la habitación.

Haciendo un lindo puchero, Anthony se despidió de ambos rubios.

Candy no pudo evitar suspirar, los días después de su boda estaban transcurriendo con una sorprendente tranquilidad. Albert era un excelente padre y se estaba comportando como un caballero. Era encantador, divertido, inteligente. Candy se dio cuenta que había extrañado esa conexión con él, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Y la había amado tantas veces la noche anterior y de ¡qué manera!

Albert le acarició la mejilla con un dedo y dijo:

—Aún te sonrojas con mucha facilidad... Es un fenómeno muy raro en estos tiempos.

—Un fenómeno incómodo, quieres decir... Sucede en los momentos menos oportunos, cuando no quiero que se note...

— ¿Quieres ocultarlo aún de mí?

—Bueno, un poco...

—Tu sinceridad es refrescante, preciosa. ¿Cómo has hecho para no perderla todavía?

—Eres un poco cínico...

—He aprendido que vivimos en un mundo muy cínico... Pero a lo mejor tú me convences de que estoy equivocado.

Candy lo miró con un brillo de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos. Pero en aquel momento él se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda. Candy respondió con la misma pasión, y se olvidó de todo lo demás.

De pronto sintió que unos brazos fuertes la levantaban, y rodeó el cuello de Albert con los suyos.

—Espera... ¿Qué decías de comer?- sonrió Candy.

Él se separó de ella y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Cuando vio la expresión divertida de Candy dijo:

—Me haces perder el control como un adolescente... Algo que siempre me ha sucedido desde que te conocí mi bruja marina —le sonrió.

Luego extendió una mano y ella la tomó.

—Ven, vamos a comer algo —agregó— Porque estoy seguro que si seguimos en la habitación no podré dejar de tocarte.

—Está bien. No es que no quiera...

—Candy.

— ¿Sí?

— Está bien, no tienes que decirme nada.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos se habían levantado de la cama , alistándose a pasar un día más juntos.

Desde una de las terrazas de su habitación se podía distinguir la piscina hacia el fondo de la mansión. Estaba rodeada de árboles y arbustos, apartada del resto de la misma. Albert deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candy, y le susurró tiernamente:

— ¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño y te relajas un poco? Hoy seré yo quien cocine para ti.

Candy embelesada por sus caricias, lo besó.

—De acuerdo... Siempre que puedas darme el alcance después.

—Hay un vestuario detrás de los árboles —le indicó el lado opuesto a la piscina— Elige el traje de baño que quieras, y una toalla. También hay albornoces.

- Lo haré.

Albert esperó pacientemente que ella escogiera lo necesario y la escoltó hasta la piscina, para luego dirigirse hacia el personal y dar instrucciones acerca de su almuerzo.

Candy eligió un bañador azul oscuro, volvió a la piscina y se instaló en una hamaca. Después de una zambullida rápida, se secó y se tumbó. Disfrutó de aquella paz y silencio, sólo interrumpida por los sonidos de los pájaros y el ruido del críquet.

Momentos después Albert había puesto la mesa en el patio interior. Había preparado una comida ligera: un gazpacho, una ensalada y pan crujiente, acompañado por un vino blanco y vino de jugo de uva para ella. La comida estaba deliciosa.

- Hacía tiempo que no comía tan bien.- comentó Candy.

Albert sonrió complacido.

—Como te dije ayer, es un placer verte disfrutar con la comida... Y además, me gusta cocinar.

—Ten cuidado, a ver si me tienes que sacar rodando de aquí dentro de unos días.

—Tienes una cara muy expresiva... Pero no entiendo que quieres decir cuando mencionas lo de "sacar de aquí".

Ella le restó importancia y continuó la conversación.

— Y si a eso le agregamos que me pongo roja por todo, resultará una mezcla muy poco interesante para alguien acostumbrado a tanta sofisticación...

Él agitó la cabeza.

—No digas eso. Tú tienes mucha más gracia que la gente con la que me relaciono normalmente. Eres mi ninfa ¿cómo puedes pensar aún que no eres sofisticada? Lo eres cariño y ni siquiera lo intentas.

Candy encogió los hombros.

—Gra... Gracias — dijo sintiéndose ruborizada ante su cumplido.

En ese momento, el mayordomo ingresó con un recado para el duque, quien no disimuló un gesto de molestia.

- Tengo que hacer esa llamada de la que te hablé, preciosa.

-¡Oh!... no hay problema Albert. Yo iré a visitar a Ponny.

Albert le acarició los labios con los dedos.

- Daré instrucciones para que uno de mis guardaespaldas te escolte hasta su casa.

Candy frunció el ceño.

- No es necesario. No va a pasarme nada malo. Puedo cuidarme sola.

Albert deslizó unos de sus dedos y levantó la barbilla de Candy y la atrajo hacia él llenándola de besos.

- Lo sé princesa, pero no deseo correr riesgos contigo de ninguna clase. Me sentiría mucho mejor si vas acompañada. ¿Puedes hacer eso? ¿Por….. mí?¿ Por favor?

Candy sintió que él estaba jugando sucio. Como se suponía que iba a resistir ante aquella mirada que derrumbaba todas sus defensas y que le hacía olvidar de todo lo que existía alrededor. Alzó las manos en señal de rendición y abrió la boca para contestar pero Albert no le dio tiempo porque sus labios estaban acariciando dulcemente los de ella, estremeciéndola y haciéndola desear más, mucho más.

**OOO**

Candy tomó un baño relajante en la piscina y luego aunque no le agradaba en absoluto, permitió que ser acompañada por el guardia de confianza de su marido.

Aunque todo estaba resultando en un idilio maravilloso, Candy no dejaba de preguntarse en qué momento, la burbuja explotaría y las cosas se pondrían tensas con Albert. Más le valía a ella no bajar las defensas, porque estaba segura que si le permitía acceso total a su corazón, si él la engañaba, no podría vivir con ello.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente , ingresó a la vivienda de su querida abuela.

La anciana que se encontraba meditando, fiel a su costumbre, al ver a su nieta, una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Candy, me alegro tanto que estés aquí.-musitó la anciana emocionada.

Candy al observar a su abuela, vio que su semblante no había mejorado. Aquello no le agradó en absoluto.

-Ponny, mi querida nana.¿cómo te sientes?.¿Te has sentido indispuesta estos días?

Ponny miró a su nieta, como si le estuviera hablando en griego.

- Mi niña, que cosas dices, estoy perfectamente bien-contestó brindando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Candy la observó unos segundo más, no estaba convencida.

- Pues me encantaría decirte que me alegro, pero presiento que me ocultas algo.

—¿Cómo te ha ido con Albert estos días? —preguntó curiosa Ponny, cuando Candy se acercó hacia ella abrazándola.

—Bien, Ponny —contestó con rapidez, mientras observaba la palidez de su abuela—. Tú, no estás nada bien. ¿Por qué no te quedas en la cama y llamo al doctor Martin para pedirle que te venga a ver?

—¡Tonterías! Me siento bien —dijo la señora—. Estás viendo visiones, querida, te aseguro que yo me siento bien.

—No me gusta…

—Deja de molestar, querida —protestó con impaciencia – Mejor cuéntame cómo va todo en tu matrimonio.

Candy le sostuvo la mirada fijamente, tratando de leer algún malestar o alguna mentira de parte de su abuela. Su mirada era transparente, así que después de un largo suspiro decidió conversar con ella y pasar un rato agradable en su compañía.

Un par de horas más tarde Candy regresó a la mansión y notó que Albert aún se encontraba ocupado, y ella decidió ducharse para quitarse el sudor del día. Atravesó la mansión a través de las escaleras. Se dio la vuelta cuando oyó una puerta que se abría, Albert estaba en la entrada. Ella pudo ver que se encontraba en una gran habitación, con todo tipo de comodidades y alta tecnología. Era su despacho.

—Lo siento —le dijo Albert abrazándola con ternura y besándola suavemente— Pero todavía estoy ocupado con esta llamada... . No creo que tarde mucho…Alístate para cenar.

—Oh, no te preocupes por mí —dijo Candy.

En su dormitorio dejó el bolso y se quitó los zapatos.

Entró al cuarto de baño descalza y llenó la bañera hasta arriba, le agregó aceites y esencias perfumadas y se hundió en sus burbujas. Los baños, además de la comida, eran otra debilidad suya.

Cuando terminó de bañarse se puso una loción para el cuerpo y se envolvió en una toalla. Al salir del cuarto de baño, miró si Abert ya estaba allí. No vio nada ni oyó ruidos. Él debía de estar ocupado todavía, pensó.

Se miró en el espejo y se detuvo un momento. Casi no se reconoció. Su piel tenía un brillo especial, su cabello caía en ondas, suavizando su cara, le brillaban los ojos y tenía las mejillas sonrosadas después del baño.

Por el espejo vio una figura detrás de ella. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Albert. Éste atravesó la habitación y se paró detrás de ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo. Sólo se oía el ruido de su respiración en la habitación. Él le puso las manos en los hombros. Ella observó, conteniendo la respiración, cómo éstas se deslizaban por sus brazos. Lo miró a los ojos. Todo su cuerpo parecía sacudido por el latido de su corazón, con la excitación que le producía anticipar lo que iba a suceder.

En aquel momento como si él le leyera el pensamiento, le quitó la toalla, la dejó caer al suelo, y quedó desnuda ante sus ojos. Albert le cogió los pechos con sus manos... Y ella no perdió el tiempo y le incitó que se quitase la ropa para poder apoyarse en su cuerpo desnudo.

–Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Candy –dijo Albert acercando su boca a la suya.

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios como preparándolos para él. Luego abrió ligeramente la boca y lo besó apasionadamente dejando escapar un pequeño gemido de placer.

Albert le acarició su cuello deslizando sus dedos hacia sus pechos y estimulándolos con los labios y la lengua, y Candy se revolvió en de placer sintiendo los pezones cada vez más duros y tersos bajo sus caricias. Luego, sintió uno de los dedos de él acariciándole en su punto más íntimo y sensible hasta casi hacerle perder el sentido. La tenía sujeta delante de él con una mano en la cintura, mientras ella se movía sensualmente contra su miembro a sus espaldas, haciendo que él suspirara en el oído su nombre mientras la lubricaba. La tocaba de tal manera que ella no podía contener sus gemidos y movimientos. Y, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, él prolongó aún un poco más el momento. Justo cuando pensó que ya no podría aguantar más, él la agarró con las dos manos por la cintura y la penetró por detrás con suavidad pero con firmeza. Fueron unos momentos sublimes en los que sintió que la sangre corría por sus venas con la fuerza de un arroyo en primavera.

Sus empujes eran cada vez más profundos y poderosos. Él la sujetaba. Todo su cuerpo se puso a temblar de repente como movido por un terremoto, sacudido por los espasmos y convulsiones del orgasmo imparable.

Él esperó aún unos segundos a que se sintiera saciada y satisfecha para apretarla con más fuerza por las caderas y vaciarse dentro de ella con unos últimos impulsos plenos de virilidad. Ella sintió sus jadeos por detrás comprendiendo que él también estaba llegando al final.

El la sujetó con delicadeza y la depositó en el lecho sin dejar de besarla.

—Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo princesa- Albert seguía mirándola con apetito-me vuelves loco de deseo... Vamos abajo, que prepararé algo para cenar- le pidió él y Candy apenas pudo mover la cabeza afirmativamente, abrumada por las sensaciones que él deponía en ella.

Un rato más tarde estaban en la cocina. Albert estaba preparando pasta, y ella, bebiendo una copa de vino. Él estaba vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta holgada, y ella también estaba vestida de forma informal con unos pantalones de lino y una blusa sin mangas. A ella le gustaba verlo cómodo y trabajar en la cocina.

— ¿Dónde has aprendido a cocinar?

—En la adolescencia, me rebelé contra el papel que mi padre tenía asignado para mí con las responsabilidades del ducado y los negocios familiares, la isla, y me fui a una escuela de aviación del continente. Trabajé de cocinero en un restaurante para ayudarme a pagar mis gastos. Luego decidí tomar los cursos de ingeniería civil.

-¿Estás bromeando?-preguntó Candy extrañada. ¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto volar?

- Porque lo incorporé en la isla todos los años, desde que te fuiste.-Albert desvió la mirada.- Hemos incorporado la exhibición en una fiesta de verano. Es un día al aire libre para todo el mundo. Es bueno para la moral de la gente... Y me permite disfrutar de mi pasión por el vuelo.

Candy reprimió un escalofrío al recordar aquellos días tan tristes luego de su separación.

—Apuesto que eres bueno volando.-comentó- Como en todo lo que haces.

Él la miró, y notó que ella era sincera.

—Gracias... Realmente echo de menos volar, pero ser piloto no era mi destino. Cuando murió mi padre, tuve que volver a la isla y tomar las riendas de todo esto. Antes sólo teníamos algunos sembríos y embarcaciones, pero en el extranjero creé una cadena de hoteles e hice otras inversiones... Sobre todo en propiedad inmobiliaria...

—¿ Viste a tu padre antes de morir?

—No —dijo escuetamente él.

Candy supo que había tocado un tema delicado. —Bueno, todo esto es fabuloso... —dijo Candy con un gesto con la mano, que abarcaba lo que los rodeaba— Mañana puedo cocinar yo, si quieres...

Albert le dio un beso suave en los labios. Ese gesto espontáneo hacia ella ya no le sorprendía a Candy. El comportamiento de su marido era la de un Albert de antaño que poco a poco derrumbaba y derretía sus defensas.

—Por ahora, me apetece cocinar para ti y verte comer- musitó Albert seductoramente.

Candy le devolvió como respuesta una preciosa sonrisa. Se sentaron en la galería al fondo de la casa. La música de jazz llegaba desde un altavoz que estaba inteligentemente escondido. Las luces de la casa y de las velas iluminaban la escena fuera. Unos escalones llevaban a un jardín hermosamente arreglado con flores exóticas.

Conversaron fluidamente y Candy le habló de su vida en Londres, su trabajo y sus actividades en todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Él pareció sinceramente interesado.

—En unos días estarás muy ocupada preciosa—le comentó Albert mientras cenaban—. Debes retomar lecciones de gaélico, historia de Suilvach y protocolo real. Debes estar preparada para acudir a los eventos oficiales…- y mirando sus manos frunció ligeramente el ceño- ¿por qué no llevas el anillo de compromiso?

Candy se quedó muda. No esperaba una pregunta de esa clase. Era doloroso para ella tan solo pensarlo.

—Me lo he quitado porque temía perderlo..-contestó al fin

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró él, escéptico.

—No, la verdad es que no me apetece llevar el anillo que también llevó Elisa —respondió Candy.

Albert meneó la cabeza contrariado.

—¿Por qué crees que es el anillo que llevó Elisa?

—Yo pensé…

—Elisa llevó un anillo diferente —la interrumpió él—, uno que se lo llevó a la tumba.

Candy lo miró, desconcertada.

—¿Por qué no le regalaste a ella el anillo de tu madre?

Albert se encogió de hombros, apartando la mirada. No se lo había regalado a Elisa porque sintió que no debía hacerlo, era como traicionar a su primer amor, a ella justamente. Aunque con Candy no había tenido la menor vacilación desde la primera vez, y aunque aún estaba seguro de su decisión, no se atrevió a confesarlo.

—No le pegaba —respondió él no muy convencido de su respuesta.

¿No le pegaba? Candy lo miró, incrédula.

—¿Y cómo sé que cuando tenga a nuestros hijos no te alejarás de mí?

—¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó él confundido por el tono de aquella pregunta.

—Te ibas a divorciar de tu mujer porque no quería darte más herederos. Tal vez solo te importa eso y, ahora que lo tienes, ya no me necesitas.

Albert apretó los labios, airado.

—Para tu información, cuando aquella vez en Londres te comenté que no tenía hijos era cierto. Anthony no es hijo mío. Me casé con Elisa ya embarazada para salvar a Suilvach de las ambiciones arribistas de mi tío.

— ¿Qué dijiste? –Candy recibió aquella noticia como una bomba, apenas pudo asimilar el significado de aquellas palabras y un sentimiento de culpabilidad asomó a su rostro, aquella vez en el pasado, ella no había pensado en las implicancias de su partida ni en las consecuencias para sus habitantes. Le había dejado solo a su suerte y con ello la responsabilidad en sus hombros de miles de habitantes. — Alargó una mano hacia él- Lo siento- se disculpó ella-Debió de ser muy doloroso para ti.

—No estaba enamorado de ella, y lo sabes... Mi matrimonio con Elisa fue concertado y ella así lo aceptó. Hace diez años te dije que me habría casado con ella por mucho que la detestara. En ciertas ocasiones, la responsabilidad de mi puesto me exige que haga sacrificios, por dolorosos que sean. —replicó Albert, con tono amargo.

—Lo lamento Albert.. yo… no sé que decir ante eso…

- ¿Importa ahora?- le preguntó Albert mirándola fijamente y con una sonrisa que no iluminaba sus hermosos ojos.

Candy negó con la cabeza y cerró por un momento sus párpados, tratando de no decir algo que hiciera perder la velada. Cuando los abrió se encontró con la mirada tranquila y transparente de Albert, donde podía ver que en ellos no había condena alguna ni intranquilidad, solo preocupación.

- ¿No te sientes bien, preciosa?

Candy le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

- Estoy bien….Pero hay algo que deberías saber: Sé quién es mi madre biológica, está viva pero ella no quiere saber nada de mí.

Él la miró, perplejo.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—No suelo hablar de ello.

—¿Por qué no? No es nada malo.

Candy levantó la mirada, melancólica.

—Desde el día que mis padres me adoptaron, cuando cumplí trece años, escuché que mi madre no me había querido y que había muerto junto con mi padre, es por eso que siempre me he sentido… menos que los demás —le confesó—. Mis padres adoptivos siempre me trataron bien, pero luego que salí de Suilvach descubrí que mi madre no me había querido y que la noticia de su accidente no era cierta...…

—¿Y tu padre? ¿Sabes algo de él?

—En la agencia de adopción me dijeron que mis padres no estaban casados y poco después descubrí que él había emigrado a Australia inmediatamente después de mi nacimiento. Era muy difícil localizarlo, de modo que me concentré en mi madre y cuando por fin la localicé… —Candy esbozó una trémula sonrisa—. Era como si hubiese estado esperándome todos estos años. Pero me dijo: !No vuelvas a llamar aquí!¡ No quiero saber nada de ti!

Candy no sabía que estuviese llorando y solo se dio cuenta cuando Albert apretó su mano y la abrazó.

—Debió de ser una experiencia traumática para ella. Tal vez era muy joven cuando naciste… tal vez sea algo con lo que no es capaz de lidiar. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Ponny me comentó que ella no le perdona a mi padre Eolo, que se haya hecho pasar por el que fue el amor de su vida. Y tiene miedo que él le haga daño por haberme ocultado tantos años. Un psicólogo de la agencia de adopción me había advertido que podría pasar algo así. Pero, tontamente, yo había esperado eso que ocurre en las películas: una reunión cariñosa. En fin, fue una estupidez por mi parte.

Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—No es una estupidez, es humano. Lo siento, Candy-respondió él besando su frente… no me imagino lo que es crecer sin saber de dónde vienes.

—Sí, bueno… al menos nuestros hijos no tendrán que pasar por eso.

—Desde luego que no-afirmó él.

Albert soltó su abrazo y Candy tuvo que disimular su desilusión. Él se inclinó y llenó su copa.

—Dejemos de hablar de cosas serias... Disfrutemos al máximo estos momentos.

Albert cambió de tema y ella disfrutó hablando de muchas cosas. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de una conversación. Pero la atracción entre ellos seguía allí, por debajo de la superficie.

Más tarde Albert la invitó a entrar en la casa. Ella tomó su mano sin dudarlo. La llevó arriba, al dormitorio de ambos. El pasillo estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna, y Candy vio el brillo de sus ojos. Albert comenzó a besarla y apretarla contra él. Ella agarró sus cabellos y le devolvió el beso apasionadamente iniciando su ritual de entrega y amor.

**OOO**

Cuando amaneció ella aun sentía cansancio. Albert despertó a Candy besándole suavemente el hombro.

Ella abrió un ojo y lo vio. Estaba impecable.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Casi mediodía princesa...¿Te sientes cansada? Ha sido culpa mía el que no hayas dormido bien anoche.- murmuó él con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

Ella lo miró con desconfianza. ¿Era aquélla una sonrisa burlona? Debía de tener tatuada la frase «satisfecha sexualmente» en la frente.

—He dormido bien, gracias, ¿y tú? —preguntó dulcemente

—Después de aquello, como un tronco —respondió él sonriente— He preparado un picnic. Podemos hacer un bonito paseo con el barco para llegar a la gruta. Y luego subiremos una cuesta suave hasta él. Es un camino menos directo, pero más bonito.

Albert se acercó al vestidor y eligió unas prendas para que ella se arreglase.

Dos horas más tarde, Albert había tenido cuidado en elegir el camino hacia la cuesta y la había llevado en brazos varios tramos, Candy se acordó de que él había dicho que era una pendiente suave. El short y la camiseta estaban pegadas a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Habían ido al otro lado de la isla. Albert le había señalado pájaros y fauna interesante durante el camino. El paisaje brillaba con los colores de las flores salvajes, cuidadas por los isleños que las producían para venderlas en el continente.

Habían dejado el barco en una cala, y él le había señalado un largo camino con una roca en lo alto. Ella no había sido capaz de ver la gruta, pero él le había asegurado que estaba allí.

Habían dejado la cesta del picnic en la sombra de la playa, y ahora estaban subiendo la cuesta.

Finalmente, cuando ella iba a rogarle que hicieran un descanso, él le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a subir los últimos metros. Cuando llegaron a la cima, Candy trató de serenar su respiración. Pero el paisaje era sobrecogedor, y ella respiró profundamente antes de relajarse. Desde lo alto se veía toda la isla, el continente y la mansión, aunque ésta era una especie de mancha pequeña al otro lado.

—Esto es ... No sé ... No hay palabras para describirlo ... —dijo Candy, impresionada.

—Lo sé. Es bonito, ¿verdad?

—Bonito es poco ... Es impresionante ... —agitó la cabeza— ¿Qué sientes cuando ves todo esto y sabes que es tuyo?

—No todo es mío ...Pero soy amante de la naturaleza y de vivir al aire libre si es posible. Lo malo es que mis obligaciones no me permiten disfrutar de lo bueno de ésta vida tan sencilla.

Ella no podía hablar.

Albert le mostró la gruta, a unos metros a su izquierda. Era un sencillo altar. Había velas y floreros con flores que habrían dejado hacía un par de días. Estaba resguardado en tres de sus lados por paredes y techo, y daba al mar. Candy se sentía muy honrada por poder ver aquel lugar tan especial. Se quitó la pequeña mochila de sus hombros y buscó unas flores que había recogido en el camino. Las puso en los floreros. Albert extendió su mano y junto con las de ella escribió el nombre de su hijo al fondo de la gruta con tinta negra.

Ambos guardaron silencio y Candy comenzó a llorar ante el recuerdo de su hijo fallecido. Albert inspiró profundamente conmovido mientras la abrazaba protectoramente.

- Mi pequeño tesoro- comenzó a hablar él con voz ronca- aunque no te tuve la dicha de tenerte en mis brazos, quiero que sepas que estés donde estés, yo te quiero. Y siempre estarás en mi memoria y en mi corazón. Porque desde que supe de tu existencia te quise. Y aún ahora que ya no estás. Prometo cuidar de tu madre y de hacerla feliz.

—Oh Albert- sollozó Candy-Gracias por mostrarme este lugar ... siempre será muy especial

—Aquí vendremos todos los meses en honor a la memoria de nuestro hijo princesa- musitó apenas audible pero lo suficiente como para que ella lo escuchara...

Albert le ofreció agua, limpió sus lágrimas y después de un momento de solemne reverencia, le agarró la mano y bajó con ella por el camino rocoso en silencio. Aquella experiencia juntos había sido tranquilizadora para sus almas y catártica para su corazón.

Cuando llegaron a la costa, Candy vio el agua de la playa, brillante y tentadora. Se quitó los shorts y la camiseta, y se quedó en biquini. Antes de marcharse se le había ocurrido ponérselo. Corrió al mar y se refrescó el cuerpo pegajoso.

Albert hizo lo mismo y salió a la superficie cerca de ella. Cuando estuvieron frescos, él fue a la playa nuevamente con ella y se tumbó en la arena. Candy lo observó relajadamente y lo escuchó hablar, aunque apenas podía concentrarse. Porque estaba muy excitada por tenerlo allí tan cerca.

Ardía de sólo pensar en tocarlo. Su piel se moría por tenerlo a su lado. Se moría por acallarlo con un beso, acariciar sus músculos ...

Era como si hubiera una comunicación silenciosa entre ellos en un lenguaje subliminal que decía: «Tócame, ven...».

Albert llevaba una camiseta y unos vaqueros gastados. Estaba descalzo, como ella. Tenía el pelo húmedo aún de la ducha, como el de ella, y una suave loción embriagaba sus sentidos.

El levantó la mirada y la sorprendió mirando. Ella ni siquiera trató de disimularlo. Sólo sonrió. Él la miró y ella se acercó a él.

Albert le sirvió una copa de vino de uva y la levantó para chocar la copa de ella.

—Por nuestros hijos y por nosotros, amor mío.

Candy asintió sorprendida. ¿Había oído bien? Albert la había llamado"Amor mío" . Todo su ser se estremeció de alegría.

Durante la cena conversaron, pero había una atmósfera sensual entre ellos, la anticipación de lo que vendría después.

Cuando al final de la noche él se puso de pie y le tomó la mano bajo las estrellas, ella estaba vibrando; no podía hablar. En silencio se fueron a su alcoba juntos.

Albert volvió a mirarla y él se llevó su mano a la boca y la besó. Candy cerró los ojos y sintió que su cuerpo se aflojaba.

Se excitó.

—Albert ...

Él la acalló estrechándola en sus brazos. La besó, saboreando sus labios como una fruta madura. Acarició su espalda, y deslizó sus manos hacia su trasero, moldeando su dureza de melocotón, agarrándolo y apretándola contra él. Ella notó su erección, y gimió.

Con un movimiento él la apretó contra su pecho y abrió la puerta de su habitación con el pie. Entró con ella. La llevó hasta el espejo y la puso delante de él. Candy lo miró por el espejo.

—Esto es lo que tengo en mente esta noche, la imagen que siempre tengo de ti.

Sintió la suave brisa de la noche en su piel, y se estremeció cuando él le bajó el vestido hasta la cintura, hasta que se cayó al suelo. Le siguió el sujetador. Candy se quedó sólo con unas braguitas. Levantó las manos para cubrirse, pero él se acercó y se las bajó.

—Mira lo hermosa que eres ...

Albert le besó el cuello, y ella se estremeció. Luego él se quitó la ropa. Una tensión casi insoportable empezó a formarse en su vientre mientras observaba la escena en el espejo, hasta que Albert se quedó de pie completamente desnudo detrás de ella. Su piel dorada constrastaba con la de Candy, tan blanca.

Candy miró por el espejo cómo él le agarraba los pechos. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió que sus pezones se ponían más duros; gimió de placer cuando él jugó con sus pezones. Sintió su erección contra su trasero e instintivamente se movió hacia atrás y se apoyó en él, deleitándose cuando lo oyó gemir.

Albert la giró para que lo mirase, poniéndola en contacto con todo su cuerpo, y la volvió a besar. Metió las manos por debajo de sus braguitas, tirando de ellas hacia abajo hasta que se cayeron al suelo.

Candy se estremeció cuando él la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su cama.

La dejó tumbada, y se inclinó encima de ella. La besó suavemente primero, más apasionadamente después. Los brazos de Candy se extendieron ciegamente, buscando su pecho viril, sus hombros, acariciándolo, tocándole todo lo que podía alcanzar. Albert gimió suavemente cuando ella llegó más abajo, casi hasta su erección. Nunca había estado tan excitado. Él se movió para echarse a su lado. Le acarició un pezón y observó su reacción. Candy había cerrado los ojos y su respiración estaba agitada. Él se inclinó y tomó un pezón con la boca. Lo succionó y casi pierde el control al hacerlo. Primero uno, luego el otro ...

—Albert ... No puedo ... ¡Dios!

Ella se aferró a sus hombros, y se arqueó cuando él deslizó una mano por su vientre hasta abajo para ver lo preparada que estaba. La humedad que sintió entre sus piernas casi le hizo llegar al orgasmo, ¡y eso que apenas la había tocado! y su mano exploró, acarició.

Candy estaba al límite. Los dedos de Albert la estaban llevando a un punto sin retorno.

Él la volvió a besar en la boca, y luego le besó un pecho. Era demasiado ... Entonces su cuerpo se quedó quieto, lleno de tensión. Y luego sintió que se desmoronaba, contrayéndose y convulsionándose. Entonces la mano de Albert agarró su sexo y esperó que parasen sus temblores. Lo miró a la cara, con los ojos llenos de deseo.

Y entonces él volvió a besarla. Candy lo sintió moverse por encima de su cuerpo. Él levantó la cabeza. Tenía los ojos brillantes de pasión. Ella suspiró de deseo al ver su sexo, húmedo en la punta.

—Candy ... —dijo él con voz sensual— No puedo esperar ...

Candy subió las caderas instintivamente hacia arriba y él entró en ella lentamente, muy lentamente. Su cuerpo lo estaba esperando ansiosa.

—Oh, esto es estupendo ... —dijo ella.

Él entró y salió, y ella gimió. Luego volvió a empujar más profundamente. Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas, como si quisiera llevarlo más adentro. Sus empujes eran profundos y duros. Candy estaba cada vez más excitada. Las sensaciones crecían y crecían hasta que pensó que se iba a morir de placer. Entonces él aceleró el ritmo, y sus movimientos se hicieron menos controlados, como si no pudiera reprimirse. Y ella también perdió el control. Sintió que se tensaba toda. Albert estaba tan dentro que Candy se mordió los labios y gritó de placer. Y entonces llegó a la cima del goce, registrando apenas el empuje final de Albert. Éste se puso tenso y ella sintió su propio orgasmo derramándose muy dentro.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato. Luego Albert se apartó levemente de forma que su peso estuviera fuera de ella. Le acarició la espalda arriba y abajo. Candy sintió una sensación de serena plenitud. Albert no se había apartado. Todavía era parte de ella. Él abrió los ojos y la miró.

—¿Estás bien?

Candy asintió agitada incapaz de hablar. Levantó un dedo y dibujó el contorno de sus labios. Él se quitó de encima suavemente.

Se inclinó y la besó con ternura. Él la abrazó y la acurrucó.

Finalmente ella se durmió abrazada a él, con el corazón de Albert latiendo debajo de su mejilla.

Candy se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba aquello. Estaban diciéndose sin palabras lo importantes que eran el uno para el otro.

Mas tarde aquella noche cuando despertaron….

—Creo que me debes un día entero en la cama por lo menos... —comentó él.

A Candy se le borraron todos los pensamientos cuando dijo aquello. Sólo sintió fogosidad. La mano de Albert le acarició su derrier. Ella se excitó.

Albert tiró de ella y la subió encima de él. Le acarició la espalda, agarró sus nalgas y subió sus piernas a cada lado de él. Luego sujetó su cabeza y la besó.

Candy cerró los ojos, y pensó que nunca se cansaría de él...

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se despertó con Albert a su lado. Él la miró.

—Buenos días —dijo Candy quien sentía un dolor agradable en sus músculos.

—Buenos días princesa—dijo él y le dio un beso en la boca.

Durante los siguientes dos días hicieron el amor, hablaron, comieron... Y recordaron los secretos de sus cuerpos.

Fue como si desapareciera el mundo exterior, aunque hicieran algún paseo por la isla. Sólo existían ellos dos.

Los habitantes de la isla parecían apreciar a Albert. Se notaba cuando lo veían por allí.

Albert le había prometido mostrarle su sitio favorito, adonde iba a nadar de pequeño.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, vieron un jeep. Albert paró y salió del coche. El conductor del jeep, una atractiva morena vestida con un traje impecable, fue hacia él y lo abrazó, mientras hablaba rápidamente.

Candy se acercó a ellos. Albert la apretó contra él e interrumpió a la morena.

—Karen Klaise, te presento a Candy Andley. Mi esposa.

La mujer pareció sorprendida. Contestó en inglés.

—Albert, querido, ¿te volviste a casar? Pensé que nunca ...

Él le clavó la mirada como advirtiéndole algo.

—Karen, Candy está embarazada.

Candy sintió aquel comentario como si fuera un golpe físico. Estaba declarando tácitamente el grado de compromiso de su relación con ella.

Candy extendió la mano y dijo:

—Encantada de conocerte.

—Yo también, Candy —dijo Karen sonriendo sinceramente.

Luego ésta comentó que tenía que marcharse corriendo al continente, a llevar algo que se había olvidado su marido. Se marchó después de unos minutos con un guiño afable, un montón de besos y una nube de polvo a su alrededor.

Albert le dijo a Candy que Karen era parisina, y que era la esposa de un viejo amigo.

Éste, como él, trabajaba fundamentalmente en el continente. Era evidente que Albert y ella eran buenos amigos.

Después de un rato de camino en coche, Albert se salió de la carretera y dijo que caminarían hasta la cala andando. Dejaron el picnic que había preparado Candy debajo de un árbol, al borde de la playa, y se metieron al agua.

Candy se olvidó de todo pensamiento que tuviera que ver con el futuro. Y disfrutó del presente.

En el agua su juego se transformó pronto en otra cosa más seria.

Luego él extendió la manta y se quedó de pie. Le quitó el biquini y besó su piel centímetro a centímetro hasta que se quedó arrodillado delante de Candy. Ella se agarró a sus hombros. Sus piernas, abiertas, se estaban derritiendo de placer mientras él le sujetaba el trasero y acariciaba su centro de placer con la lengua.

Finalmente, cuando Candy pensaba que no podía aguantar más, él la tumbó y se puso encima de ella, con su notable erección presionando entre sus cuerpos.

Candy tuvo un sentimiento posesivo y lo miró a los ojos. Aquel hombre era suyo ...

—Albert, no puedo más ... Ahora, por favor ...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué deseas?

Apretó sus caderas contra las de él, pero Albert la detuvo un momento.

—Dime, ¿lo que quieres es esto? —empezó a penetrar su feminidad, sólo con la punta, y luego volvió a salir.

Candy estaba volviéndose loca.

—Sí. .. Sí... Albert, por favor ... No puedo ... aguantar ...

Albert continuó torturándola acariciando sus pechos, succionando ambos pezones con su boca, hasta que Candy no aguantó más. Entonces él la besó apasionadamente en la boca, iniciando una espiral de deseo en cada célula de su cuerpo.

Finalmente volvió a entrar en ella más profundamente. Pero aquella vez Candy quiso frustrarlo y se separó levemente. Y aunque le dolía aquel juego erótico, también la excitaba terriblemente.

—Yo también puedo jugar este juego ... —declaró la rubia muy segura de sí misma.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —gruñó Albert sensualmente—. Ya lo veremos ...

Albert agarró su trasero levantándolo, y con un profundo empuje la penetró tan completamente que ella gritó de placer. Entró y salió con un ritmo implacable, adentrándose más profundamente unas veces, otras más superficialmente, hasta que al final se lanzaron juntos a un precipicio de extremo placer, que los llevó a un estado de felicidad tan grande que apenas pudieron moverse.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron comiendo y viendo cómo el sol se ponía sobre el horizonte. Candy no pudo evitar sentir que nunca había sido tan feliz como entonces. Pero intentó que no se le notase en los ojos, porque temía que fuera evidente cada vez que él la miraba.

Con gran pesar, se levantó y se vistió. Bajó y se encontró a Albert bebiendo una taza de café. Ella intentó disimular su estado de ánimo sombrío.

Él la miró y le sonrió.

—Tengo que ir al Edimburgo un par de horas ... Puedes quedarte aquí, o venir conmigo si te apetece. Pero me encantaría que vinieras conmigo.

Candy se sirvió una taza de té, rogando que él no notase el temblor en sus manos

—Me quedaré aquí, si no te importa.

Albert frunció el ceño pensativo.

- Cariño ¿por qué no vamos juntos? Puedes comprar todo lo que necesites para nuestros hijos mientras estoy ocupado. Y luego podemos pasar la noche en el hotel, y regresamos mañana.

A ella le chocó el tono frío que empleaba para describir una situación que a ella le producía mucha tristeza. Y tuvo el presentimiento de que una vez que se fueran de la isla desaparecería toda la magia entre ellos.

¿Quería demorar lo inevitable? Ella luchaba fervientemente contra el mar de sensaciones que emanaban dentro de sí. ¿Era tan malo querer aferrarse a la fantasía? Pero Albert había dejado claro que era su esposa solo porque estaba embarazada.

—Sí... Sí, por supuesto, iré contigo – musitó al fin Candy.

**OOO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a cada una por sus palabras y saludos de mejoría hacia mi princesa. Aquí estamos nuevamente con un capítulo más. Espero lo disfruten y me comenten su opinión.<strong>_

_**Saludos a mis brujitas del aquelarre de CBA , al grupo "Historias de Albert y Candy", ALSS y C.A.H.A. Gracias por su apoyo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Menciones y agradecimientos a Lu de Andrew, Que Viva Candy, Elisa, Mayra Exitosa. ¡Gracias chicas por sus porras!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mis saludos y agradecimientos a :<strong>

**Lu de Andrew.-** Manis de mi corazón, me he demorado un poco más pero es que éste capítulo me ha hecho sudar mientras lo escribía jajajajaja Gracias cariño por todo. Y espero que este pequeño capítulo pues , te haya gustado( un poco goloso ¿no?) jajajaja. Un enorme abrazo del tamaño de Russia de parte de tu quinta 'sis'. TQM. Ya sabes ;)

**Que viva Candy.**- ¡Amiga! La verdad está saliendo a la luz por cucharadas, sin embargo este par de tercos al menos lo están intentando. Gracias por tus porras cariño. Y por las madruga-chateadas tan instructivas jajajaja Como siempre un placer Candyestudiar contigo. Un abrazo nena.

**Elisa.-** ¡Holis! Princesa, a ver si no te cansas de leer ésta actualización, a tu pedido he escrito lo más largo posible. Gracias por tu apoyo y ¡arriba esos ánimos! Nos seguimos leyendo. Un abrazo.

**MiluxD,.**- Mi preciosa amiga un saludito por aquí como siempre, gracias por tu compañía. No me olvido de ti ¿eh? Un abrazo.

**Mayra Exitosa.-** Espero con ansias tus comentarios amiga. Vamos que vamos con nuestros rubios favoritos.

**Nadia M de Andrew.-** Mi querida Austin, que alegría conversar siempre contigo. Espero haber colmado tus expectativas en éste capítulo. Gracias y bendiciones a tu preciosa familia.

**Patty A.-** Esperemos que ya le bajen a las discusiones, ellos se merecen más romance y amor ¿cierto?

**Josie.-** Gracias por disponer de tu tiempo aún sobre el cansancio. Espero con ansias tus comentarios acertados e intuitivos. Un abrazo

**Laila.-**Gracias Laila por tus buenos deseos . ( carcajadas) Tu comentario sobre el Albert-menú me ha hecho reír, pensé en una de tus preguntas y espero haberla constestado de la mejor manera posible. Gracias por estar aquí. Un abrazo.

**Patty Castillo.-** Veamos si nos podemos enamorar más de nuestro rubio, si es posible. Porque me ha dejado una sonrisa en los labios tu comentario. Eres un primor. Un abrazo.

**Skarllet northman.**- Hola amiga, el proceso de perdonarse y sanar heridas es justamente eso, pero ya han dado el primer paso y están compartiendo un poco más. Gracias por tu review. Un abrazo.

**Osiris,.-**Aquí estoy haciéndome presente con un nuevo capítulo más. Espero actualizar pronto y que te haya gustado.

**Nena Abril.-** Lo siento, pero no es mi intención tenerlas en ascuas, pero para escribir las palabras adecuadas todo tiene su momento y muchas veces la musa se va de paseo. Gracias por ser tan paciente. Saludos.

**Saori La diosa A.-** Bueno sí, es la nota golosa de la historia jajaja, pues han perdido 10 años de su vida juntos. Y se están poniendo al día.

**Rose de Grandchester,¡**Amiga! Mis felicitaciones! He leído tu historia y me alegra que ya estés actualizando porque me encanta y he quedado mordiendome las uñas jajajaj. Espero te guste éste capítulo.

**Azulgep.-**Hola cariño, entiendo perfectamente tu dolor, ya que personalmente pasé por una situación así, sin embargo he aprendido a mirar la vida con optimismo, enfrentando los retos con una sonrisa.Sé que no es fácil, a veces se hace tan difícil ponerlo en practica. Pero¡eh! la vida es hermosa. Gracias.

**Dorina,.**- Amor sin reservas, esperemos que sí y pronto. Gracias

**MGA Andrew,**.-Oh cariño, gracias por tan lindas palabras. Espero éste capítulo te guste. Un abrazo.

**Liovana.**- Sí vamos poco a poco, ablandando el corazón. Ya falta poco para el momento de la confesión. Mil gracias por tus porras.

**NenaFelix.-** Hola Como siempre un placer leerte, gracias. Hasta la próxima.

* * *

><p><strong>Y a cada lectora anónima gracias por su compañía. Las quiero.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Un abrazo en la distancia,<em>

_Lizvet_


	13. Edimburgo

**Capítulo 12**

A la mañana siguiente Candy estaba saliendo por las puertas de la mansión rumbo a Edimburgo. Miró alrededor, tratando de absorber la belleza que le brindaba el mar y los muchos recuerdos se agolparon en su mente.

El sol de la mañana empezaba a calentar. La isla siempre le había dado la impresión de que el lugar escondía una complejidad mayor, tenía un corazón y una vitalidad que velaba su apariencia. Tan mágica y solitaria. Como Albert. Como ella.

Una semana había sido suficiente para reconocer que ya no podía ocultarlo más, estaba enamorada de su marido y, aquello era inevitable y doloroso. ¿Y si después de intentarlo, todo salía mal?- se preguntaba Candy.

Albert, la trataba con mucho cariño, y había vuelto a ser el hombre con quien se había casado en antaño, pero ella podía ver en sus ojos un brillo diferente cuando la miraba, y no estaba segura de poder descifrar lo que representaba aquello.

Miró sus facciones mientras él se acercaba. Albert sonrió sensualmente, agarró su bolso y lo puso en el maletero del coche con el que irían a tomar el barco.

Cuando el barco estaba llegando al puerto privado del continente, Candy vio que había alguien esperándolos. Era una hermosa rubia que nunca había visto.

La rubia saludó a Albert con la mano desde lejos, pero el movimiento de su mano se hizo inseguro cuando descubrió que él estaba acompañado.

La mujer era una rubia deslumbrante. Tenía una figura perfecta. Llevaba un par de pantalones blancos y una camiseta blanca ajustada; su cabello le caía en forma de cascada sobre la espalda.

Cuando se acercaron a la mujer, ésta se puso a hablar en gaélico, ignorando la presencia de Candy.

Albert rodeó los hombros de Candy de forma posesiva, y cuando pudo dijo unas palabras en inglés:

—Ariel, no seas tan maleducada. Quiero presentarte a Candy Andley, mi esposa. No has podido contactar conmigo porque no he querido estar disponible, obviamente disfrutando de los placeres de estar recién casados.-Mirando a su esposa, Albert indicó- Candy, ésta es Ariel, una de mis ayudantes ... —el tono de su voz, aunque parecía relajado, tenía una dureza de acero por debajo.

Candy se estremeció, y sintió un poco de pena por Ariel. Pero ese sentimiento desapareció cuando la chica la miró con cara de odio. Albert no lo notó. Estaba ocupado con el barco.

La rubia la miró de arriba abajo, con desprecio. Candy fue consciente de sus centímetros de más, de su figura más grande en comparación con Ariel.

—Me alegro de conocerte. Así que eres su esposa, él no me ha comentado de su boda, yo siempre organizo su agenda... Él trabaja mucho. Dime, eres de Londres,

¿verdad?

Candy asintió.

—Ah ... Me lo imaginaba Albert es incorregible pero no entiendo porque se ha casado contigo, no era necesario ... Tiene una debilidad por las … .

Pero lo que fuese a decir se interrumpió cuando Albert volvió a su lado.

—Princesa, te llevaré al hotel. Ariel, ¿puedes ocuparte de que mi esposa tenga todo lo que necesite a su disposición? Ella está embarazada y quiero consentirla en todo- ordenó Albert sonriendo seductoramente a su esposa mientras besaba con delicadeza uno de sus labios y se lo mordía.

Candy seguía un poco turbada por las palabras de Ariel. No sabía qué había querido decir, y no estaba segura de querer saberlo. No quería saber nada de aquella mujer.

—No es necesario Albert. Por el momento no requiero nada. Me daré un baño de burbujas relajante y luego descansaré.

—De acuerdo, pero prométeme que si deseas algo no dudarás en contactarme cariño-respondió Albert y luego mirando a su asistente le habló de manera cortante.

-Ariel, te veré en la oficina dentro de una hora.

Una vez en el ático de la suite del hotel, después de que Albert la hubiera dejado allí, Candy se sintió desconsolada. Se sentía vacía. No dejaban de rondar por su mente las palabras de aquella odiosa rubia. Al entrar en sus aposentos notó que había una botella de su bebida favorita en un cubo con hielo, y una nota junto a una rosa:

_"Siento no estar aquí cariño. Haré lo posible por terminar pronto, bebe una copa por mí y relájate mientras esperas. Estaré allí a las siete y media para recogerte. _

_Firmaba «A»."_

Más tarde, cuando Candy hubo regresado de la terraza, sintió que sus emociones estaban más controladas. Albert la había llamado preguntando si ella se encontraba tranquila y si necesitaba algo. No había sido sencillo para ella no decirle que extrañaba su compañía y de lo deseosa que estaba de verlo. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos ingresó hacia su habitación.

En aquel momento golpearon la puerta. Aparecieron tres mujeres con sus respectivos equipos, para hacerle masajes, la manicura, pedicura, limpieza facial, una peluquera ...

Después de la sorpresa inicial, Candy, que nunca se había preocupado de estas cosas, se dejó arreglar.

Dos horas más tarde, después de que se marchasen las mujeres, Candy se miró al espejo. Parecía otra persona. Una versión relajada y brillante de sí misma.

Miró el reloj y vio que eran las siete y cuarto. Presurosa, se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había deshecho el equipaje.

Abrió su maleta y se quedó sorprendida cuando vio el vestidor. Había una caja blanca encima de una tumbona, con otra nota y una rosa roja.

La nota ponía: _Por si acaso. _

Abrió la caja blanca con dedos temblorosos, y se encontró con un vestido dentro. Era un traje de diseño, pensó al verlo. La etiqueta lo confirmó. Revolvió más la caja y encontró un conjunto de ropa interior de seda y encaje, medias de seda, y hasta zapatos.

No pudo resistirse. Dejó caer el albornoz y se puso la ropa interior. Luego el vestido. Era un vestido color turqueza ajustado, sin tirantes. Se miró al espejo. El vestido le ajustaba los pechos, y el trasero.

Oyó el ruido de la puerta y su corazón se paró un momento; luego siguió arreglándose al doble de velocidad.

—Candy, ¿preciosa dónde estás?

—Estoy ... aquí... Ya salgo ...

Albert se estaba sirviendo una copa de champán cuando levantó la mirada, y sus movimientos se quedaron en el aire al verla. Dejó la botella y la miró de arriba abajo. Se acercó hacia ella y la apretó contra su pecho y comenzó a besarla interminablemente. Luego se separó de ella para poder respirar, pero no la soltó.

Candy estaba deslumbrante. El vestido resaltaba su figura a la perfección, como él lo había imaginado. Y sus ojos ... ¡Dios! ¡Qué ojos! Le daban ganas de cerrar todas las puertas e internarse profundamente en ella para que ningún otro hombre la mirase ...

Albert intentó controlarse.

Se sirvió otra copa de champán. Candy no se había movido, se había quedado inmóvil bajo su abrazo.

Ella disimuló su perplejidad bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida.

—Por ... ti —dijo Albert con voz sensual alzando la copa— Estás hermosa ...

—Gracias ... Tú también estás muy guapo. Y gracias por los masajes, y todo eso ... Y por esto —se señaló el vestido.

—Es un placer... -"y lo sería más tarde" -pensó él.

Albert , besó una de sus manos al mismo tiempo que mencionaba:

-He reservado mesa en un restaurante frente al mar para cenar. No está lejos. Podemos ir dando un paseo, si puedes caminar con esos zapatos...

—No hay problema-respondió ella.

Cuando estaban casi en la puerta Candy recordó:

— Espera..No me he puesto nada de maquillaje. No puedo llevar un vestido como éste sin...

Albert la acalló con un dedo. Le acarició la cara, y luego la besó.

Entonces Candy se olvidó de todo, de dónde estaban, de adónde iban... Sólo sabía que estaba en sus brazos.

El beso se hizo más profundo. Él exploró su boca, y luego dibujó sus labios con la punta de la lengua, antes de volver a besarla apasionadamente. Su beso incendió su cuerpo.

Él se separó levemente y miró su cara. Estaba roja, llena de deseo. Y sus labios ...

Estaba excitado. La hubiera tumbado y le hubiera hecho el amor en aquel mismo momento.

—No te hace falta maquillaje, las ninfas preciosas como tú no lo necesitan... —respondió Albert.

Y la llevó hasta la puerta.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

El restaurante era muy lujoso. Cuando entraron, los camareros se deshicieron por atender a Albert. El maître lo saludó y lo llevó a una mesa con velas estratégicamente ubicada para que tuvieran cierta intimidad.

Ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué es lo que te divierte?

—Nada. Simplemente me hace gracia que toda esta gente quiera halagarte...

—Pero tú no, Candy. Tú eres diferente.

_Aquéllo era una forma de referirse a otras mujeres, pensó ella. Y eso le dolió._

—Bueno, mi plan funcionó, ¿no? —sonrió Candy.

—Ah... ¡Así que eres tan mercenaria como las demás! ...

—Sí... —Candy se rió, sin saber de dónde le salía esa risa— Ya ves, llevo meses queriendo atraparte, y encontré una forma de hacerlo ...

Aunque estaban bromeando, ella se puso un poco triste. Sabía que Albert podía ser bastante cínico a veces.

Apareció el camarero y pidieron.

Ella intentó disfrutar de la noche y no pensar en nada, sólo en él. Conversaron amenamente. Y ella volvió a sentirse feliz, alegre en su compañía.

Se marcharon después del café. Cuando estuvieron fuera Albert le rodeó la cintura. Su fragancia era intensa, y ella tuvo que controlarse para no acurrucarse en su pecho y respirar profundamente.

En lugar de tomar el camino por el que habían ido, él la llevó por la playa. Ella no dudó ni un momento y se quitó los zapatos. Empezó a bajarse las medias...

—Espera —le dijo él.

Se agachó delante de ella y le dijo:

—Déjame a mí.

Candy cerró los ojos y sintió sus manos rodear su muslo y deslizarse con la media hacia abajo. Fue un placer exquisito. Luego siguió con la otra, lentamente.

Ella tembló de deseo al sentir su mano. Deseó que él la deslizara más arriba y llegase hasta...

Albert se quedó con sus medias y zapatos en la mano. En un impulso ella extendió la mano y le aflojó la pajarita, y le desabrochó el botón de arriba. Cuando terminó lo miró.

Albert la estaba observando, tomó su mano y la llevó a la playa.

—Hay un camino corto al hotel por aquí.

Candy apenas miró el paisaje mientras caminaban. Pronto llegaron a la parte de atrás del hotel. Entonces Albert le dio los zapatos y la levantó en sus brazos.

—Albert ... No puedes ... —exclamó ella, sorprendida.

—Te costaría caminar en este suelo de grava. Luego te pondrás los zapatos... Estás muy sexy con ellos . Pero si te los pones ahora nos llevará mucho tiempo.

—¿Nos llevará mucho tiempo qué?

—Llegar a la cama...

Ella hundió su cara en su hombro y se dejó llevar.

Se sentía extremadamente protegida y deseada. Evitaron encontrarse con gente y subieron por el ascensor de servicio. Entraron a la suite del ático por otro lado. Albert fue al dormitorio y la bajó, deslizándola por todo su cuerpo. Abrió la cremallera de su vestido, desabrochó los botones... Se oía el suspiro de la ropa cayendo al suelo. Se rozaron, piel contra piel, sedosas ambas, duras, suaves... Luego jugaron con sus lenguas, saboreándose, tocándose, y cayeron en la cama en un lío de miembros. Candy cerró los ojos y acalló las voces que oía en su mente, y se concentró en la mano de Albert que le estaba acariciando los pechos, el vientre, y más abajo...

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, Candy estaba sola en la cama. Albert estaba en el cuarto de baño, de donde salió cubriéndose apenas con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Albert la miró. ¿Se daría cuenta ella de lo seductora que estaba? ¿Y de cuánto le excitaba el saber que ella sólo había engendrado hijos con él?

Candy lo miró.

Albert fue hasta la cama y se puso a su lado. Le dio un beso suave en los labios y se irguió.

—Buenos días, Bella Durmiente. Lo siento, pero hay un problema con unas embarcaciones de Irlanda, y tengo una reunión de crisis a la que asistir... Quédate aquí, que vendré enseguida. Podemos desayunar juntos.

—De acuerdo...

Candy lo observó quitarse la toalla y vestirse. Se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Qué cuerpo!

Cuando él se marchó ella reflexionó que jamás se cansaría de Albert. Era increíble. Sabía que para él aquello era sólo una obligación por los herederos pero ya no quería pensar en ello.

Se levantó y se fue a dar una ducha. Notó alguna marca de la noche anterior.

Un rato más tarde, después de secarse y de haberse puesto el albornoz, abrió las ventanas de la habitación que daban al área de la piscina. Entonces oyó unos golpes en la puerta.

¿No tenía llave Albert?, se preguntó. Candy fue a abrir y sonrió.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —fue lo primero que oyó.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

Su sonrisa se borró cuando vio quién era. Era Ariel.

La ayudante de Albert estaba fresca y reluciente, como si llevase horas levantada.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la rubia entró en la suite.

—Si buscas a Albert, se ha marchado a una reunión ...

La mujer se dio la vuelta y le clavó los ojos.

—Sé dónde está. Yo siempre sé dónde está.

—Le diré que has venido... —Candy se quedó al lado de la puerta abierta, con la esperanza de que Ariel captase la indirecta.

—En realidad, he venido a verte —Ariel se sentó en el sofá y cruzó sus elegantes piernas.

—¿ Te lo has pasado bien anoche? El restaurante...

_"¿Cómo lo sabía?", pensó Candy._

—Sí, gracias.

—¡Oh, sí! Casi se me olvidó el champán y todo lo demás... Espero que todo haya estado al gusto de Albert. He querido hablar contigo para estar segura de que he hecho un buen trabajo...

—¿ Tú... ? ¿Lo organizaste todo tú? -"¿Sabría lo del vestido?", se preguntó Candy.

Ariel echó atrás la cabeza y se rió.

—¡Claro, tonta! No pensarás que alguien como Albert tiene tiempo de ir por ahí reservando restaurantes y citas con peluqueras y masajistas, ¿no?

_¿Y las notas supuestamente escritas por él? Eso no era posible..._

—Ariel, ¿por qué no me dices lo que quieres y te marchas? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—No estaría haciendo bien mi trabajo si no me asegurase de que todas las mujeres de Albert están bien atendidas.

Ariel se puso de pie y se acercó a Candy.

—Tengo que admitir que se termina haciendo aburrido después de un tiempo. Siempre le digo que no sea tan previsible, que varíe un poco las cosas... —Ariel sonrió indulgentemente—. Pero supongo que es un poco anticuado. Por eso estoy aquí, Candy. Veo qué tipo de mujer eres. No eres como las otras. Por eso él te ha creído lo del embarazo y se ha casado. ¿Te has enamorado de él?

Candy no dijo nada.

Ariel la miró detenidamente y exclamó:

— ¡Pobrecilla! Albert, solo se ha casado contigo por la legitimidad de sus herederos, él mismo me lo ha dicho. La semana que viene buscará otra en tu lugar, ¿sabes? Otra vez lo mismo... Como te he dicho, pareces agradable, y no quiero que te hagan daño."Beannacht Slán"

Ariel se marchó. Candy se quedó como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Tuvo que respirar profundamente para serenarse.

Se sentó en una silla y se quedó allí, mirando la nada. Era una estúpida. Sintió una gran humillación. Ariel no le había dicho nada que ella no sospechase. Su ayudante sólo le había señalado la verdad. Y ésta le producía un gran dolor.

Se puso de pie de repente. No se quedaría allí esperando, como si fuera una pobre infeliz.

Entró en la habitación y empezó a hacer el equipaje rápidamente. Se puso una falda y una camiseta, y dejó el vestido en el suelo, donde había estado la noche anterior. Y no se molestó en llamar a un botones para que la ayudase con el equipaje, porque temía que pudieran avisar a Albert. Ingresó unos momentos al cuarto de baño, cuando escuchó unos ruidos en la suite. Candy echó seguro a su puerta.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Abre la puerta! Sé que estás aquí...

Era Albert.

Una figura inconfundible apareció al otro lado de la puerta de entrada. Candy saltó.

Ella se quedó inmóvil un momento, con el corazón galopando tan fuertemente que pensó que se iba a desmayar.

Con las piernas flojas, fue a abrir. Sonrió forzadamente.

—Albert...

Él entró. Candy se quedó al lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa, Albert? Estoy acomodando unas cosas…

Albert se acercó a ella y le dijo:

—Mentirosa. Planeabas marcharte. Ariel me lo ha dicho.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando he llegado al vestíbulo del hotel. Me encontré con Ariel, y me dijo que has pedido un taxi... Me dijo que tú le habías dicho que te ibas a marchar.

—Pero ella...

¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que Ariel le había dicho lo que siempre hacía él con las mujeres? No quería humillarse.

—¿ Y? —preguntó él.

Candy no comprendía a qué estaba jugando Ariel.

—Nada, Albert. .. Oye, solo creo que es mala idea estar aquí..

Albert le agarró la barbilla para que lo mirase. El calor de su mano la hizo desear apoyarse en él.

—Quería hablarte de eso.

—¿De qué?

—Sé que tengo muchas ocupaciones pero no deseo que te sientas sola y creas que me he olvidado de ti.

Ella lo miró, confundida. Él le agarró la mano y no la dejó alejarse. Le acarició la palma. Ella se excitó. Sin embargo, recordó que la pasada noche había sido organizada totalmente por Ariel y sintió náuseas. Y regresó rápidamente al cuarto de baño, tomó un frasquito de sales e inhaló.

- Candy…¿ que pasa no te sientes bien?

-Déjame Albert..quiero estar sola.

Albert exclamó extrañado

-¡Pero como me pides eso, eres mi esposa por el amor de Dios, no puedo dejarte en esa situación!

- Sin embargo, quiero que lo hagas.-espetó Candy- Estoy bien.

Albert no se convenció.

- ¿Qué ha pasado preciosa? Tú no eres así.

Candy no dijo nada. Albert se exasperó.

-Bien te dejaré sola si eso deseas…pero después que me escuches… debemos hablar primero.

El móvil timbró y Albert maldijo antes de contestar.

Luego de unos minutos él retornó y le dijo:

-¿Segura que estarás bien?

Candy no contestó solo afirmó con la cabeza.

-Debo irme. Has los preparativos que ésta noche regresamos a Suilvach.

Candy lo miró sorprendida. Albert continuó hablando.

- Comprendo que todo esta situación, no te es grata. Sin embargo creo que en la isla tendrás a disposición a más personal y no te sentirás sola en mi ausencia. Lamento que el día de hoy no haya salido como lo esperábamos, sin embargo no entiendo tu cambio repentino. Eso lo hablaremos después. Te veré en la noche.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

A la mañana siguiente Candy, despertó casi al mediodía. No había podido descansar bien. Se sentía frustrada como una niña tonta y sabía que ella se lo había buscado. Si tan sólo hubiera actuado de otra manera, Albert no habría llegado la noche anterior con una actitud reservada. No tenía ni idea de que es lo que deseaba conversar con ella y al despertar, ella había extrañado que él no estuviera ahí.

Segura que se encontraba atendiendo los múltiples asuntos de la isla, se levantó dispuesta a visitar a su abuela, mientras Anthony retornaba de la escuela. Su pequeño tesorito-pensó Candy al recordar a su hijo- quien al enterarse por el móvil de su regreso había gritado eufóricamente y no hubo dormido hasta que ellos le hubieren dado las buenas noches. Hablador como era, quería detalles de todo. Candy estaba más tranquila al ver una constante sonrisa en el pequeño con el pasar de los días. Y eso calmaba su angustiado corazón. Anthony se dejaba querer y su alma era tan pura. Nada parecido a como había sido Elisa.

Subió la colina donde vivía Ponny, y no la encontró en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Su abuela se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia el páramo y Candy podía notar que sus pensamientos se hallaban en otro lugar.

Se acercó lentamente y besó con delicadeza su frente. Ponny sonrió con una amplia sonrisa, como siempre que la veía.

-Nana ¿cómo estás?

-Candy… me alegra que estés aquí.-contestó ella sonriendo.

-Y yo también abuela-ella desvió la mirada hacia el lugar donde la anciana había estado mirando y preguntó-… ¿Qué es lo que miras en los páramos?

La anciana suspiró.

-Son los guardianes, estaban hablando conmigo.

-¿Así? -Pregunto Candy inquieta ante lo incierto de lo que aquella frase significaba.

-Si. Preciosa…. ellos me cuentan todo –susurró la anciana con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Y de qué… en esta ocasión en particular?

Ponny adoptó un aire místico antes responder.

-Es un secreto

-¿Secreto? -Candy arrugó la nariz.- No me gusta nada.

La anciana sonrió.

-No siempre puedo hablar de aquello. Sin embargo quiero que hables conmigo de lo que te preocupa.  
>Candy desvió la mirada.<p>

-No sé a qué te refieres…

-Bien seré directa entonces…-Candy giró su rostro en dirección a su abuela, conocía esa mirada-¿Porque esa obstinación tuya de ser infeliz Candy? Albert te quiere cariño. No sé porque tanto dudas. Pensé que estos días juntos los uniría más.

Candy abrumada se llevó un mano por la sien.

-No lo se Ponny , no lo sé …una parte de mi quiere creer que él me quiere, pero por otro lado tengo miedo de que no sea cierto.

Ponny enarcó una ceja.

-¿Han discutido?

Candy se apresuró a contestar.

-No. En realidad, él se ha portado de maravilla conmigo.

Ponny la miró fijamente y le cogió una de sus manos.

- Quiero que consideres esto que te voy a mencionar Candy….Albert sufrió mucho la primera vez que te fuiste de la isla. Si no le importaras, él ya habría actuado de otra manera. Sin embargo él está siendo consecuente con sus actos.

Candy abrazo a su abuela y le dio un beso en sus cabellos.

-A veces pienso que lo hace porque llevo a sus herederos, sin embargo…..Tienes razón Ponny , esto es...- se quedó callada unos instantes.- Lo pensaré ….trataré de hacer las cosas mejor y no me dejaré guiar por el miedo.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

La vela estaba transcurriendo de una manera más relajada hasta que en la cena Albert comentó.

—No olvides la visita al nuevo hospital mañana por la mañana. Te incorporarás a tus actividades de primera dama. En dos semanas tenemos el Baile de Invierno de los cuales somos anfitriones y como mi esposa debes organizarlo.

—Ah, es verdad.

Candy había olvidado que al día siguiente tendría lugar su primer acto oficial. Debían inaugurar un hospital y, de repente, el miedo a aparecer en público se hizo latente.

—Estaré a tu lado, no te preocupes —la animó Albert—. Lo único que debes hacer es saludar y sonreír. No esperan nada más, solo quieren verte.

—Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible…-Candy se levantó de su asiento- Estoy un poco a descansar.

Albert se puso de pie.

- Ve…. Te daré el alcance en unos instantes.

Después de eso Candy salió de la habitación, sintiendo los ojos de Albert clavados en su espalda.

Albert le hizo un gesto a los criados que habían entrado a recoger los platos. Necesitaba estar solo para digerir lo que estaba pasando.

Había recibido la carta de la madre de Candy. Al parecer la noticia de su boda, había llegado hasta Australia. Eso no era nada raro después de todo él era un personaje público. Lo que le extrañaba era que ella tuviera un repentino interés por saber de su esposa.

Inquieto de repente, se levantó para pasear de un lado a otro como si eso pudiese matar la preocupación y el deseo que sentía por ella. El deseo de perderse en su cuerpo, el deseo de mantener las distancias, la abrumadora necesidad de protegerla de todo…

Al recordar la ocasión en que Candy le contó cómo había sufrido al descubrir que su madre la había rechazado se le había roto el corazón por ella.

Candy le había parecido tan vulnerable en ese momento. Albert se preguntó entonces cómo se sentiría él si no supiera quién era su familia y la sensación de soledad que experimentó hizo que deseara llamar a Candy para abrazarla y no soltarla nunca.

Pero, de inmediato, rechazó tal deseo. Candy no lo amaba, aunque él sabía muy bien que el amor que sentía por ella lo asombraba cada día más y esa horrible pesadilla que había tenido últimamente… Nunca podía olvidar la horrible sorpresa de ver a Candy besando a aquel hombre. . El insoportable dolor que experimentó en ese momento hizo que reconociera por fin que había perdido la cabeza.

Tal vez estando en Suilvach era imposible evitar los recuerdos. Pero la verdad era que cuando Candy lo tocaba se convertía en otro hombre.

¿Cómo reaccionaría Candy si llegara a enterarse de que su madre quería verla?¿Y si sólo quería hacerle daño? ¿Habría contactado a Ponny? después de todo, ella era su madre.

Albert se dirigió al bar para servirse un whisky, pero la quemazón que sintió en la garganta después del primer trago no sirvió de nada. Porque nada podría saciar la insaciable sed de sentimientos que su esposa evocaba. Desde que la volvió a ver en Londres, sus sentimientos por ella eran mucho más profundos de lo que había estado dispuesto a admitir, se daba cuenta de que había estado mintiéndose a sí mismo. Era más fácil evitar la intimidad con Candy que enfrentarse con esos ojos verdes que lo hacían sentir como si estuviera cayendo a un abismo. Tenía que protegerla de las intenciones de su madre... y la protegería con su vida.

OOO

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Holis! Aquí estamos nuevamente con un capítulo más. Espero lo disfruten y me comenten su opinión.<strong>_

_**Saludos a mis brujitas del aquelarre de CBA , al grupo "Historias de Albert y Candy", ALSS y C.A.H.A. Gracias por su apoyo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Menciones y agradecimientos a Lu de Andrew:<strong> "Hermana, como las ramas de un árbol, crecemos en distintas direcciones pero nuestra raíz continua siendo la misma. Así la vida de cada una siempre será una parte fundamental de la de la otra." Gracias por estar ahí siempre, cariño. TQM. Ya sabes.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis saludos y agradecimientos a :<strong>

mfloresmayes, skarllet northman,

Hada Azul, Mayra Exitosa,

Patty A., Nena Abril

Nadia M Andrew, MiluxD

Laila, Josie, Elisa

Liovana, Angdl

Lili A. , Rose de Grandchester

NenaFelix, Saori La Diosa

Que Viva Candy, Guest

Chicuelita, Patty Castillo

* * *

><p><strong>Y a cada lectora anónima gracias por su compañía. Las quiero.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Un abrazo en la distancia,<em>

_Lizvet_


	14. La Suma de Todos los Miedos

**Capítulo 13**

Candy estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las manos cuando el conductor detuvo el coche oficial frente al hospital a la mañana siguiente.

Llevaba una túnica plateada con pantalón y chal a juego, el cabelllo sujeto en un moño y maquillaje y joyas discretos. La túnica escondía su embarazo porque habían acordado esperar unos días para hacer el anuncio oficial.

Mientras respiraba profundamente para darse valor al ver a una multitud detrás del cordón de seguridad, Albert tomó su mano y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

—Yo estaré a tu lado —la animó—. Solo debes ser tú misma, no te preocupes.

—He dado discursos en fundaciones infantiles, pero nunca algo así. Esa gente espera a alguien que no soy…

—Te aceptarán porque yo te he elegido como esposa.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir: _!No me habrías elegido si no fuera por nuestros hijos!_

Cuando Albert salió del coche, la multitud empezó a gritar.

Llevaba el traje tradicional de Suilvach y a Candy se le encogió el corazón porque en ese momento le recordaba tanto al joven que había sido…

Los guardias de seguridad los escoltaron mientras se acercaban a la entrada del hospital y Candy intentaba sonreír, pero la multitud empezaba a convertirse en un borrón de rostros poco amistosos que le recordaban a los guardias que rodeaban a Albert diez años atrás.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él.

—Sí, sí.-respondió ella nerviosa ante todo lo que implicaba ser la duquesa de Suilvach.

El director del hospital y varios funcionarios los recibieron en la puerta. Todos se mostraban amables y obsequiosos con el duque, pero reservados con ella.

Albert hizo un pequeño discurso sobre lo beneficioso que sería el nuevo hospital y luego se volvieron para cortar la cinta ante los aplausos de la multitud.

Después de visitar el hospital, Albert la llevó de la mano hacia las vallas que los separaban de la gente, con los escoltas rodeándolos.

—Esperan que nos acerquemos para saludar, pero solo estaremos unos segundos.-le susurró.

Candy se acercó a una niña que llevaba un ramo de flores en la mano y, aunque le dio las gracias en gaélico, notó que la madre frunció el ceño, mirándola con desaprobación.

Otra mujer que tenía un bebé en brazos se apartó cuando ella iba a acercarse, tapando la cara de su hijo con el chal que llevaba, como para protegerlo.

Atónita por el rechazo del pueblo, Candy tuvo que disimular su angustia. Cuanto le hubiera gustado poder conectar con ellos, decirles que Suilvach le importaba, que siempre le había importado.

Albert la llevó hacia el coche.

—Lo siento, Elisa no era querida por el pueblo y se muestran desconfiados por la útima vez que estuviste aquí… pero se les pasará.

—No importa —murmuró Candy, sintiéndose dolida—. Les gustaría que te hubieras casado con otra persona y es comprensible.

Albert en un inusual gesto de ternura en público, le besó la frente.

- Nadie que desee vivir en Suilvach, te faltará el respeto. Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que te fatigues. En la mansión todo estará más tranquilo. Ya verás.-prometió él.

Albert se encontraba molesto. El comportamiento de Candy era admirable, pero había tenido que soportar las miradas airadas de sus compatriotas… y el gesto de esa mujer que había ocultado la cara de su hijo, como si ella fuese una bruja. Todo eso debía dolerle en el alma y él no había podido hacer nada ante la actitud de su gente. Con una mezcla de indignación y ternura, miró de reojo a Candy, quien iba a su costado con los ojos cerrados y una mano protegía su vientre. Esa imagen tan dulce conmovió el corazón de Albert quien hizo el intento de abrazarla pero se contuvo para no romper la magia del momento.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

**_Dos semanas después…._**

Candy se estaba preparando para ir al Baile de Invierno, que era esa noche. Sus manos temblaron al ponerse los pendientes.

Estaba nerviosa. Los últimos días habían sido una tortura. Una auto tortura, mejor dicho. Porque no ceder al deseo que sentía por Albert lo era.

Noches en blanco, en las que ni siquiera descansaba por la tensión de sus músculos.

Albert no la había vuelto a tocar desde aquella mañana en el hotel. Ella lo evitaba siempre que podía. Se acostaba tarde o se levantaba temprano.

Candy suspiró en la habitación vacía. Se pasó la mano por encima del vestido. Su vientre crecía día a día.

Un ruido la sobresaltó. Albert apareció en la puerta, absolutamente devastador con su esmoquin. Ella recordó el primer día que lo había visto vestido así. El recuerdo era tan intenso y tan doloroso, que ella se sintió mareada, y se agarró a la mesa.

Albert lo notó. Corrió a su lado y le agarró el brazo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada ... —ella agitó la cabeza y tratando de que la soltara con un ademán brusco— Sólo un mareo pasajero. Estoy bien.

Él la soltó.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Candy! ¿Esperas que te vea mareada y no corra a ayudarte? Llevo días sin tocarte. Tu sobresalto y miradas de desconfianza no me están gustando nada, por si quieres saberlo...

—Lo siento ... Por supuesto que no espero que estés encima de mí todo el tiempo ...

En realidad lo que sentía eran ganas de que estuviera literalmente encima de ella. Estaba hecho un lío. Un lío de emociones y deseos ...

Albert le miró fijamente unos segundos en silencio.

—El helicóptero está listo. El jeep nos está esperando. Te espero abajo.

Albert se marchó de la habitación y ella se miró al espejo. Estaba ardiendo, con los pechos erectos y pesados. Era de ella misma de quien tenía que protegerse. Para cuando llegaron al hotel de Inverness, Candy ya estaba tranquila nuevamente. Era la primera vez que iban al hotel desde que habían vuelto a Suilvach, y sintió que la asaltaba un torrente de recuerdos. Había tenido muchas oportunidades de ir al continente. Karen la llamaba a menudo para proponerle ir de compras, pero Candy había preferido refugiarse en la isla cuidando de Anthony y visitando a Ponny.

—¿Estás lista? —le preguntó Albert antes de entrar al salón de baile.

—Sí, si tú lo estás.-respondió ella con una sonrisa forzada.

—Oh, yo llevo listo mucho tiempo ...

Ella ignoró lo que implicaba el tono de su voz. Le agarró la mano y entró.

Candy sonrió y asintió mientras se abría paso entre la gente. Con ayuda de Elroy, Candy había aprendido un poco más de gaélico, y ahora era capaz de conversar un poco al lado de Albert.

Dos horas más tarde, después de discursos y subastas a favor de organizaciones de caridad, a Candy la entretuvo un aburrido colega de Albert, y se dio cuenta de que Albert no estaba ya a su lado. Miró a lo lejos y vio su cabeza sobresaliendo entre la gente. Estaba inclinado hablando con alguien. Cuando pudo ver con quién, se dio cuenta de que era Ariel, que estaba con un deslumbrante vestido con un gran escote en la espalda. Estaba agarrando el brazo de Albert, y riendo.

—Es una buena pieza, ¿no? —dijo una voz por detrás.

Candy se sobresaltó. Era Karen, que estaba a su lado.

—¿ Qué quieres decir?

Karen asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Albert y Ariel.

—Oh, eso... —Candy fingió desinterés.

—Así es Ariel... Pero no te preocupes, no significa nada. Las realmente peligrosas son las otras mujeres que te fulminan con la mirada.

—¿Qué? —Candy siguió la mirada de Karen y vio todas las mujeres hermosas que había en el salón, y notó que algunas la miraban hostilmente.

—¿Quiénes ... quiénes son?

—Son las que creían que tenían alguna oportunidad. Mujeres que quisieran estar donde estás tú. Quisieran estar casadas con Albert y esperando un hijo suyo.

Karen notó que su marido la llamaba desde lejos y dijo:

—Me llama mi marido ... Sé lo que piensas, pero tu hombre te ha elegido a ti.

Candy sonrió. Pero volvió a mirar a aquellas mujeres que querían a Albert. Sintió celos y una punzada de posesión tan grande que les hubiera quitado la cabeza a todas ellas.

De pronto vio a Albert rodeado de Ariel y otras mujeres. Sintió rabia. Y sin pensarlo, en un acto puramente instintivo, empezó a caminar hacia él, sin saber lo que iba a hacer cuando estuviera allí.

Empezó a caminar entre la gente. De pronto apareció un hombre alto delante de ella, y no se movió. Candy levantó la mirada. Su cerebro dejó de trabajar durante un segundo, y luego se aclaró.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Jimmy?

—¡Candy!

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Qué alegría verte!

De pronto le vino todo a la memoria: las conversaciones en el puerto con un adolescente diez años atrás que le enseñó gaélico para el Grand Ceilidh. Recordó la fácil y relajada presencia de Jimmy. Y fue como un bálsamo para su alma.

Candy le sonrió.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Te has convertido en un hombre muy guapo. ¿Pero cómo es que estás en Inverness?

- Salí de la isla, después que te fuiste Candy. Mi padre murió y viaje hacia Londres. Estuve bajo la protección de una buena familia. He venido a Inverness de vacaciones. Iba a volver en septiembre, pero conocí a alguien ... y me quedé —agregó Jimmy. Se puso colorado—. Nos casaremos en primavera.

—¡Oh, Jimmy! ¡Me alegro tanto por ti ... ! Es una noticia maravillosa —impulsivamente, le dio otro beso, envidiando un poco su felicidad.

Cuando dejó de besarlo le vio un gesto extraño.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Candy, frunciendo el ceño. Pero lo sabía. Porque sintió una presencia que la estremeció. Y un brazo que le rodeó la cintura firmemente.

Albert le dio mano a Jimmy.

—Soy el esposo de Candy, ¿y tú? —gruñó Albert, que había aparecido a su lado como por arte de magia.

—Soy Jimmy Duncan —respondió Jimmy, sorprendido de que Albert no lo hubiera reconocido.

Candy no podía creer que Albert fuera tan maleducado. Jimmy murmuró algo y se marchó. Candy casi no pudo despedido adecuadamente. Se soltó de Albert y se giró. Pero él tiró de ella y la llevó a un hueco donde no los veía la gente.

—¿Quién diablos es ése? —le preguntó Albert.

—Bueno, si te hubieras comportado como un ser humano, te lo habría presentado.

—Estabas como tonta con él...

—No.

—¿Y?

—No te mereces una explicación. Y no te la voy a dar ...

—Oh, sí... Lo vas a hacer ...

Albert la miró de una forma extraña, se inclinó hacia Candy, y ella instintivamente se echó atrás, y levantó las manos.

—Albert... no.

—Sí, Candy. Si puedes besar a extraños delante de todo el mundo, puedes besar a tu maldito marido.

—¡No es un extraño! —exclamó Candy.

Fue lo peor que pudo decir. Él le clavó sus ojos azules y la besó.

Albert la apretó contra su cuerpo y la besó apasionadamente. Ella intentó no responder, pero sus manos no lo apartaron.

El fuego que había habido entre ellos durante esas semanas, se transformó en un infierno, y ella se entregó, con un profundo suspiro. Era demasiado fuerte como para resistirse a él. Y estaba muy cansada de luchar.

Cuando Albert se dio cuenta de que ella ya no se resistía, se relajó, y agarró su trasero por encima del vestido de seda. Con la otra mano le agarró la cabeza, y penetró su boca con su lengua.

Ella puso sus manos en su pecho viril y lo abrazó fuertemente. Dibujó sus labios con su lengua, y entrelazó sus dedos al cabello de él. Albert le acarició las curvas, el vientre, hasta llegar a sus pechos.

Candy nunca se había sentido tan mujer y tan deseable. Apartó la boca con un gemido cuando él le acarició un pecho con el pulgar y lo pellizcó a través de la tela del vestido. Casi se muere de placer.

Su cabeza se inclinó y él la volvió a besar, hasta que Candy pareció hacerse más débil y se aferró a él con un poderoso deseo en su estremecido cuerpo.

Finalmente Albert apartó su boca. Los dos estaban respirando agitadamente. Candy se echó atrás, y él la soltó.

Candy no podía creer que él la hubiera besado de aquel modo, o que ella hubiera correspondido de aquella forma a su pasión. Todas sus defensas se habían derrumbado con un solo beso. Y fue evidente que ella tenía tantos deseos como él, aunque lo hubiera negado.

Candy agitó la cabeza, recordando a todas esas bellezas que lo habían rodeado. Pero él estaba señalando su propiedad, demostrando que ella era suya, por si acaso.

Albert la miró.

—No me mires así, Candy ... Tú lo deseabas tanto como yo ...

Ella se dio la vuelta y corrió al salón, rogando que no la siguiese. Se chocó con gente a su paso y pidió disculpas y finalmente salió al vestíbulo, con piernas temblorosas, y la respiración agitada. Albert estaba detrás. Ella se dio la vuelta.

—Albert, por favor, déjame en paz.

—Candy, tú también te has excitado ...

Ella lo miró con ojos de fuego.

—No tanto como Ariel ... o como las otras mujeres que te rodeaban ...

Alguien salió al vestíbulo, y Albert le agarró el codo y la llevó a un rincón tranquilo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Quiero saber exactamente lo que hay entre Ariel y tú.

—¿ Qué quieres decir? —él frunció el ceño.

—Te vi con ella ... Y no parecía nada inocente. Cada vez que te ve, se cuelga de ti y me bufa como un gato.

—Conozco a Ariel desde que ella era un bebé.Ella es hija de uno de los habitantes de la isla. Estuvo colgada de mí durante años ... Un cuelgue estúpido —le dijo Albert sujetándole los hombros. La miró y agregó—: ¿Estás celosa, Candy? No dejas que te toque, ¿pero no soportas la idea de que haya otras mujeres?

—No ... No seas arrogante ... —mintió. Pero la verdad era que él tenía razón.

—¿Quién era él? —preguntó Albert.

—¿Jimmy? —preguntó ella alzando la mirada.

—Sí, ¿quién es él?

—¡No te acuerdas de Jimmy? ¿El hijo de Big Duncan? Él está viviendo y trabajando en Londres. Está de vacaciones aquí. Me acaba de decir que se va a casar pronto —hizo una pausa y agregó—: ¡Qué coincidencia! ¡Los dos hemos encontrado el amor aquí! —dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Candy se dio cuenta de que aquello había molestado a Albert. Él se irguió y la soltó. Ella se tambaleó, algo mareada ... Había sido como consecuencia de todo aquello: la gente, Ariel, el beso de Albert, el deseo ...

De pronto vio todo borroso, y oyó las voces desde lejos. Y luego ya no recordó nada más.

Albert la sujetó y la llevó en brazos.

Cuando ella volvió en sí se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama de la suite del ático. Albert estaba a sus pies, quitándole los zapatos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Relájate, Candy. Estás muy cansada. Tienes que descansar. Acuéstate un rato y dentro de un momento volveré a ver cómo estás.

La tumbó en una cama y la tapó con una manta en la oscura habitación. Pero dejó una mano encima de ella. El tiempo pareció detenerse. Él le clavó sus ojos azules, y fue como si le dijera algo, como si conectase con una parte profunda de su ser, a la que hubiera inyectado energía.

Albert se acercó a la puerta para marcharse. La abrió y después de una pausa la volvió a cerrar y corrió al lado de ella, quitándose la chaqueta mientras lo hacía.

—Albert, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Albert se acercó y se inclinó encima de Candy. Ella intentó empujarlo pero no pudo.

—Quiero dormir con mi esposa He esperado mucho tiempo, y después de ese beso ¡Dios, Candy!, ¿por qué nos niegas esto?

Albert estaba casi encima de ella, cada vez más cerca.

Candy cerró los ojos cuando sintió su boca en su oreja, y se estremeció.

—Si me rechazas y me empujas lo suficiente, te dejaré en paz y bajaré al salón. Pero quiero que sepas que te necesito, Candy. Te deseo desesperadamente ...

Ella también lo deseaba desesperadamente. Pero no podía hacer eso ... Tenía que resistirse. Quiso resistirse empujando. Nada. Él no se movió un centímetro. Luego empujó más fuertemente.

Albert resopló y empezó a apartarse. De pronto ella tuvo una visión de Albert abajo, en medio de aquellas mujeres depredadoras, y no quiso que estuviera con ellas. Entonces dejó de empujar. Lo miró a los ojos y supo que no podía dejarlo marchar. Lo deseaba tanto que desaparecía todo pensamiento de su mente. Sus manos rodearon su cuello y tiró de su cabeza hacia ella.

Ambos suspiraron aliviados. Él la abrazó más fuertemente, y la penetró con su boca con un ardiente empuje que emulaba otro tipo de penetración. Candy gimió, y exploró con su lengua la boca de él, jugando, bailando con ella.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el aquí y ahora. Acarició su pecho viril y todo su cuerpo.

Él se separó levemente, con la respiración agitada, y la levanto levemente hasta dejarla en una posición sentada. Le acarició los hombros, miró sus pechos y dijo:

—Quítate el vestido. Quiero verte ...

Ella se quitó el vestido. Tenía los pechos más grandes debajo del encaje de su sujetador. Las venas eran visibles bajo su piel traslúcida. La mano de Albert se deslizó hasta su vientre. Él se agachó y le dio un beso en el vientre. Luego lo acarició con mano temblorosa. Y ella se sintió conmovida por aquel gesto.

Albert le desabrochó el sujetador, y sus pechos quedaron libres. Él se agachó y los besó y succionó. Candy sintió calor entre las piernas.

—Tú ... Yo también quiero verte —murmuró.

Después ella se puso de rodillas en la cama y le quitó la pajarita. Y le abrió la camisa con manos temblorosas. Deslizó las manos por sus hombros, desnudándolo delante de sus ojos hambrientos. ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir sin aquello?

Él se echó atrás por un momento, la observó inclinarse hacia delante, y darle un beso. Ella le acarició el pecho y se encontró con un pezón chato, y lo mordió suavemente. La mano de Albert agarró su cabello, sujetando su cabeza, y ella lo oyó respirar profundamente.

Con las manos en sus hombros, él la apartó, y se quitó el resto de la ropa mientras ella lo observaba. Su cuerpo era el más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Candy miró hacia abajo y su pulso se aceleró cuando vio su erección. Era tan grande y duro, Candy sintió una explosión de deseo en respuesta.

Albert la miró y dijo:

—Hace mucho tiempo ...

Entonces la volvió a tumbar, y se puso encima de ella. Candy extendió los brazos y acarició la seda de su piel, aspiró su fragancia. La fuerza de su cuerpo le hizo desear retenerlo dentro.

Albert le besó el cuello. Se apoyó en los codos como para no apoyar todo su peso encima de ella. Candy sintió todo el largo de su cuerpo contra el suyo, su sexo contra su vientre. Gimió cuando sintió su torso rozar sus pechos.

Albert se echó atrás levemente, puso las manos en sus hombros y la levantó levemente para besar cada uno de sus pechos. Ella volvió a gemir y se arqueó contra él.

Luego la boca de Albert se deslizó hacia abajo, donde ella sentía sus dedos hurgando en sus braguitas, y se las bajó junto con las medias.

Cuando estuvo desnuda, él la apretó contra su cuerpo, y entrelazó sus piernas a las de ella, disfrutando del contacto de todo su cuerpo. Candy se estremeció. Era demasiado ... Lo deseaba tanto ...

—Creo que no aguanto más ... —dijo.

—Yo tampoco —respondió él.

La acarició entre las piernas, y sus dedos encontraron el húmedo centro del deseo de ella. Lo acarició también.

—Estás muy a punto ...

Ella se moría de ganas de sentirlo dentro e instintivamente levantó una pierna por encima de la cadera de Albert, poniéndola en contacto directo con su erección. Ésta se puso alerta contra su cuerpo. Albert se movió hacia abajo lentamente, con su pierna alzada, y con un suave empuje entró en ella. Candy gritó al tener aquella sensación. Estaba prieta alrededor de él.

—¿ Te he hecho daño? —preguntó Albert. Iba a apartarse pero Candy lo sujetó.

—No ... No pares ...

Él empezó a empujar, con un brazo alrededor de su espalda para sujetarla firmemente, y el otro encima de la pierna de ella, sujetándola encima de su cadera.

La sensación de placer fue aumentando, tensándose, subiendo, haciéndose más profunda, llenándola exquisitamente. Ella buscó ciegamente su boca y lo besó, incapaz de reprimir sus impulsos. Se arqueó contra él, y todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando su último empuje la llevó a una explosión de estrellas que la dejaron temblando contra el cuerpo de Albert, en el momento en que él se unió a ella con su propio orgasmo. Candy lo sintió derramarse dentro de ella, profundamente en su cuerpo.

Fue una experiencia insoportablemente placentera.

Un momento más tarde, disfrutó también de una sensación exquisitamente íntima, al estar tumbada allí, aún unida a él, cara con cara, y las piernas entrelazadas.

Cuando por fin recuperaron la respiración normal, Albert se separó del abrazo de Candy. Ella exclamó al sentir su vacío.

Él la movió de forma que su espalda estuviera contra su pecho masculino, extendió la sábana para taparlos, y le dio un beso en la nuca. La rodeó posesivamente, posando su mano en su vientre.

Ella sintió una patada bajo la mano de Albert y se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Lo has sentido?

Volvió a suceder pero más fuerte, y ella se giró con una sonrisa de felicidad y lo miró, sujetando su mano firmemente contra su vientre.

—Oh, Albert, ¿lo has sentido?

Cuando sintió la patada del bebé, Albert sintió algo en su interior, una sensación aterradora. Tenía que marcharse. No podía estar allí con ella. Acababan de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida, y sabía que ella sentía lo mismo ... Pero eran los bebés los que la hacían feliz, el que hacía que su cara resplandeciera con aquella sonrisa ...

Sintió miedo. Miedo de caer en algún lugar del que nunca pudiera salir. Ella sólo había cedido a deseos carnales. Deseos que se había reprimido todo aquel tiempo. Candy notó la tensión en Albert. Intentó interpretar la expresión de su cara. Pero no pudo. Albert quitó la mano y se levantó de la cama. Ella se tapó con la sábana. Lo observó vestirse rápidamente, como si se hubiera transformado en un hombre diferente de aquél que acababa de estar con ella.

La miró con frialdad.

—Tengo que bajar, por si nos buscan ...

Recogió su chaqueta, la miró y se marchó.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

Candy estaba en la cama. Sintió que el aire estaba más frío y se tapó con una manta. ¿Qué había hecho? Aquello era lo que había temido. Que se abriese a él en la intimidad, y que no pudiera volver atrás. Por la mañana se despertó sola en la cama, y se enteró de que Albert no se había acostado con ella. Cuando entró en la suite, se sorprendió de verlo de pie junto a la ventana, vestido con traje.

Albert anunció:

—Tengo que ir a Francia unos días para reunirme con el consejo de pesca.

—Muy bien, entonces nos veremos cuando vuelvas. Mientras tanto, yo tengo que estudiar mucho.

Cuando Candy se dio la vuelta, Albert sintió el irracional deseo de meterla en el coche y marcharse de allí. La quería llevar con él, como hacían antes, escapándose como dos fugitivos para pasar la noche bajo las estrellas, sin pensar en nada más que en explorarse el uno al otro y hablar durante horas.

Le gustaría que esos recuerdos no estuvieran manchados por lo que pasó después, que Candy lo mirase como solía hacerlo, con amor. Pero la realidad era muy diferente.

Si había sentido algo por él alguna vez, esos sentimientos habían desaparecido. Estaban unidos por sus hijos y Candy lo odiaba por ello.

Albert subió al coche que lo llevaría al helicóptero, decidido a dejar de pensar en ello. Pero no podía.

Candy pasó los dos días siguientes trabajando con su secretaria, intentando a toda costa no pensar en Albert. Pero no podía negar que él la apoyaba en todo e incluso ella se sentía más cómoda para hacer su trabajo.

Había decidido reunirse con grupos de mujeres de Suilvach en la mansión para discutir varios temas. Ella siempre había estado interesada en la parte humana de su carrera, de modo que era emocionante conocer sus ancestrales costumbres.

Estaba tomando café con el grupo de mujeres cuando Albert entró en el salón inesperadamente y Candy estuvo a punto de soltar su taza. Estaba en el quicio de la puerta, alto y formidable como siempre. Acababa de regresar de Francia y podría jurar que, al verlo, su corazón se encogía literalmente dentro de su pecho.

Las mujeres se quedaron en silencio al ver al duque y él inclinó la cabeza.

—No quería molestar.-comentó sereno y formal- Seguid con lo que hacéis, yo tengo que reunirme con mi gabinete.

Albert estaba sonriendo, pero Candy sabía que era una sonrisa forzada.

Sin embargo, cuando desapareció, las mujeres empezaron a hablar sin parar.

Albert notó que ellas se habían mostrado un poco recelosas al principio y, de repente, eran todo sonrisas. Frustrado fue hacia su estudio.

Candy estaba en la cama esa noche, incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Había cenado sola y no sabía dónde estaba Albert. Pero sí sabía que no podían seguir así.

Cuando escuchó sus pasos, Candy se puso tensa.

Albert entró en la habitación, iluminado por la luz de la luna…

—Estoy despierta.

—No quería despertarte, disculpa.

—¿Por qué no has venido a cenar?

Él empezó a quitarse la ropa y, al ver su brillante torso, el vientre de Candy se encogió de deseo.

—Tenía mucho trabajo —respondió—. He estado hablando con Tom sobre las prospecciones hoteleras. Ah, por cierto, también ellos están esperando un hijo…

—¿Patty está embarazada?

—Sí —respondió Albert mientras apartaba el embozo de la sábana, tan tenso como ella.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Candy entonces—. Es evidente que esto no funciona.

Albert experimentó una sensación de pánico que no le gustaba nada. Esos días separados le habían dado algo de perspectiva, confirmándole que no se había vuelto loco. Pero estando a su lado la sensación de control desaparecía.

Rígido por el esfuerzo de no tocarla, su suave aroma como un canto de sirena, Albert miró su perfil, los suaves hombros, la curva de sus pechos y la de su abdomen bajo el camisón blanco.

Pero volvió la cabeza para evitar la tentación.

—¿Qué es lo que no funciona?

Su tono desganado hizo que Candy perdiese la ilusión.

—Nada, da igual.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos y luego, con un movimiento tan rápido que la dejó sin aliento, Albert se colocó sobre ella, sus ojos azules como el azul del cielo.

—¿Qué ibas a decir?

Candy notó que su aliento olía a whisky y sospechó que también él se sentía turbado. Y se alegró de que por fin estuviera reaccionando.

Pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, Albert empezó a acariciar su cuello.

—Llevas la cadena que te regalé.

Candy se quedó inmóvil. Había revisado sus cosas de Londres y, al ver la cadena, se la había puesto, sintiendo una boba necesidad de conectar con algo que siempre la había reconfortado.

Había pensado quitársela después, pero lo había olvidado por completo.

—Sí, pero no te equivoques…

—¿Qué significa, Candy? ¿Por qué la has guardado durante todos estos años?

Ella se levantó de la cama, sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable al tenerlo tan cerca.

—Sencillamente la he visto en el joyero y me la he puesto, no significa nada.

—¿No?

—Desde luego, no significa que entienda este matrimonio nuestro. Sé que nos hemos casado por los niños, pero no hay nada más entre tú y yo.

Albert se levantó de la cama entonces y, sintiendo una oleada de angustia, Candy se arrancó la cadena del cuello y la tiró al suelo.

—¿Qué haces? —exclamó él.

—¿Lo ves? No significa nada.

Él miró la cadena en el suelo, rota, y luego a Candy.

—No tienes que ponerte tan dramática, he entendido el mensaje —le dijo—. A partir de ahora, no habrá ninguna duda sobre la razón de nuestro matrimonio —añadió, tomándola por la cintura.

Candy cerró los ojos cuando Albert buscó sus labios, apretándola contra su torso. Sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no dejaría que él las viera.

Y cuando la tumbó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella, no quiso escuchar la vocecita que le decía que no estaba engañando a nadie más que a sí misma.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

Al día siguiente, Albert estaba solo en la terraza, mirando las grúas por toda la ciudad de Suilvach. La modernización del lugar estaba en marcha, pero aún quedaba tanto por hacer…

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

Había tenido razón al tocar a Candy de nuevo. Era como si supiera que sería el golpe final y lo había sido. La noche anterior había perdido la cabeza y, como las piezas de un dominó cayendo unas sobre otras…

Candy solo había tenido que quitarse la cadena para que viese las cosas con claridad por primera vez en muchos años.

Pero aun así no era capaz de rendirse. Quería luchar hasta el final… tenía que hacer que Candy dijera lo que sentía. Como si necesitase una prueba concreta de sus sentimientos porque merecía el dolor de conocer la verdad.

Tal vez era eso de lo que había intentado protegerse durante todos esos años: de la verdad sobre los sentimientos de Candy. No de los suyos.

Diez años antes había tenido algo precioso y lo había perdido para siempre…

Albert abrió la mano para mirar la cadenita de oro, partida por la mitad.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

Candy fue a la terraza de su comedor privado, donde Albert había dicho que se encontrarían para almorzar ese día, pero no podía ver el glorioso paisaje.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde la noche que rompió la cadena en un acto de desesperación.

La había buscado por la mañana, pero no la encontró y la sensación de pérdida era tan profunda, tan dolorosa. Pero estaba demasiado angustiada como para contárselo a nadie y lo último que quería era que Albert supiera que estaba buscándola.

Tal vez era lo mejor, se dijo. Debía librarse de esa cadena porque simbolizaba algo que nunca había tenido: el amor de Albert.

Tenía su cuerpo, sí. A partir de esa noche no la había evitado. Se acostaban juntos cada noche, pero sus caricias eran reticentes, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño. Y eso los separaba aún más.

¿Cómo podían haber dado un paso adelante solo para dar cien atrás?

—Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar.

Candy intentó disimular su angustia, pero cuando puso una mano en el respaldo de la silla para sentarse sintió una punzada en el abdomen y lanzó una exclamación.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Albert, llegando a su lado de una zancada.

—Estoy bien, solo ha sido una patadita, creo….

Entonces sintió otra y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Tomó la mano de Albert para ponerla sobre su abdomen, pero los segundos pasaban y no volvió a sentir nada.

—Han dejado de moverse.

Inmediatamente, esa tenue conexión entre ellos se rompió y Albert se dejó caer sobre una silla como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Mientras almorzaban, la conversación era tensa, incómoda, centrándose en una gala benéfica a la que Candy debía acudir esa tarde.

—Pero no tienes que ir a esa gala si no te encuentras bien. Desgraciadamente, yo no puedo cancelar mi reunión con el ministro de Asuntos Exteriores porque mañana se marcha a Estados Unidos…

Ella intentó sonreír.

—No importa. Tendré que acostumbrarme a estas cosas tarde o temprano.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, pero yo ya estoy viendo cambios en la actitud de mi gente.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Te los estás ganando, Candy. Y siento mucho que tengas que pasar por todo esto cuando tú no querías esta vida.

Ella no dijo nada. Albert no sabía cuántas veces había soñado estar a su lado…

—Debo ir a vestirme —murmuró.

Albert la vio salir de la habitación y se maldijo a sí mismo.

Se sentía culpable al verla tan feliz porque cuando los niños habían dado una patadita se había sentido celoso… celoso de sus propios hijos.

Pero ese momento había durado poco y, cuando terminó, Candy volvió a mostrar esa frialdad que solo se disolvía cuando estaban en la cama.

Aunque era lógico, se dijo. Al fin y al cabo, se había casado con un hombre que la había rechazado cuando era más vulnerable, sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse a sí misma, solo para proteger su cobarde corazón. Candy, con su innata gracia, aceptaba una situación y una vida que no quería por amor a sus hijos… y eso hacía que la admirase cada día más.

Albert supo entonces que tenía que ser sincero con ella. Candy merecía saber la verdad.

Más tarde, se prometió a sí mismo, cuando volviese al palacio, se lo contaría todo. Y fuera cual fuera su reacción, tendría que lidiar con ella.

* * *

><p>OOO<p>

Dos horas después, Albert estaba sentado con su ministro de Asuntos Exteriores, pero sin escuchar nada de lo que decía. No dejaba de preguntarse dónde estaría Candy.

¿Habría llegado a la gala? ¿Se sentiría incómoda?

¿Estaría sonriendo como lo hacía siempre, de esa manera tan tímida?

Se le encogió el estómago al pensar que alguien pudiera ser grosero con ella…

La semana anterior la había visto organizar otra reunión con un grupo de mujeres y se había sentido orgulloso de cómo las escuchaba, cómo les dedicaba su tiempo. Nada que ver con su exmujer que, sin embargo, había sido educada para vivir en ese mundo.

—¿Señor?

Habían anunciado la noticia de su embarazo unos días antes y esperaba que, a partir de entonces, la gente de Suilvach la viese con más simpatía, pero…

—¡Señor!

Albert levantó la cabeza y vio que, además, del ministro, su secretaria había entrado en el despacho.

—¿Sí,Sara ?

—Siento molestarlo, pero tiene que saber… Ha habido un accidente en la autopista de Millburn, donde tenía lugar la gala benéfica. Hemos intentado hablar con su esposa y con el conductor, pero no recibimos respuesta. Y tampoco sabemos nada de los escoltas….

OOO

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a cada una de ustedes por estar conmigo en cada una de mis historias. Es un placer compartir con cada una de ustedes y conocerlas un poco más. <strong>_

_**Espero disfruten éste capítulo. Ya es hora que nuestros rubios confiesen lo que sienten ¿verdad?. Que Dios las bendiga a cada una de ustedes.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Para mi querida Lu: <strong>

**¡Anímate!**

_No agotes nunca tu fe,_  
><em>y adquiere confianza<em>  
><em>al descubrir que todo lo que<em>  
><em>sucede es tan sólo para tu bien.<em>  
><em>Captura en este instante la esperanza,<em>  
><em>ten la certeza absoluta<em>  
><em>de que el don del cielo<em>  
><em>siempre se derrama.<em>

_Quizás hoy sientas tristeza,_  
><em>abatimiento, desolación, tal vez;<em>  
><em>pero , anímate. . .<em>  
><em>pues la vida bien vale la pena ser vivida.<em>

_Anímate. . ._  
><em>no esperes al mañana<em>  
><em>adquiere hoy mil nuevas risas y<em>  
><em>renovados cientos de alegría.<em>  
><em>Vive el amor en cada una de sus fases,<em>  
><em>y encuentra en Dios el sentido a tu vida.<em>

(Anónimo)

* * *

><p><strong>Saludos y Agradecimientos a: <strong>

**Nadia M Andrew**

**skarllet northman**

**Elisa**

**Osiris**

**GRANDCHESTER LUCY**

**Stear's Girl**

**Rose De Grandchester**

**Mayra Exitosa**

**MiluxD**

**Patty Castillo**

**Patty A**

**Josie**

**Laila**

**Lili A.**

**Chicuelita**

**NenaFelix**

**Guest**

**Que Viva Candy**

**Liovana**

**Saori**

**Y a ti mi querida Amiga anónima. Gracias por estar tras la pantalla. Me encanta tu compañía. Dios te bendiga.**

* * *

><p><em>Un Abrazo en la distancia,<em>

_Lizvet_


	15. Entregando el Corazón

**Capítulo 14**

Albert escuchó esas palabras e intentó reaccionar, pero era como si sus miembros pesaran una tonelada. No podía levantarse, sintió una presión fuerte en su pecho y tuvo que poner una mano en el escritorio para agarrarse a algo. No podía respirar.

Su secretaria empezó a llorar entonces y el ministro se levantó.

-Voy a pedir su coche ahora mismo, señor.

La voz preocupada del ministro lo sacó de su aturdimiento y Albert se levantó, aunque no podía sentir las piernas.

-No. - dijo con una voz temblorosa y apenas audible.- El coche es demasiado lento. Pide el helicóptero y asegúrate de encontrar un médico y personal sanitario.

El ministro no refutó la petición del duque. Salió de la habitación mientras Albert se dirigía al teléfono tratando de averiguar el estado de su esposa.

Su secretaria que aún no había salido de su despacho, no dejaba de sollozar por lo que Albert, nervioso y aterrado le indicó que lo dejara solo.

Albert trató de calmarse y tener la mente fría para tomar la mejor decisión. No lo consiguió.

Cayó de rodillas y se puso a rezar con fervor mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban inundando sus mejillas. Minutos después escuchó que lo llamaban para subir al helicóptero que ya se encontraba listo para despegar. Con el corazón acelerado, Albert no espero más,tomó el mando de la nave y comenzó a pilotear.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero solo fueron veinte minutos, el helicóptero aterrizaba en un claro al lado de la autopista.

Lo único que Albert podía ver era una masa de vehículos empotrados unos contra otros, un autobús escolar volcado en medio de la autopista y una fila interminable de coches que no podían avanzar o retroceder.

Las luces de emergencia habían sido colocadas por bomberos y policías y, entre todos aquellos hierros retorcidos, estaba el coche oficial en el que iba Candy.

Albert bajó del helicóptero a toda velocidad y le gritó al joven doctor que iba con él:

-¡No se aparte de mi lado!

A su alrededor había gente que se movía como si fueran zombis, con sangre en la cara y los brazos, ropas rasgadas … pero Albert solo miraba el coche oficial al lado del autobús escolar.

Su corazón se detuvo durante una décima de segundo mientras corría, gritando:

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Llegó lo más rápido que pudo y vio que el coche estaba destrozado, la carcasa magullada y cuando se inclinó a observar el interior del vehículo, éste estaba vacío, con rastros de sangre.

Aterrado, Albert dio la vuelta al vehículo preguntándose dónde podía encontrar a su esposa. Con la tensión evidente en su rostro, buscó posibles huellas e indicios que le diera pistas de su ser ser amado. Todas lo dirigían al autobús…Con rapidez logró avanzar cuando de pronto se detuvo abruptamente, sintiendo una mezcla de alivio e incoherente furia. Porque allí estaba Candy, ayudando a sacar a los niños del autobús junto con el conductor, mientras los profesores intentaban consolar a los que ya habían salido. Su túnica estaba hecho jirones, manchada de sangre…

Unos segundos después Albert llamaba apaciguado a su esposa.

—¡Candy!

Ella volteó al instante aliviada.

-Oh, Albert… gracias a Dios. Por favor, ayúdanos… todavía hay niños atrapados en el interior y el motor está perdiendo gasolina. ¡Va a explotar!

Albert hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y la tomó del brazo para apartarla del autobús y cuando la hubo apartado lo suficiente, la miro tratando de encontrar algún daño. Con un gesto autoritario se dirigió al médico que estaba junto a él, tal como se lo había indicado.

-Está embarazada de seis meses —le dijo al médico—. Si le ocurre algo, le haré a usted responsable personalmente.

-Pero todavía hay niños… —intentó protestar ella.

Albert la miró irritado, sin embargo respondió.

-Preciosa, tú quédate aquí, yo intentaré sacarlos.

Candy apenas si pudo contestar, porque Albert subió al autobús y, en unos minutos, todos los niños estaban a salvo a un lado de la carretera.

Candy le pidió al médico que atendiese a los heridos y también ella ayudó, rasgando su túnica para hacer vendas…

Pero, de repente, sintió que Albert tiraba de ella para apretarla contra su pecho, estrechándola entre sus brazos como si no quisiera soltarla jamás.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?¿Dónde te has golpeado?

Candy sonrió débilmente.

—Estoy bien. Pero tenemos que ayudar a esa gente…

—Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo. Tengo que llevarte al hospital.-contestó Albert sujetándola por la cintura más fuerte.

Candy frunció el ceño.

—Estoy bien, no me pasa nada. ¡Y esos niños me necesitan!

—Han llegado las ambulancias, ellos se encargarán de todo.

—Pero Albert…

Él no estaba escuchándola y la trasladó en brazos hacia el transporte que Albert había piloteado minutos antes. Varios helicópteros médicos acababan de aterrizar a un lado de la autopista y las ambulancias habían logrado abrirse paso entre los coches.

_¡Está embarazada de seis meses. Si le ocurre algo, le haré a usted responsable personalmente! Albert está preocupado por sus hijos, no por mi.- pensó Candy._

Unos minutos después subían al helicóptero y Candy suspiró, aliviada, al ver que algunas ambulancias ya se dirigían de vuelta a la ciudad.

Aún con la adrenalina en su cuerpo, Candy no podía pensar en nada que no fuera la mirada y el abrazo que Albert le había dado momentos antes. Un sinfín de confusiones cruzaban en su interior. No podían hablar debido al ruido en la cabina, pero se alegraba porque sabía que Albert estaba furioso.

Una vez que aterrizaron en el hospital, Albert hizo todo para que su esposa fuese atendida sin demora. Vislumbró el poder que emanaba su presencia y como con tan solo una mirada, todos se mostraban prestos en escuchar sus instrucciones. Candy no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de orgullo hacia su marido, que ante el asombro de ella y del personal del nosocomio, no le dejó caminar, sino que con suma destreza y delicadeza la trasladó hasta su habitación. Una vez instalada, un séquito de médicos y enfermeras se hicieron cargo de la situación mientras él paseaba inquieto, pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos, lo cual significaba que estaba ansioso.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Candy se agarró la frente antes de decir:

—¿Por qué no lo dices de una vez, Albert? Me duele la cabeza de verte pasear de un sitio a otro.

Albert se detuvo entonces, y ella notó que sus vaqueros y su camisa estaban manchados de grasa.

Albert sentía que no podía más, había estado a punto de perderla y comprendía la magnitud de lo que aquello significaba. Ahora venía lo más difícil y él estaba preparado para confesárselo. Lo cual le hacía preguntarse si Candy le perdonaría. Y aunque ello significara una negativa de su parte, él no dejaría que sus miedos le dominasen más, ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo tratando de protegerse uno del otro. Había sido tan ciego.

Con una mirada intensa, Albert le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Eres una heroína nacional. De un solo golpe, todo el país te adora.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó ella, desconcertada.

Albert tomó el mando de la televisión, buscó un canal de noticias en el que ofrecían imágenes del accidente y de Candy ayudando a los niños del autobús.

Candy se sentía avergonzada. No había buscado esa situación para ganarse el favor del pueblo, sin embargo cuando el coche se hubo descarrilado, el chofer había maniobrado de tal manera que el impacto con el autobús escolar había sido inevitable. Y ella con un poco de esfuerzo había ayudado a estabilizar el coche oficial usando sus poderes, mientras que con una de sus manos había protegido a sus hijos en el vientre. Suspiró profundamente y se atrevió a hablar:

—Lo siento mucho Albert, pero no podía dejar a esos niños allí. Sé que nuestros hijos son importantes para ti, pero imagino que los niños de otros también lo serán.

Aquellas palabras, le pusieron en alerta.

—¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó él confundido.

Candy se llevó una mano al abdomen.

—Imaginaba que estarías enfadado conmigo por haber puesto en peligro a tus hijos…

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera decirlo Candy? No estoy enfadado contigo, estoy asustado porque has puesto tu vida en peligro —la interrumpió él—. ¿Tienes idea del miedo que he pasado, Candy? He envejecido cincuenta años y le he hecho varias promesas a los dioses Celtas..… Si un foráneo aparece de repente exigiendo que le entreguemos a nuestro primer hijo, no te extrañes.

—Albert… ¿qué quieres decir?

El corazón de Candy aumentó de ritmo ante aquella declaración, su respiración se tornó ansiosa porque no lo entendía. O tal vez tenía miedo de entenderlo.

_Su marido la miraba con ¿amor? ¡cielos! ¡sí ¡ Albert la estaba mirando con amor. Una mirada que siempre él le había reservado solo para ella. Hacía tantos años ya que él….._

—Lo que digo, mi bruja marina, es que durante los veinte minutos más largos de mi vida no quería seguir viviendo si te había ocurrido algo. Iba a hablar contigo esta noche cuando volvieras… no quiero cansarte ahora, pero…

—Estoy bien, habla —lo interrumpió ella.

Albert apenas podía contener su agitación.

—No sé por dónde empezar. Hay tantas cosas que decir… pero antes de nada quiero que sepas que no digo esto por el accidente o por el efecto de la adrenalina. He pedido que nos preparen el lugar que está al otro lado de la isla, el bosque mágico, para esta noche, así podremos tener una corta luna de miel. Puedes preguntarle a Sara, ella lo está organizando todo.

—Albert…

—Te amo, Candy —la interrumpió él—. Te amo con toda mi alma, siempre te he amado, desde el día que te encontré a punto de morir ahogada, desde que nos besamos a las afueras del almacén, desde que te vi en la biblioteca la primera noche que te quedaste junto a mí, fue allí que te metiste bajo mi piel, que he luchado todos estos años para sacarte de mí ser, sin conseguirlo. Pero estás tan dentro de mí como la vida misma. Diez años atrás me convencí de que había dejado de amarte, pero en cuanto volví a verte supe que era una mentira.¡Una burda mentira!

Candy lo miraba, perpleja ¡oh por todos los cielos! Él se le estaba declarando. ¿Era todo un sueño? Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón…Intentó responder, pero Albert le puso un dedo en sus labios.

—No digas nada, aún no. Déjame terminar.

Candy no habría podido lograr articular palabra alguna aunque quisiera. La veracidad de sus palabras le habían golpeado con tal intensidad, que podía sentir a sus hijos moviéndose en su útero, pero eso era secundario porque lo que Albert estaba diciendo podría cambiar sus vidas.

—El día que te fuiste, hace diez años, fue el peor día de mi vida —Albert hizo una mueca—. Me sentía partido en dos, lo bueno y lo malo creció en mí. Durante mucho tiempo pensé que era el dolor por mi orgullo herido, pero en gran parte era debido a ti. Hay algo que debo explicarte… cuando nos vimos por última vez en ese baile de Londres y no te vi por unos días, fue porque yo quise respetar tu decisión de alejarte un tiempo de Suilvach. Aunque tú no lo creas … tú llenabas mi corazón y mi alma como nadie y no podía imaginarme sin ti a mi lado. Yo estaba seguro de mi decisión cuando me casé contigo y esperaba que perdonaras mis celos infundados, mientras asimilabas la idea de ser Sirona.

Candy se puso pálida al recordar ese momento.

—¿Pero por qué no hablaste conmigo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Albert apretó los labios.

—Porque en el momento que decidí ir por ti, yo tuve que ocupar varias responsabilidades propias del clan. Había llegado a oídos de mi tío que habías dejado la isla y que me estabas pidiendo el divorcio. Aunque nada de eso, sucedía aún, mi tío estaba dispuesto a reclamar su puesto, ya que por ley, le correspondía. Así que fui a la isla y me hice cargo de la situación, estaba constantemente rodeado de ayudantes y ministros… no podía dar un paso sin que fuera cuestionado y sospechaba que después de lo que le habían contado a mi tío sobre ti, él habría pedido que no te dejasen acercarte a la mansión —Albert tragó saliva—. Mi tío imaginó que tenía una oportunidad… Si yo cometiese un error, y él demostrase que yo le había fallado a la gente de Suilvach, él podría tomar mi lugar. Por eso era importante que me casara inmediatamente con una mujer para salvar a la isla de una posible catástrofe. Sin embargo, yo aún mantenía la esperanza de que volvieras y me enfrenté a él y le declararé que mi matrimonio contigo seguía siendo válido porque no habíamos roto.…

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Oh, Albert…

—Y cuando por fin tuve la oportunidad de escapar un momento de la mansión, te encontré besando a Terry.

—Terry no significó nada —se apresuró a decir ella—. Me sentía insegura porque no podía ponerme en contacto contigo y… creo que quería demostrarme a mí misma que tú no eras el único hombre en el mundo que podía hacerme sentir la vida con tal intensidad. Temía no volver a verte nunca más…

Albert tomó su mano para besarla.

—Ahora lo sé y entiendo lo asustada que debías de estar. Pero yo estaba cegado de celos y me sentía traicionado porque soñaba con pedirte y suplicarte que regresaras a la isla conmigo. Después de todo eras mi esposa.

—Albert…

—"Mi padre siempre repetía que me debía a mi gente, que eso era lo primero —siguió él—. Supongo que intentaba protegerme y cuando me sentí traicionado por ti, eso confirmó sus palabras. Me convencí a mí mismo de que no era amor lo que sentía, sino deseo. Porque de ese modo no me dolía tanto −Albert sacudió la cabeza-Cuando, mi padre murió, antes de sucumbir me suplicó que recordase mi deber hacia mi gente, que tenía que mirar más allá de mis propias necesidades… y para cuando sucedió lo de aquella noche, entonces sus palabras vinieron a mi mente y estuve más que dispuesto a seguir su por eso que, aunque retrasé nuestro divorcio lo más que pude, me di cuenta que una enorme grieta nos había separado y tuve que reconocer que nuestro matrimonio no tenía solución y el clan podría desaparecer."

"Me casé con Elisa, sin embargo no la amaba y ella tampoco a mí. Su plan era conseguir poder a través mío, y yo lo sabía muy bien. Por eso es que no le di, el anillo de mi madre, "tu anillo". Porque si lo hacía, aunque no estuvieras conmigo, era el recordatorio de que tú me habías pertenecido en cuerpo y alma. Y no quise profanar tan precioso recuerdo. En cuánto Elisa supo lo del anillo, me lo exigió pero como yo sabía que ella se había quedado horrorizada con su experiencia de parto con Anthony, le dije que el asunto del anillo era innegociable. Le comuniqué que sólo me uniría a ella para concebir un hijo. Ante éste anuncio, ella rechazó tajantemente mi propuesta y tiempo después, busco refugio en un forastero que estaba trabajando en la ampliación del puerto."

—Yo no tenía ni idea… —Candy cerró los ojos, conmovida.

—Cuando intentaste explicarme que lo de Terry no había tenido ninguna importancia, yo no podía mostrarme racional. Solo podía verte con él y cuando te casaste nada menos que con él, confirmaste mis sospechas… Y esa fue una imagen que me ha perseguido en sueños desde entonces. La profundidad de mis sentimientos por ti me asustaba, pero los enterré hace mucho tiempo y por eso me ha costado tanto recuperar el sentido común…

—Éramos tan jóvenes —dijo ella—. Tal vez demasiado jóvenes e inmaduros para entender unos sentimientos tan profundos y ambos nos hemos equivocado.

—Lo sé y no sabes cómo lo lamento. Hubiéramos criado juntos a Albert Jr. Es por eso que Patty te mira con resentimiento, ella sabe lo que sufrí entonces y siempre ha querido protegerme. Mi prima cree que tú me rompiste el corazón cuando en realidad fue al revés. Y cuando nos casamos, tenía la impresión de que cada día me odiabas un poco más. Sólo sentías alegría por los niños, y me sentía un poco celoso ...

¿Qué estaba diciendo Albert?, pensó ella, aturdida. Albert tomó su mano, y ella no se echó atrás.

-Candy, déjame que te lo explique. Desde aquella noche en la suite del ático ...

Ella lo interrumpió.

—Fuiste tú quien se marchó. Y a la mañana siguiente, estabas tan frío ...

—Me fui porque ... fue muy turbador volver a hacer el amor contigo. Mis sentimientos no desaparecieron, al contrario, se hicieron más fuertes. Y me puse celoso, enfermizamente celoso ... de que sintieras aquella alegría por los bebés ... después de haber compartido algo tan ... —Albert se calló, vulnerable a los recuerdos— Te comportaste de una forma tan fría y tan distante ... Como si hubieras decidido acostarte conmigo sólo para satisfacer un deseo físico. Y me dije que lo que menos necesitaba era que se metieran por medio sentimientos —se rió amargamente— y me estabas dando exactamente lo que yo creía que quería. Pero de pronto no me bastaba. Yo ya había perdido la cabeza por ti diez años atrás…..

—Todo lo que querías era a los bebés...

—Usé esa excusa para justificar que tenía que tenerte, me daba igual de qué forma. Cuando me diste la noticia de que íbamos a ser padres, me dejé guiar por la intuición e hice todo lo posible para que te casaras conmigo nuevamente, porque estaba seguro de que ibas a acostarte conmigo. Y que compartiríamos la misma pasión de antes. Tenía pánico de perderte otra vez ... Y para negar mis sentimientos, me fui lo más lejos que pude —desvió la mirada—Por otro lado, creo que quería castigarte por hacerme sentir tan vulnerable ...

Pero ella no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Albert. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Él se las quitó con el dorso de la mano. Entonces Candy le contó que Ariel la había ido a ver y lo que le había dicho. Albert se puso tenso.

—No me extraña que cambiaras de actitud. Tú y yo estábamos tan bien, que por un instante sopesé la oportunidad y la ocasión de confesarte mis sentimientos. Ariel debió de darse cuenta de que eras diferente. ¡Mi esposa, nada menos! Tienes que creerme, Candy. Ella debió de oírme hablar por teléfono... ¡Me dan ganas de matarla!

—Te creo. Pero yo no… no puedo creer que estés diciendo eso —Candy, emocionada, no sabía qué decir- Te he echado tanto de menos.

—Lo siento, de verdad. Lo que he hecho es…

—No digas nada más. Abrázame, por favor —Albert la abrazó y Candy se agarró a su camisa sin dejar de llorar, pensando en esos años perdidos—. No me sueltes nunca, mi amor.

—Nunca, mi vida —murmuró él, como una promesa—. Nunca volveré a dejarte ir.

—Siempre te he amado Albert, nunca dejé de hacerlo. A ti, a nadie más. Y desde que volví a verte en Londres fue como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

Albert sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo.

—¿Cómo puedes perdonarme, mi amor? Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no sé cómo puedes hacerlo.

Candy tomó su cara entre las manos.

—No querría estar en ningún otro sitio. Ya me había resignado a amarte sabiendo que tú no me amabas a mí.

—Amor mío, te amo tanto que, si algo te hubiera pasado hoy…

Albert enterró la cara en su cuello, emocionado.

- Oh cariño, nada pasó. Los bebés y yo estamos bien.

- Pero aún así la sola idea de perderte ha sido demoledora princesa…Te perdí diez años atrás..Y no creo poder soportarlo esta vez…

-No me perderás, te lo aseguro. Te amo Albert, siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré.

Albert la besó tiernamente y luego fue depositando suaves besos en el rostro de su amada, mientras le susurraba palabras de amor. Con una enorme sonrisa, dirigió una mirada hacia su crecido vientre y le comenzó a hablar con mucho amor a sus bebés. Candy no cabía de felicidad.

—Vámonos a casa, mi príncipe. Quiero que vayamos a nuestro hogar, para empezar a vivir el resto de nuestras vidas juntos —dijo Candy— No estoy dispuesta a perder un segundo más.

Albert la aferró hacia el y con ternura deslizó sus labios sobre los de ella, en una danza suave, como la confirmación de sus sentimientos, mutuos y seguros. Sin necesidad de subir de intensidad en un momento tan sagrado.

Al separarse ligeramente, el acunó su rostro con ambas manos, la miró directo a los ojos con veneración y como si recordase palabras de antaño le dijo:

_-Te amo Candy. Siempre te amaré. Ninguna otra mujer ha sido la dueña de mi corazón. No podía.. estaba esperando por ti y ahora lo tienes tú. Siempre serás la única, el amor de mi vida, mi ninfa preciosa._

**_OOO_**

* * *

><p><strong>GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA. ESPERO PUEDAN DISFRUTAR DE ESTE AVANCE...BENDICIONES.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mi querida Lu.- <strong>Sin tu ayuda no lo hubiera logrado, gracias por ser la receptora de mis locas ideas. No importa la distancia, ni el rumbo que tomemos en la vida. Siempre permanecerás en mi corazón. Vivimos nuestras alegrías y tristezas como si estuviéramos físicamente hombro con hombro. Gracias por ser tan incondicional. TQM.

* * *

><p><strong>SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A :<strong>

LU DE ANDREW

CHICUELITA

SKARLLET

NENA ABRIL

NENAFELIX

ELISA

MILUXD

NADIA M ANDREW

PATTY A.

MAYRA EXITOSA

LIOVANA

MARIPILI

CAROLINA AZUL

JOSIE

LAILA

MARIEL

ANGDL

SAORI LA DIOSA

SAYURI

QUE VIVA CANDY

LITZY

DORINA

CHIKINKIRA TOPAC

JENNY

MACARENA

**GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZÓN A CADA UNA DE USTEDES. QUE DIOS BENDIGA SUS HOGARES. UN EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA.**

**OOO**

* * *

><p>Un Abrazo en la distancia,<p>

Lizvet.


	16. La Isla

**_Capítulo 15_**

Candy abrazó a su marido pensando que la vida le había devuelto la felicidad. Tenía el amor del hombre que amaba con todo su ser y en su vientre llevaba el fruto de ello. Eran razones más que suficientes por quien vivir y aunque las tormentas llegasen, sabía que llegado el momento todo sería distinto ya que el amor que inundaba su alma, la haría capaz de todo con tal de defender lo que más amaba.

Albert fue un momento a conversar con el médico y a la vez indicarle que se retiraba con su esposa. Con la tranquilidad de saber que los bebés se encontraban en perfecto estado, sonriente regresó a la habitación donde Candy ya se encontraba de pie.

Albert sonrió resignado.

-Eres incorregible amor.-le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos y se la llevaba a los labios. – Me desaparezco unos momentos y ya te estás esforzando.

Candy solo atinó a fruncir el ceño, fingiendo enfado.

- ¡Albert, por favor no exageres! Sólo estoy de pie. Te recuerdo que estoy embarazada, no inútil.

Albert la miró divertido.

- Mi querida bruja marina… Sé muy bien que puedes cuidarte. Sin embargo quiero que entiendas que, como tu esposo, quiero mimarte.- Con delicadeza, acarició unos de sus cabellos rubios antes de continuar hablando.- ¡Ahora, venga! Coloca tus deliciosas manos alrededor de mi cuello, que deseo tener a mi esposa en mis brazos. No quiero perder la oportunidad de estar lejos de ti, ni un milímetro más.

Candy le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante e hizo como su esposo le hubo pedido, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado un poco ruborizada, ya que el personal y en especial las enfermeras, miraban con adoración a su esposo y a ella con envidia, como si la vida no fuera justa con ellas. Pero a Candy no le importó. Estaba más que lista a disfrutar de la cercanía y mimos de su dispuesto marido.

Arribó al ascensor en los brazos de Albert, a la espera de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el helicóptero.

Escuchó como Albert daba las indicaciones a donde tenían que regresar y, sin ninguna intención de separarse de ella. Subieron al helicóptero y se instalaron a la espera que la tripulación iniciara el traslado.

Después de los momentos angustiosos e intensos, ambos rubios se miraron con adoración y amor. No eran necesarias las palabras.

Los corazones de ambos, por fin habían hallado su lugar, latiendo como uno solo. Al compás de la cadenciosa sinfonía del amor, sus miradas se encontraron una vez más y solo hallaron el reflejo de la pureza de sus sentimientos, no más temores, no más frialdad, no más culpabilidad.

La fuerza más poderosa del universo había sanado sus heridas y ahora con miras hacia el horizonte, los hilos de la esperanza y la fe se hallaban fortalecidos.

Candy se encontraba en el regazo de su adorado, pensando en lo vivido y confesado, mirando de reojo por la ventana el hermoso paisaje que ofrecía la isla.

Desde el cielo, se veía una cama de algodones multicolores rodeados por una mata de color verde. Conforme se iban acercando descubrió que esa mata verde eran árboles de un tono intenso, adornado con frutos de pendones vibrantes. El suelo cubierto por una gran variedad de flores de muchos colores y tamaños era acompañado por mariposas, colibrís y animales libres que retozaban despreocupadamente.

A medida que se acortaban las distancias, vio que en medio de aquel paraíso, se hallaba una construcción preciosa. Agudizando su vista, Candy reconoció aquel lugar. Era un sueño. Tan perfecto e irreal. Entonces recordó como diez años atrás en una de sus conversaciones con su esposo, le había comentado sobre la casa de sus sueños.

Asombrada, dirigió su mirada hacia él, quien estaba en silencio observando cada una de las emociones reflejadas en su rostro. Y Albert no se decepcionó porque las preciosas esmeraldas de su amada, se encontraban humedecidas y radiantes.

Cuando el helicóptero arribó al lugar, Albert procedió a llevar a su esposa en brazos, hasta llegar al jardín que les daba la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar.

Candy no podía disimular la emoción que sentía en aquellos instantes. ¡Era la casa con la que había soñado toda su vida! Y él, su príncipe, la había diseñado con su puño, su esfuerzo, logrando materializarla y superando sus expectativas.

Pudo ver que era una amplia casa, con postigos pintados de blanco y un largo balcón en el segundo piso, a todo lo ancho de la misma. En el piso inferior, había sillas de mimbre colocadas a la sombra entre columnas de madera cubiertas de maravillas y clemátides.

Con el rostro emocionado, Candy depositó un tierno beso en los labios de su amado.

-¡No puedo creer que lo recordaras!- mencionó conmovida.

Albert, colocó un beso en su frente, mientras la tenía sujeta por la cintura con una mano, con la otra guió la mano de ella hacia su pecho y la situó firmemente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Esto es una pequeña manera de demostrarte que, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, siempre ocupaste mis pensamientos… Siempre fuiste importante en mi vida… Y ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de estar nuevamente juntos, quiero ofrecerte todo lo que queda de mí, porque mi corazón ya lo tienes… Te amo Candy, siempre lo he hecho y siempre te amaré.

Decir que estaba conmovida y henchida de amor era innecesario, sin embargo Candy se aferró con todas sus fuerzas en su cálido pecho y susurró emocionada.

-¡Oh, mi amor…te amo tanto!

Albert besó sus labios, envolviéndola de manera protectora hacia él. No fue necesario más, porque en ese instante, ambos dejaron fluir aquellas sensaciones que los envolvían como una burbuja separándolos de los demás, mientras la tripulación observaba discretamente en silencio y complacida.

Candy no supo a ciencia cierta si ellos estaban incómodos o no, pero sabía muy bien que estaba demás dudar de la lealtad de su equipo ya que gozaban de la confianza de su marido y a través de los años, habían percibido su frialdad, desconfianza e incluso su dolor.

Sin embargo en aquella ocasión, el personal se sentía honrado de poder observar que las gélidas cadenas de la indiferencia habían sido rotas y el amor que emanaban sus cristalinos ojos, era tan radiante que era imposible no notar el amor que se profesaban el duque con la duquesa Andley.

Albert advirtió como el personal se escabullía sigilosamente para darles la privacidad que ellos necesitaban. Con un gesto afirmativo dirigido al piloto del helicóptero, dio la orden que abandonara la isla.

La belleza que los rodeaba era sobrecogedora y mágica. Candy no había visto nada parecido en su vida. La vegetación predominaba en esa área. La entrada hacia su hogar estaba rodeada de muros a media altura dejando paso a una bien arreglada y distribuida plataforma verde con flores multicolores, en medio un camino de grava que dejaba espacio para un automóvil, con una pequeña pileta donde se veía con claridad la escultura de una pareja de amantes mirándose con reverencia y a punto de besarse.

Candy embelesada prestó atención con curiosidad a aquella obra de arte y con sorpresa exclamó.

- ¡Albert!... ¡Somos nosotros!… ¿Nos has mandado a esculpir?

Albert divertido le dedicó esa media sonrisa que a ella la dejaba sin aliento.

-¿Y a quienes, sino iba a mandar a ubicar en la escultura?

Candy impulsivamente abrazó a su esposo muy emocionada.

-¡Me encanta! ..Oh, mi vida, éste lugar es precioso y lo amo tan sólo saber que tú lo hiciste para nosotros.

Albert la miró satisfecho.

-Este será nuestro nido de amor, cielo.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó ella asombrada y se apresuró a explicar- Es decir… no es que no me guste, pero pensé que viviríamos en la mansión. Aunque me embelesa la idea de estar aquí, solo nosotros. Se respira paz.

- Lo sé princesa. Es por eso que elegí esta zona. Me gustaría tener un lugar donde escapar de las presiones del trabajo, donde nuestros hijos puedan crecer al aire libre y sin los peligros de la ciudad. Quiero que amen a los animales, y respeten la naturaleza aceptándola como su primer hogar.

- Y así será amor mío-prometió ella en un susurro.

Cogidos de la mano, ambos ingresaron al interior de su hogar.

Lo primero que vio Candy al ingresar a la sala, fue el piso de mármol y las cortinas de seda, color turquesa que se movían con suavidad en las ventanas abiertas. Los sofás eran de un suave color coral, brillando con cojines en tonos de azul, verde y turquesa. Toda la decoración estaba inspirada en la isla y le encantaba cada detalle. Había mucho por descubrir, sin embargo Albert tenía otros planes en mente.

-Por ahora nos ahorraremos el tour privado cariño-le habló coquetamente al oído-… Debes estar cansada, así que te mostraré nuestra habitación.

Candy quiso protestar, pero supo por la mirada que le dirigió él que no aceptaría una negativa como respuesta.

Una escalera de mármol conducía a un balcón en el segundo piso. Al llegar al final de la escalera, Albert dio vuelta hacia la izquierda, entrando en un pasillo largo.

Abrió una pesada puerta e hizo una seña a Candy para que cerrara los ojos antes de entrar en la habitación, cuyo fragancia resaltaba el aroma de unas rosas colocadas en una jarra sobre una mesa, al lado de la cama.

Y al entrar allí, un sentimiento de calidez la inundó.

Albert la ubicó con sutileza sobre el lecho.

La habitación era de un color marfil, con tonos blancos….Las cortinas eran color de crema con beige, así como la sobrecama de seda. El dosel del camastro era de estilo victoriano, con sábanas combinadas a juego en satén y algodón egipcio.

Las alfombras mullidas y blancas. La decoración de los muebles y accesorios labrados en color dorados. El mobiliario, de cedro, era ligero y cómodo, añadiendo un aroma agradable a la habitación.

Albert cruzó el cuarto, para mostrarle la puerta del baño contiguo y Candy salió al balcón, conteniendo el aliento ante la vista que se le presentaba. Allá, se veía el mar, envuelto en una bruma verde y azul, brillando en el atardecer.

Al regresar hacia el dormitorio notó que en uno de los veladores, Albert había colocado la foto que Candy había conservado tantos años luego de su separación, junto a otra foto de ellos el día de su primera boda. Todo el decorado era una demostración silenciosa de que Albert siempre la había tenido presente. Era amor fuerte y guerrero.

Cerró sus ojos demasiado emocionada como para poder articular palabra y sintió que Albert le acariciaba su cabello y la aferraba hacia él con mucho amor.

Amor… ¡Amor! ¡Amor!…. Eso era lo que al final los había salvado a ambos de vivir desdichados e infelices.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con unos emocionados y brillantes ojos azul cielo observándola con adoración.

Instintivamente acercó su rostro hacia él, sintiendo la fuerza de atracción que constantemente había estado presente entre ellos todo ese tiempo y que le decía que no podía estar separada ni un momento más de esos labios sensuales que ahora le pertenecían para siempre y que a partir de ese instante disfrutarían de las delicias reservadas sólo para ella.

El adivinó sus intenciones y curvó una sonrisa dispuesto a seguir sus labios lascivos y se besaron apasionadamente sin prisa pero con una profundidad que arrancaba suspiros de deseos mutuos y contenidos.

Una mano de él, seguía sujetando su cabeza mientras la otra delineaba sugestivamente el contorno de su cuello, hasta bajar sus dedos hacia su escote, logrando que sus pezones, respondieran al instante ante su toque. Candy aferró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sin dejar de besarlo, mientras él seguía acariciándola y haciéndola gemir.

Albert se apartó por un instante y ante aquel vacío ella protestó ligeramente, pero él no permitió que quedase decepcionada porque con cuidado la recostó sobre la cama y continuó besándola y rozándola mientras la despojaba de toda prenda que llevaba encima. Las manos de Candy no se hicieron del rogar, porque ella se sentía también necesitada de él, y comenzó a desnudarlo con delicadeza esbozando lentamente con sus dedos su pecho, rozando su vientre y palpando su erección logrando un gemido profundo y excitado.

-Me vuelves loco princesa. Siempre has hecho que pierda el control y es una delicia tenerte aquí, toda dispuesta y húmeda solo para mí.-comentó encendido él.

Albert empezó deslizando una mano por su estómago, con caricias sabias que despertaban una tormenta en su interior. Luego la tocó entre sus piernas un momento, la besó y volvió a acariciarla de nuevo, suavemente, casi sin tocarla.

-Por favor, por favor... -murmuró Candy levantando las caderas.-Quiero sentirte ahora, Albert… jadeó ella mirándolo con los ojos chispeantes de deseo.

Albert acercó sus labios a uno de sus pezones y sin más preámbulos levantó sus caderas y la penetró suave, firme y profundamente iniciando una danza sensual al vaivén de sus cuerpos.

Entonces Candy ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa sino como él la penetraba. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse con un ritmo propio, cada vez más rápido, con el deseo instintivo de buscar placer.

Se sintió, como en una vaporosa realidad alterna, mientras él metía la mano entre los dos para acariciarla. Y eso fue como una chispa que la hizo gritar de placer.

Una, dos, tres veces remeció Albert las caderas. Su grito gutural fue seguido de un espasmo. Apretaba sus caderas hacia abajo con fuerza hasta que se quedó quieto y cayó satisfecho junto a ella rodeándola entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

_"Era de noche y hacía mucho calor… Me encontraba bajo el cielo estrellado observando con calma las olas del mar que cadenciosamente brindaban su melodía a la isla. El viento ululaba de manera suave mientras la luna se lucía con sus mejores galas blancas iluminando el azul verdoso del mar._

_De pronto, vi como el espacio cambiaba y sin poder hacer nada me encontraba en el fondo de Inframar. Era extraño, y me pregunté si realmente esa era la ciudad marina que había conocido en antaño porque ya no era como lo recordaba, una ciudad de vivos colores con la alegría característica de las sirenas, los peces saltarines o los escépticos selkies. Con desconsuelo me di cuenta que ahora estaba engalanada de colores oscuros y sombríos. Todos sus habitantes ocupados en sus quehaceres ignoraban mi presencia, así que fui deslizándome con curiosidad hasta el centro de la ciudad. Un edificio coralino llamó mi atención cuando sentí que unos pares de ojos cristalinos me observaban absortos e inequívocos. Lentamente giré en esa dirección y lo que noté me dejó paralizada…_

_-¡No!...¡No puede ser!...-gemí paralizada de la impresión._

_Sin duda alguna estaba segura que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Sin embargo al abrir y cerrar los ojos, supe que no era así. Con desesperación observé que "aquello" se alejaba y mis esfuerzos por alcanzarlo eran inútiles. Nadé lo más rápido que pude sin embargo, era más veloz que yo, así que grité con todas mis fuerzas._

_-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Regresa! ¡Regresa!_

_ Una mano firme en mi hombro me detuvo y quise zafarme pero no lo conseguí. Grité angustiada tratando de soltarme porque me estaban alejando de mi objetivo, cuando la mano que me detenía hizo más presión, se deslizó hacia mi cintura y me levantó en vilo._

_-¡Suéltame!-grité sin poder ver el rostro del intruso que me había frustrado la salida._

_Las lágrimas inundaban mi rostro y mis fuerzas flaqueaban sin embargo estaba dispuesta a luchar y no dejarme arrastrar cuando una voz conocida me sacó de tremendo sopor…"_

-¡Candy! ¡Amor, despierta! ¡Despierta cariño! Es solo un sueño ¡Despierta!

Abrí los ojos abruptamente, aturdida moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, descubriendo que no me encontraba bajo el mar sino en la cama de una habitación con unas manos sobre mi piel desnuda que me asían por la cintura y la mirada llena de preocupación de mi amado.

- Albert…

-Princesa, me tenías preocupado.- contestó aliviado él.-Llevas un buen rato estremeciéndote y gritando. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

Candy trató de recordar que era lo que le había perturbado momentos atrás. Recordaba con claridad la playa y el fondo del mar, sin embargo cuando quiso asociar otra memoria más, no lo logró. Entre confundida y contrariada negó lentamente con la cabeza y en un susurro contestó:

- Es raro... He soñado que estaba en Inframar, pero… es lo único que puedo ver.-comentó embrollada.

Albert le acarició el rostro.

-¿Estas segura? Es decir... Gritabas angustiada y he tenido que mecerte más fuerte para lograr despertarte.

- ¿De veras? –Preguntó asombrada ante tal afirmación- Bueno…la verdad.. es que no recuerdo muy bien…pero tengo la sensación de que me estoy perdiendo de algo.-Movió la cabeza tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.- En fin amor, es solo un sueño…. Tal vez solo sean recuerdos.

Albert no estaba seguro de aquello y menos lo iba a dejar pasar.

- No lo creo preciosa, tú más que nadie sabe que no podemos desestimar los sueños. Así que te pido que si recuerdas cual fue tu pesadilla, me lo comentes. ¿De acuerdo?

Candy miro agradecida a su amado entendiendo su intranquilidad. Trató de apaciguarle colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello y acariciando su rostro, lo besó.

- Todo está bien cariño. Estamos juntos y es lo que realmente importa.-Al ver que él se mostraba reacio, ella acunó el rostro de él entre sus manos .- Te amo Albert. Nada podrá separarnos jamás.

- Eso espero cielo-contestó él no muy convencido..- No me gustaría nada, pensar que algo pueda ocurrir y te pierda nuevamente.

-Te aseguro que eso no va a pasar –insistió ella muy seria.

- Espero que así sea, preciosa….- apartándose de la cama, el rubio se dirigió hacia la puerta.-Ahora, espérame un momento y traigo la cena.

Candy lo miró un poco confusa.

-¿La cena?

-Claro amor, la cena. – él hizo un dramático ademán con las manos hacia la zona de su estómago.- No sé tú preciosa pero yo.. ¡Muero de hambre!

Candy sintió su estómago rugir fuertemente y Albert al oírlo sonrió junto con ella.

-Iré contigo- contestó la rubia alegre.

Y fue así, que juntos fueron a la cocina preparando rápidamente entre bromas y risas la comida que tanto sus cuerpos ansiaban.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

Eran varios días que llevaban aislados de la civilización, sin embargo Albert y Candy no extrañaban en absoluto su vida en la mansión. Anthony se les había unido el día siguiente que ellos habían arribado a la isla. Por lo tanto los tres exploraban a medida de las posibilidades de Candy aquella zona de Suilvach y sus alrededores.

Candy hacía esfuerzos increíbles por no dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo que le embargaba ya que se moría por mostrarle a Anthony quien era realmente ella. Sabía que el niño la quería y la trataba como su verdadera madre y ese amor, henchía el corazón de la rubia. No obstante, albergaba temor ante la reacción de su pequeño.

Esa mañana en especial se mostraba un tanto diferente. El amanecer había traído a la isla la nota concordante para lo que nuestra querida rubia quería realizar.

El mar de color azul verdoso se mostraba sereno y distante, alguna que otra ave volaba a lo largo del litoral, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que algunos selkies estaban haciendo sus apariciones esporádicas en la isla como si estuvieran huyendo de algo. Sus dotes de diosa a medida que iban pasando los días, iban menguando de modo que la fuerza gravitacional que la sostenía era su propio vientre y no la tierra; más no por ello el alcance de su visión había disminuido. Al contrario de lo que pasaba con sus poderes, todos sus sentidos se habían agudizado de manera tal que recordaba claramente aquellos sueños que se habían estado repitiendo noche tras noche aunque sin tener con exactitud una idea de lo sucedía al final.

Albert había decidido que lo mejor era hacer un picnic en la playa aprovechando el buen tiempo y Anthony se debatía entre saltar a las olas o una construcción en la arena. El pequeño demostraba tener mucho amor hacia los seres vivientes que los acompañaban y sin embargo por más que lo había intentado, los delfines que por ahí asomaban ocasionalmente no sentían confianza como para dejarse palpar por el niño.

Era inevitable no sentirse atraído por la belleza del paisaje. Era mucho más que naturaleza, era encanto salvaje y mágico como si los ancestros de las Highlands custodiasen esa zona en particular.

Anthony divisó a lo lejos una pareja de delfines que danzaban, hacían piruetas y el pequeño no esperó más y se lanzó de lleno hacia el lugar donde los cetáceos se encontraban.

Albert vio sus intenciones y aunque el mar se encontraba calmado, no pudo evitar gritar:

-¡Anthony, espera!

El pequeño no había tomado en consideración la profundidad hacia el lugar donde pensaba llegar, y por aquello Albert iba tras él en su ayuda.

Las marsopas interrumpieron su danza al notar la compañía humana y comenzaron a alejarse.

Anthony en su desesperación porque aquello no ocurriese, comenzó a gritar agitando las manos:

-¡Esperen! ¡No se vayan! ¡No les haré daño!... ¡No les haré daño!... ¡Esperen!

Las palabras se las llevó el viento, y Anthony no pudo ocultar la frustración que lo embargaba al ver que otra vez sus esfuerzos habían sido inservibles. Intentó avanzar de regreso a la orilla pero algo lo detuvo a la altura del tobillo izquierdo. Era como una fuerza que no lo dejaba avanzar. Horrorizado miró hacia la orilla y Candy supo que algo andaba mal con el pequeño. Aunque Albert estaba a escasos metros de su hijo, ella intuyó que su amado no podría hacer nada por auxiliarlo.

Prontamente, Candy se despojó de la manta que la cubría y se internó en las aguas que a pesar de la estación, se mantenía cálida. Sin ánimos de disimular más, apareció un segundo después al lado de su asombrado hijo y observó con horror que lo que sujetaba al pequeño bajo el agua no era un alga o un coralino, sino la mano del mismísimo Ares.

Ella se introdujo bajo el agua desafiante y miró con furia al dios.

-¡Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hijo!

Ares soltó rápidamente la presa que sujetaba a Anthony mientras miraba sonriente a la rubia.

-Ah…Sirona… Es un gusto saludarte.-respondió tranquilamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te estas tomando atribuciones con mi familia? ¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte en mis dominios?- espetó furiosa Sirona.

A pesar de su fama de ser un dios problemático, Ares no tenía intenciones de librar una batalla. Sólo se había prestado como portador del mensaje que a continuación iba a entregar.

- Calma mi bella Sirona- respondió Ares estudiándola de pies a cabeza y deteniendo su mirada en su crecido vientre-Sé que no hemos alternado mucho, sin embargo no soy tan cruel como para luchar con una dama que lleva en su matriz dos vidas valiosas para el Olimpo.

Candy no le creía nada. Abrió la boca para contestar pero Ares no se lo permitió.

- Debo pedir disculpas por tratar así al pequeño, pero al parecer nada llamaba tu atención, ni los selkies y menos los delfines. Entonces decidí intervenir porque Hades está furioso.

Candy estaba confundida.

- ¿Hades? …¿Qué tengo que ver yo con él?

Ares la miró un instante incrédulo.

-¿No lo sabes? – meneando la cabeza sorprendido se detuvo un momento para mirarla fijamente- ¡Oh, por todos los Kelpies! ¡Realmente no sabes nada!

- ¿Qué es lo que no sé? – preguntó impaciente Candy.

- Hades ha jurado que de una u otra manera conseguirá que le devuelvas lo que le has robado.-aseguró Ares.

-¿Qué yo qué..?-preguntó alarmada la rubia.

-Tienes hasta el nacimiento de tus hijos para entregarle lo que por derecho le pertenece, sino él tomará a uno de tus seres queridos en su lugar.

Candy no podía creer como es que había llegado a ese tipo de situación. Hades molesto con ella. Ella no tenía nada que ocultar, porque estaba segura que no le había arrebatado nada. Y sin embargo allí estaba Ares imponente y amenazante transmitiendo el mensaje del dador de la muerte.

-Yo no tengo nada que le pertenezca a Hades- refutó la rubia.

Una estruendosa carcajada retumbó el fondo del mar. Ares la miró sarcásticamente y divertido.

-¿Estás segura? Porque según Hades, no es exactamente cierto. Tienes hasta el día que nazcan tus hijos para averiguarlo y hacer la devolución de su propiedad, sino…..Hades no se medirá ante las consecuencias. Te puedo asegurar que no será agradable para ti …ni para los tuyos.

Y diciendo esto él desapareció.

Candy trató de moverse, sin embargo no lo consiguió. Una oscura sospecha y la certeza de que los sueños que le atormentaban por las noches tenían relación la embargó. Reaccionó rápidamente y salió a la superficie notando que la conversación había transcurrido en milésimas de segundos y no minutos como le había parecido. Por lo tanto ni Albert ni Anthony se habían percatado de lo acontecido.

Los siguió silenciosamente, tratando de descubrir la realidad de lo que había escuchado segundos atrás. Faltaba menos de dos meses para su fecha de alumbramiento y la advertencia de que ese día cambiaría el transcurso de su vida la sobrepasó momentáneamente.

-Mamá.. ¿cómo es que llegaste tan pronto a mi lado?¿cómo pudiste zafarme de esa alga que se había atado fuerte a mi tobillo?- preguntó Anthony curioso y asombrado.

Aquella voz tan tierna fue el aliciente que Candy necesitaba para calmar sus ansiedades y controlar el sinfín de emociones momentáneamente.

- Oh, cariño…- Candy no estaba segura si contarle o no la verdad al pequeño. Buscó con la mirada a su esposo quien asintió imperceptiblemente animándola a continuar.- Pues verás… ¿Recuerdas que te prometí hace un tiempo una sorpresa?

El oír la palabra "sorpresa" fue suficiente para que las pequeñas centellas de Anthony se iluminaran.

-¿Es en serio mami?... ¿Ya me la vas a mostrar? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

Candy sonrió aliviada. Estaba preocupada con la posibilidad de que al contarle la verdad el niño se espantara, pero la curiosidad evidente en su pequeño rostro era mayor que cualquier otro pensamiento.

-Hace un tiempo…-comenzó a relatar ella- Mi madre conoció a un hombre muy apuesto…Se enamoraron y estuvieron juntos.- Hasta ese instante, Candy no se había puesto a pensar en la manera como le contaría la verdad a su pequeño, pero decidió que él no tenía por qué saber el lío de los mayores…- De ese amor nací yo. Pero lo que yo no sabía es que mi padre tenía un don especial. Era el dios del viento y mi madre también llevaba una herencia marina por lo tanto heredé poderes de ambos al nacer…

Los ojos desorbitados de Anthony, hicieron dudar a la rubia acerca de continuar o no con la historia.

-Cuéntame más, mami-pidió el pequeño.

Candy observó a su hijo y sopesó sus reacciones antes de seguir.

-Bien…. Cuando nací… mi madre me dejó en un orfanato y crecí allí creyendo que no tenía padres. Un día fui a vivir a la casa de una prestigiosa familia quienes me acogieron hasta que tuve edad suficiente para irme por mi cuenta a estudiar en la universidad…

-¿Y desde cuando tuviste poderes mami?-la interrumpió el pequeño.

-Oh, no…yo no tuve poderes de pequeña..- explicó a su hijo-Nunca supe que tenía habilidades de respirar bajo el agua, o comunicarme con la naturaleza. Mi madre me puso un hechizo de protección, que se rompió el día que regresé a esta isla, años atrás.

-¡Wao! Mami eres una diosa... ¡De lujo!-respondió Anthony entusiasmado.

Los rubios rompieron a reír.

Sin embargo fue Albert quien contestó muy serio.

-Sí… tu mami es una preciosa diosa marina, pero eso también conlleva un riesgo. Nadie más que nosotros debe saberlo Anthony. Si se lo dices a alguien más, podrían tratar de hacerle daño. Sé que piensas que por ser diosa es invencible, pero no lo es. Tu madre se encuentra vulnerable mucho más ahora con la llegada de los pequeños. Confío en que cuidarás de ella ahora que ya sabes su secreto.

Anthony estaba un poco confundido por la perorata de su padre.

-¿Quién querría hacerle daño a mamá?

- Es un decir, cariño. Papá solo está exagerando- terció la rubia advirtiendo con la mirada a su marido que dejara el tema pasar.

- Amor…-dijo Albert- Todo lo que tiene que ver con tu seguridad me preocupa y lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé y por eso Te amo- contestó la rubia guiñándole un ojo a su hijo y besando la nariz de su amado.

Anthony comenzó a reír.

-Ahora… voy a cumplir mi deuda con Anthony. Tengo una sorpresa que mostrar.

-Amor…¿estas segura?¿está bien que te esfuerces en tu estado?

- Tranquilo mi cielo- lo calmó la rubia derretida por las muestras de atención de su rubio hermoso- lo que haré no me lleva mayor esfuerzo que hablar. Vengan conmigo.. ¡se los ilustraré!

Candy cogió de la mano a su pequeño y a su esposo, mientras los guiaba de regreso a la orilla.

Inhalando profundamente miró hacia el horizonte marino y habló con una voz dulce como una melodía de sirena pero firme como la muralla china.

- _Dolffiniaid!… Dolffiniaid, os wyf yn clywed … dod yma_ ….-pidió la rubia en idioma galés que traducido significa_.-¡Delfines!.. Delfines, si me escuchan.. vengan aquí._

Un silencio fue la respuesta a su pedido. Candy pensó que para ser la primera vez que lo hacia fuera del mar, estaba bien. Dispuesta a intentarlo nuevamente se dispuso a hablar, cuando un movimiento a lo lejos llamó su atención.

Un par de delfines rosados y un selkie iban aproximándose junto a ellos y antes de que llegasen a estar cerca, Candy se adelantó levantando la mano en señal que se detuvieran. Los seres marinos obedecieron y ella inclinó su cabeza a manera de saludo. Pero lo que no se esperaba es que los delfines y el selkie se colocaran en posición vertical e hicieran una reverencia haciendo notar que eran ellos los que debían postrarse y no ella.

A su señal la pareja de marsopas se acercaron a la espera de instrucciones, entonces ella se giró en dirección de Anthony y le indicó que fuese junto a ella.

Un poco dubitativo Anthony se soltó de la mano de su padre quien fruncía el ceño ante la inusual escena.

-Ven, cariño. Quiero presentarte a mis amigos.-le animó Candy.

Entre curioso y vacilante Anthony llegó hasta el lado de su madre, quien le cogió la muñeca y se la apretó cerca de su corazón.

- Él es mi tesoro-recalcó la rubia dirigiéndose hacia los visitantes- uno de sus sueños siempre ha sido nadar con ustedes. Así que les ruego me concedan y permitan que se haga realidad.

- ¡Con todo gusto, alteza!-respondió uno de ellos.

Candy no se inmutó, sin embargó el pequeño apretó con fuerza su mano impresionado al escucharlo hablar.

-Pero los animales no hablan, mami.-replicó ansioso.

-Oh, por supuesto que sí hablamos, eso te lo puedo asegurar "_Princeling_" y para demostrarlo te diré que mi nombre es "Cymru".- respondió divertido el selkie.

Anthony se quedó en silencio un instante asimilando la información para luego esbozar una hermosa y amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que harán lo que les pida?- musitó travieso el pequeño.

Uno de los seres iba a contestar, sin embargo Candy los miró a todos a modo de advertencia.

-¡No Anthony!.. Ellos no son tus mascotas…son igual que nosotros… así que si quieres divertirte un momento jugando con ellos, debes prometerme que los tratarás bien.

Anthony entendió la seriedad de la situación y asintió afirmativamente levantando su mano a manera de juramento.

-Así lo haré, mami. Te lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>OOO<strong>

La familia Andley regresaba contenta al interior de su hogar entre risas y bromas.

Las horas compartidas con los delfines y los selkies no habrían podido ser mejor.

Aunque aquello significase que Anthony ya se encontraba bostezando debido a todo el ejercicio hecho en el mar.

-¡Mami, es lo más "cool" nadar con delfines!-exclamó entusiasmado -¿Podemos repetirlo mañana? ¿Sí?¿Por fis?¿Por fis?- suplicó el pequeño.

Ambos rubios menearon la cabeza sonriendo.

- Mi pequeño caballerito… mañana será otro día mi amor…pero ahora lo que necesitas es un buen refrescamiento… Ve a tu habitación y espérame ahí… no tardo nada en preparar tu baño.

Mientras el pequeño obedecía, Candy giró hacia su esposo quien la sostuvo entre sus brazos y besó la frente de ella.

-Anthony….Se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba.-aseguró Albert.

-¡Oh, Albert!-sonrió la rubia- deberías darle un poco más de crédito… Anthony es un niño que se le da muy bien asimilar este tipo de situaciones. Para bien o para mal, la muerte de su madre le ha hecho fuerte…Estoy tan feliz de verlo contento todo el tiempo. Nunca pensé amarlo tanto. No me imagino la vida sin mi amor chiquito.

-Lo sé amor… lo sé. Eso se debe a ti… le has dado a nuestro hijo todo aquello que su madre nunca le supo dar…. Esto me hace amarte más porque me haces ver lo maravillosa que eres no solo conmigo sino con todos. ¿Estas segura de que eres Sirona?-bromeó Albert.- Yo siempre pensé que las diosas marinas eran vanidosas y presumidas…

- Muy gracioso- espetó ella divertida- Claro que somos vanidosas… y puedo presumir que ese "cuerpito" tuyo va muy bien junto al mío desnudo, sexy y dispuesto todo para mi.- ronroneó sensualmente Candy.

-Uhmmm…mi bruja marina- dijo él apretándose detrás de ella rozándola con su erección- … Si sigues hablando de esa manera... este "cuerpito" estará junto al tuyo en estos instantes.

Candy gimió ahogadamente, sujetando con una mano el miembro duro de su marido. Albert la giró hacia él y comenzó a besarla con pasión y urgencia. La necesidad de sentirla era tan apremiante que desvió sus besos hacia su cuello cogiendo con la palma de sus manos la punta de sus pezones sensibles y erectos haciéndola gemir y estremecer. Albert sabía que nunca se cansaría de degustar aquellos sensuales labios, de acariciar su delicioso cuerpo, de amar a aquel regalo tan preciado que el destino le había dado.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente una... dos... tres... cuatro veces.

Candy no pudo evitarlo más así que sin ganas de apartarse, interrumpió aquel beso tan sensual y exquisito.

-¿Qué haces amor?-protestó él.

-Cariño… por si no lo has notado el teléfono no para de timbrar.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"?- sonrió la rubia.- Puede ser algo urgente amor.

- No me importa, lo demás puede esperar. Nada es más importante que estar contigo princesa-aseguró el dándole pequeños besos en sus labios.

Candy suspiro frustrada. Ella no deseaba apartarse de él, sin embargo intuía que esa llamada debía ser atendida.

-Cielo…. ¡Vamos!… Contesta esa llamada… Así yo termino de preparar el baño para Anthony… Además tendrás tu postre dispuesto y desnudo después de la cena.- Prometió Candy guiñándole un ojo a su marido quien aún se mostraba reacio a soltarla.

Rindiéndose ante aquella mirada y no pudiendo negarle nada, Albert la besó mientras le decía.

-¿Sabes que me vuelves loco y Te amo?

-Lo sé.

-¿Y que iría hasta el maldito infierno, si tú me lo pidieses?

-Jamás te pediré algo así, Albert.

-Lo sé amor. Pero entiendes lo que quiero decir ¿verdad?- Albert la miro con intensidad-Estoy tan enamorado de ti que dejaría todo por ti. Haría lo que fuera por ti.

Candy besó a su marido, emocionada y feliz incapaz de articular palabra alguna. El beso se volvió urgente y ambos comenzaron a retomar las caricias más intensamente en esta ocasión.

El teléfono volvió a timbrar y Albert gruñó exasperado apartándose de ella.

-¿Cómo sea una llamada para preguntar cómo estamos?..¡Los mato!

Candy rió a mandibula abierta.

-Ve, cielo. Lo retomaremos más tarde.

- Te amo princesa.

-Y yo a ti mi príncipe.

Albert miró unos instantes más a su preciosa esposa y arrastrando los pies como niño pequeño se dirigió hacia su estudio. Levantó el auricular de mala gana y contestó muy serio.

-¿Sí?

-Su alteza.- respondió una temerosa voz del otro lado.- no queremos interrumpir su tranquilidad…

-Ya lo están haciendo- espetó el rubio fastidiado.- ¿Se puede saber el porqué de ésta llamada? Antes de partir dejé instrucciones muy claras que no quería interrupciones de ningún tipo.

- Sí, pero Alteza… usted mencionó que si se trataba de vida o muerte no dudásemos en llamar.

El cuerpo de Albert se tensó poniéndose en alerta.

-¿Y lo es?- se atrevió a preguntar.

- Se trata de la duquesa, su esposa.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- preguntó inquieto.

- El accidente, su Alteza… No fue una coincidencia… Alguien quiso matar a su esposa y hemos descubierto al culpable.

OOO

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAS MIS PRECIOSAS AMIGAS. GRACIAS POR LA ESPERA. SÍ SÉ QUE HE DEMORADO UN BUEN TIEMPO PERO ESPERO PUEDAN DISFRUTAR DE ESTE AVANCE.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mi querida Lu.- <strong>Gracias por tu compañía y tus consejos, sé que te preocupas por mi. Andamos medio desaparecidas, pero eso no quita que mis pensamientos no estén contigo. Te quiero mucho manis de mi corazón. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre. Te envío un enorme abrazo del tamaño de "ya tu sabes". Besos.

* * *

><p><strong>SALUDOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS A :<strong>

LU DE ANDREW

CHICUELITA

SKARLLET

NENA ABRIL

NENAFELIX

ELISA

MILUXD

NADIA M ANDREW

PATTY A.

MAYRA EXITOSA

LIOVANA

MARIPILI

CAROLINA AZUL

JOSIE

LAILA

MARIEL

ANGDL

SAORI LA DIOSA

SAYURI

QUE VIVA CANDY

LITZY

DORINA

CHIKINKIRA TOPAC

JENNY

MACARENA

MARISHA

LUCYLUFLAK

* * *

><p>Muchísimas gracias por tan cálida acogida. Espero poder llenar sus expectativas con respecto a esta historia. A ti mi silenciosa amiga, gracias por ser mi compañía tras la pantalla. Nos estamos leyendo pronto. Bendiciones.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Un Abrazo en la distancia,<em>

_Lizvet._


End file.
